


Drabbles of Voltron

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Altean estrus cycle, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Branding, Bukakke, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cuddle Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Dick, Double penetrating, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Fisting, Food Kink, Frottage, Gags, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Lap dancing, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Pegging, Power Bottoming, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sproggles, Squirting, Stripping, Table Sex, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Vibrator, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, blepping, call sex, cumflation, fleshlight, fucking while feeding, gaping, handjob, jerking off, merfolk sex, pile driver positions, strap on, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 105
Words: 86,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Smutty drabbles and ficlets of multiple Voltron pairings Galra and otherwise ^^





	1. Galra Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! *claos hands together* putting all my drabbles into multiple chaptered fic! Will change and edit tags and add pairings as I put them on here! Hope ya’ll enjoy gonna our couple chapters up then put the rest up tomorrow!
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Kneel

Pairing: Haggar/Raht (Haggar)

Warnings: f/m, cunnilingus, oral, light femdom  
………………..

Haggar closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair with a quiet moan. She slowly strokes her hands over Raht’s head and ears, her cheeks flushed.

A quiet noise left her as his tongue lightly traces over her clit as she gasps quietly. Her cheeks were flushed as she arched.

“Nnngh….oh yes….yes like that…..mmmooooh Raht….” 

She felt him purring against her folds, sending a sweet vibration through her when she light caressed over the tufts if fur on the sides of his head purring softly.

“You look so good..ah….kneeling before—mmmm—me like this….aah…” 

Raht looked up at her before giving a particularly hard suck against her folds as he remained kneeling before her.  
…………………

Title: Full

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warnings: m/m sex toys, multiple penetration, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)  
…………………

Kolivan whimpered as he was in the piledriver positions. He painted softly, as he watched Antok above him, lightly kissing along his thighs as he slowly pushes in a third toy into his dripping slit.

“Ghhnngh…aaah….A-Antok….!”

Antok purred down at him smiling as he pressed harder on the base of the third dildo, slowly activating the vibrating feature.

He licked his lips as he as he watched his mate arching and gasping.

“Aaaaaah….aaah….aaah….!”

Antok lightly pinched and rubbed the tip of Kolivan’s cock, humming as he slowly increases the vibrations, eyes almost glowing as more slick dribbles down his trembling thighs.

“You look so gorgeous…..all stuffed full…I wonder if you can take one more for me….”  
………………………

Title: A Little Discipline

Pairing: Lotor/Throk (Lothrok)

Warnings: m/m, doggy style, hair pulling, spanking, ABO dynamics (both are betas)  
………………………

Lotor panted as he felt those sharp fingers grip a handful of his white hair, yanking his head back. He gasped as he felt Throk thrusting harder into him, hearing a soft snarl from the former Commander a he felt the wet smack of his balls against his clit.

When he tried to push his hips back into the wonderful cock thrusting into him—

_Smack!_

He yelled at the hard swat to his ass, “Nnnngh…..!”

“If you you want something, my Prince….” he shivered at Throk’s soft hiss “You need…”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Lotor shrieked as he bucked back into the sting of that hand raining soft smacks along his ass.

“…To ask me nicely.”

……………….

Title: Feed

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: food kink, stuffing kink, fucking while feeding, ABO dynamics (C.G. is an alpha, Throk is a beta)  
………………

Throk moaned softly as C.G. held up a forkful of pasta for him. He gave a soft chuckle and smiles up at his mate with a blush as he thrusts into him slow and sweet.

He mewled quietly as he licks the frosting off his mouth as he felt his mate rubbing over his belly as it was slowly growing softer. He opened his mouth again to get another mouthful of more noodles,

“Mmmm….so gooood…..!”

C.G. chuckled as he started to move a bit harder into him “Hmm….Not as good as how you feel around me….” he gave him more smiling and purring.

Throk whined a little when his stomach gave a growl, “Mmmmm…..” 

“Come on…..one more…..” C.G. hummed softy, as he angled his hips to thrust into his spot. 

“C.G—mmrrgh!” Throk moaned around the forkful with a grunt.

He really loved feeding his mate like this….  
………………..

Title: Hot 

Pairing: Ezor/Acxa (Acxzor)

Warnings: f/f, bondage, gag, fisting, gaping.  
………………..

Ezor whined as she bucked her hips up, her ankles tied to her wrists. She arched her hips up as Acxa curled her fingers inside of her.

“Such a good girl arent you?” 

She whined as Acxa curled her four fingers inside of her, making sure to rub and flick over her spot with a smirk on her blue lips. Ezor groaned and drooled around the ball gag as she felt her slit—open, ready, stretched from past orgasms—being stretched further when her lover slipped in her thumb and curled her fingers into a fist.

She gave a muffled keen, blue eyes rolling back with a choked sound as she felt her start to fuck her with said fast, knuckles rubbing over her wet walls…

“Yes….such a good girl for me…..”

……………….

Title: Time of The Year

Pairing: Allura/Lotor (Lotura)

Warnings: f/m, Altean estrus cycles, rough sex, riding, sproggles (I blame @lotors-saltwife for this)  
…………….

Allura panted as she slammed her hips down against Lotor’s sore ones as a soft whine escapes him. It had been what? Four orgasms? Five?

Lotor panted as he tried to keep up the pace as he felt her nails digging into his skin. He cried out a little at the slight sting.

“Oooooh come on, you can do better than that! Come on! Fuck me Lotor!”

The Prince tilted his head back with a shudder as he raised his hips to try and fulfill her request, her sweet scent overwhelming him. He whined at the slight kink I’m his hips that formed….

“Ooooh….OOOOOH!”

He bit his bottom lip as he felt her cum around him again, twitching around his oversensitized cock. He raised his head, breathing heavily and barely able to speak as she had paused for a moment to fix her hair and catch her breath …..before

Lotor whined as she was hardly deterred and began to fuck herself on him again.

“Ooooooh I’m not done with you yet darling….” she grinned at him, pulling some of her hair back, “Far from done….”

_Oh stars she’s trying to kill me with sex…_  
……………………

Title: Cute 

Pairing: Haxus/Sendak (Sexus)

Warnings: m/m, cuddle sex, blepping, ABO dynamics (Haxus is alpha, Sendak is Beta)  
…………………

Haxus panted softly as he slowly thrust up into Sendak, looking up at his mate. Sendak shivered, biting his bottom lip and cheeks dark in a blush as he pushed his hips down needily.

“Haaaa…Haxus…mmmm….!”

Haxus presses soft warm kisses along his chest and neck smiling warmly as he pulled him closer “Its ok…..let go…”

Sendak panted and gasped, ears lowered as he closed his eyes….

Haxus stopped as Sendak came around him and he stared at his mate’s face. He was smiling with his eyes closed….and his tongue sticking out oh so cutely. 

He stared at him for the longest moment….then buried his face in Sendak’s chest with a muffled wheeze.

“H-Haxus?” Sendak blinked.

Haxus’s voice was muffled “Stop being so quiznaking cute…”


	2. Throk Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short Ficlets surrounding one of my favorite boys on Throk Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title:Feast

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.) 

Warnings: m/m, handjob, feeding kink, nantaimori, ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, C.G. is alpha)  
……………….

“Hmmmm…..I must say I am surprised by this development~”

C.G, stayed completely still as he felt Throk trace a finger down his stomach between the delectable cuisine made from the strange aquatic planet they had just conquered. Throk purred as he leaned down slowly and took a delicious looking raw fish fillet on delicious looking orange rice.

He licked lightly over the skin to make sure he got every bit of flavor. He looked up at C.G, with those pretty yellow eyes before he moves to another piece of fish purring,

He hummed as he gently slips on of his hand down and lightly prods at his mate’s cock lightly with a finger.

“Oh my, doesn’t that look delicious too~” He swallowed down the sushi before lightly gripping around the other’s phallus and slowly pumping him.

“Nnnngh….!” C.G, gasped arching up.

“Ah ah ah no moving now,” he hummed kissing over the other’s collar bone before moving for another morsel “Dinner tables don’t move after all.”  
……………..

Title: Beautiful

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: m/f, light bondage, rough sex, bite marks, knotting, dirty talk.  
……………..

“Stars look at you….just look at you….” 

She let out a soft keen as she felt him slamming into her spot at a hard and rough pace, with her arms handcuffed to the head of the bed. Her tail thrashed back and forth as she clenched around the commander with a soft whimper as fluids dribbled out of her and down her scaly thighs.

She felt himself gripping her arms and slamming harder into her with a growl.

“Quiznak….oh quiznak you’re so tight darling….so tight and gorgeous and stars I can’t get enough….!” 

She keened against, wrapping her legs tightly around him as she bucks her hips up into his thrusts…!

She gave a sharp gasp when she felt him release inside of her, the feeling of cum filling her up sending her into her own orgasm gasping and panting. A high kitchen chirr escaped her when she felt his knot forming inside her, stretching her open wider.

She felt him breathing against her neck as he whispered how beautiful she was, her cheeks darkening at the sweet words.  
……………….

Title: Initiation

Pairing: Throk/Zarkon, hinted Throk/Commanders

Warnings: implied group sex, bukakke, light cumflation, gaping, ABO dynamic (Throk is Beta, Zarkon is alpha)  
………………

Throk made a choked sound as he’s laying flat on his back with shaky breathing.

His slit was dribbling out thick globs of cum as he laid back, waiting for the last one to come up. He felt the others eyes on him as his thighs trembled numbly and he had a blissed out look on his face.

There was more fluid staining his face and down his chest and his slightly bulging stomach as he lays there in wait. 

“My my, the others certainly took a liking to you, Commander,” Zarkon purred out as he approached him. The Emperor smirked as his newest Commander mewled and unconsciously spread his cum and slick stained thighs wider to try and look enticing. He gave his own cock a light tug, looking at his Emperor pleadingly with his voice too hoarse to speak,

“Hmmmmm your practically bulging and yet you still ask for more?” The strong calloused hands gently gripped his thighs and held him open as he felt the Emperor’s cock rubbing over his gaping, used slit.

He cried out as he felt him pushing inside of him.

“You’ll make a fine Commander for your endurance, Throk.”  
………………

Title: Walking In

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: slight voyeurism, jerking off, fleshlight, ABO dynamic (Throk is Beta, C,G, is alpha)  
…………….

Throk hummed as he was quietly headed to C.G.’s room, humming as he eats his weblum noodles with a soft slurp. Hmmmm, first thing he’s doing when he gets there is get in his P.J,’s and eat in bed while watching bad dramas—

“Oooooh….oooooh Throk…..oooooooooooh….”

….or not~

Throk shoved his noodles into his mouth and he twinkle toes over with squinty eyes. “Hmmm hmmm hmm~?” 

There, on their bed, holding a fleshlight over his cock and trusting into it with a moan, was C.G. 

He had his eyes closed as he thrust up into the toy, cheeks dark and gasping softly as he tilts his head back. Sweat drips down his face as he starts to thrust harder and harder….!

“Well isn’t this quite the show.” Sluuuuuuuuurrrrp!

C.G.’s eyes snap open and almost bulge out before he looks up ““Wha—THROK!? WHAT IN THE HOLY QUIZNAK ARE YOU—HOW LONG—WHAT THE—!”

More slurping of noodles as Throk chuckles and then gracefully slid the noodles on to the dresser and he then hummed.

“You know I have something that works better than that flesh light.”

C.G. choked as Throk in a graceful movement, pulls off his armor and throws it out into the hall…and right on to unsuspecting lieutenant Haxus as he slams the door behind him.

“Gah! DAMMIT THROK WHAT THE QUIZNAK DONT THROW YOUR SHIT AT ME!”  
…………….

Title: Dance for Me

Pairing: Throk/Raht (Thraht)

Warnings: stripping, lap dancing, implied frottage, ABO dynamic (Throk is Beta, Raht is Alpha)  
…………… 

Raht shivered at how the slim Galra’s hips move over his crotch. How that gorgeous ass clad in a tight red thong, barely hinding the pretty slit that he could see peaks and hints of.

He could almost taste the slick that stains the front of his crotch, over the bulge.

“Mmmmm, you wanna touch me honey?”

He looked down at the dancer, Throk, as he looks back with those pretty glowing yellow eyes. 

“Mmmm…..yes…..”

Throk chuckled as he pushed his hips down harder with a slight moan “Mmmm, I bet there’s other stuff you want to do isn’t there? You wanna see my pretty slit? Watch me play with it for you? Or….heh, would you want to play with it?” 

Raht blushed hard, feeling his pants growing tighter wdrabbleshen he sees him slip his fingers under the thin red fabric and slowly spread his folds showing the slightly twitching hole.

“Do you want me, Raht?” He smirked at him, ears lowering a bit submissively “Do you want me to keep dancing on your lap or….Well….want me to take care of your friend?”

Raht cried out when he pushed his hips down harder on him, groaning as he feels that pretty ass massaging his cock through his pants with each grind of those gorgeous hips…!

“Nnnngh….!”

“I’ll take that as a yes~”


	3. Voltron Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lovely drabbles~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more drabbles Heheheheh
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Men’s Night

Pairing: Zarkon/Alfor/Coran (Zarforan)

Warnings: threesome, oral, blowjob, anal sex, spitroasting, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Zarkon is an Alpha)   
………………..

Alfor made a soft choking sound as the tip of Coran’s cock hits the back of his throat as those fingers dig into his hair. He whimpered and pushed his hips back when Zarkon gripped his sides harder, claws digging into his soft tanned skin as he thrusts grew harder.

“Aaah…quiznak Alfor…mmmm…..!” Coran shivered, a dopey smile as his face as he leaned back against the wall with a purr.

The alchemist slurped and pushed his hips back harder into Zarkon’s lap as he relaxes his throat as best he could. 

“Ulk….mmmmgh……!”

Zarkon panted and groaned at the sweet clenching warmth around his cock as he leaned down and nuzzled into Alfor’s shoulder before looking up at Coran.

“Mmmm…..How is his mouth, Coran?”

Coran swooned and sighed with a blissed out look ““Divine….absolutely divine….” he thrust down Alfor’s throat as he spoke, shuddering at the moan he receives around his cock.  
………………….

Title: Filling

Pairing: Lotura

Warnings: m/f, Rough sex, creampie, ABO dynamic (Galra side, Lotor is a beta)  
…………………

“Aaaah….mmmmm….ooooh….!” Allura tilted his head back, gasping and panting as she gripped Lotor’s shoulders, dragging her nails down his back.

The ex-Galra Prince growled and hissed as he buried his face in her neck, as he angled his hips to hit against her spot harder.

He grits his teeth at the slap of skin on skin as he made sure each thrust brought his lover nothing but pure ecstasy.

“Mmmmmooooooooohhhh….! Lotoooooor oh oh oh y-yeeeesssss mmmmm!” She whined as she arches beneath him, pulling him tight to her as she felt his hands gripping on to her hips ““I-I’m s-so c-c-clooooose…..!” 

He growled and started to breathe raggedly as he dug his nails into her skin….!

She arched suddenly, her blue eyes wide as she came around her as her body trembled a bit around him as he stilled inside of her and came with a low snarl. He remains still a moment before he pulls out of her….

Cum dribbled from her cunt, and over her folds as she takes in a sharp breath whimpering softly in the aftermath.

“Hmmmm….” Lotor licked his lips and leaned forwards to the mess between her legs “Beautiful….”  
………………….

Title: Gushing

Pairing: Morvok/Prorok (Prorvok)

Warnings: m/m, multiple orgasms, doggy style, gaping, squirting, ABO dynamics (Prorok is alpha, Morvok is omega)  
…………………

Morvok wailed as he legs shook harshly when Prorok pulled out of his twitching and needy slit, sobbing as another rush of fluid spurts from him and on to the floor between his shaking thighs.

He sobbed and twitched as he grips on to the sheets harshly, a whimper escaping him,

Prorok purred as he slowly rubbed the tip of his cock against those soft folds, feeling them twitching needily as fluid and slick drips from him. He smirked and gently pinched over the overstimulated clit, watching Morvok bucking needily into his hand and whimpering.

“P-please…..please give me your cum….please….please…..” he whimpered. 

Prorok purred “Hmmmmm….maybe I will…” he slowly pushed into him, slow and deep as he teases him, “Maybe I wont….either way I love how your sweet slit keeps gushing when you cum….makes me wonder how many more times is can make you do it….”

Morvok moaned and slumped, as his arms gave out. Oh he hoped he would….  
……………….

Title: On the Edge

Pairing: Throk/C.G, (Claw Guy)

Warnings: m/m, bondage, edging, handjob, ABO dynamic (C.G. is alpha, Throk is Beta)  
……………….

“Hnnnngh…..ghk…..Throk….!” 

Throk chuckled softly as he slowly pumps the other, smirking a little as he slowly stops at the tip and gives it a small squeeze before moving back down purring. He hummed softly at the slight whimpers of pleasure he wrung from his mate.

C.G, tugged at the cuffs holding his arms over his head, thighs shaking as he arched into the hand. He panted heavily with his cheeks dark as he lets out a needy sound. Oh stars he’s aching so bad….!

“Aaaaaaw, shhhh shhh shhh, now now. You should have known this was coming my dearest…” 

A choked sound escaped C,G, as Throk started rubbing him hard and fast. He tilted his head back shaking harshly as he bucks his hips up.

“Oh oh oh oh please…..!” He almost screamed in frustration when he stopped….again, “C-come on….!”

Throk raised a brow “Ah ah ah….cookie thieves don’t get to cum.”

“It was oooooooone….!”

“One too many, come on I know you can tough it out~”

“Evil…..”

“Oh darling….” he squeezed him hard, earning a cry “You haven’t seen evil.”


	4. Throk Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let is enjoy the wonderful creature that is Throk~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okies last chapter for tonight, will post the rest tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience! See you guys tomorrow!
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Equal Exchange

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: f/m, oral, face sitting, 69 position.  
……………….

Soft croons and purrs escape the pretty half breed as Throk slurps up at her folds, the taste of slick staining over his mouth as he felt her hands close around him. His growled softly and arched his hips up when he felt her long tongue curl around his cock.

“Mmmmm….” he groaned against her shivering as he arches.

He suckled over her cunt’s scaly lips, as he felt her pumping him. Stars he loved when she used her tongue on him….

Slowly flicked the tip of his tongue over hard little clit as he rubs over her hips. He could hear her tail thumping on the ground as a pleased trill escapes her her body trembling as her tongue curls around his length slowly.

Throk shivered and a soft chuckle escaped him. He’d never say it…but he like s how equally matched they were in this moment.  
……………….

Title: Riding Hard

Pairing: Throk/Haggar (Throgar)

Warnings: m/f, strap on, scratching, riding, spanking, hate sex ABO dynamic (Galra side, Throk is a beta)  
……………..

He dug his claws into the back of the chair, gritting his teeth as he ground his hips down on the strap on. He felt the Witch’s nails digging into his hips as he arched a bit.

“You ride well, Commander.”

He growled and looked down at her, panting heavily as he pushed his hips down on tone her lap as his slick stains over her robes. He grunted when he hand came down sharply on his ass.

“None of that,” she hissed, gripping Throk’s cock and pumping him as he ground his hips down with a gasp. 

His slit clenched needily as he moaned and bowed his head, “Nnngh….witch….fuck me harder smelt you….!” 

He shouted and arched when she struck across his ass again, leaving a nice handprint to compliment the scratch marks. He looked down and met her glaring eyes with his own.

“I’ll fuck you how I wish as long as you follo my orders….Otherise someone….” she bucked her hips up harshly smirking as he gasps “Will explain why he’s late for his meeting with slick all over his thighs and armor.”  
……………..

Title, Treat

Pairing: Throk/C.G. (Claw Guy)

Warnings: m/m, feeding kink, table sex, kissing, ABO dynamic (C.G, is alpha, Throk is beta)  
…………….

Throk purred as he laid back on the table, kissing his mate deeply as he laid down between the plates of food he had personally bought for tonight instead of making C.G, cook.

“Hmmmm….” C.G, kissed him deeply, purring as Throk pull his hair from its ponytail and pulls it loose, “Hmmm,,,what’s the occasion?”

Throk hummed before picking up a nice tasty shrimp, and dipped it in C.G,’s favorite sauce and then held it to his mouth as he pulled the other closer. He moaned as he felt him slipping his hardened cock inside his slit, biting his lip.

“Hmmmhmmhmm…..I thought perhaps….since you treat me so good….” Throk chuckled as his mate ate the shrimp purring, “I

thought….haaa….” he shivered when C.G. lightly licked over his fingers to get every last drop.

He swallowed the delicious morsel down before kissing along Throk’s neck, shivering at the wet heat around him and the scent of all this delicious food….

“I thought I’d treat you tonight….” Throk gasped shivering as he reaches for another bit of food.  
………………

Title: Wrecked

Pairing: Throk/Thace (Thrace), mentioned Thace/Others 

Warnings: m/m, doggy style, dirty talk, begging, ABO dynamic (Throk is Alpha, Thace is omega)  
…………….

“Oh…..! Aaaaah….! Ah ah ah….!” 

Throk chuckled as he leaned over the omega he bent over the desk and pinned him down by his shoulders. The lieutenant

clenched around him wantonly, his lick making the penetration easier as he thrust deep and steadily into him.

“What a slutty thing you are…..” Throk hissed softly as he nuzzled along his neck with a soft growl “I wonder at times if you get this soaked over me or just near anyone who gives this needy slit attention….”

He reached under him, pinching and rolling the other’s clit, pulling on it and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Thace squealed and buried his face in his arms and bucked.

“You think I don’t know you’ve been fucking the other commanders Thace?” Throk purred deeply, “You must be in desperate need of cock. I bet you’re even addicted to it aren’t you?”

“Please please please…!”

“Please what?”

Thace wailed as Throk pulled out of him, with barely the tip still pressed in.he whimpered and shook.

“P-please Commander, Please fuck me, please please I want you to fuck me so bad….!”

Throk purred deeply, before he bit into the other’s shoulder and pushed back in to that delicious heat…..  
…………….

Title: Manners

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: m/m, missionary, fucking while eating, ABO dynamic (Both are betas)  
…………….

Lotor’s ears twitched and he opened his eyes when he heard a loud slurping noise while he slowed his thrusting into the warm, welcoming slick heat of Throk’s slit.

“….Are you…eating!?”

Throk used his fork to push the spaghetti into his mouth and slurped “Hmm? Oh! Don’ mind meh,” he answered before swallowing “Just hungry. Please continue.”

The Prince stared at the other in utter disbelief when he slurped the pasta up messily with sauce staining his mouth. How…how in the stars….?

The commander hummed and then raised a brow before pouting and clenching around Lotor “Well? Do I need to spell it out for you prince?”

Lotor blinked, not realizing he wasn’t moving anymore before growling “Where are your table mannders?”

“At the door where I left them, Now fuck me prince before me and my delicious spaghetti leave and never return.”

“……How did you even get th spaghetti in here!?”

“Thats for me to know and you to never find out. Now get on with it and let me eat and get fucked by you in peace! Stars!”

Lotor glared slightly before he resumed his pace.

“You have terrible table manners!”

“This coming from the one who stopped without warning.”


	5. Galra Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles about the Galra ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just gonna get the rest of these Drabbles up and then post some new content.
> 
> Originally written on my blog sinfultrails

Title: Experimenting

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: m/f, femdom, pegging, ear pulling, anal sex, dp. Requested by @lotors-saltwife  
…………………

“Gah! Annngh..mmmm….!” 

Her hand tightened around his ears, pulling on them slightly as she lays over him. He felt the soft scales of her front pressing against the fur of his back as her other hand reaches under him, feeling down his front to grip his cock and give it a squeeze. Honestly he never thought he would find himself in such a predicament with the general but..well he had grown rather fond of her over time…and what was wrong with a little experimentations in the bedroom?

The strap on hit up against his sweet spot, spreading his ass open with each drive of her hips as Narti let out a pleased trill in response to the moans he made.

“Nnnnngh…! Aaah….! N-Narti, oh quiznak….!” When he tried to bow his head, he felt her give a warning yank and a soft growl,”Mmmmoooooh….!”

Throk shook when she started to pump him, gasping when she began to thrust harder into him with a soft squelching sound of the lubricant she’d used to stretch him. 

He slumped, his eyes rolling back when her tail slowly traces over the rim…and slowly pushes in alongside the toy. 

If anyone had been passing by they would have heard the screech of pleasure that was Throk.

…………………

Title: Exchange

Pairing: Raht/Antok (Rahntok)

Warnings: m/m, Wall sex, doggy style, clothed sex, ABO dynamics (Raht is alpha, Antok is Beta)  
……………….

Antok gave out a cry before the hand slaps over his mouth. He shook softly as he felt the other’s cock lightly brushing over every aching spot within his slit as the prosthetic hand holds him in place by his waist.

Slick dribbles down over his thighs and lightly stains the fabric of his pants down around his ankles.

“Stars you’re so soft and warm inside….it’s almost like you’ve been waiting all day for this…” Raht hissed.

Antok grunted, his eyes rolling back as he tightens his grip on the flash drive he’d been given. It had been quite an easy bargain between them: Good Sex for information. It was so hard to find an alpha bigger than he was….

He made a choked sound when he started to thrust harder, the soft slap of their hips meeting filling the space of the storage room. It was overshadowed by his free hand clawing at the wall as he moans into the hand with need.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t look forwards to these trade offs..

……………….

Title: Initiation

Pairing: Zarkon/Haxus/Sendak (Zardaxus)

Warnings: m/m/m, branding, shibari, bit gag, nipple play, fingering, ABO dynamic (Sendak and Zarkon are alphas, Haxus is omega) requested by @myobsessionsandloves  
……………….

Haxus gave a soft muffled moan as his commander slowly pinched over his clit. He was suspended on to his side with his legs bound and held open with a bit in his mouth. He arched back into the soft pinching and rolling fingers that played with him. Sendak gently stroked over his lieutenant’s head and ears with prosthetic, and gives a light kiss to the head. 

He could hear Zarkon’s footsteps approaching them and the scent of burning iron filled the room. When he tried to tilt his head back its pushed back in place warningly.

“Hold still lieutenant….or it won’t settle,” Sendak murmured into his ear.

Haxus looked up and moaned slightly as Zarkon approached them. The look the emperor gave him as him shivering before Sendak rubs his fingers over the rim of Haxus’ slit….

Zarkon circled him carefully, eyes studying over him. The lieutenant breathed in sharply asnthe brand is held inches from the skin of his thigh. He can feel the heat of it moving up and down slowly as if deciding where to go….

“You….will make an excellent edition, Lieutenant Haxus. Your commander chose well….”

  
_Sssssssssss_!

Sendak didn’t flinched or stop his ministrations when Haxus let out a muffled scream when it presses down on to his thigh with pain and pleasure coursinf through him.

…………………

Title: Taste

Pairing: Kolivan/Shiro (Koliro)

Warnings: m/m, oral, cunnilingus, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)  
…………………

Shiro grunted as he felt Kolivan’s legs wrapping snugly around his head as he tilts his head back with a gasp. The black paladin laps at the sweet folds of Kolivan’s slit, groaning softly at the slick that stains his mouth.

He gently pumps Kolivan’s cock as he closed his mouth over hardened, violet clit. He chuckled softly as the Galra bucks his hips, biting his bottom lip and shivering.

“M-mmmmm….Shiro…..nnngh….” he growled softly, and trembled before tilted his head back when Shiro started pumping his cock a bit harder.

He slurped and suckled around the tiny bud, lapping his tongue over it in lazy flicks as pleasant shivers run down his spine at the noises he was able to draw out of his alien lover. He groaned at the taste of a new spurt of slick that stains over those pretty folds….

Kolivan arched hard, as he gripped Shiro’s head to push it down between his thighs shaking harshly as he drew closer to his orgasm.

First of many.

………………

Title: Dirty Mind

Pairing: Haggar/Narti (Haggarti)

Warnings: f/f, fingering, dirty talk, d/s, femdom.  
……………..

Narti made a muffled whimper into her hands as she pushed her hips down on to the witch’s fingers. She gasped and trilled needily as she held her back against her body with strength she never knew the High Priestess had.

“You’re going to keep an eye on him for me arent you?”

Her tail thumped on the bed as those fingers curl just right against her spot and cause death her cunt to twitch around them.

Haggar brushed her lips against the side of Narti’s head, a smirk painted on her lips.

“Well? Aren’t you my dear?”

Narti could have sobbed when the fingers slip out of her and Haggar held her slick coated fingers to her mouth. Obediently, she licked over them, a pleased purred escaping her as she ground her hips up at the empty air to try and entice her to put her fingers back in.

“My my what a needy, dirty thing you are….I bet you open your legs and show this pretty hole off for anyone to use….” Haggar chuckled, “I wonder what the others would think if they knew what filthy fantasies run through that mind of yours…”

Narti could only trill needily, in hopes Haggar will be merciful tonight.

…………………

Title: Reunited

Pairing: Kolivaz (Kolivan/Ulaz)

Warnings: m/m, Rough sex, biting, counter sex, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is Beta, Ulaz is omega)  
…………………

“Aaaaah….! Aaah aaah aaah….!” 

A deep snarl responds to Ulaz’s sharp gasps and moans as Kolivan has him pinned to the counter top of their kitchen. The Leader hissed as he thrust into the wet heat of his mate, intertwining their fingers as he buries his face in his neck.

“K-Kol—!”

He shushed him and pulled him into a kiss as he angled his hips to hit up against his spot with each thrust of his hip. Ulaz whined, closing his eyes as he reached up and slipped his fingers over the other’s braid and slowly undoes it to run his fingers through the soft hair. 

“K-Kolivaaaan….!” He cried out when the kiss broke. He gripped on to his shoulders, gasping sharply as he clenches around him….!

He arched hard when he felt him bit into his neck, hard enough that the mark will last for weeks after as he dug his nails into his back. 

“A-aaaah…K-Kol….! I m-missed…!”

He mewled when he mate pulled back and kissed him again cutting him off.

_I know….me too…_


	6. Galra Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a mix of crack and some popular pairings ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Rough

Pairing: Haggar/Raht (Haggaht)

Warnings: f/m, shower sex, doggy style, rough sex.  
…………………….

Haggar scratched slightly at the walls of the shower as the water sprays over her hair. She bit her bottom lip, feeling Raht’s callousd hand grope under her, cupping her soft, small breasts.

“H-haaa….nnnghmmmm….” she bowed her head as he thrust into her, his prosthetic holding her in place and leaving light bruises along her skin,

He buried his face into her neck, leaving suckling kisses along the soft flesh the formed small hickies, “Haggar….mmmnngh, Priestess….my Priestess…”

She whimpered and lowered her sharp ears as he picked her hips up, her toes barely touching the wet floor. She cried out, and bowed her head gasping as only his arms held her up and felt her from falling forwards.

“Please….” her voice was hoarse, as he nuzzled into her shoulder, “Please….”

He hushed her softly and nuzzled into her shoulder.

His. His Priestess. His and his alone….

Or so he wished.  
…………………….

Title: Wide

Pairing: Prorok/Morvok (Prorvok)

Warnings: riding, reverse cowgirl, knotting, ABO dynamics (Prorok is alpha, Morvok is omega)  
…………………..

Prorok groaned as he was laying back on the pillow and holding on to Morvok’s wrists. He watched his mate, watched him moving his hips up and down on him and crying out with each wonderful thrust against his spot.

He looked so cute even from behind.

“Ooooooh…..oooh Roooook….!” Morvok whined, clenching around him as he pushed his hips down a bit harder, wet folds slapping against his slowly forming knot.

Prorok groaned, eyes rolling back as he bucked his hips up and biting his bottom lip as he buried himself into that soft, slick heat….!

“Aaaaaah….!” Morvok stilled and arched, tilting his head back as he felt that wonderful knot slip in and form inside him, “Ooooooh….!”

He loves how it spreads him open nice and wide.  
…………………….

Title: Fucked Over

Pairing: Sendak/Ulaz (Sendaz)

Warnings: angry sex, hate sex, scratching, biting, light blood, ABO dynamics (Sendak is alpha, Ulaz is omega)  
……………………

“You—nnnngh!—you quiznaking—uuuuuuuh!” Ulaz arched as Sendak snarls at him, as he slammed into him hissing. 

Ulaz snarled before he scratched down Sendak’s back, nails ripping into skin and fur angrily as he felt the other’s prosthetic nail’s digging into his back and stomach. It ripped a screech from Ulaz, before the doctor snarled and bit down into Sendak’s shoulder.

He smirked at the roar it earned him and he purred when he tasted blood.

Sendak grits his teeth, before he grips the fur of fur on Ulaz’s hair and yanked him back to look down at him. He snarled at the smug bloodstained smirk he gave him before he arched with a cry when he slammed into his spot.

“Haaa….is that aaa…..the best you got….commander…!?”

Sendak glared before baring his fangs and then biting into Ulaz’s neck. Not too hard, not to kill him of course but oh stars would he leave a mark.  
………………

Title: Stuck 2

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warnings: consensual stuck in the wall sex, creampie, light spanking, ABO dynamics (both are betas)  
………………

Antok squealed needily as he felt his mate’s cock thrusting away inside of him. He gasped and panted softly, as his feet scrape against the floor.

“Ooooooh….! Oh stars oh stars oooooh….! Koooooliiiiii….!”

Kolivan scratched at the wall as he slammed into his mate, lightly smacking his ass and watching his hips buck back. Oh stars he was close. He loved hearing the muffled begging for more on the other side of the wall and those hips bouncing back to try and take more of him inside….!

“Aaah…nnngh….A-An—toooooook!” He stilled inside of him with a choked cry.

Antok moaned loudly from the other side, his thighs twitching as his mate’s cum floods through his needy, clenching slit. A muffled whimper of pleasure sounds as Kolivan slowly pulls out of him.

“Mmmm….” Kolivan licked his lips as he admired the cum dripping out of that twitching hole and over the shaking thighs, “…S…Stars you’re so beautiful….”  
………………..

Title: Senseless

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: Bondage, shibari, gags, blindfolds, finger fucking, multiple orgasms, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega, Haxus is alpha)  
………………

Sendak breathed shakily as he moans into the gag his thighs trembling as the third orgasm rips through him. He shook harshly and bucked his hips within their intricate bindings from the bed.

“I’m surprised you’re still awake…” 

He tilted his head back when he heard his lieutenant, biting into the gag with a moan as those slim long fingers slide inside of him. He choked slightly and bucked his hips up with a sob. They curled into him, thrusting in and out of him oh so wonderfully against his spot.

“Mmmgh….! Mmmm mmmm mmmm mm….!!”

“Hmmmm, one more wouldn’t hurt would it my dear?”

“Mmmm…MMMMMM!” Sendak threw his head back, twitching around his fingers when he starts flicking his thumb over his swollen, abused clit.  
………………….

Title: Returned

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warnings: soft sex, missionary, lovingly, ABO dynamics (Thace is alpha, Ulaz is omega)  
…………………..

Thace kissed his mate lovingly along his neck as he slowly slipped into him. He bit his lip, slowly slipping his hands up to hold his. He moaned softly and buried his face in his neck.

Ulaz gasped and gently held Thace’s head gently stroking and rubbing over his ears, “Mmmm….oooooh…..Thace…”

He purred softly as he held Ulaz’s shoulders and slowly thrust into him with the blankets wrapped around them. He nuzzled him more and moved to kiss his lips lovingly. 

“Thank you…..” he whispered.

The doctor looked at him softly, “Hmmm…?”

“For returning.” Thace smiled before he pulled the blankets over their heads gently,


	7. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles with the wonderful Galra and half Galra ladies ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Unlikely Places

Pairing: Keith/Acxa (Acxeith)

Warnings: f/m, riding, chair sex, rough kissing, some biting, xenophilia.  
…………………..

A growl left him, as he gripped on to her hips and bucked up into the wet heat of her cunt. He felt her fingers grip on to his hair as they kiss. 

Keith hissed, as he dug his fingers into the soft blue skin and gently bit on to her bottom lip as he laid back on his seat. He slowl nipped at her lips and hissed softly when she moaned and tightened her grip on him.

“Haaa…!” She kissed him deeply.

Never in all his time of training did he think he was every going to be in a situation such as this: alone on the ship with a lap full of Acxa riding him.

He arched when he felt her teeth scrap over his as she deepened the kiss with a snarl and started to move her hips harder. He grunted as he met her head on,his eyes turning a light yellow as he gripped on to her possessively.

……………………

Title: On Edge

Pairing: Trugg/Ladnok (Ladnugg)

Warnings: f/f, shibari, suspension, gag, femdom, edging, orgasm denial, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Ladnok is alpha, Trugg is omega)

…………………..

“Mmmmmmohhhmmm…!” 

“Aaaaw, is that too much for you my needy little slut?”

Trugg tilted her head back, whimpering as the ropes around her dug into her skin pleasantly as Ladnok gripped on to the ropes holding her legs open. She bucked her hips up at the empty air with a sob as Ladnok gripped her own cock and pumped it, looking down at her fellow commander with a vicious smirk.

“My my, you must be very desperate for my cock hmm? Do you want me to push back into your filthy slit?” She palmed at Trugg’s slit, and watched her throw her head back with a muffled cry, “Oooooh my You’re quite sensitive aren’t you? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised since you haven’t earned your orgasm yet.”

Trugg looked at her, eyes half lidded and glazed with need from being denied for the fourth time tonight. She whined, her nipples perking slightly as her legs shook.

“Plmmm….?”

Ladnok licked her lips as she pushed back into her at a slow, teasing pace. It was just fun seeing her lover so desperate for cock.

………………

Title: Heats

Pairing: Ezor/Zethrid (Zethor)

Warnings: Heat cycles, dry humping, fingering, dirty talk.

………………

“Zethyyyyy please….please please please I’m achiiiiing…!”

Zethrid raised a brow looking down at her smaller lover. She felt Ezor’s cunt rubbing over her thigh as the pretty red Galra was trying to gain some form of friction. The scent of her mating cycle fills Zethrid’s senses earning a soft purr from her.

“Well….” she smirked as she slowly slid one of her large hands down, ““You are making quite the mess…”

Ezor whined, slick dripping from her as she felt one of those fingers glide over her warm, slick covered lips. She rubbed her head against Zethrid’s chest and looked up at her with those big blue eyes.

“…aaaaw….you know I can’t resist those big blue eyes…” Zethrid chuckled and smirked as she slips a finger inside of her, curling it softly with a hum.

……………….

Title: Left Behind

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: f/m, doggy style, rough sex, angry sex, bondage.  
………………

Narti keened as he had her pinned down with her arms tied behind her back. Her tail wrapped around Throk as he pounded into her at a hard pace. She opened her mouth and panted as she rubbed her cheeks against the floor.

“Krrrrrrr…!”

“Did….did you think….you would get away with what you did?” He hissed angrily, a loud smack sounding as his balls smack against her clit.

She trembled and panted as she felt his cock driving into her, causing a new wave of slick dripping out of her.

“That I wouldn’t eventually remember?! You left me there…you left me to the Druids…! Oh but…you would know what’s that’s like wouldn’t you?”

She could only croon. That’s right….let it out…At least I’m here…

He snarled before he leaned down and bit into her neck possessively, earning another keen from her. He shuddered at the tight heats, ears lowered and deeping the bite. He couldn’t help it….

They were both left to die after all.  
……………….

Title: Kneel

Pairing: Haggar/Ladnok (Ladgar)

Warnings: f/f, femdom, cunnilingus, oral, ear pulling, d/s, praise kink.  
……………..

“Can’t you work your….nnngh.,.tongue better than that?” 

Ladnok grunted as one of her ears are gripped and used to pull her closer to the witch’s almost cold cunt. It sent shivers down the commander’s spine as she worked to lap more at her, and lick her up groaning at the slick that dribbles out.

It was almost like tasting snow on her mouth. 

She gasped as Haggar’s other hand grips the back of her head and pins her to her.

“Nnuuugh….yes…just like that….” she hissed and shivered, “Much better….”

Even if the other’s body was cold, the praise? It sent warmth pooling through her.  
…………….

Title: Passing Time

Pairing: Zarkon/Trugg (Zarkugg)

Warnings: f/m, blowjob, deep throat.  
…………….

Zarkon gave a rumbling purr as he held the commander’s head in his hand. He strokes over her head, almost petting it and brushing his fingers through the soft hair.

Trugg looked up, her cheeks dark and eyes slightly glazed as she sucked around the Emperor’s cock. She hollowed her cheeks, letting it slip down her throat as she focused on keeping it relaxed to give him the greatest pleasure she could offer.

“Ulk….glk…..”

He looked down at her, the mask hiding his expression but judging by the grip on her head and how hard his cock was, she had a feeling he was enjoying this immensely.

“Such a pretty mouth…” he hissed as he gave a small thrust, making her choke slightly. 

She could almost hear the smirk under that mask.  
………………..

Title: Stars

Pairing: Claw Guy(C.G.)/Acxa 

Warnings: f/m, Sex from behind, against the window.  
……………….

Acxa panted as her arms are pinned to the window, trembling as the commander thrust into her slowly. She felt his breath

against her neck as he slowly traces a claw up over her stomach. He held both her wrists in his other hand as he nuzzled into the name of her neck panting softly.

C.G. purred and groaned at the softness that clenches around his cock and he took a moment to look at her.

The stars outside the window he had her pressed against left a soft glowing aura around her….

He buried his face into the soft hair and closed his eyes as the thrusts into her a little harder.

So….beautiful…..


	8. Zarkon Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles centered around our favorite cat turtle man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Bound

Pairing: Zarkon/Haggar (Zargar)

Warnings: Magic tentacles, double penetration, oral, deep throat, light femdom, ABO dynamics (Zarkon is an omega)

………………….

Not many people knew the nature of Zarkon and Haggar’s relationship. Though if they did, they may wish that they hadn’t.

Zarkon moaned as the black tentacles—one of many that slipped from under his witch’s robes and eagerly held him suspended from the ground and upside down—press into his slit, stretching it with the fluids they secrete. He felt them rub against his walls with that pleasant heat while one thicker presses into his ass, filling him and pushing against his spot insistently.

The Emperor lapped and slurped up the one in his mouth wantonly as it thrusts into his throat, his legs shaking, “Mmgghhh….”

He heard Haggar chuckle as he tilted his head back in pleasure with trembling thighs as slick and lubricant drips down his thighs and over his witch’s magic appendages. 

“What a sight you make my Emperor…” her hand rubs over the stomach bulge that had formed almost lovingly.

He could die right now and he’d be the happiest being in the Universe.

………………..

Title: Tease

Pairing: Zarkon/Morvok (Zarvok)

Warnings: teasing, oral, cunnilingus, face sitting, ABO dynamics (Zarkon is alpha, Morvok is omega.)  
…………………

He held the smaller male in place, gripping his sides as he laid under him. He slurped and suckled at the pretty slit that dripped on to his mouth as he closed it over the pretty folds.

“Mmmm….! Emperor….! Please….! Aaahn….!”

He looked up at Morvok as he flicked his tongue over the little clit as those thighs clench around his head. Morvok whined as he ground his hips down on the emperor’s mouth wantonly as he grips at the sheets beneath.

“O-oooh…! Oh Emperor please please…more…! I-I need to…..!”

Zarkon smirked and he lifted Morvok up slightly smirking as the sob he earns and growling in approval at the slick the connects his mouth to the pretty crevice.

“What was that now?” He purred our, teasingly.

…………………

Title: To the Victor

Pairing: Shiro/Zarkon (Sharkon)

Warnings: pile driver position, xenophilia, praise kink, power bottom, ABO dynamic (Zarkon is omega)

……………….

Zarkon hissed as he reached up and gripped his lover’s face panting. He looked up at him from the floor, his knees over his head as the human thrust into him.

He licked over his lips as he stroked through his champion’s black hair, brushing it out of his face to look at his sweat slick face as he drove his hips into the Emperor’s open, welcoming heat.

“You were so good tonight my champion…aaah…..” he whispered as he stroked over the still healing scar on his face. Shiro grunted and gasped gripping on to the other’s thighs and blushing at the praise from the—…his emperor.

Zarkon bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled him down “So good….my champion….my Shiro….” he gave him a kiss and moaned as his hit against his spot “Yes…! There….! Aaaaaah…!”

Shiro whimpered softly, blushing hard at the praise as he buries his face in his neck, “Y-yes…my Lord….”

He almost lost it when that wonderful slit clenches around him.

……………….

Title: Pleasing

Pairing: Zarkon/Alfor (Zarfor)

Warnings: oral, blowjob, fingering, hermaphrodite!Alfor, ABO dynamics (Zarkon is Alfor)  
……………..

Alfor bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning as he was trying to organize his data pads and reports for the night.

Which he could have gotten done by now if not for a certain someone.

Zarkon slurped softly around the tip of the Altean’s cock while his fingers lightly rub over the lips of the enticing cunt below his balls. Zarkon hummed as he lightly swirled his tongue over the tip, purring deeply as he slowly closed his mouth over it and sucked.

“Nnnnngh….! Z-Zar….! Oooh….!” Alfor licked his lips and trembled slightly “Ahn…”

The Emperor purred, sending small vibrations through the harde length as he slowly slips his finger inside of him. He rubbed at the silky, wet walls of heat as he hollowed his cheeks to suck harder on his lover.

“Aaaaaaaaaaah…!!!”

Alfor could almost feel the smug smirk around his cock.

……………………..

Title: Odd Pair

Pairing: Blaytz/Zarkon (Blaykon)

Warnings: Rough sex, semi-public sex, cloacal anatomy (Blaytz), clothed sex, ABO dynamics (Zarkon is an alpha)

……………………..

“Aaaaaaahaaaaaa…..!”

Zarkon hissed as he pinned the blue paladin sideways on one of the consoles of the Lions hangars. He looked down at Blaytz, as he thrust into the Nalquodian, ears lowered as he thrust hard and fast into the clenching orifice of the other’s cloaca.  
Blaytz moaned and arched, tongue lolling out slightly as he as on his side. Oh stars he had always thought Zarkon was big but holy shit was he big…..!

“Aaaaaah…..! Nnngh…..! Zarkon c’mon…!”

“Hmmm?” Zarkon panted as he leaned over him, raising a brow, “What—Nnngh—do you want?”

Blaytz gasped “Mmmoooooh fuck….! I want….! You….guuuuuuuh…!”

Zarkon slowed his thrusts a bit panting and blinking a bit, “…Wh-what….?”

Blaytz snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes when the emperor had slowed his thrusts, , “….I didn’t ask you to slow down dammit!”

The Galra blinked then blushed “I was just trying to find out what you were saying, you fish whore….”

“Pot calls the kettle black, horny cat turtle.”

…………….

Title: Worship

Pairing: Zarkon/Varkon

Warnings: Blowjob, deep throat, vibrator, ABO dynamic (Zarkon is alpha, Varkon is omega)

…………….

“You’ve been a good guard of the mall haven’t you?”

Zarkon smirked at the moan he recieves from the smaller Galra, reached down and petting over his back as he plays with the dial of the remote on his armrest. He arches, hips bucking back in the air as the humming of the vibrator grows louder.

Varkon slurped around the cock, taking it deeper in his mouth and suckling around it with a soft needy whine. He nodded his head in response to his emperor—his hero’s—praise.

“What a good cop. Good cops get rewards my dear….” he pushed slightly on Varkon’s head, groaning at the choked sound he makes as he slips his cock down his throat.

The security guard made a strained moan as his slit almost gushes with slick at the praise as he worships his hero properly.

……………….

Title: Over the Phone

Pairing: Zarkon/Alfor/Haggar (Zargarfor)

Warnings: orgasm denial, cock ring, bondage, muzzle, d/s, voyeurism, phone sex, ABO dynamic (Zarkon is Alpha)

………………

_“Do you think he deserves to cum?”_

Zarkon squirmed on the bed, trembling as he’s laying on his front. His arms are bound behind his back as the cock ring vibrates around him as his comm. links for Honerva and Alfor’s lines were open.

He looked back slightly at the video feed that were showing his two mates his current state. He whined through the muzzle as he ground his hips against the bed in a futile attempt to game some friction.

“Plmmmm….!”

“ _I don’t know Honerva, I think he can go a little longer._ ”

He gave a muffled wail as the cock ring stopped vibrating around his weeping phallus, his thighs shaking as he was denied once again. 

“ _You sure Alfor? Poor pet looks ready to burst…_ ”

Zarkon looked back at the camera, eyes wide and desperate. He needed to cum….! He needed it so bad, he wanted to cum already….!

“…. _Hmmmm…..eh. Why not? He gets thirty seconds to cum or else he get another fifteen minutes not to….”_


	9. Throk Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Throk Drabbles for Throk Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe can you tell he’s one of my favorites?
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Bathtime

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: Bath sex, riding, heavy kissing, ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, C.G. is Alpha)

……………………

Throk mewled softly, biting his lip as he felt his mate’s cock brush up against his spot as the water splashes slightly around them. He purred and gently runs his fingers through the loose wet hair as C.G.’s stumps wrapped around him with his prosthetics sitting outside beside the tub.

“Mmmmm….” C.G. leaned up and kissed softly over the other’s chest and up to the neck. He shivered and moaned as he pushed up into the sweet clench of Throk’s slit, ears lowering “Mmmm…,Throk….”

Water is gently dropped over his head as Throk moved a bit to get a bit more comfortable, enjoying the soothing sound of little bubbles popping from the purple foam. He gently buries his face in the other’s neck shivering as he slowly bounced his hips down on to C.G.’s cock with his cheeks darkening. 

Stars he loved taking baths with his mate.

…………………….

Title: Candy

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: food kink, feeding kink, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)  
……………………..

Lotor smirked as he gently stroked over Throk’s head and ears, biting his lip lightly when he felt his lover slip his fingers inside him. He shivered as he heard the commander purring deeply, kissing over his soft violet hair.

“Mmmm….not bad…Aaaaaah…!” The Prince tilted his head back a bit to show his neck to the other. A moan escaped him when those wonderful fingers brush over his spot, rubbing over it, “Haaaaa someone must really…nnngh….want a treat?”

Throk’s purring grew louder as he licked his lips and nuzzles into Lotor’s neck. He flicked his fingers over the Prince’s spot, his eyes almost glowing as Lotor arched slightly when he reached to the bowl of sweets on the coffee table beside the loveseat they were on.

Lotor hummed and chuckled when he saw Throk extend his tongue readily, mouth opened for one of the sweet candies he loved so much.

“Aaaah….mmm….Stars you’re insatiable aren’t you?”

…………………..

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Throk/Haxus (Haxrok)

Warnings: angry sex, bickering, doggy style, ABO dynamic (Both are betas)  
………………..

“You—Nnngh!—are! Insufferable—Ghhhhhk!”

Throk growled, ears pinned back as he thrust deep into Haxus, gripping the nape of his neck, “Like….haaa….you…are one to….talk…oh mighty lords of darkness why are you so tight!?”

Haxus grunted and hissed, moaning as he felt Throk’s other hand grip his side…and snarl as his nails dug into it.

“Because—nnngh!—I am—NNGHRR—PISSED!” The lieutenant choked and bucked his hips back with a cry, “Y-you ate m-my tarts yooooo—ooooooh—you s-selfish quiznak…!”

Throk pressed up against his back, growling as he starts to increase the pace of his thrusts, “Then…nnngh….don’t leave food…haaa out in my kitchen…!”

Haxus almost screeched when Throk hit right against his spot just right.

………………..

Title: Big Hand

Pairing: Throk/Raht (Thraht)

Warnings: Fingering, squirting, gaping, ABO dynamics (Raht is alpha, Throk is beta)

………………

Raht hummed as he watched Throk gasping and pushing his hips down on to his prosthetic. He tilted his head at the commander, smirking a little at how his slit spread over the large middle finger. He hummed as Throk was pumping his own cock and grinding his hips down faster and harder as he whimpers needily.

“Nnngh….! Mmm….! Oooh Raht, I’m….!” Throk mewled as he bites his bottom lip, his thighs shaking and slit twitching around the thick digit.

The General reached down and lightly cupped the other’s cheek, “Go on..you know you want to….”

A choked cry escaped Throk as he arched off the floor, head tilting back as he came….

Raht hummed in slight interest when fluid rushes from the twitching, orgasming slit and drips all over his prosthetic. Throk remained tense a moment with his whole body shaking before he slumped with a hoarse gasp. He moaned quietly with his eyes slightly glazed and a smile on his face.

………………..

Title: Begrudging Admirability 

Pairing: Throk/Haggar (Throkgar)

Warnings: f/m, femdom, petplay, leash and collar, cunnilingus.

………………

“Come on now commander, you can do so much better…”

Throk’s eyes snap up and glare slightly….before he’s choked slightly by the strong pull of the leash. The witch raised a brow down at him and just offered a smirk.

He huffed before he licked and sucked on her clit grumbling against her folds. Oh he hated her with every fiber of his being….but he’d be damned if he didn’t find her physically appealing: her slim frame, and soft looking breasts. The lovely shade of her purple skin and the red marks that make her glowing yellow eyes pop.

He hated how admirably attract she was. It drove him crazy and it didn’t help that she knew about it!

He bit down slightly on her folds and gave a tug on them, smirking in triumph at the cry he’s able to draw from her….and how much wetter she got.

……………..

Title: In the Silence

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: f/m, cuddle sex, soft sex.

…………..

If there was one thing Narti didn’t expect, it was how quiet Throk was when he was gentle. She heard quiet groans and soft grunts but that was about it. 

She gasped and trilled softly as she lifted her leg to wrap around his hip under the blankets. She felt him kiss along her neck as his arms around her tightly. Narti whimpered slightly when he kissed over a scar on her chest. 

Throk pauses before he moved and kissed her forehead, murmuring a quiet apology as he slipped inside of her. He slowly caressed up her back and felt her tail slip around his leg as he thrusts into her at a gentle pace.

The whole room was silent, save for the soft creak and groans of the bed. 

His ears perked when he heard her trill again before pressing another kiss to her jaw before nuzzling under her chin as he slowly moved deeper into her.

_Mine_ ….

His eyes opened, one yellow…one purple…

Narti purred when he responded to her back over the small link.

_Yours_.


	10. Sendak Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Sendak Sunday to you all. Have some Sendak drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Victory

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: m/m, blow job, oral, praise kink, ABO dynamics (Haxus is alpha, Sendak is omega)

………………….

Sendak glad knelt down before his lieutenant and unzipped the crotch of his suit as he leaned in and slowly tugged his cock out with his mouth around the tip. He used his free hand to grip the length and hold it in place while his prosthetic supported him.

Haxus bit his lip and looked down at his mate, covering his mouth as they stood in the dim lighting of the Altean ship’s hallways as the sentries were away with the prisoners, putting the energy crystal in place.

The rush of victory was still sharp and strong snit pulses through their veins, so close to it they couldn’t help but slip out to…celebrate and take the edge off.

“Mmmmm….” Sendak suckled slightly on the shaft, purring deeply as he felt Haxus stroke over his ears and the soft fur.

“Stars, Sendak…..my Commander….” he whispered, biting his bottom lip as that wonderful tongue licks along the underside of his cock, “You did so well….”

A shiver ran through his spine and he looked up, feeling his slit grow wet at the sweet praise that leaves his mate’s lips as he slowly moved to take more of him in his mouth, “Mmmph….”

“We won…all because of you…..we won….my brilliant..,Sendak….!”

The deep rumbling purr caused a vibration around Haxus’s cock, making him arch and grit his teeth in delight as the wonderful heat and the sweet taste of victory combined filled him.

We won…  
…………………

Title: The Emperor’s Consort

Pairing: Sendak/Zarkon (Senkon)

Warnings: Rough sex, possessiveness, biting, floor sex, reverse cowgirl, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega, Zarkon is alpha)  
…………………

Sendak bit his lip at the hard grip of the Emperor’s hands on his hips as he ground them down wantonly. Prosthetic thrown aside with armor and jewelry, he used his remaining arm to keep himself balanced as he took his emperor’s cock into his warm slit.

The great emperor purred deeply as he laid back on the floor, enjoying the view of his commander….,his Consort slowly riding him.

It was usually normal for an emperor at war to take on more than one mate. Mostly it was used for alliances and what not…but not in this case.

The cold, gold band around Sendak’s neck glimmers softly in the dim violet lights of his chambers as the commander moved slowly to ride his Emperor, soft gasps and moans leaving him…

A gasp escapes him when Zarkon sat up and pulled him back against him a possessive hiss escaping him as his Consort lowered his ears, cheeks dark and biting his bottom lip. With a smirk the emperor snapped his hips up sharply, drawing a sharp cry from his lover before he bites down into his neck with a hiss.

“Aaaaah….!”

_Mine….you are mine…_.

……………………..

Title: Pinned

Pairing: Sendak/Throk (Senthrok)

Warnings: angry sex, Wall sex, ABO dynamics (Sendak I see alpha, Throk is a beta)

……………………..

“You son of a klan mrrl!!!”

“I suppose I can be quite vicious.”

Sendak grits his teeth as he slammed up into the other commander, his ears lowering at the pop of the gum Throk was chewing as he grinned at him nastily. Oh this fucking space gremlin….

“You…terrible meteor troll….!”

Throk snorted, “Over grown space cat.”

Sendak snarled, before moaning at the way Throk clenched around his cock, that slit surrounding him in wet heat, “Nnnngh…haaannn…..You….!”

He paused as Throk blew a big purple bubble with his gum…

_POP!_

There’s a moment of silence and stillness as gum now was on Sendak’s face and stuck in his fur.

“…..oops.”

…………………….

Title: Tipsy

Pairing: Sendak/Zethrid (Senrid)

Warnings: f/m, doggy style, bathroom sex, drunk sex.

………………….

“Haaa….haaa….harder….!”

He growled deep in his throat as he buried his face in the woman’s neck, nipping softly at her throat. He buried himself inside of her cunt, his prosthetic between her beautiful, thick thighs as his real hand slips under his shirt to grope over her breasts.

It was rare he’d find such a lovely creature that catches his attentions like this. What started out as a simple night of drinking had escalated quickly as he had her in the bathroom bent over the sink table as the alcohol sloshes through him.

“Stars you’re gorgeous….” he slurred slightly into her ears, using the forefinger of his prosthetic to lightly rub over her clit as he gropes one of her breasts and pinch over the nipple.

“Mmmmm! Haaaa…..not so b-bad yourself…ooooh fuck fuck…..!” Zethrid arched, tilted her head back as her ears lower. She gasps and pants as she clenched around his cock, cheeks a soft blue.

Sendak smirked as he started to thrust harder into her, panting heavily.

Oh he hoped this didn’t end up with him or her having a hangover….

……………………

Title: Safe and Sound

Pairing: Kolivan/Sendak (Sendavan)

Warnings: soft sex, riding, heavy kissing, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta, Sendak is an alpha)

…………………..

Sendak buried his face in Kolivan’s shoulder as he slowly felt him sink his hips down to take him in. He took in a deep breath of the familiar scent as he gently runs his fingers through the soft white hair and leaning into his mate’s warm touches along his shoulders and backs.

Nimble fingers lightly trace circles along his back muscles before gently pulling him closer. Closer to familiarity, to safety….to home….

He kissed along the other’s neck with a soft moan as he thrust up into his mate and gently pulls him closer as he rocks his hips up into him. Kolivan gasped softly and bowed his head biting his lip.

“Sen…”

“I’m here….” he whispered, “I’m here…”

A soft noise escaped Kolivan when Sendak thrusts at a slow pace. He hits up against the other’s spot, warm walls clenching around his cock as he hears Kolivan breathe shakily and cling on to him like a lifeline.

_I’m here….and I’ll never leave again_ ……

………………….

Title: Rewards

Pairing: Sendak/Shiro (Shendak)

Warnings: Cunnilingus, oral, pile driver position, light bondage, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Galra only,Sendak is an omega.)

………………….

Shiro groaned as he buried his face between the soft thighs, lapping at the folds as Sendak was bucking his hips up into the soft tongue. His ankles were tied to his wrist, putting him in a position where his slit was on full display to the champion.  
Stars when The Emperor had asked him to reward the Champion….well. He had not expected this. But he wasn’t complaining either.

“Mmmmm….!” His ears lower as he blushed, biting his bottom lip.

His eyes snaps open when he felt the thumb of Shiro’s prosthetic rub at his clit almost harshly, causing his thighs to tense as he bucks up with a choke grunt. He pushed his hips up as best he could to get the best of that wonderful ache that clenches through his needy slit and causes more slick to slip out over his folds.

Dark brown eyes watch him as the owner slipped his tongue inside him and pushes in as far as he can.

Sendak screeched as his thighs shook when Shiro pinched his clit and pulled on it, causing him to twitch, mouth open in shock as he tried to move his hips into the sensation.

He swore he could feel that smirk the Champion was giving him against his trembling folds.


	11. Galra Drabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Galra ohonhonhon -w-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Quiet

Pairing: Raht/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings:m/m, Rough sex, Wall sex, semi public sex, slight exhibition kink, ABO dynamics (Raht is alpha, Claw Guy is omega)  
……………..

“Mmmm!”

“Shhhhhh….someone will hear you….”

He trembled and clung on to Raht’s arm, eyes squeezing shut at the hand closed over his mouth. C.G. whined when he felt the other’s cock thrusting into him, a choked cry escaping him as the general’s cock slams into his spot, ripping another muffled cry from him.

Out in the hallway, late at night….though not likely there’s always a chance some wayward cadets or soldiers might….

His mind went blank when Raht slams into his pot, slit squelching slightly with fluids dripping down his thighs. He whined and tilted his head back with his eyes squeezed shut trembling.

“Stars….you spread over me so well….it’s like you’ve been prepped all for me….”

C.G. whined a bit louder, his body trembling at as he drew closer to his orgasm…!

It was a bit hard to keep quiet with how the other was fucking into him.

………………….

Title: Better Than Me

Pairing: Throk/Morvok

Warnings: m/m, suspension, bondage, hate sex, ABO dynamics (Throk is a beta, Morvok Alpha) based off @strawberrycords art.  
…………………

“Ghhhnngh…!”

Throk grunted and hissed, cracking an unsatisfied eye open as he grits his teeth glaring down bored at Morvok.

“You….! Nnnnngh, think you’re—haaaa—b-better than me? Hmm?! All because you’re—nnngh—apart of the hub and slog!” Morvok grunted as he—kneeling on his little hover board to reach between Throk’s thighs, the skinny commander hanging by his wrist and looking less than impressed. Quite bored actually, “I’ll sh-show you…..!”

“Morvok…”

“I should be in the haaauuuub you asshole! What have y-you done for the blasted empire h-huh?!L

“Morvok.”

“What have you d-done that I haven’t!? Huh!?”

“ _Morvok_.”

“Y-yoooooooohhhhh—you quiznaking son of a bitch, why do you get all of Zarkon’s attention and I don’t!?”

“MORVOK!”

He jumps and stops his thrusting, blinking slightly at the outburst.

Throk was looking at him completely deadpan, “Get your tiny kiss ass cock out of my slit right this second, before I bite your damn mouth off.” To emphasize his point he bares his fangs.

……………………

Title: Tasty

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: f/m, blowjob, titfuck.

…………………..

Lotor covered his mouth as he sat back in the chair, biting into his knuckle as his ears lower slightly, “Mmmm….Stars, Allura…..haaa….”

He met her glimmering blue eyes as her lips stretch around the head of his cock and she had her breasts resting on his lap around the base of it. There was a glimmer in her eyes as she suckled on him moaning softly. Her hair was messy and in a sloppy low ponytail…

Allura hummed and suckled on him a little harder as she gently presses her tits around his length. She pulled her mouth off a bit to lap over the tip lovingly with a soft moan as she slowly moves her bosoms up and down to press along him. A playful smirk forms on the Altean woman’s lips as her Prince arches with a cry.

“Aaaaah….! Mnnnnngh, oh Princess…..!” He bucked his hips up as she gives a slow lick over his cocks again as a small dribble of precut dribbles out.

She gave a small purr and looked up at him.

“Hmmm….so tasty my Prince~”

………………..

Title: Out of Water

Pairing: Blaytz/Zarkon (Blaykon)

Warnings: m/m, sex from behind, counter sex, dirty talk, double dick, double penetration, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Zarkon is an omega)

………………..

He moaned and shivered with a gasp as he raised his hips up, the nalquodian’s hand keeping him pinned down by his head.

He pushed his hips back on to the first cock, his slit clenching needily around it as he gripped the edge of the counter.

“Ooooooh fuck Zar…” Blaytz’s shivered and moaned, licking over his fangs as he leaned over him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. “Fuck..you take me in so fucking well you know that?” 

Zarkon gasped as he felt the second cock pressing and rubbing slightly along his stretched slit. He pushed his hips back blushing harder and covering his mouth to muffle the high pitched sound—which he will never admit he made ever—when the second cock slides into him,

“So nice and pretty spread over me you know that? I love how you take both my cocks you pretty slut….”

The Emperor slumped with a shudder, “F-fuck me y-you….” he gasped and buried his face in his arms gasping as Blaytz fucked him into the counter.

………………..

Title: Together Again

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G,)

Warnings: touchy feely sex, soft sex, ABO dynamics (Throk is a beta, C.G. is an omega)

………………

He tilted his head back as familiar hands lightly play with a lock of his hair. He pant and gasped, blushing softly and biting his bottom lip, “Mmmm….” 

“’m here….” Throk murmured quietly, kissing over his neck as he slowly pushed into him. A moan left his mouth as the familiar wet heat that surrounds him. He gently ran a finger up his spine, tracing circles along the other’s body as he refamiliarizes himself.

C.G. blushed as he gently traced over his mate’s shoulders with his claws with a soft noise leave him. His slit clenched and adjusted around the other. He nuzzled and kissed Throk’s temple, breathing shakily as he wrapped his legs around his hips.

“Mmmmm…..!” He buried his face in the other’s neck, slowly moving his hips down to take more of him inside gasping softly.

Throk buried his face in C.G.’s shoulder as he thrusts slow and sweet into him, holding him as close as possible.  
Like he would disappear any second if he released him…..

_I missed you….._


	12. Throk Drabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s that time again to admire our favorite noodle gremlin XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.A.G. (Dat Ass Guy) is that one Galra staring at Throk’s ass when he stood up on the arena scene and I blame my friend strawberrycords for this. 
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Steam

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: m/m, shower sex, soft sex, ABO dynamics (C.G. is omega, Throk is beta)

………………..

The warm water runs over them as there’s the sound of soft wet slaps of skin on skin.

“Aah…a-ah….!” 

Throk buries his face in C.G.’s throat, the water spraying over them as he thrust into soft wet slit. He gently kisses down from his lover’s throat and over his chest, reaching up and gently twirling a strand of the other’s hair between his fingers. 

C.G. mewled and bit his bottom lip, before bucking his hips up into the thrusts gasping at each hit against his spot, “Th-Throk…”

“Uh-huh…?” He grunted, before suckling softly against his throat with a possessive growl. He pulled back and smirked at the moan from his lover and the soft hickie forming in his neck.

“P-Please….! More….!”

Throk’s eyes soften a bit as he admires the blush and how the steam surrounds thhem both yet does little to hide the pleasure shot look on C.G.’s face….

How can he deny such a request?

…………………

Title: Sneaky

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: f/m, hallway sex, semi public sex, riding, clothed sex.

………………..

Throk hissed around Narti’s hand and lowered his ears with a sharp breath as he tried to thrust up into her. A growl from her makes him still and he looked up at her.

Honestly of all the people he’s fucked in his life, he’d never expect her to pull something like this: to sneak up and corner him in the hallway and practically riding him with most of their armor still on…

Not that he’s complaining.

He felt her warm breath on his face as she ground her hips down, her cunt clenching around him wantonly and wrapping her legs around him. He groaned into her hand as he rolled his eyes back breathing shakily. He couldn’t help but look to the side now and again…to make sure no one was coming….

Oh he could just imagine the looks on their faces….

He bucked his hips when he felt her tail wrap around his thigh a guttural moan escaping him. He heard a pleased trill escap her before she leaned in, nuzzling against his head before giving a playful nibble on one of his ears.

“Mmmmm….!”

He smirked under her hand at how she clenched harder around him with a quiet gasp. 

Hmmmm, he wishes she was like this more often.

……………….

Title: Dreamer

Pairing: Throk/D.A.G. (Dat Ass Guy)

Warnings: rimming, face sitting, wet dreams, ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, D.A.G. Is alpha.)

………………..

“ _Hmmmmm, my most loyal soldier….”  
_

_He licked his lips hungrily as he looked up at gorgeous ass above his face and how Throk was reaching up and spreading it smirking down at him. Oh stars he was practically drooling at the sight of it.  
_

_“Well? You know you want to~” Throk was purring down at him,  
_

_He didn’t need to be asked twice~!  
_

_He leaned up, burying his face into Throk’s gorgeous buttocks—!_

CLANG!

“AH!”

“Wake up soldier! I didn’t have you stationed here to sleep on the fucking job!” Throk snarled angrily at him, eye twitching as he held his pan that once was filled with delicious stir fry noodles.

At this point, D.A.G, wanted to cry, it had been such a good dream….

……………….

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Throk/Raht (Thraht)

Warnings: doggy style, rough and hard, ABO dynamic (Raht is alpha, Throk is a beta)

……………..

Throk panted as he pushed his hips back to meet the other’s thrusts, grunting and shivering as each thrust pushes deep into him, up against his spot with each twitch of his wet walls. He mewled and whimpered, looking back needily.

Raht held his arms back in the prosthetic as his reall hand slips under him and gropes over his chest possessively.

“Ghk…uuuuungh….!” He tilted his head back, tongue lolling out as he panted needily, ears lowered, “P-Please….!”

He heard Raht growling in his ear, before feeling his hand rub down his front and between his thighs and gently groping over his weeping cock with a hiss.

“Stars your beautiful..” 

“A-aaah….!”

He barely felt the kiss against his head as the pounding caused more slick to slid down his thighs.

………………….

Title: Addict

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: m/m, blowjob, deep throat, dirty talk.

…………………

Throk gripped the soft white hair in a harsh hold, twisting it around his fingers and holding it in a way as to remind him whose in charge as he leans back on the pillows of the bed.

Lotor slurped and gulped around the commander’s cock, moving his head up and down and pressing along the underside with the tip of his tongue. Slowly he takes it down his throat, gripping at the base as he closes his eyes.

He gags when Throk pushed down on his head so he’d take down more.

“That’s right little cock slut….take it all down….” he hissed, eyes gleaming slightly.

The Prince whimpered slightly, as he stilled to allow Throk to fuck into his mouth and down his throat. He gagged and choked a bit, moving his head to try and follow the rhythm.

“Gulk….!”

“Stars…your mouth….it’s like you’re addicted to my cock….” Throk smirked at the blush on Lotor’s face, “No matter how you say it, you always come back for it prince….now…”

Lotor gasped as he pulled off panting tongue hanging out.

“Shall I cum in your mouth or all over that pretty face?”


	13. Kolivan Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love for one of my favorite boys,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Lovely

Pairing: Kolivan/Zarkon (Zarivan, pre-war)

Warnings: m/m, bondage, riding, hair pulling, sex ABO dynamics (Zarkon is alpha, Kolivan is Beta)

………………….

He gasped and panted as rough hands of the emperor hold him in place: one grips on to his shoulder as the other grips on to his braided hair as he’s settled down on to his lap. He tugged slightly at the cuffs holding his arms behind his back as he closed his eyes and shivered when he felt Zarkon’s cock press into him.

He tilted his head back, baring his neck as he rode his Emperor slowly.

“A-ah….!”

“Mmmm….” Zarkon leaned down, licking his lips as he nudged under Kolivan’s chin, nibbling softly at the bared throat as he rocks his hips up into his. His pretty warrior, his loyal soldiers, his and his alone….

“Hmmmm….!” Kolivan lowered his ears, clenching around the girth of Zarkon’s cock with a soft mewl, “P-please….!”

“Stars you’re lovely….” Zarkon moves his arm down and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer “Absolutley lovely….”

………………

Title: Bit of a Challenge

Pairing: Kolivan/Thace (Kolivace)

Warnings: m/m, doggy style, nipple play, hickies, power bottom, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta, Thace is an alpha)

……………….

Kolivan growled softly as he felt Thace thrust into him, feeling his hands slipping under him, and groping over his chest. He bit his lip and hissed softly while bowing his head.

“Uuungh….c’mon…..harder….!” He hissed and arched as Thace pinched over his nipples. He smirked feeling him growl around his neck….and gasped when he slurped and sucked on it with a growl.

The Leader hissed and clawed at the bed with a groan before he grits his teeth and pushed his hips back against Thace’s, trying to increase the pace.

“Mmmmm….!!!” Thace shivered and groaned.

“Come on…! Fuck me dammit…!” Kolivan hissed, as he pushed his hips harder and faster, gritting his teeth, “Mmnnnngh….!!”

Thace grunts and shuddered, before hissing in slight frustration. Why was pleasing his leader such a challenge?

…………………..

Title: Gentle

Pairing: Kolivan/Allura (Allurivan)

Warnings: f/m, cuddle sex, spooning position, frottage, soft sex.

………………….

He buried his face in her soft white hair as he slowly rubbed the length of his cock over her folds at a slow sliding pace. He felt her soft body pressing back against his as he purred deeply at the sweet scent that fills him.

Allura moaned softly, leaning her head back while biting her bottom lip with a smile. Her toes curled slightly gripping the blankets as she tilts her head back with a quiet gasp.

“Mmmmm…”

Kolivan wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer almost completely engulfing her, kissing over her shoulder and neck with a happy hum. The morning light warmed them as the princess turned her head, reaching up to gently pulls him into a kiss. 

He slowly pushed into her gently and held her hips as he deepens the kiss.

………………….

Title: Swing

Pairing: Kolivan/Ulaz (Kolivaz)

Warnings: m/m, sex wing, teasing, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta, Ulaz is omega)

………………….

“Haaa…! Mmm…! Please…Kolivan…..!”

He hissed as he gripped the sides of the swing, Ulaz’s legs wrapped right around him as he thrusts deep into him. He grits his teeth, ears lowering at the pleasant heat surrounding his cock with each thrust into his needy slit. 

Ulaz whimpered needily, tilting his head back with a choked gasp when Kolivan suddenly stopped his thrusts.

“Guh…! H-huh….?” Ulaz looked up, cheeks dark and panting softly.

Kolivan purred down at him, leaning down and pressing his forehead to his as he gently moved his hand down and rubbed his thumb over Ulaz’s clit. Ulaz whined and gasped, bucking his hips up.

“Ooooooooh….! Please….! Please please please….! Kolivan I need to—!” He whined, cutting himself off when his mate started thrusting into him again with a groan.

………………….

Title: Love Me Softly

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warnings: m/m, heavy kissing, frottage, handjobs, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

…………………

Kolivan bit his bottom lip as he straddled Antok’s hips, gasping quietly as his mate’s large hand gently grips both their cocks and pumps them together. He shivered and pressed his forehead to the other’s with a soft purr.

“Haaaa….Tok…..” he gently holds his face and kisses his nose, moving up over his brow.

Antok purrs and gently holds his mate’s hip, caressing down to grope his buttock. He moved up to gently catch his lips, with a soft moan. Kolivan purred in turn as he kissed him deeply. 

He gasps into it as he grinds his hips up into the other’s hands with a gasp when he started to pump them both a bit harder.

“A-Antok…..”

“Shhhhh….I know….” 

………………….

Title: Birthdays

Pairing: Kolivan/Hunk (Kolivunk)

Warnings: m/m, lingerie, birthday smut, blow job, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Kolivan is Beta)

…………………

Hunk sputtered a bit and shivered as he gently held Kolivan’s head against his thighs. He blushed and smiled a bit as his yellow lace panties are pulled aside by a gently claw, the garter belts tugging slightly on his silk yellow thighs highs.

“Mmmm….Koliiii~” Hunk purrs as he feels him lick up his length and lightly lap over the head of his cock.

The older Galra hummed as he suckled along the length and lightly laps at the length with a soft purr. He gently groped over Hunk’s ass a low hum escaping him as he slowly takes the tip in his mouth and suckled on it lightly with a groan. He felt his human lover shiver under his hands as he caressed over his thighs. 

“Haaaa…..! Oh….! Kolivan….” Hunk gasped and mewled “Koliiiii…!”

Kolivan pulled off and purred softly, as he pumped Hunk’s cock and pulled his beautifully thick thighs over his shoulders.

“Hmmmm….happy birthday darling….” he purrs out before taking him back in his mouth.

…………………….

Title: Meal

Pairing: Kolivan/Shiro (Koliro)

Warnings: m/m, face sitting, cunnilingus, oral, ABO dynamics (Galra only, Kolivan is a beta)

………………….. 

Kolivan gripped the headboard of the bed, with his head bowed, biting his bottom lip, “M-Mmm….”

He pressed his forehead against it with a choked cry when Shiro laved his tongue over his slit and slowly suckled along certain parts of his trembling folds. He shuddered and grunted, reaching down to brush the white tuft of hair from Shiro’s face.

“B-black…paladin….” he gasped softly, claws digging into the headboard. 

Shiro gave a soft, possessive growl against his folds, before he lightly gripped his clit between his teeth and tugged on it.

“AaaaaAAAaaah….!!” Kolivan choked and bucked his hips down harder with a choked gasp.

The human smirked before he resumed sucking along the lovely purple folds. Almost like he was enjoying a delicious meal.


	14. Thulaz Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy smutty Drabbles of one of my fave pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Secret Place

Warnings: closet sex, heavy kissing, riding, ABO dynamics (Thace is alpha, Ulaz is omega)

…………………….

Thace bit his lip and smiled a bit as he thrust up into his mate, blushing and shivering, “Mmmm…!”

Ulaz shushed him softly, though but his lip to try and stifle his giggles a bit when his fingers lightly brush over the small of his back—a slight ticklish spot—and nuzzled him more. He gasped as he pushed his hips down panting softly.

“Thace….haaaa….mmm….” he leaned in for a deep kiss, holding his face with a soft moan.

The lieutenant moaned softly and pulled him closer, as he started to thrust up into hima pet harder, his back against the wall.

The door to the storage closet was shut tight. They’d made it a little rendezvous when they could get away from the empire for a while and just….be together for a while.

Thace deepens the kiss with a soft moan, shivering as he ground his hips up into the other’s clenching slit.

A nice secret place for them.

…………………

Title: Training

Warnings: wrestling, frottage, dry humping, ABO dynamics (Thace is alpha, Ulaz is omega)

…………………

Thace grunted as they rolled across the mat. He grunted, trying to gain momentum enough that he could pin the other—

But Ulaz, had always been an elusive one. He used Thace’s weight to turn him on to his back and straddled him, gripping his wrists and panting. Thace panted up at him as he tried to buck him off…..

…..and hope he didn’t feel his bulge through his suit. Ulaz froze a moment, his expression unreadable…then a smirk formed on his face. Thace gasped when Ulaz pushes his hips down and ground them together.

The friction of their suits caused his cock to twitch as the sweet omega scent fills his senses when his mate moves over him.

He moaned and tilted his head back with a cry.

“Oooohhnnnn….!”

Ulaz purred and ground down more against him, his cheeks darkening as he started humping a bit down on him. 

Who said training couldn’t end in a bit of fun.

…………………..

Title: On Call

Warnings: oral, blowjob, sex while on call, ABO dynamics (Thace is alpha, Ulaz omega)

………………….

It took everything for Thace to keep his breathing steady as he managed to keep the screen facing him with Commander Throk’s face on it. 

He swallowed down a moan as Ulaz was sucking around him, slurping and licking at his cock, before moving to lick and suckle along his balls as he pumped him in his hands.

The lieutenant lowered his ears and wen5 slightly cross eyed a moment at the pleasure coursing through him from that wonderful warm mouth—

“Ahem.”

He yelled and grabbed Ulaz’s head to hold him in place blushing.

“Y-yes Commander?”

Throk looked unamused as he takes a bite of his sandwich “If you’re gonna fuck around on the job at least have a good poker face.”

…………………….

Title: Need You

Warnings: cuddle sex, nuzzling, hand holding, soft sex (Ulaz is Alphas, Thace is omega)

…………………….

Thace purred softly as he rolled over in the blankets and wrapped his arms around Ulaz. He mewled softly and pressed his hips back on to the doctor’s cock, slit twitching and clenching needily. 

He moaned softly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He shivered at the soft kisses pressed along his neck, reaching back to pull Ulaz closer.

“Haaa….haa….”

Ulaz moves to kiss his temple softly, pulling him closer as he pressed into him. Into the familiar sweet warmth feeling ever breath Thace took as he kisses him deeply, “Mmmm…”

Funny how distance can make him realize how much he needs the other.

……………………

Title: Whipped Cream

Warnings: slight food kink, heavy kissing, missionary sex, ABO dynamics (Thace is alpha, Ulaz Is Omega)

…………………….

Ulaz panted and arched up as Thace thrust into him. He tilted his head back, panting and gasping, ears lowered at each thrust against his spot. He bit his lip with his toes curling, gasping—

He blinked when he heard a clinking sound of something behind shook.

“Mmmm?” He looked up…and blinked at the can of whipped cream in Thace’s hand. His stare caused Thace to pause in his shaking and stare back.

“…What?”

“…..and where is that going exactly,~?”

Thace raised a brow at the sultry purr and how Ulaz wrapped his legs tighter around him to pull him closer—and deeper—inside of him.

“Heh…..you~”

  
_SPRRRRRRRRRRRRR_!


	15. Voltron Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lovely Drabbles for lovely pairings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Family

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura, post war)

Warnings: pregnancy, soft sex, riding, clothed sex.

…………………

Allura gasped softly, early lowered as she blushes, feeling her husband’s hands gently rub over her rounded belly as she had her nightgown hiked up over her thighs. She bit her bottom lip and gasped softly as she tilts her head black with a quiet moan.

“Mmmmm….!”

Lotor….Lotor couldn’t keep his eyes off of her in the soft glow of moonlight. He gently stroked over her stomach, feeling the soft quintessence of new life growing inside her….their new life….

He slipped his hands up gently and played with his wife’s soft hair, sitting up and kissing her lovingly, stroking over her soft ears. He never thought in all his years of living he’d be able to have this….  
Have a family….

He kissed her deeply, purring when he felt her arch slightly and gasp as he moved deeper into her, felt how her fingers grip at his shirt as he is careful not to go to hard or press on her abdomen. 

………………..

Title: Bright

Pairing: Hunk/Shay (Hunay)

Warnings: soft sex, xenophilia, alien anatomy, giggly stuff, fingering.

……………….

It tickled when his fingers rub overone of her two clits, a giggle escaping her that she tries to muffle. Hunk blinked and looked up.

“Something wrong, Shay?”

The young bakmeran blushes, biting he lip with a smile, “N-no nothing wrong!”

Hunk raised a brow a bit before he hummed and lightly rubbing over the rim of her pussy, looking at the petal like blue folds as green slick dribbles from it. He hummed and slowly slipped two fingers into her, pressing a soft few kisses to her thigh.

“You’ll tell me if there is right?” He looked up at her with a softly smile.

“O-oh y-yes….” she blushed and smiled leaned back with a soft mewl as he slowly fingers her, lightly rubbing at her walls. 

She mewled at the sweet heat that spreads through her, gasping softly and clenching around his fingers—

And she squeal and giggles when he traces her clits again, causing her to laugh and tremble with laughter. Hunk blinked a moment….then he snorted and covered his mouth snickering. He can’t help it…he loves how her face brightens when she’s laughing.

……………………..

Title: Kitty

Pairing: Shiro/Keith (Sheith)

Warnings: pet play, vibrating tail plug, blowjob, d/s dynamics.

…………………….

Shiro chuckled as he gently stroked over Keith’s head, running his fingers through his soft black hair as he sucked on him wantonly. He hummed a bit and licked his lips at the warm mouth slurping softly and suckling around him.

“Such a good kitty aren’t you?” He reached back to Keith’s raised ass, a soft humming emanating from the cute cat tail plug deep inside him. He groped him as his used his other hand to hold his head in place.

Keith choked softly and slurped a bit as the vibrations increased slightly as a soft mewl escapes him.

“A good kitty for master yes?”

He was answered with a long moan that vibrates around his cock as he increased the setting little by little as he pushed the plug in deeper into his pretty pet.

………………..

Title: Endearing

Pairing: Lance/Lotor (Lancelot)

Warnings: xenophilia, anal sex, sex from behind, sex swing, bondage, gag.

…………………

Lance moaned into the gag, eyes rolling back as Lotor gave a hard thrust into him, slowly hitting up against his spot and rubbing over his back, purring deeply as he swung back on to him.

“Mmmmmm….”

“You make such lovely sounds my dear….” the prince ourred, leaning down and kissing his shoulder as he slipped a hand around Lance’s bound wrists. He shuddered at how the blue paladin clenched around him, his ears lowering as he started to pick up the pace.

Lance’s pitch rose with each wonderful hit to his spot, his thighs shaking as he gasps and trembles needily “Mmmmm….!”

“So lovely…..so endearing…” Lotor purred.

And mine, completely.

…………………….

Title: Aftercare

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: implied bondage, bukakke, aftercare snuggles, ABO dynamics (Sendak is alpha, Haxus Omega)

……………………

Haxus was almost limp with his wrists and ankles sore as he gently pulled on to a warm bed. His slit twitched slightly as a warm cloth gently rubs over it, getting the dried cum around his folds and along his body. 

He shivered slightly, before slumping as Sendak moved and cleaned the dried spunk off his body gently. He held him up in his prosthetic, supporting him as he legs shook a bit.

“M-Mmmmm…S-Sen….”

“Shhhhhhh…..it’s ok….it’s ok I’m here….” Sendak gently pulled him close and lifted the blankets up as he pulled him to lay down. Gently he rubbed over Haxus’s wrists to warm them up and get better circulation, kissing over where the ropes had dug in.

Haxus gave a faint purr and snuggled up closer into the familiar warm body as he’s gentle given water. He sipped it with a soft mewl enjoying the softness after all that intensity…

……………….

Title: In the Dark

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: Rough sex, light clawing, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

………………

It was pitch darkness in the room. But then again who really needed light with how close they were?

Lotor panted softly, nails digging down hard into the floor as he clenched around the other. He felt his breath against his throat, with each nicking and soft bite mark he left as he thrust deep into the prince.

“Gnngh….!” 

Throk grunted and shuddered at Lotor pinning his head to his neck, growling almost possessively. The scent, the sensation of him clenching around him….

He gave a particularly harsh bite into Lotor’s shoulder as he gripped on to him. He can’t say what he’s thinking or feeling in that moment expcept just pure carnal lust and need for physical contact….

In the dark there’s was no need for anything but that.


	16. Sexus Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Haxus Hump Day, some lovely ficlets about him and his commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Jealous

Warnings: Fisting, D/S tones, dirty talk, slight humiliation, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega, Haxus is Alpha.)

…………………….

Haxus raised a brow as the way Sendak raised his ass in the air, his hands slipping up his thighs and spreading his slit open as it drips needily. He slowly walked forwards, taking slow calculated steps towards his commander, before slowly rubbing over the folds.

“You really pushed it tonight you know that?” He lightly rubbed over the clit, pinching and tugging it. He purred when Sendak bucked his hips back whimpering.

He slowly hooked a finger inside the soaked slit, raising a brow when they rose up and pushed back on to that one finger. Haxus hummed, slipping in a second finger and moving it around clockwise to rub at the twitching walls and over certain hot spots.

“Did you think I wouldn’t see you with her at the bar? How she looked at you? Spoke to you?” He slipped a third finger in as he spoke, fingers flicking over his spot “If I didn’t know any better I’d say your slit was wet for her and not for me as you claim now….you’re so soaked and twitching already…”

Sendak whimpered and bucked his hips up, “Mmmmm….Haxus…! P-please…!”

“Are you thinking of her right now?” He slipped the fourth finger in and curled all of them inside, as his thumb flicks over the clit, “I bet you’d bend over and spread those wet holds and show the world how wet you are if it meant getting fucked.” Slowly he slips his thumb in, his hand forming a fist inside of that sweet pliant crevice.

Sendak cried out, bucking his hips down as his ears lower “Aaaaah…..! Haaaa…..! Haxus….! Aaaahnnn….! Y-you’re the only one! O-only one I get wet foooor…..!”

A smirk forms on the lieutenant’s face as he started fisting him a bit harder.

“Heh….I know you do.”

…………………..

Title: Pretty as a Present

Warnings: Shibari, bondage, gag, suspension, rough sex, ABO Dynamics (Haxus is Alpha, Sendak is omega)

………………….

“Mmmm! Mmm mmmm….!

Haxus hissed as he slammed into the pliant hole between his commander’s thighs as he watches how Sendak arches in his intricate bindings. How the rope. And patterns it made clung around his body and held him in place.

Leaving his mate completely under his mercy.

Sendak whimpered and blushed, tilting his head back at how Haxus gripped on to the ropes holding his legs up for better leverage, leaning over and kissing over his chest and purring.

“Mmmnngh…Haammnngh…!!” Sendak moaned around the gag,yellow eyes slightly glazed and mewling at each wonderful hit into his sweet spot….

Haxus’s eyes soften a little as he purrs slightly. He leaned forwards a bit kissing lightly over his mate’s chest sweetly.

“Thank you for such a lovely birthday present….”

………………….

Title: Tease

Warnings: oral, cunilingus, sex in a work area, ABO dynamics (Haxus is omega, Sendak is alpha)

…………………

Haxus gasped quietly, gently holding Sendak’s head as he sat back in the commander’s chair.

Reports littered the floor as the lieutenant bit into his knuckle, trying not to make a sound. He looked down with his ears lowered and eyes glazed slightly as he mewled slightly when that wonderful tongue swiped over his slit. He gasped quietly and bowed his head trembling with a whine.

Sendak sucked on the slit, breathing it the scent of Haxus’s musk, the smell making him shudder and blushed harder as he moaned around his lieutenant’s folds. He gave another lap of the slit before closing his mouth over the clit and giving a hard suck on it.

“Oooh…!” Haxus grits his teeth to stop himself from making ny further nose as he bucks his hips down with soft choked gasp..!

Then he whined quietly when Sendak pulled off, licking his lips before his mate could orgasm. Haxus glazed slightly at the smirk he receives.

“Tease…”

“You love me.”

“Mhm.”

…………………….

Title: Romping About

Warnings: Rough sex, pile driver position, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Sendak is alpha, Haxus is omega)

……………………

“Ooooooh…!” Haxus gasped as he threw his head back, feeling Sendak’s cock slamming into his slit. 

He panted and blushed, as he holds his own legs open by the knees as each thrust into him slams into his spot. He panted, tongue lolling out with a pleasure shot smile on his face as he felt the heaving smack of Sendak’s balls against his hips, whimpering needily.

“Seeeeen….!”

“Do you like how I fill you, my lieutenant?” He breathed heavily, the commander’s voice a growl, “Do you like it when I fuck you nice and deep? Hitting up against your spot?” A groan left him when Haxus clenched around him, “Stars you clench around me so wonderfully Haxus….”

The lieutenant whined and bucked his hips up as a fresh wave of slick gushed around the large cock.

…………………..

Title: Wild Ride

Warnings: riding, bondage, fucking machine, squirting, overstimulation, kissing, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega, Haxus is alpha)

………………….

“Aaaaaaaah…..!!! Aaaahaaaa….! Oooh Stars Haxus…I….I….!” 

Haxus smirked and hummed as he gently traces circles around Sendak’s chest, running his fingers through the soft, sweat soaked fur. The commander sobbed as the thrusts of the machine grow harder and faster.

He tilted his head back, his hips stuttering with each wonderful thrust of the cock into his weeping slit. Oh he wanted to thrust his hips down…to try and get more friction….!

His lieutenant’s hands grab his hips and started to move them up and down with strength that few knew he possessed.

“Aaah…AAAAAAAAH!” Sendak screeched, wailing needily as he felt it slamming into his spot so perfectly….!

“Aaahhhhssssmmnnngh! Please please please I’m s-so cloooooooose…..!”

“You want to cum? Do you? Hmm?” Nimble fingers grip his hard clit through the soft fur, pinching and pulling on it, “I suppose you earned it….go ahead.”

Sendak gasped, his remaining eye rolling back as his jaw went slack. He went still and shaky when he felt the cock fuck into him one—two—three more times…!

A wave of gushing fluids squirts from his slit and all over the dildo and the machine it was attached to as he came around it. It was dripping all over his thighs and some getting on Haxus’s hands. He twitched and trembled as the machine stopped, making him slump in his bindings and a choke whine.

Haxus smirked slowly after a moment, before he slowly raised his hand and licked the fluids off his hand and wrist.

“Delicious~”


	17. Thrarti Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite little crack pairing ever~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Taste

Warnings: feeding kink, light bondage, light tummy bulge.

………………

Throk purred softly as he held a plate of sweets under her mouth. He listened to her trill slight, her legs squeezing together and how ther thighs rub together. Her tail thumps in anticipation.

“Would you like some more?”

Narti clicked, as she tugged lightly on her cuffed hand when she leaned forwards, mouth open to try and take a piece from the plate. Oh she already felt so full she could feel her stomach gurgling….but she didn’t want to disappoint him either.

She whined when the plate’s pulled just out of her reach and she hears Throk chuckling, before she feels him caress down the back of her head and leaned in…

She mewled as she felt the brownie blessed to her mouth, opening her jaws and taking some of it…..before purring when she felt his mouth holding he other half as he hand slides down over the light belly bulge that had formed from so many sweets as he rubs down to between her thighs.

…………………

Title: Touch

Warnings: riding, light biting, scratching.

………………

He hissed as he felt her nails digging slightly into his shoulders, as he looked up at the general. He growled and hissed at how she clenched around his cock as her hips bounced down on to his lap.

“Mmm…aaaah…nnnngh….!!” He grabbed on to her thighs and thrust into her a bit harder, burying his face in her neck.

Narti trilled deeply as she wrapped her legs tighter around him, gritting her fangs together when she felt Throk’s sharp canines stroke over her neck….before she keener when she felt him biting down, digging her nails deeper into his skin in turn.

He growled, tasting some of her blood in his mouth as his own back was bleeding slightly. 

The pain he felt was as intoxicating as the pleasure of her cunt clenching around him.

………………….

Title: Sound

Warnings: vibrator, bondage, muzzle, teasing, d/s tones, praise kink.

……………….

Narti’s ears twitch when she heard the quiet humming sound, her thighs trembling as she leaned back in her bindings. She heard it growing closer as Throk lightly strokes up her neck to gently trace patterns there.

“Do you know what that sound is dear?” 

Her ears twitched at his voice, as she made a muffled mewling sound through the muzzle he’d secured in her. She heard it right by her ear before it grow slightly more distant.

Something lightl tickled along her side even though whatever it was the commander had not even touched her skin…

She took in a sharp breath when she felt it lightly, barely touch over her twitching cunt. She heard Throk chuckling softly when she squirmed, trying to grind her hips down on the sensation. Her ears twitched as he cooed to Narti, kissing one of her ears and slowly down her forehead.

“Its for you my dearest. It’s the sound of the pleasure I’m giving you….because you’re my good girl arent you?”

She arched up happily, with her thighs trembling slightly as the buzzing sound grew muffled by her cunt when the vibrator pressed over her folds and clit. She gave a muffled squeal hearing Throk chuckling and then more kisses being pressed down her neck.

………………….

Title: Scent

Warning: scent kink, oral, hand holding. 

…………………

Throk shuddered and covered his mouth blushing as he felt her muzzle down over the fur of his stomach. He felt her warm breath through the light bristly fur there.

He looked down at her, and groaned softly when he felt her take in a deep breathe.

Narti purred softly at the familiar musk as she nuzzled down his stomach before gently slipping her tongue out to wrap around his cock with a soft clicking down. She could smell the pre cum that was forming on the tip before she tasted it. Smelled the slight robust scent that hits her as she massaged the cock with soft squeezes of her tongue,

He moaned, gently stroking over her head and licking his lips as he felt her hands stroke over his thighs. He purred deeply, bowing his head a bit and shivering as he bucked his hips up.

Narti purred loudly and took in a deep breath to take in more of that familiar scent with a pleased trill. She loved how he smelled.

………………….

Title: Safe Place 

Warnings: comfort sex, affectionate, loving stuff.

…………………

She gently sat in his lap with her legs securely around him, as she slides her hands over his chest and neck softly and gently circled her fingers over where she felt his heartbeat. Her hands are trembling as she felt him kiss the top of her head as he’s full seated inside her.

He watches her as she pushes her face into his chest, listening to How his heart beats as he slowly rocks into him, slipping his fingers cover her spine as he kisses over the back of her neck.

_Safe?_

One eye turned violet while the other remained yellow. He pulled her tighter to him.

“Always…” he ran his fingers lightly down her spine as he nudged his head slightly against hers.


	18. Kolivan Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kolivan Friday~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Time!

Pairing: Kolivan/Keith (Koleith)

Warnings: finger fucking, semi public sex, tears, d/s, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is an omega)

………………..

It took everything in Kolivan not to whine as Keith had his hand slapped over his mouth. The smaller blade was more focused at the slick soaked thighs of his leader, as he slowly wiggled his fingers in, growling slightly.

“Fuck you’re so wet Kol…”

“Mmrrrr…” he blushed and pushed his hips down with a whine as those fingers hook inside his slit, rubbing all along his walls. His cheeks darken as his ears lower, closing his eyes as he dug his hands into the wall behind.

“I’m almost tempted to just fuck you here and now but….well…” he twisted his fingers a certain angle that has Kolivan bucking with a muffled shriek of pleasure as it slams directly into his spot.

“We only get a few minutes before that meeting, and the clock is ticking~”

Kolivan moaned and pants, thighs trembling. 

“Let’s see how quick you can come, Koli~”

………………….

Title: Hard 

Pairing: Kolivan/Raht (Kolivaht)

Warnings: sex from behind, creampie, squirting, knotting, ABO dynamics (Raht is an alpha, Kolivan is a beta)

………………..

Kolivan gasped and blushed, ears lowered and whining as he he clawed at the ground, with his free arm as the General has his other arm pinned to his back. He pressed his forehead to the ground, his body shaking as his slit twitches wantonly. 

He heard Raht snarling from behind him, the thrusts growing harder and faster with each wonderful slap of skin as his spot was slammed into.

“Aaaaah…..! Oooooh mmmmnngh….!” 

He cried out when he felt the General stilling inside of him, knot spreading him open as the alphas’s cum dribbles out slightly. Raht grunted and stilled as his bed mate screamed and came around him, a rush of fluids spurting out and staining the floor.

“Aaannnnnghhhh…..”

Raht blinked a moment, “….Stars….”

…………………

Title: Sharpshooter

Pairing: Kolivan/Lance (Kolivance)

Warnings: riding, premature ejaculation, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Kolivan is a beta)

……………….

“Aaaah…mmmmm….Kolivan…!” Lance gasped, cheeks dark as the galr rides him. He moans softly when he feels the others hands gently rub up his chest. 

The leader of Marmora, lowered his ears panting softly as he clenched around the blue paladin’s cock. He gasped and purred softly as he gently held Lance’s face, blushing a lot.

“I-Kol—I’m gonna—Ooooooh fuuUuuuuck….!”

Kolivan blinked when he felt cum flooding his slit and blinking slowly. He had barely even started and he’d made Lance cum already….? 

He blinked as the paladins covered his face blushing, “Ah fuck I’m sorry….”

“Shhhh shhh shhh….” He petted the humans’s hair and gently helped him set up as he pulled off him and pressed kisses to his face, “It’s ok….it’s ok Lance….”

Lance buried his face in Kolivan’s chest in hopes of hiding his embarrassment.

…………………..

Title: Smack

Pairing: Zarkon/Kolivan (Zarivan) (pre-war)

Warnings: spanking, bondage, across lap, begging, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is Beta, Zarkon is alpha)

…………………..

_WHACK!_

Kolivan jumped at the sharp smack over his slit.He whimpers, feeling the grip on his hair tighten as the Emperor pushed his hips up for him and situated him over his lap.

He whimpers, feeling the grip on his hair tighten as the Emperor pushed his hips up for him and situated him over his lap.

Then tensed as he’s smacked again over his slit, making the folds start to swell and darken. He grits his teeth and bowed his head with a whine.

“P-please….please oh stars please….! Please I’ll be good my lord….”

“Hmmmm.”

_WHACK!!_

At that particular hard smack, Kolivan raised his hips with a choke cry gasping and blushing, “Nnnnnnnnngh….!”

“I know you will be….”


	19. Narti Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Drabbles for my favorite general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Sharing

Pairing: Narti/Throk (Thrarti)

Warnings: m/f, food kink, feeding kink, frottage.

………………….

She trilled quietly when she felt the tip of his cock rubbing between her thighs, as she stroked over his head, feeling over the Commander’s ears. She gave a chirp and nudged her forehead to his with a deep purr.

Throk chuckled as he gently gripped her hips, grinding his hard length against her slick folds through the thin fabric. He could feel the wet spot forming, as her legs close slightly to give a slightly tighter pressure around his length as he humps her with a grunt.

“Mmmrrrrrr~” her jaws open slightly when his hand moves from her waist. The scent of something sweet hits her senses and she opens her mouth slightly.

“Hehehehe,” Throk hummed as he reached up and placed the cupcake between his teeth before he pulled her forwards gently and reached down to grope her ass. 

Narti jumped before closes her mouth in half of the sweet and feeling Throk’s mouth on the other. She purred in approval, pressing up harder as she ground her hips a bit harder.

She did enjoy sharing,

……………………

Title: Miss You

Pairing: Acxa/Narti (Narcxa)

Warnings: f/f. comm. sex, phone sex, masturbating, dirty talk, long distance, ABO dynamics (Acxa is alpha, Narti is omega)

…………………..

“Stars I just want to touch you right now you know that?”

Narti chirped quietly as she ground her hips down slowly into her hand. Her crotch was open so she could rub at herself, pinching over her scaly clit slightly and tugging it.

“I bet you’re soaking wet for me. Your slutty slit just clenching at empty air begging for cock yeah? Stars I miss your slit….How is clenched around me just right…so wet…”

She keened quietly to the description her lover gave her, slipping her fingers slowly inside herself. She rubbed at her soaked walls, moving them around to feel at her spots as she bucked her hips down.

“I love how you make those noises…you’re so cute when you’re getting pounded or fingered….I bet you’re going to squirt aren’t you?”

She bucked her hips at Acxa’s assumption, wishing her lover was here to see her now. To fuck her, to show how badly she wanted Acxa back here to pin her down and fuck her….!

A shame she was too far away at the moment on a mission leaving Narti with only her fingers and tail to use.

……………………

Title: Pinned

Pairing: Narti/Hunk (Hurti)

Warnings: m/f, Riding, femdom, Rough sex, xenophilia.

…………………..

“U-uuuuh….oh….!”

Narti hissed as she slapped a hand over his mouth as she slapped her hips down against his, panting heavily as she took the paladin’s big cock inside of her. She reached down slowly and spread her folds with a deep rumbling trill.

Oh stars he was perfect inside her. 

She clenched around him, purring when she felt his moons vibrate against her hand over his mouth as she tilted her head back, purring deeply.

Hunk shivered, blushing harshly. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, not with an enemy, but…but stars she felt so good….!

She purred as she adjusts her position so that when she slams her hips down he hits up against her spot just right.

………………..

Title: The High Priestess’ Plaything

Pairing: Haggar/Narti (Haggarti)

Warnings: f/f, pussy smacking, pussy rub, femdom, dirty talk, light humiliation kink.

…………………

She breathed shakily as she held her thighs open, showing her dripping cunt to the High priestess as she stood over her. The Witch seemed more powerful from this position….

Smack!

Her hips jerk at the sudden sting of Haggar’s palm over the dry folds.

“You wanton slut…” 

She shivered as her snatch twitches, tail moved to show her dripping slightly. She felt another smack over her, making her buck her hips slightly. She moaned as Haggar sneered, and pushed her hand over her.

“You’re such a needy whore…..I’ve barely even started and you’re already for something to be inside you? Pathetic.” 

Narti keened as she ground herself over the harsh hand, getting her slick all over it as her thighs trembled. She heard Haggar chuckle before a succession of sharp slaps to her folds almost had the general screaming in pleasure.

No…not general.

Her pretty plaything.

………………………

Title: Feel You

Pairing: Lotor/Narti (Lotarti)

Warnings: m/f, cuddly sex, touchy feely, spooning sex.

………………………

She felt like she could melt right now when he slipped his hand between her thighs. Gently she wrapped her tail around his waist, her thighs squeezing around the Prince’s wrist as she felt him rub over her.

“Hmmm….that good?”

Her ears twitch before she tilts her head to present him her throat as she gave the softest croon. She purred as she felt him push in slowly and how his hands moved over her so sweetly….

She clenched around him and gave a soft noise as she reached up to feel for his face.

Lotor smiled against her neck and kissed softly up it as he rubs over her clit and moved his cock into her slowly.

He liked having lazy mornings with his Narti.


	20. Galra Drabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us prepare for a mix of crack and regular pairing ahahahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Hush

Pairing: Kolivan/Antok (Antolivan)

Warnings: m/m, semi public sex, anal sex, use of tail, dirty talk, doggy style, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

………………..

“Ghhkmmm…!” 

“Shhhhhh…someone will hear you Kolivan….”

He dug his claws into the walls as he shook with a quiet whine against his mate’s hand as he felt him moving deep and slowly inside his ass. His thighs trembled as lube dribbles out around Antok’s cock as he slams into his spot.

His reached down shakily and rubbed over his slit and gently spreads it with a moan. He felt Antok’s tails slowly brush over his leaking slit as he whines needily and panted.

“Stars you feel so good…..so so good Koli….your ass feels good clenching around my cock…almost better than your slit…” Kolivan groaned and bowed his head a bit when he hand is pulled away and he moaned when he felt that wonderfully tail slip inside of him. 

“You’re so wet…quiznak I just want to fill you up….” 

Kolivan moaned before jumping at the snarl he gets for it.

“Hush now….you wouldn’t want anyone to find us like this would you?”

……………………

Title: Give In

Pairing: Haggar/Narti (Haggarti)

Warnings: f/f, fucking machine, bondage, muzzle, femdom.

………………….

She knew the moment she had agreed to this, that she was done for.

She gave muffled keens as she pushed her hips down on to the source of her pleasure, the cock thrusting deep and slow inside of her as her ears are lowered. She could barely hear the Witch’s footsteps over the creaking noise of the machine.

“You truly have little resolve don’t you?” 

Narti arched as hands gently stroke over her face, with sharp nails lightly tracing over her temples.

“You look beautiful like this….a perfect little pet for me….” 

A shuddering screech left her, muffled by her muzzle as the machine started to go harder and faster.

“Yes…the perfect pet..l.”

………………….

Title: Lost to Time

Pairing: Alfor/Lotor (Alftor)

Warnings: m/m, wet dreams, soft sex, loving stuff, light angst, ABO dynamics (Galra only, Lotor is a beta)

…………………..

“ _Please…aaah…mmm….!”_

_“Shhhhh…Stars you’re so beautiful…”_

_He whimpered at each soft thrust into his slit as he grips on to the covers. He felt strong, calloused hands on his waist as his long hair is splayed out under him. He reached up slowly towards the other, tightening his legs around him with a moan._

_He sees a warm smile aimed at him, before he sees the familiar face of someone he loves more than anything.._

_“Alfor…!”_

“Alfor!” He woke with a start, eyes widening as he sits up in his bed in a sweat. Lotor looked around a moment and found himself back in his room. On his own ship….deep in space…..

Alone.

He trembled a moment, and sniffed before covering his face with a broken noise.

………………….

Title: Love Bite

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warning: m/m, sex from behind, kitchen sex, biting, ABO dynamics (Thace is Alpha, Ulaz is omega)

…………………

Thace purred as he buried his face in Ulaz’s neck as he reached down slowly and pinched over his clit, slowly thrusting into him as he had his mate pinned on his front to the counter. He groaned softly as he kisses up to his temple with a deep loving purr.

“Mmmmm…”

Ulaz gasped and pushed his hips back, biting his bottom lip “Thace….mmm….! Ooooh….!”

He could feel his alpha’s smile against his neck, followed by a soft kiss over his mating back that made Ulaz almost melt as he felt that wonderful cock hit against his spot. He groaned and shuddered as he blushed heavily with a gasp. 

“Oooooh Thace please….!”

Ulaz gasped and arched when he felt him bite into his neck, his slit clenching hard around his mate, “Oh….!!!!”

Thace purred deeply as he made sure the mark would set tasting a little blood as he did.

…………………

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Shiro/Sendak (Shendak)

Warnings: Rough sex, doggystyle, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega)

……………….

Sendak grunted as he felt the grip on the scruff of his neck, gasping as he felt the human moving harder into him. His legs shook at each hard thrustninto his slit as he drips around it with his slick staining the floor.

“Nnnngh….harder….!”

“What was that?” He shivered as the Champion pressed up against his neck, hissing softly and shivering.

The commander growled “I-I said…mmm…harder….!” His grunt alumlsmto the floor with a soft whimper, “Ghhnngh….mmm….mmm…please harder….!”

Shiro smiled a little before he sat back up a bit and pulled the Galra’s hips back to the meet with his, getting a better angle to do as he wished with a bit more ease. He groans as he starts slamming deeper into him with a happy moan.

“Oh fuuuuuuu…..”

Sendak slumped down rembling a soft moan as he pushed his hips back into each thrust happily.


	21. Fish Hoe Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smutty Drabbles surrounding out favorite former blue paladins boy, Blaytz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Wet

Pairing: Blaytz/Galra Servant (G.S.) (Blaytant)

Warnings: bath tub sex, missionary position, double dick, double penetration, ABO dynamics (Galra side, G.S. Is omega)

……………………

His gasps echo softly through the bathroom as he gripped on to the nalquodian’s back with a sharp gasp. He moaned quietly as he wrapped his legs right around his mate’s waist as he was filled so wonderfully by him.

He clenched around the two cocks inside his slit, stretching it as the water splashed around hims both.

G.S. tilted his head ball with a choked cry, eyes rolling back and jaw hanging open, ““A-aaaah….aaah….!”

Blaytz moaned, as he gripped the edge of the tub by the galra’s Head, panting as he angled his hips to move harder into his mate groaning and arching at the sweet clench of that wonderful crevice that seemed to Ben trying to pull him in deeper.

“Q-quiznak baby…!”

G.S. blushed and smiled. He didn’t even care that the fooor was getting all wet.

……………….

Title: Spring

Pairing: Trigel/Blaytz (Traytz)

Warnings: outdoors sex, sex in a meadow, riding, kissing, double duck.

……………..

Blaytz groaned as he arched his hips up to meet Trigel’s, blushing as he looks up at her. He shuddered at how her hips are slowly to move down, engulfing his length inside her cunt as she pressed her chest to his with her forehead to his.

There’s a soft breeze that causes the new flowers petals to slow flutter overhead as the sunlight overnight them seemed to form a small halo over the green paladin’s head as she started to move her hips a little harder and faster.

“Nnnngh….oooh Tri…” Blaytz moaned as he pulled her close, “Tri I—ooooh!”

Trigel blinked and stopped “What…What is it?”

Blaytz shivered “Oooooh baby did you feel that breeze? I got chills!”

She blinked a moment…then snort and giggled as as she presses her forehead to his, gently gripping his second cock that was pressing giant her thigh and pumping. She grinned and laughed with her smiling like lovesick loon.

Ah spring was here.

……………………..

Title: In the Dead of Night

Pairing: Zarkon/Blaytz (Blaykon)

Warnings: break up sex, creampie, double penetration, double dock, ABO dynamics (Galra only, Zarkon is omega)

…………………

Blaytz grits his teeth as he came inside the other, pressing up against Zarkon’s back. He felt him tense and trembling beneath him as he came down from his own orgasm.

“….Zar….”

The way the Galra tensed and seemed to pull away without needing to move shut him up. He didn’t need to hear him say it. 

With a shaky breath he bit his lip to resist the urge to press a kiss to his head. When he pulled out, he saw his cum dribble out of the other. Slowly the nalquodian pulled on his pants and didn’t look at the other.

Because then there’s chance he’d be looking back and he just can’t deal with what he might see right now. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before leaving the Emperor to himself.

While pushing down the shattering pieces of his heart back down his throat.

………………..

Title: Dirty Dancing

Pairing: Blaytz/Alfor (Blayfor)

Warnings: grinding, lap dance, making out, frottage.

………………..

Blaytz blushed and laughed as he backed up into Alfor at the dance club. Judging by the barely heard yelp the poor Altean wasn’t expecting it. 

“Wha—gah—BLAYTZ!”

“Hehehehehe~ Aw come on Alfor dance with me~” He turned and lightly pushed the Altean back into his seat its a drunken hum.

Alfor was red in the face and gulps when Blaytz climbs on to his lap. The Altean silently began reciting the ten different periodic tables of the univers he’d learned in Alchemy when Blaytz—his oldest friend and companion—was straddling him and grinding his strong, powerful gorgeously thick thighs….

Blaytz blinked and paused, “…Alfor….Is there a sword in your pants or are you really just enjoying my dancing?”

_Kill me now please._ Alfor prayed silently, as he gulped.

…………………

Title: Back of the Lion

Pairing: Coran/Blaytz (Bloran)

Warnings: making out, frottage, handjobs.

………………

Blaytz moaned softly as he slid his hands down Coran’s sides and bucked his hips up as the Altean gripped both of their cocks and pumped them together.

He shivered and pulled his lover closer, snickering at the ticklish sensation of his mustache. He hummed and kissed him deeper, purring deep in his throat.

“Mmmm~ your mustache is making me giggle, stoppit….” he snickered before moaning when Coran squeezes a little harder and pushed his hips down.

“Enjoyin’ ya self now then hmm?” He smiles down at him even as he straddles him more firmly to try and get comfortable in the pilot chair of the Blue Lion….

….who was trying very hard to ignore the two.

_Why me_ …


	22. Lotor Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles about our favorite Galtean Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Unspoken 

Pairing: Lotor/Sendak (Lodak)

Warnings: soft sexy, riding, body jewelry, corset piercings, ABO dynamics (Sendak is alpha, Lotor is Beta)

………………….

He gasped softly as he gently held the Commander’s head, running his fingers softly through the fur as his ears lower a bit. He nuzzled the space between the ears with a soft moan as the powerful prosthetic lights caresses down his side. 

“Mmmm…”

He hear Sendak growl softly against his shoulder as he lightly nips at the soft skin there, before running his fingers down over the silky ribbon holding the ringlets pierced along Lotor’s back. The Prince arched softly when he feels the Commander’s cock thrusts up into his spot.

When he opened his eyes, Sendak was looking up at him with a softly look as h pulled hims closer. He looked about to say something, but Lotor saw to it he could only moan as he kissed him and clenched around the other. His slit twitches as slick dribbles out with arousal.

He didn’t need the other to speak to know what he was feeling. In all honesty…such things would be better left unspoken considering their line of work.

…………………….

Title: Blood Moon

Pairing: Lotor/Shiro (Shotor)

Warnings: pre-season 1, Rough sex, biting, scratching, some blood, missionary position, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Lotor is a beta)

…………………..

There were a lot of reasons not to be doing this. Lotor knew it was dangerous like this. Knew getting caught could get one of them killed: The Champion for dominating someone of his stature. The prince for letting him.

He growled as he dug his nails into the human’s back, eyes closed shut as he arched beneath him.

“H…harder….” he clawed into his back with a soft choked moan as he felt the other biting into his neck. The metallic arm grips at the wall by his head with enough strength to crush it if he wished.

The Prince arched as he felt warm blood and sweat staining his finger tips as his white hair is splayed out under him, glimmering softly in the light of the moon they were passing. Lotor moaned when Shiro starting to move hard, making the cot creak beneath them as the prince’s blood stains his lips.

………………….

Title: Tender Love and Care

Pairing: Hunk/Lotor (Lohunk)

Warnings: soft sex, cuddle sex, kissing, compliments, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Lotor is a beta)

………………..

“Hmmmm~” he hummed happily under the blankets as he cuddles into the human. He was purring up a storm as he felt this strong hands gently rub over his back as Hunk was slowly pushing into him.

He pressed his face against the other’s chest with a soft mewl as he went at a slow pace. Hunk tilted his head at him and smiles a bit.

“Hey….Lookit me…” Hunk said softly.

Lotor blushes before looking up at the other. Of all the people he’s been with he’s never felt bashful before but….with Hunk he just….

He smiled and chuckled as Hunk cupped the side of his face and gently starts pressing kisses over it as he thrusts into him slow and soft. He giggled softly and arched a bit at the soft sensations of being kissed all over his face.

“You are…just so pretty…” Hunk murmured, and smiled when Lotor hides his face again with his ears flickering.

…………………

Title: Miss Me?

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: doggy style, rough sex, hair pulling, dirty talk

………………….

“Stars you must have really missed me, Princess.”

Allura gasped and arched as Lotor thrusts into her with each rough smack of their hips meeting. He gripped on to her soft white hair, pulling her head back as he angled his hips to hit up against her spot, his ears lowered as he snarls softly. 

“You’re as wet and tight as I remember….I have a sneaking suspicion you were wet before I even came in here, my dear slutty princess….” 

“Uuunnnngguuuh just f-fuck me Lotor….!!” She snapped roughly, cheeks dark and gasping when he angled his hips to slam into her spot. Allura’s eyes grow bright as he slammed hard into her spot.

He smirked softly as he watched her grip the covers and almost rip them up.

_I missed you too…_

………………….

Title: Toxic

Pairing: Lotor/Throk (Lothrok)

Warnings: bondage, insults, rough sex, angry hate sex, unrequited love, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

……………….

Lotor grits his teeth as he snarls and uses his bound arms to push Throk’s face into his chest as he feels him thrust up into him. 

“You….! Fucking son of a…is that really all you have!?” He snarled.

He feels Throk hiss, before biting around one of his nipples and ripped an angry shout from him. He bared his teeth and then bit into one of Throk’s ears angrily and smirking in satisfaction when he pulls back. 

“Guh! Rrrrr….!” Throk moved and slammed him down, “You brat…! You quiznaking brat!”

Lotor cuts himself off with a gasp as Throk thrusts harder into him, earning a choked moan before Lotor looked at him. The blood dribbling down Throk’s bitten ear and the side of his face and how his own blood stained the commander’s lips…

… _.Stars I love seeing you like that…._

He immediately shoved that back down with a snarl.


	23. Hunk Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My soft boy needs love too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Silly

Pairing: Shiro/Hunk (Shunk)

Warnings: Anal sex, cuddle sex, doggy style, ticklish sides.

………………..

Hunk could have melted right now as he laid on the pillows with a happy blush on his face. He giggled a little as Shiro stroked down his sides, shifting a bit as he felt the older man gently hold his hips in place.

“Pfffsshhhhehehehehehehe….”

Shiro blinked and tilted his head at the younger man. He thrust in slowly and moaned at the soft clench around his cock as he gripped over the other’s hips. 

Hunk buried his face in his arms and giggled before moaning and arching back against him. He gasped as the black Paladin laid over his back. He tilted his head back a bit and kissed him….and started giggling again when Shiro traces his fingers over his sides again.

Shiro blinked and smiled, “What? Does that tickle?”

Hunk laughed and giggled “Yehehehehe..Yesssss….!”

Shiro snorted before he leaned down and kissed his head, laughing softly as Hunk continued to giggle under him, and arch back against him.

………………….

Title: It’s Ok 

Pairing: Hunk/Keith (Heith)

Warnings: Anal sex, riding, soft sex, light tears, post season 4

………………….

He gently pulled the other down on to his lap, gently stroking down his back and over the trembling form. Keith pressed his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, breathing shakily as strong hands hold him in place.

He breathed shakily as he closed his eyes and leaned on him as the stress threatens to thrash out of him as he takes in a deep breath when Hunk slowly nudged his hips up, pressing I sit him as a soft whimper leaves him.

“Hey…hey lookit me…” he gently strokes his hands over Keith’s face, and catches a tear on his thumb.

Keith looked at him slowly and trembled slightly.

Hunk smiled at him and kissed his nose, “It’s ok…it’s ok now….”

_I’m here for you…..I hope you know that…  
_

………………….

Title: Eat Up

Pairing: Hunk/Lance (Hance)

Warnings: stuffing kink, forced feeding, bondage.

………………….

“Come ooooon Lance…” Hunk huffed as he sat on his lap, holding a plate full of ice cream he had made compliment’s of kaltenecker.

Lance whined as his stomach gave a loud gurgle already from the cookies, and cake and meat Hunk has fed him already. He was beginning to sweat a bit from trying to swallow it down and whined as a spoonful of ice cream is held to him.

“Huuuuunk I’m not gonna be able to fit in my clothes if you—ulk!” He blinked and blushed as the ice cream is in his mouth, a little dribble of it going down his chin. He shifted in the ropes tying him to his chair the friction on his cock making a noticeable bulge.

Hunk just smiled sweetly “Come on I know you got room in there for more mister.”

Lance burped and huffed whining “Meeeean…!”

“Last thing you gotta eat then I’ll give you a niiiiiice belly rub and then a rub somewhere else~”

The blue Paladin blushed when Hunk lightly rubbed his still hard cock, “Tease….”

“You love it, now eat up buttercup.”

…………………..

Title: Kitty 

Pairing: Kolivan/Hunk (Kolivunk)

Warnings: heavy petting, missionary position, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Kolivan is a beta)

…………………..

Hunk moaned and shivered as he pushed into the soft wet heat of the Marmora leader’s slit, shivering as he felt the galra’s cock pressing against his stomach. Slowly he angles his hips to thrust into his spot.

He looked down at Kolivan, gently holding his head and stroking and petting over his head and ears, smiling as he traces over the ridges and then kissing over his head….

_Rrrrrrrrr…..rrrrrr…rrrrr…_

Hunk blinked slowly and down at Kolivan, as he thrusts into him almost slowing down in his thrusts. He gasped silently as he continued to pet over Kolivan’s head and ears and the strange rumbling sound from the galra’s throat grew louder.

… _oh my god he’s purring like a kitty! That’s so cuuuuute!_


	24. Shiro Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely Shiro stuff to you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: In the Eye of the Beholder

Pairing: Sendak/Shiro (Shendak)

Warnings: missionary position, xenophilia, heavy kissing, emotional stuff, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Sendak is an omega)

………………..

He panted softly as he laid over the alien, eyes soft as he rolls his hips into the Galra comander’s slit. He grips on to his fur as he thrusts into him, panting softly as he closes his eyes as he felt the large prosthetic dig into his back slightly.

“Mmmm…” he grits his teeth as he thrusts a little harder, wanting to just forget everything for a while and get lost in the pleasure. 

He jumped slightly when some of his hair is brushed from his face and he looked at Sendak blinking softly. The Galra closed his good eyes as he arches with a cry.

Shiro’s eyes soften slightly, before he shifted a bit and began to go at a deeper, slowly pace, as he leans into Sendak’s hand. He just….couldn’t place it…but no matter what to him Sendak was lovely in his own rugged, hardened way….

He kissed his palm, taking in the softness of the fur there before moaning softly.

…………………..

Title: I’m Here

Pairing: Shiro/Keith (Sheith)

Warnings: blowjob, hair pulling, light scratching, post S03E05.

…………………..

He looked up as he gently took the cock into his mouth. His eyes soften as he watched Keith biting his knuckle and blush as he brushes his long hair from his face. The younger man gasps quietly as he strokes over Shiro’s head and face moaning quietly as he arches his hips up slightly.

Shiro sucked a bit harder around then cock, suckling and licking along the length with a quiet moan.

“Mmmmm….”

Keith bit his bottom lip as he lightly pulls on Shiro’s hair and dug his nails slightly into his shoulder with his other hand “N-nnngh….mmm….Shiro…!”

Shiro smiled a little before pulling off and kissing the head, “Shhhh…I’m here…I’m here….”

_And I’m going to keep it that way._

…………………

Title: Endearing

Pairing: Shiro/Lance (Shance)

Warnings: Wall sex, anal sex, clothed sex, sex from behind.

………………..

Shiro pushed Lance up against the wall as he thrusts up into him gasping as he watches the younger man claw at the wall and moan. He buried his face in the back of his neck, kissing over it softly and groaning.

“Aaah…mmmmm….Shiro….!” Lance blushed and scratched at the wall with a groan. 

He smiled lovingly as he nuzzled into his neck as he shifts a bit and lifts Lance off his feet, before thrusting harder and faster into him with a possessive grunt.

“O-ooooh…!” Lance moaned arching and gasping, “Shiroooo….!”

He can’t help the goofy smile that forms when he sees Lance’s face with each thrust into his younger lover’s prostate chuckling softly.

How endearing….

……………………

Title: Your Place

Pairing: Zarkon/Shiro (Sharkon)

Warnings: anal sex, doggy style, rough sex, creampie.

…………………….

“Aaaaaaah! Aaah ahh ahhhhh…!” Shiro gasped as he clawed at the floor, blushing as he felt Zarkon pin him down by his shoulders as he slams into him grunting.

He felt the large Galra lean over him and lightly grip the back of his neck as that ridged cock slams into his spot over and over before sliding his other hand over the human’s cock and started pumping it.

“Aaaaah…aaah….!”

He heard the Emperor chuckle behind him, before pinning him down by his head and pounding into him. He shrieked and gasped as he arched back gasping, before going stiff and crying out as Zarkon stills inside him. He shivers as he felt the slick heat of cum filling him and shivered with a soft whimper.

“So lovely…” He shuddered when Zarkon purred to him, “So very lovely when in your rightful place….”

…………………..

Title: Swat

Pairing: Ulaz/Shiro (Uliro)

Warnings: spanking, punishment, d/s tones, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Ulaz is omega)

…………………..

“In what world…”

SMACK!

“….do you think it’s ok to scare me half to death hmm?”

Shiro gripped the back of Ulaz’s neck, watching the Galra squirm a bit before he lands another two hard smacks over his buttocks. Ulaz yelled and arched his hips back.

“Nnnngh…”

“You were so lucky that you got spat out of that place….back into my arms…” he lightly strokes the frill of fur on his head, “but that doesn’t mean you’re excused from punishment oh no…”

Ulaz gasped and bucked at a particularly hard smack over his slit, crying out and arching his hips up.

“In fact we’ve barely even start.”

……………….

Title: Stuffed

Pairing: Kolivan/Shiro (Koliro)

Warnings: fisting, handjob, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

……………….

Shiro hummed as he pumped Kolivan’s cock and watched how his slit twitches and clenched around his fist. He smiled a bit, watching the Leader of Marmora arched and panted.

“N-nnnnngh….!” He cries out and arches, “Haaannnngh…!”

“God how are you so pretty?” He shifted his fist around inside the slit, humming at the slick that stains over the prosthetic, “All soaking wet and needy just from fucking you with my fist? I bet no ones filled you up like this in a while~”

“Sh-Shir—aaaannnngh…!”

Shiro grinned as he pumped him harder and faster while moving his fist in time with the pumping of the other’s cock smiling. 

“Such a needy thing….don’t worry I’ll stuff you nice and full…just lay back and enjoy…”

He kissed Kolivan’s thigh as he gives a particularly hard squeeze that makes Kolivan arch with a shriek.


	25. 12 Voltron Drabbles for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d write some Christmas themed Drabbles for some wonderful friends of mine, I hope you all enjoy ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written literally on Christmas Eve, for my friends.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Tinsel

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: tinsel bondage, lingerie, riding, soft femdom. Requested by @lotors-saltwife

…………………..

Lotor bit his bottom lip as he felt Allura slowly sinking her hips down to take him inside of her. His eyes roamed over her body clad in red and white striped lace that clings and hugs her curves and waist perfectly.

She purred, her earrings jingling slightly as she placed her hands on his chest, “Mmmm…..nnngh….” 

Oh how he wanted to wrap his arms around her, to pull her down to him and give er the ride if her life…!

Unfortunately the pretty, sparkling bindings held his hands to the bed post leaving only his hips able to move up.

“Mmmm…..Allura…s-stars…..” he whispered shakily, “Mmmm….”

The princess purred as she clenched around him smiling, “Shhhhh…be a good boy now darling….aaah….you’ll get your present soon enough….” she slid her hands up his arms to hold his hands bound up by the tinsel and chuckling at his needy moan as he arched his hips up into her wet cunt.

She really needed to thank Pidge for finding this ‘chritmas’ stuff.

………………

Title: Let it Snow

Pairing: Ulaz/Shiro (Uliro)

Warnings: cuddle sex under the blankets, anal sex, sex from behind, lovey stuff. Requested by @deathblossomlp

………………

It was snowing heavily outside their window. Forming a blanket of white over the ground and tree branches that he could see out the window as he moaned quietly at the heat against his back as soft kisses are pressed to his neck. 

“M-mmm…” Shiro shivered and laid his head on the bed and pressed his hips back against Ulaz’s as he felt the tip of the other’s cock brush over his prostate. 

The soft fur and the blanket combined surrounded him in warmth as pleasure coursed through him. His eyes settled on the window as he leaned his head black a bit to give the other access to his neck.

“U-Ulaz….” he hissed softly.

Ulaz purred softly as he thrusts into him and nibbled on his neck softly, “Your so beautiful….so so beautiful Shiro…”

In that moment any worries about the snow piling up high outside were dashed as Shiro slumps on the bed blushing and closing his eyes as he gives into the warm pleasure, “Mmmmm…..”

………………..

Title: Underneath the Tree

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warnings: ribbon, oral, cunnilingus, ABO dynamic (Thace is alpha, Ulaz is omega) requested by @fucky-keef

……………..

Thace sighed as he stepped into the room. It’s been a long day. The holidays were insanity this time of year and he barely made it out with his limbs intact going through the crowds. He’s tired and drained as he walks towards the living room to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat—

“Ahem.”

He froze mid step, eyes widening a moment when he heard his mate clear his throat. He slowly looked over….

Ulaz was laying on the floor, a pretty ribbon tied around his naked waist in a bow and covering his slit barely as he held his thighs open and purred at him softly. The Christmas tree lights left a dim outlining glow around him in soft yellow and red and blue…..

Thace’s entire face goes dark with a blush and his ears lowering and he had to rub his eyes a moment and….yup this was real.

“Wouldn’t you like to…..” Ulaz slowly rubbed over his slit, getting slick on to th soft red fabric of the ribbon, a quiet moan escaping him, “Ah….unwrap your present early, my love?”

As if Thace needed to be asked. He rushed over to Ulaz and knelt between his legs, licking his lips as he pulls his mate’s hips up.

“Oh stars yes….” he breathed softly, gently rubbing circles over Ulaz’s thighs as the doctor chuckles and reached up to gently stroke over his head and ears. Thace purred deeply before he brushed the ribbon away from the wet slit…

…before closing his mouth over it and suckling on the folds. He slurped softly and suckled along them as he heard Ulaz moan and reach up to hold his head in place. The doctor gasped and bucked his hips up needily with a gasp as the talented tongue swipes over his clit, causing a new wave of slick to drip from his folds.

What a lovely early Christmas gift….

…………………

Title: Festive

Pairing: Vrepit Sal/Varkon (Salkon)

Warnings: semi clothed sex, sex on the couch, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Sal is alpha, Varkon is an omega) requested by my GF @squirtingrobots

………………

“Oooooh…..! Oooooh….! S-Sal….!” 

He almost melts as the possessive growl that responds to his moans as hands slip under the green and red sweater he’d put on today. He moaned and gasped as he lays back on their couch, thighs twitching as his mate hits deep inside his slit.

“A-aaaah…..aaaaah….!!!” 

“Stars….such a pretty slut in that sweater…” Sal purred as he gripped his sides, watching Varkon’s cute face darken as he gasps and shivers, “Do…mmm….you know….how hard….aaah…..it was to not just….mmmnngh…pull you aside and fuck you senseless today? It hugs your curves to good….” Sal purred as he angles his hips to hit up against his mate’s spot harder, the tip brushing against his spot again and earning a soft squeal from him. 

Varkon gripped on to Sal’s shoulders blushing harshly and letting off small purrs and mewls.

_I should start dressing up for holidays more often…_

_..............._

Title: Naughty

Pairing: Shiro/Lance (Shance)

Warnings: spanking, bondage, vibrating cock ring, dirty talk, bdsm. Requested by @myobsessionsandloves

……………….

Lance whimpered softly at the prosthetic hand that slowly hovers above his raised, sore ass. Hands bound behind him and the ring—lightly decorated to look like a mini wreath—snug around the base of his cock.

“You’ve been misbehaving a lot lately,” Shiro huffed, giving light swats over the more tender areas, “I would think you’d be more well behaved this holiday season but instead…” 

Lance bucked and made a noise between a whine and a moan as the ring around his throbbing cock starts to vibrate around him.

“You’re being a very naughty slut and testing—,” smack! “—my—” Smack! Smack! “—Patience,”

“A-aaah…..aaaah….Sh-Shiro s-sir….! Please….! I-I’ll be good n-now, please I’m sorry…!” He pleaded and then keened as a particularly hard slap makes him arch his hips up needily “I’ll be so good sir…!”

He’s answered with a quiet chuckled as those metal fingers rubbed over his sore buttocks “Oh I know you will…but you still need to be punished,” Shiro smiled as he presses a dial on the remote to the cock ring that increases the vibrations. Lance shrieks as he arches and sobs needily.p as some precum dribbles out the tip of his sore, hard cock.

“No cumming,” Shiro hissed delivering another smack to Lance’s ass, “Naughty pets don’t cum until they’re told to.”

………………..

Title: Frosting

Pairing: Lotor/Throk (Lothrok)

Warnings: food kink, oral, licking, ABO dynamics (Both are betas) Requested by @strawberrycords

………………..

“Hmmmmm….you taste so sweet.”

Lotor bit his lip and snorted a little before moaning lightly as the former commander lick up a strip of frosting on his stomach slowly. 

Honestly how he managed to let Throk drag him into one of his strange food fetishes was beyond him but…this was surprisingly pleasant—

The Prince moaned quietly as he laid back slumping on the kitchen table as Throk licked up more frosting he’d squeezed the white frosting above his thighs purring deeply as as that talented tongue licks it up. His breathing hitched as a new lime of he sweet cream is squeeze over his semi hard cock and over his leaking slit. Throk purred deeply and looked up his yellow eyes meeting with Lotor’s blue ones.

The Galra prince’s whole face darkened “Guh….!”

“Hmmm, what a lovely snack this will make~” Throk moves between Lotor’s thighs, slowly licking over the folds first. Lotor gasped and tilted his head back, legs trembling at the slow, thorough swipes of that glorious appendage that flicks over his clit before moving to his cock.

“Aaaaah….Thr-Throk….!” 

Throk slurped as he licked up the length purring “Hmmhmmhmm….you taste better than any cookies in that oven….”

_Ding!_

“…..There b-better still be f-frosting I-I-in there….”

………………….

Title: Silver Bells

Pairing: Blaytz/Galra Servant (G.S. For short) (Blaytant)

Warnings: pet play, leash and color, soft d/s, dildo, riding, ABO dynamics (Galra side, G.S. Is a beta.)

………………….

“Do you like your new toy honey?”

There’s a soft jingling noise, as he nodded, mewling softly at the soft tug of the leash on his collar. It was a pretty blue one with seashell designs and two little bells hanging from it.

“Mmmm….” he moaned softly, slowly pressing his hips down on to the dildo with his ears lowering.

“Such a good pet aren’t you? Oh yes you are~” Blaytz chuckled as he gently strokes over his mate’s head and ears, “That’s why you get such a nice present. A nice, big cock I had made just for you…..”

G.S. gasps and leans his head up blushing as he purrs. The bells jingle again as he slowly rode his new toy gasping softly. He nuzzled into Blaytz’s hand, moaning at the sweet stretch, his slit clenching needily around it when it brushes against his spot.

Blaytz smiled wider, the silver bells jingling a little harder around his mate’s neck as he tightened the leash slightly. It made him so happy his mate loved his present so much.

…………………

Title: By An Open Fire

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: blowjob, deepthroat, soft and slow, ABO dynamics (Sendak is alpha, Haxus is omega)

……………….

The fire cracked quietly as Sendak leaned back on the couch with a sigh. His legs lazily hold Haxus in place as his mate slowly sucks on the head of his cock.

The commander sighed heavily and bit his bottom lip as he gently strokes over his mate’s head and ears.

“Mmmm…..fuck Hax…..”

Haxus pulled off with a soft pop, slowly pumping the cock in his hands carefully before he takes him back in his mouth. He sucked and slurped with saliva rib lung from his mouth and down the length. The lieutenant closed his eyes with a quiet purr when he feels Sendak gently stroke over his head.

“Nnngh…mmm…..”

“Ulk….” Haxus choked slightly when the tip brushes against the back of his throat. He took in a breath through his nose before he slowly took more of him down “Mmmghk…uungk….” 

He moans around Sendak softly to make small vibrations as he took his time moving his head up and down as his mate stroked his head lovingly. It sent a happy fluttering sensation through his chest~

They were nice and warm in their own house and out of the winter wasteland. What could be better than that?

………………..

Title:Mistletoe

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: face sitting, some oral, cunnilingus (sort of), ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, C.G, is alpha)

………………

C.G. blinked slowly and squints slightly at the strange plant that hung from Throk’s cock and over his slit as he’s straddling his shoulders.

“….Throk….what the quiznak is that?”

Throk nibbles on a cookie some crumbs on his chest, “Hmm? Oh! It’s called mistletoe.”

“….Why….is it hanging from your phallus?” He blew air on the small plant and moved back a bit as it swung slightly.

“Meh. Some cultural thing I picked up on at the mall. It’s technically said that’s two people stand under it they need to kiss and well….” he took another bite of cookie “I do so love trying new things~”

“…..What did I do to deserve this? I’m a good person aren’t I?” C.G. mumbled before he sighed. Oh he might as well indulge the fucker….

He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Throk’s inner thigh and slowly kisses towards Throk’s clit humming softly—

And sputtered as the damned plant got in the way!

“BAH!”

“Oh come on, you big baby.”

……………….

Title: Aglow

Pairing: Haggar/Zarkon (Zargar)

Warnings: femdom, Christmas light bondage, muzzle, handjob.

……………..

“What a pretty sight you make my lord.”

Zarkon breathed heavily through the muzzle as he was kneeling on the table with his arms bound over his head. The strange strings of glowing lights were tied intricately and carefully over his body, blinking between colors of white, red and green.

He shivered when one of Haggar’s hands lightly traces down his front.

“I wasn’t expecting to like this display….but I suppose it’s rather alluring in its own way…” 

Zarkon shivered as her hand lightly brushes over his thigh and slowly loses around his cock. He gave a muffled moan as she started to stroke and pump him slowly causing his legs to tremble slightly.

“But this,” she smirked as she jerked her hand up to squeeze and tease the tip between his fingers while her other hand gives his testicles a grope and squeeze “is still my favorite part.”

………………

Title: Wrapped Up 

Pairing: Zarkon/Alfor (Zarfor)

Warnings: ribbon shibari, riding, loving sex, hermaphrodite!Alfor, ABO dynamics (Zarkon is an alpha)

……………..

“My my, what a pretty present you make Alfor.”

“Oh be quietturtle…” Alfor cracked a smile though as he settled in Zarkon’s lap. 

The King was tied in red ribbon that made the prettiest intricate patterns along his naked body. He nuzzled the emperor gently, before shivering when he kissed over and nibbles his neck as he slowly lifts Alfor up.

Zarkon moves down and pressed kisses over the other’s chest as he slowly presses the tip of his cock against his lover’s wet cunt, slowly using his other hand to stroke his cock. The Altean shivers and moaned tilted his head back to show the old bitemark on his neck. 

“Aaaah….please….in me…? Please…”

The Emperor purrs. He was so tempted to tease him…..but decided to be merciful tonight. He slowly pressed into him, using his free arm to pull him closer. He nuzzled into Alfor’s neck, purring softly as he takes on a gentle pace.

“Oh……oh ancients….” Alfor bit his bottom lip, “Z-Zar…so good….!”

Zarkon nuzzled him more, releasing the altean’s cock to wrap both arms around his ribbon tied body and pulls him as close as possible as he started to thrust up into him a little harder and faster…

_A perfect present…..I love you so much…_..

................

Title: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warnings: piledriver position, lovey dovey stuff, deep kissing, ABO dynamics (both are betas)

…………………

Antok gasped softly as Kolivan pinned his ankles down by his head as he thrust into him slowly. He moaned and gasped, ears lowered as he arched up moaning softly. 

Kolivan watched him, their bedroom glowing softly and dimly with lights as he rocks into his mate’s were, clenching slit slowly.

“Aaaah…aaaah….K-Kol….oooh….oooh…” he gasped and tilted his head back. 

The Leader smiled and kissing his nose the over his face, pausing a moment in his movements. Antok blinked before he starts to purr and nudges his head against Kolivan’s, biting his bottom lip, “Mmm….”

A smile forms on his face before he begins to move again, pressing his forehead to Antok’s biting his bottom lip. How….how did he end up with someone so wonderful like this…?

Kolivan gasped as his mate leans up to kiss him, moaning into the kiss as he begins to move harder…

“Haaaaa….haaa….Antok….”

His mate shushes him and kisses him again, deeper this time…

It seemed staying in was a good choice after all.


	26. New Year Voltron Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the new year off with some smutty drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on New Years like the day after. Enjoy.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Past Midnight

Pairing: Shiro/Keith (Sheith)

Warnings: m/m, handjob, heavy kissing, frottage, lovey dovey boyfriends.

……………………..

When Keith kissed him, he hadn’t expected to be pulled off to the hallway and pressed up against the door to their room. He moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling his lover’s prosthetic slip into his hair, as the other hand reached down and gently groped between his legs. 

Shiro smiled into the kiss, gently taking Keith’s cock into his hand and slowly began to pump him, swallowing the moans that left his boyfriend’s mouth.

“A-ah….Shiro….mmmm….!” He mumbled against his lips, cheeks flushed as he was lifted up, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s hips as he felt the bulge of his pants. 

Everything around him, the fireworks going off and muffled shouts of joy from the party they’d left was mere white noises as he felt the bulge that was forming in Shiro’s pants as he’s kissed deeply again. He whimpered softly, arching his hips into that hand pumping his cock slowly, groping and pumping it.

Shiro smiled into the kiss.

What a great way to start off the new year.

…………………

Title: Champagne

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: f/m, light food kink, oral, cunnilingus. 

………………..

Lotor purred as he held Allura’s legs open and lapped at her clit purring deeply. 

The sweet scent of the drink that the paladins were kindly enough to introduce them to when they found it at that strange earth shop—champagne was what it was called—wafted over his senses. He groaned softly at the sweet taste of the drink and his lover’s soft wet folds.

He looked up at her as she was gasping and shivering.

“Mmmm….Lotor…ooooh….!” She reached down and gently stroked through his hair, her cheeks tinted pink as she lowered her ears. 

She arched with a squeal when he picked up his glass of champagne and poured the rest of it over her pretty cunt before he lapped over her clit, almost as if he was trying to devour it with hungry slurps and soft suckling.

He couldn’t get enough.

………………

Title: Good Start

Pairing: Blaytz/Trigel (Traytz)

Warnings: f/m, riding, giggly sex. Requested by @deathblossomlp

…………….

Blaytz shuddered and blushed when he felt her sinking down on him. 

“Ooooooh fuuuuuuuuu—Gel, holy depths you’re so niiiiiiice….” he practically had drool dribbling from his mouth, as his cheeks are flushed.

Trigel snickered and snorted as she placed her hands on his chest. Oh stars that face was too cute for words….

“Only nice Blay-Blay?” She purred as she rolled her hips down to meet his, watching him almost melt, “Oh saps, you’re so cute you know that? I can’t get enough of you~” she bit her lip as he rolled his hips up to meet hers “I really can’t~”

Blaytz moaned and tilted his head back, “Haaaa, amazing, so amazing, so gorgeous, mmmmmmm! Oooooooo Geeeeel…..!”

He reached up and gently held her face as she presses her forehead to his, they laughed and giggled, blushing happily. 

……………….

Title: Resolution

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: m/m, Missionary, cuddle sex, ABO dynamics (C.G. is alpha, Throk is Beta)

………………

Throk held his mate’s shoulders as he felt him rolling into him, burying his face in his shoulder, purring softly as he lightly rubs circles over his shoulders. He moaned and tilted his head back to give C.G. access to his neck.

“Mmmm….yes…..” he murmured.

C.G. purred softly as he nibbled lightly over his throat, holding him as close as possible. Afraid if he let him go he may somehow end up back in that horrible place. He shivered at how soft and warm his slit felt around him….

He suddenly froze. He looked around the room and sniffed a bit and frowned.

“Mmm…What….?” Throk blinked looking at him “What wrong….?”

“….There’s not food around.”

He stared at C.G. and blinked slowly, “….Well no. I’m trying to cut back from doing that.”

For a moment his mate stared at him….then touched his forehead, “Are you sick?”

Throk groaned and flopped back. He knew he should have chosen a different resolution stars smelt him!

………………….

Title: Take Your Breath Away

Pairing: Regris/Narti (Regarti)

Warnings: f/m, face sitting, cunnilingus, asphyxiation, femdom. Requested by @fucky-keef

……………………..

“Ulk…Hgk….!”

He choked softly as his mouth his smothered by the scaly snatch of the other. Her tail was curled around his throat, tightened around it as she purred down at him and gently stroked over his head.

Regris bucked his hips up, arching as the sweet tightness and slight dizziness causes his vision to blur a moment—!

He gasped when her tail loosened its grip and he coughed gasping for air and shaking. He whimpered, scratching at the table under him with Narti’s slick staining his mouth and nose. His tail twitched and thumped on the floor as his cock stood to full hardness….!

He gave a wheezy moan when her tail started to coil around his neck tightly again.

……………………

Title: Fireworks

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: m/m, soft sex, doggy style, ABO dynamics (Sendak is alpha, Haxus is omega)

…………………..

Sendak buried his face in Haxus’s shoulder as their bathed in the colored lights from outside the window. He moaned softly, the explosive noises muffled by the glass as he hits against Haxus’s spot.

He felt him gasp and tense in pleasure gasping. Haxus gripped on to the sheets, biting his bottom lip as he is bathed in soft greens and changing blues and reds giving a dim outline of his slim form beneath his mate.

The commander opened his eye and his expression softens at his mate being bathed in the light of the fireworks, leaning down and kissing up his neck to his ear gently. 

“I love you…..” he whispers, feeling Haxus arch and shiver around him.

“L-love…..you too….”

…………………….

Title: New Year

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warnings: Morning sex, spooning sex, ABO dynamics (Thace is alpha, Ulaz is omega)

…………………..

Ulaz shivered as he hugged the pillow. He mewled softly feeling Thace’s hand slipping down and groping between his thighs as he thrusts slowly and sweetly into him. He purred, tilting his head back with a soft mewl nuzzling into his husband’s neck.

The morning light bathes them in warmth as the two wake up to the first day of the new year as clothes have littered the floor from last night.

Ulaz shivered, some glitter still on his body from the night of partying. He ground his hips down into the fingers rubbing his clit as he clenched around the cock that fills his loose cunt still wet with last night’s fluids….

“Thace….ooooh….”

Thace purred lovingly and nuzzled him smiling as he kissed his mate.

“Happy New Year Lazzie….”


	27. Galra Drabbles 6: Merfolk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun mermaid smut with the Galra~ Enjoy Ohonhon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Last chapter for now, until I write more Drabbles ^^

Title: Tide Pools

Pairing: Throk/C.G. (Claw Guy)

Warnings: m/m, double dicks, eating while fucking, ABO dynamics (Throk is beta, C.G, is alpha)

…………………….

“Re..mmmmm….remind me again why..haaa….we’re doing…nnngh…this near….tide pools?” 

C.G. panted as he had his mate laying back against the sea rocks as he wrapped his moray eel tail gently with Throk’s barracuda one. He nuzzled into his neck, as he pushed both cocks into the sweet crevic, stroking the small fins there around the slit. 

_SLRRRRRRRP!_

He snapped his head up and saw Throk sucking down the meat from a clam shell.

“….What? I get hungry.”

His fills flared along his sides and his neck as he gave a particularly hard thrust into him, “Are you serious!?”

“I said I was hungry!”

“You’re always hungry, you insatiable tiger shark!”

………………….

Title: Through the Abyss

Pairing: Zarkon/Haggar (Zaggar)

Warnings: f/m, Hunting kink, teasing, handjob.

………………….

He saw a flash of luminescent red from the corner of his eye and a soft chuckle. He turned to the source, to try and capture sight of the one who made the glow. 

Zarkon flicked his long, sperm whale tail, licking his jowls hungrily. His empress was playing a game? He would not disappoint~

There’s another flash of red, the had him turn and swim towards it again. He felt his cock slipping from its sheath, ears lowered as he made a clicking sound. An excitement pulses through him as he moved toward the ligh again—

A growl escapes him when familiar hands close over his length. He grits his teeth and looked down at her—his mate, his empress, his Haggar—as she pumped him. Her tail gives off the luminescent glow, her tail flickering slightly in the darkness. He could almost see her smirk, as she gave a particularly firm squeeze to his member, ripping a hiss from him…before pulling back and swimming away, her lights disappearing.

Zarkon snarls and moves after her deeper into the depths. I will catch you…

………………….

Title: Loving 

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: tentacle fucking, deep kissing, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega, Haxus is alpha)

…………………

Haxus purrs softly at the soft pants and moans his mate made as he slides the tips of his tentacles over Sendak’s slit, the orca tail twitching as he slips in the second one.

Sendak panted and tilted his head back, biting his bottom lip “H-Hax…”

“You’re so pretty you know that?” The slim octopus merman gently holds his mate’s face and nuzzled his forehead to his.

He hummed as he pushed his tentacles in deeper, rubbing along the soft walls as he kissed Sendak deeply with a purr. He swallowed each moan and cry from him as he holds his cheeks gently.

_My pretty Sendak, so lovely_ …

……………………

Title: Pretty Puffer

Pairing: Morvok/Prorok (Prorvok)

Warnings: Cunnilingus, oral, fingering, ABO dynamics (Prorok is alpha, Morvok is omega)

…………………….

Morvok mewled as he felt Prorok’s mouth on him, holding on to the large nurseshark mer’s shoulders as he arched up into the wonderful tongue. He shivered and arched against the soft kelp forest, his slit twitching around he tongue.

His pufferfish tail was flickering as he felt the pleasure courses through him, fingers curling as he lets off a small stream of bubbles.

“Oooh…! Oh Prorok…! Oh oh oh…..!”

Prorok purred, his tail lightly brushing over the sand and making a small dust cloud as his pretty pufferfish mate arches with another cry of pleasure. He gave his tongue another plunge inside him, licking over his spot and growling possessive.

………………….

Title: Beneath the Waves

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warnings: fingering, biting, kissing, nuzzling, light lactation, mpreg, ABO dynamics (Ulaz is omega, Thace is alpha)

………………..

Ulaz leaned back on his mate on the seat floor as the waves above them were rolling, watching sea turtles and small schools of fish swim about, a gasp leaving the porpoise mer as his mate’s fingers lightly slide over his swollen abdomen and down into his slit. He purred and tilted his head back for a kiss as Thace chuckled slightly.

The dolphin mer shifted under his pup heavy mate, and gently slips his fingers gently into him, nipping lightly at his throat and nibbling uo his neck as he moves his digits around lazily. Ulaz blushed and shivered with a mewl as little whisper of white leave his nipples slightly when the tips of Thace’s fingers brush over his spot.

“Haaa…..Ahn….mmm…..” he cried out at the soft bite into his throat, feeling the mark forming there and gasping softly as he arches.

Thace only purred deeply as he pulled back after a moment, kissing up Ulaz’s neck to his lips gently with a loving chitter.

He swears his heart skips a beat each time he smiles at him.

………………….

Title: Eggs

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warnings: oviposition, kissing, nuzzling, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

…………………

Antok moans as he felt Kolivan pressed against his back and gently rubbing his sides, kissing up his neck gently.

“Just a few more my love…..then you can rest….”

“K-Koliiii….” Antok shivered, his large shark tail flicking to try and get the egg out into the nest. 

He shivered, slit spread open and twitching as the egg is slipping out slowly over his soaked walls. He mewled and leaned into Kolivan’s nuzzling, the other mer’s tiger shark tail wrapping around Antok’s as he rubs his shoulders.

A cry escapes the larger mer as the egg slides out with slick dribbling after it.

“Good job Antok…now two more….” Kolivan nuzzled his mate, “Two more…”

………………

Title: Only Us on the Shore

Pairing: Vrepit Sal/Varkon (Salkon)

Warnings: cuddle sex, sex on the side, nuzzling , ABO dynamics (Sal is an alpha, Varkon is an omega)

……………..

“Mmmm….Sal~” Varkon blushed happily as his mate pushed into him.

He snuggled into his mate, feeling his arms around him as he slowly pushes him on his side. The sun was nice and warm on the two seal mers, their flippers on the ends of their tail lightly papping the ground and the sand happily.

He purred, as Sal chuckled and moved slow and sweet into him, lightly rubbing down his soft chubby sides with a happy groan at the soft wet clench of his mate’s slit over his cock. He nudged his forehead to his, kissing him deeply.

Today was just…a lovely day to be on the shore.

Sun was out, sand was soft and no one around but them~

………………

Title: What Happens on the Reef

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: oral, blow job, cunnilingus, 69.

……………

He moaned quietly as he slowly licked over her slit between the two little fins of her lion fish tail. He kept his eye on the fins, careful not to alarm her as he gave soft slow strokes of her tongue.

He moaned as he felt her mouth closing over his cock, his white swordfish tail lightly swishing back and forth. He groaned against her, feeling her soft lips closing around him as his ears lay back. He purred deeply and arched his back, their actions hidden behind the red fire coral on the bright colorful reef.

He purred deeply, “Mmmm….mmm….”

Lotor gasped when Allura lightly scraped her teeth over his length causing his tail to tremble slightly. He could almost feel her smirk around him.

Thanks the stars no one was around the reef today…


	28. Tharok Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Prorok/Thace Drabbles, because I like this crack pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Mixing Work and Pleasure

Warnings: frottage, grinding, groping, ABO dynamics (Prorok is alpha, Thace is omega)

…………………

Thace trembled as he tried to focus on the data pads before him, trying not to lose his place, biting his bottom lip as his commander holds his hips. He groaned softly as he felt him holding his thighs and slowly grinding his cock over his slit through the firm fabric.

“Mmmm….”

“Something wrong Lieutenant?” 

Thace bit his bottom lip as he grips on hard enough on to his data pad he almost breaks it. He gasps softly as he felt the commander push his cock between his trembling thighs as his slit grows wetter from the ministrations.

“Mmmm….aaah….haaa….n-no sir…”

He arched as Prorok groped over his ass and moved his hips up more into Thace’s with a soft possessive growl, smirking,

What can he say? He likes merging work and pleasure together when he can~

………………..

Title: Victorious

Warnings: Rough sex, doggy style, biting knotting, ABO dynamics (Prorok is alpha, Thace is omega)

………………..

“S-Sir…..! Ooooh ooooh….!”

He whimpered as he bowed his head as he grips on to the headboard of the bed and bowed his head as each harsh plunging throat into him. He panted and pushed his hips back as the commander—high off a victory and the adrenaline driving him deep into his lieutenant.

Thace whimpered and tightened his grip as he felt those thick, calloused fingers rub over his clit and tug on it. 

He panted before crying out when Prorok bit down on to his neck.

“Aaaaaaah…..!”

“Mmmrrrr…..”

Thace whimpered as bucked gasping when he feel his superior’s knot—that wonderfully thick and filling knot—forms catching on to his twitching rim and making him whine needily.

………………

Title: Slurp

Warnings: blowjob, deep throat, tears, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Prorok is alpha, Thace is omega)

………………..

Prorok gripped his lieutenant’s ears with a groan as those wonderful soft lips pull his cock in and surround it in the warm, soaked heat of his throat.

“Mmmlk….”

“That’s It….take all of it darling….you like sucking me off hmm?”

Thace looked up at him, eyes blood shot and a bit teary as he sucks him with a soft slurping sound. His thighs trembled as he resisted the urge to grope and rub at himself as he whimpers. 

“You make such a pretty sight…I love how your lips spread over me….my pretty cockslut…”

He groaned as his cheeks darken, whimpering as he looked up at him. He choked slightly as it pushes down his throat, until his lips touch the deflated knot, “Mhm…!”

The commander gentle wipes a tear from Thace’s bloodshot eyes as he purrs down at him.

………………………

Title: Mine

Warnings: spooning sex, possessive sex, squirting, ABO dynamics (Thace is omega, Prorok is alpha)

……………………..

“Mmmmmmgh!!!”

Prorok growled as he had a hand slapped over Thace’s mouth as he thrusts into him. He held one of those beautiful legs up, feeling along his leg and over his thigh as he buries his face in his neck. He fur bristles as he remembers seeing his lieutenant and that damned scientist…..!

Thace blushed, eyes rolling back as he grips the commander’s arm, moaning at each hard slap of their hips meeting, feeling Prorok’s balls smack over his clit with each powerful thrust—

“Mmmm…! Prmmrmmm…!” He gripped his arm harder, arching and gasping. 

“Mine…you’re mine, you hear me you little tease?”

A muffled shriek escapes Thace as he arched hard, a wave of gushing fluids spurting from his slit with his thighs trembling as he gives a sob against his commander’s hands.

_Stars….I wonder what he’d do to me if he knew what Ulaz and I were really talking about_ ….

………………

Title: Sore

Warnings: sex in the shower, oral, cunnilingus, soft stuff, ABO dynamics (Prorok is alpha, Thace is omega)

…………….

Thace shivered as he leaned against the wall of the shower as the water sprays over him. Shakily he strokes over Prorok’s head, biting his lips as the other’s tongue gently swipes over his swollen sword folds.

His slit twitches slightly as his ears lower under the familiar ache that spreads through him, the fluids and cum from earlier dribbling out on to the floor and down the drain.

“Mmmmm….oooh….aaah..s-sir….”

He tilted his head back and bit his lips as he held one of his hands shakily. 

_Damn it….I knew it was a bad idea to take this assignment….  
_

_I’m growing too attached….  
_

He tilted his head back and gasped when he lightly swipes over his clit, ears lowering as he whimpers needily. 

…. _stars smelt me I’m way over my head_ …


	29. Lothrok Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t settles on what to do with the boys and was in a mood for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Te Amo

Warnings: unrequited love, oral, cunnilingus, soft, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

…………….

Lotor bit into his knuckle as he leaned back on the bed, arching softly as the talented long tongue swipes up along his folds as a hand closes over his cock and gently pumps him. The prince gasped softly biting his bottom lip as he brows furrowed and his ears laid back. He moaned softly as he pushed his hips down gasping quietly when the commander’s mouth closes over his clit and gives a hard suck on it,

He gasps and tilts his head back blushing and trembling, “Mmnnnghhhh..haaa…!”

He felt the other chuckle softly as he wrote his name on the Prince’s slit, before his ears twitched when he though the prince had said something.

“Hmmm?” He looked up, ears perking up as he looked up at him.

Lotor gasped and looked down, cheeks flushes ““Huh…? Oh…! N-Nothing…haaaah..!”

Throk stares at him a moment, before he resumed his work, sucking and slurping wantonly.

_That was too close_ …

…………………

Title: Rude

Warnings: power bottoming, anal sex, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (both are betas)

………………..

“Uuuuuugh can’t you move any harder!?”

Throk grunted when the Prince grabbed the collar of his armor and pulled him down gritting his teeth. The commander grunted finding his back against the Prince’s chest as he almost stilled in his thrusts into him.

Lotor growled, clenching around Throk, as he pushes his hips back “Come on…! Fuck me….! Damn you fuck meeeee…!”

The commander shivered and groaned encore he tightens his grip on him and starts moving harder into that gorgeous ass, tip brushing over his spot as he reaches down and grips his clit and pinches it growling.

“Stars…would a simple ‘please’ kill you?!”

“Fuck me hard or get the fuck out!”

……………….

Title: Bratty 

Warnings: blowjob, deep throat, teasing, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

……………….

Throk moaned softly around the Prince, eyes half lidded as he moves up to lap at the tip and then take more into his mouth, feeling it press against the back of his throat.

Lotor huffed as he’s looking at data-pads, before looking down with a raised brow, “Hmmmm.”

The commander narrowed his eyes before he lowered his ears. He slurped harder around him and then gave a slight growl when all that got him was a light pat the the head…

With quick breath, Throk bites down lightly, causing Lotor to jump with a shriek.

“GAH! THROK! YOU BRAT!!!!”

_Hah. Show you not to give me any attention~_

……………………

Title: Pull

Warnings: blood, hate sex, biting, hair pulling ABO dynamics (both are betas)

…………………..

“Not the hair you bru—NNNNGHHH!”

“Do you ever shut up?” 

Lotor growled as his head is forced back and he’s fucked into at a hard unforgiving pace with blood dripping from the bitemark on his neck and dribbling from the commander’s mouth. Throk smirked as he bared his teeth and moved in for another bite—

And growled when the Prince gripped the two strands of fur on his head and pulled on it angrily.

“Two can play at that ga—-AAARH!”

A tuft of Lotor’s white hair now was held in his hand. The prince and commander both were stunned a moment,

“….uuuuuh……”

“….I am going to kill you.”


	30. Voltron Drabbles 3: Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame @strawberrycords for inspiring this goddamn her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Slippery

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: shower sex, lubricant mishap, anal fingering

……………

“Do you have the right one this time?”

“Yes yes, dear the silicone one that won’t get washed away.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Allura smiled as she stood under the warm spray of the water, as Lotor walks up behind her. He gently kissed over her shoulders and gently squirts some on to his fingers and pulls her closer to him. He hummed as he slips his fingers inside of her ass, gently moving the lube around inside of her purring softly.

She bit her bottom lip and leaned her hands on the wall shivering as he shifts his fingers around inside her, giving her sore pussy a break—

“AAH!” She lost her footing, shouting as Lotor catches her with a yelp.

And no one bothered to put the camel back on to the lubricant. 

“OH MY COSMOS!” Lotor shouted as his fingers pull out….and he ends up slipping as well and hitting the door of the shower, “OMPH!”

“Lotor, are you—EEEP!” She feel back on him giving him a backwards head butted in the process.

Yeah…..when one uses silicone lube, one must always remember to put the cap back on.

…………………

Title: Cramp

Pairing: Shiro/Kolivan (Koliro)

Warnings: Riding, muscle cramps, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

……………….

“Oooooooh fuck Kolivan…..!” Shiro tilted his head back panting as he thrusts up into him.

Kolivan panted as he pushed his hips down to meet Shiro’s, slit clenching around his cock. Of Stars he’s so close—!

The Galra suddenly froze up and his eyes widen as his calf suddenly gives a spasm of pain. His ears laid back, pressing to his head and his eyes turned a bit misty as pinprick tears form in them.

“Kol….?” Shiro blinked and looked up staring.

“….I think I pulled a muscle….” he mumbled, wincing at the pain that runs through him as he shakes.

Shiro’s eyes widened and he sat up and rolled them over, “Oh honey…”

“Ow…ow…ow….” Kolivan shakes and whimpers in pain. 

Shiro looked at him worriedly as he gently rubs over his calf to help sooth the muscles, watching Kolivan huff a bit and wipe at his eyes. It must have been a bad one.

_I knew I should have stretched before sex…_

………………..

Title: Horn

Pairing: Keith/Lance (Klance)

Warnings: car sex, riding, semi public.

……………….

“Mmmnnngh…Lance you ok there?” Keith mumbled, sitting in the small vehicles from their lions somewhere little ways off from the bases on Olkarion.

“I’m fine, just give me aaaaah—….there!” He shifted a bit so he was situated on Keith’s lap back to the steering device as he pushes down to take Keith’s length inside him, “Hehe~”

Keith sighed at the snug fit before gently holding Lance’s sides and pulling him down, “Are you sure your comfortable? I can recline the seat.”

“Naaaaah this is fine, what think I can’t do it?” He gave a suggestive grin before pushing his hips down with a moan.

Keith bit his bottom lip and gasped, before leaning up and kissing that grin off the other’s mouth. Well he had managed to situate himself like he said he would and he just…felt so nice to hold….and god how he clenched around him….!

Lance moaned and leaned back, pulling Keith with him a bit as he arched back—

BEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

“OH MY GOD LANCE WHAT DID YOU PUSH!?”

“I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THESE THINGS HAD AN ALARM SOUND!”

Keith looked out the window and paled at the lights turning on in the buildings around them.

“….Oh fuck me…”

“That’s What I was gonna—”

“Lance.”

……………………

Title: In the Eye

Pairing: Hunk/Shay (Hunay)

Warnings: blowjob, facial, facial gone wrong.

…………………..

Hunk gasped and panted as he gently pets over Shay’s head as she lapped over the tip of his cock, as it twitched before she pulled back to let him pump it with a moan.

“Mmmooooh god Shay….god you’re so gorgeous…so beautiful and sweet….uuungh….”

Shay smiled and giggled…..before he came suddenly and right into one of her eyes.

“Eeep!” She stumbled back blinking a bit and looking up as her eye twitched and closed, “O-oh my ooh…!”

Hunk blinked then blushed, “Oh my god!! Shay are you ok!? Did I get it in your eye? Oh god I’m so sorry Shay!”

“Its ok..!” She winces as she tried rubbing her eye, “It’s not that…ow ow ow oh it burns a little!”

Hunk paled and immediately helped her up, wrapping an arm around her.

“TO THE SINK MY LADY LOVE!”

……………….

Title: Chilly

Pairing: Zethrid/Ezor (Zethzor or Orange Crush)

Warnings: attempted bath sex, Awkward, nudity.

………………

“U-u-um s-so…” Ezor’s teeth chattered as she pulled her knees in to try and make more room for Zethrid who looked very uncomfortable herself.

She shivered with her big ears lowered “Y-yeah…”

Well….not how they had planned their evening of romance with a bathtub that’s too small and overflowing on to the floor and barely able to move. Ezor shifted before she sighed.

“L-lemme lay d-d-down yeah? L-let’s try it this way….!”

“O-okay…! Sounds g-good…!” Zethrid gave a shivery thumbs up.

Slowly the red Galra slipped down to lay down as her girlfriend stood up slowly and moved to lay over her, leaning in for a deep kiss with a soft purr—

And slipped with a loud squeak from the tub and landed on top of her with a loud splash.

“ACK!”

………………………

Title: Kaltenecker

Pairing: Coran/Kolivan (Corivan)

Warnings: simulated outdoor sex, oral, cunnilingus, awkwardness, very unhappy cow, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

…………………….

Kolivan gasped as he laid back on the soft grass of the simulated large field around them, gripping at it as he held the advisor’s head between his thighs. He moaned softly and arched gasping at each wonderful swipe of the Altean’s tongue over his slit as he wraps his legs around his shoulders.

“C-Coran…!”

The Altean looked up at him with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kolivan blushes and then arched as that lovely mustache brushes over his folds—

_Moooooooooo_....

Kolivan blinked slowly and then looked back blinking when he saw what the humans called Kaltenecker. His eyes widen a moment as the cow looks at them both disapprovingly with a soft scrape of one of her hooves against the ground.

“…Um….Coran why is she standing there staring?”

Coran lifted his head up “…Oh dear we must have taken her spot by accident! Please madame, can you wait a tad longer?”

_Moooooooooo_!

If Kolivan didn’t know better, the moo sounded a bit angry and annoyed.


	31. Coran Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the gorgeous man needs a ton of loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Tickles

Pairing: Alfor/Coran (Alforan)

Warnings: hickies, frottage, silly soft sex.

…………………

Coran hummed as he pumps his and Alfor’s cocks together, shivering as he roles his hips up against his and nuzzles against his neck—

“Snrk…!”

The advisor snapped an eye open and looked up squinting, “Hmmmm~?”

Alfor shivered and blushed before moaning “N-Nothing Ran…k-keep going—mmmm!”

Coran arched a finely trimmed brow before he leans in and nuzzles against his neck again….

“Pffffshhhh…..!”

He pulled back and squinted at him, his mustache twitching, “Alfieeee.”

“Oh my stars I’m sorrryyy Hehehehehe!”

Coran hummed “Not a problem my love….I rather like your giggling.”

Alfor shrieked with laughter when Coran buried his face in his neck and nuzzles away while plowing a raspberry into it.

…………………

Title: Lovey Dovey

Pairing: Coran/Blaytz (Blayran)

Warnings: lots of kissing, cloacal sex, silly pet names.

…………………

“Aaaaah sweet fins~”

Blaytz snapped an eye open as he was thrust into and looked back at Coran with a raised brow “Oh?”

“My gilled lovely,” Coran swooned as he kissed over the name of Blaytz’s neck, “My Fishy darling~”

The blue Paladin snorted and covered his nose snickering, “Coran…” he giggled and covered his eyes arched with a soft moan.

“My tidal wave of utter adoration~“

Blaytz cackled and arched as Coran hits against his spot “Oh my stars…!”

……………….

Title: Frosting

Pairing: Honerva/Coran (Conerva)

Warnings: light foodplay, nipple play (to be safe), silly.

………………..

“Now, hold still my dear,” Coran whistled as he held the bag of purple frosting wearing nothing but a shirt that said ‘Number One Uncle’ on it as he made the prettiest flowers on Honerva’s breasts.

The lady alchemist hummed and raised a brow, “Huh, you’re not too bad a decorating Coran..”

“And you make a lovely cake~”

“I am not a cake though.”

“Oh my! Then this frosting does not belong!”

Honerva raised a brow, then gasped when he leaned down and lightly laps up the frosting from one of his nipples, lightly suckling around it to get it all off. She moaned softly and blushed gasping, “Aaahnnn….aaaah….”

Coran’s mustache curled and uncurled in utter delight.

………………

Title: Loving.

Pairing: Kolivan/Coran (Corivan)

Warnings: Blowjob, deep throat, sweet stuff, silly.

……………..

Kolivan slurped softly around the cock, moving his head up and down as Coran gently strokes over his head with a soft hum of delight.

“Stars, you are just drop dead gorgeous, you know that Koli?”

The Marmora leader blushed, as he took Coran deeper into his mouth and moaned quietly when he hit the back of his throat. He purred softly as hands gently play with his hair and held his head so carefully.

He looked up at him softly when the Altean leaned down and kissed his head, “So very very gorgeous. Breath takin’. Just….mmmmm~”

Kolivan’s blush grew dark and he moaned and hollowed his cheeks to suck harder with a quiet whimper. 

Oh stars how did he end up with someone so loving like this?


	32. Kolizar Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozar needs a lot of love and I like the idea of him and Kolivan as a couple,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Beta read by my wonderful GF ^^

Title: Upside Down

Warnings: upside down suspension, blow job, deep throat. fingering, anal hook, bondage, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

…………………

He slurped and suckled on the cock before him, hands in leather cuffs as they were held behind his back by the anal hook that had been slipped inside him.

“Hmmm, that’s it……”

“Mmmmm…?” Kolivan looked up and shivered a little when talented fingers rub over his slit and lightly pinch his clit and tug on it as ropes holding his legs opened.

Ozar slipped his fingers inside him, smirking softly and moving his fingers around inside the pretty slit as he curls them inside it. He groans when Kolivan takes him deeper into his mouth, feeling the back of his throat against the head of his cock as he slowly thrusts deeper into it.

He choked slightly before groaning as some drool drips from his lips.

…………………

Title: In Charge

Warnings: hair pulling, doggy style, biting, d/s dynamics, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

…………………

He grunted as his hips are raised up, moaning softly as he felt that wonderful cock splitting him open, gasping and trembling in pleasure. His cheek scraped against the floor with each powerful thrust into his clenching, wet slit.

He sobbed in pleasure and whined wantonly as tears of pleasure slide from his eyes at each wonderful brush over his spot.

Kolivan hissed as Ozar grabbed his braid and pulled his head up.

“Come on…hold your head up now….that’s it….” his mouth brushes over his neck, causing him to buck back, gasping.

He gave a long moan when he bit down into his neck, eyes widening slightly.

“Mmmmmmmm~” The other rebel leader released the Marmorite’s neck before kissing softly over the bitemark, “Good boy…”

………………………

Title: Some Play

Warnings: Vibrator, semi-public, edging, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

…………………….

Kolivan leaned back on the table of the private office, pants hanging off one of his ankles and his slit spread open by a light green vibrator with the base peaking out as it buzzed away inside him.

“Hmmmm, I’m impressed Kolivan….I didn’t think you’d be able to last this long.”

He gasped as Ozar pressed on the vibrator’s base and lightly moved it in and out slowly. The Galra’s thighs shook and he slumped with his eyes rolling back, “Mmmm…..!”

“Aaaaaw….do you want to cum?” He pushed it deeper, fiddling with the dial of the vibrator’s remote, 

He nodded, his cheeks dark as his ears are lowered, “Mhm…”

Ozar hummed as he increased the vibrations slightly against Kolivan’s spot, watching him arch with a cry as his thighs twitch. He tilted his head back, panting and gasping as he clawed at the table—

—and wailed helplessly as the vibrations decrease and he trembles and whimpers. 

“I think you can hold out a little longer~”

…………………..

Title: Sweet

Warnings: Soft sex, cunnilingus, oral sex, mpreg, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

…………………..

He pressed Ozar’s head between his thighs as he laid back on some pillows, his stomach having a small swell to it as the rebel leader gently rubbed over it. He licked softly along his folds and gave them a soft suckle as he stroked over his thighs with a groan.

He looked up at him softly, lightly suckling on the slit as he grips Kolivan’s erect cock. He swiped his tongue over the clit growling and moaning.

“Nnnngh….” gentle claws stroke along the white hair and horns as Ozar slurps and drinks in the slick dribbling out, “Ozar…..”

His eyes soften further, before he pulls back and climbed over him smiling a bit. Kolivan purred and shivered into the kiss, feeling hands stroke over his stomach. 

_So sweet…_


	33. Voltron Valentine’s Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do some Voltron Drabbles with themes from V-day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Beta read by my gf ^^

Title: Yours Truly

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: loving oral sex, cunnilingus, soft.

…………………

Lotor hummed as he gave soft laps over the princess’ slick folds as he gently held her legs over his shoulders from her chair. He gave a soft moan as her hands gently combed through his hair, smiling a little into the warmth of her cunt.

He looked up at her when she pressed his face into her, with a soft smile as she looked at him with those sparkling blue eyes.

“Haaa….Hmmm….ooooh….!” Allura gasps and arched her hips, cheeks a touch of dark pink.

He hummed and slowly closed his mouth over her clit and flicked his tongue over her clit with a hard slurp.

“Aaaaah….! Lotor….! Ooooh…!!”

_Mine…you’re mine…..just as I am yours_ ….

He pulled back with a slick stained smile and purred up at her.

…………………..

Title: Lacey Lingerie

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: lingerie, vibrator, blepping, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega, Haxus is Alpha)

………………….

Sendak gasped as he felt the vibrations increase inside his slit as he lays back on the bed. A slick soaked spot on his panties was forming as he whined and arched needily on the bed before he felt Haxus’ hands gently push his legs open.

“Haaa…haaa…mmmm….aaaaah….!” 

“Stars, Sendak….the lingerie really accentuates your figure….especially with how you arch and tremble so needily,” he lightly tugged on the hem of the lacey blue panties that wrap around his hips and hug over his thighs with garterbelts holding up his patterned stockings. The see through top hugged over his chest beautifully as there was a cute collar round his neck.

Haxus looked up at him and purred….

….and nearly lost it, blushing and looking away covering his mouth when his lover bleps.

…………………….

Title: Be Mine

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warnings: soft sex, lovingly sex, sex from behind, sex on their sides, ABO dynamics (Thace is Alpha, Ulaz is Omega)

…………………

Thace gasped and moaned softly, pushing his hips up into Ulaz’s, gently holding his waist as he kisses along his neck. He moved slowly into him and gently slips his hand into his purring deeply.

The Doctor slowly reached a hand back and slipped his fingers over the soft furry ears, gasping and mewling softly as he felt him thrust deeper inside him.

“Aaaaaah…..Thace….mmmm….!” He tilted his head back, showing his bare neck, ““Please….!”

The Lieutenant growled deep in his throat, before leaned down and biting into his neck with a groan. Slowly, he ran his fingers up his neck and under his chin as he slowly strokes his fingers over the soft lips with a deep purr. Ulaz moaned and slowly lapped over the tips, before kissing over them….

And to the matching silver ring on his finger just like his own.

…………………

Title: Chocolates

Pairing: Hunk/Lance (Hance)

Warnings: food kink, oral, blow job.

………………..

Lance moaned as he arched under the warm drizzle of melted chocolate slowly dripping down onto his erect cock that was held in Hunk’s hand.

“D-Damn Hunk….oooooh Stars oh oh that’s waaaarm ghhhheeehhnnnn!” 

The yellow Paladin snorted and smiled down at him, “Hehe, you big baby…” he licked his lips and slowly moved down, “Hmmmm, smells good already~”

Lance clicked his tongue and made finger guns at him, “Bet I’ll taste good—heeeeeeee!” He shivered and tilted his head back with a happy grin as he cheeks darken as those soft lips close over his cock.

He suckled and slurped the sweet milk chocolate off the other’s cock with a soft, happy moan. He slurped and suckled and licked humming as Lance squirmed and gasps under him while biting his bottom lip and crying out.

“Aaaaaaaah….! Huuuuuuuuunk…!”

……………………….

Title: Love Me Tender

Pairing: Shiro/Ulaz (Uliro)

Warnings: Nudity, naked slow dancing, ABO dynamics (Ulaz is an Omega)

……………………..

Soft music filled the room of their small living space. Clothes litter the floor as they held each other and swayed softly as they slow danced.

Shiro breathed softly, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into the Galra’s shoulder as those arms gently held his shoulders. The lights were off as moonlight shined in, illuminating their forms.

Ulaz purred softly as he slowly slipped a hand down his spine and gently uses his other to stroke through his human’s hair with a content purr. For once both were completely relaxed and at peace as they slow danced.

Slowly, Shiro turned his head to lean in for a soft kiss with a soft sigh.

………………….

Title: Sweetheart

Pairing: Kolivan/Allura (Allurivan)

Warnings: riding, femdom, kissing.

………………..

Kolivan kissed her deeply as he felt her hips meeting his with each bounce down on his cock. He moaned as he tilted his head back for her, letting her kiss over his neck and gasping as her hands roam down over his chest.

He moaned as he felt her cunt clenching around his cock.

“Aaaaah….! Allura…! Mmmmm….!” 

“Hmmmm~” She suckled softly on his neck, leaving a new hickie along with the other purring softly, “You feel good..aaah….inside me darling….!” 

He looked up at her gasping with his eyes widening at a particular hard clench around his cock “Aaaahnnnn…!!!”

“Stars you are so gorgeous….” she panted, gently moving to hold his face, “My gorgeous sweetheart….”

…………………

Title: Full

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warning: Mpreg, lactation kink, suckling, fingering, ABO dynamics (Both are Betas)

……………….

Kolivan blushes as he felt Antok hold his back for support, biting his bottom lip as his mate lapped over his swollen nipples and licking at the milk. His lowered his ears and gasped softly as he felt him rubbing over his folds with his thick fingers before sliding them inside him.

He gently stroked over Antok’s head and kissed his forehead. “Mmmmm….Tok….guuuh….mmmnnngh….”

A deep growling purr left Antok’s mouth as he closed his mouth over one of the nipples and suckled lightly, lightly groping over the small of his pregnant mate’s back. Kolivan gasped and tilted his head back blushing and gasping. 

“T….Tok….Antok…..!”

He curled his fingers inside him and felt him arching with his swollen belly pressing to his front softly.

“Mmmm…..” Kolivan let off quiet purrs and gently pulled him down, gasping.

His mate always knew how to make him feel good….

………………..

Title: My Bloody Valentine

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: heavy biting, blood, rough sex, clawing, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

…………….

Lotor growled and arched as he felt Throk slam into him, scratching gashes down his back as the other bites down hard against into his neck hissing. He moaned as he felt the warm blood dribble down his neck and chest wear those bloody fangs had bitten him.

“Mmmmmmm….! Oh stars….!” He gasped and bucked his hips with a bratty hiss, “Come on….! You can do it harder you—NNNGH!”

He dug his nails into his back deeper, snarling and hissing as he bares his fangs.

“Aaaaah…..oh stars yes…..yes like that….! Oooh…! Oh oh oh y—MMGH!”

A hand slaps over his mouth, with blood dripping from the claws as Throk snarls down at him.

“If you’re not quiet Highness, you’re going to be in for a long session of teasing…” The ex commander smirked down at him with a purr.

Lotor’s eyes glow with a mix of excitement and lust before he digs his heels sharply into his back and sunk his teeth into his hand purring viciously.


	34. Keitor Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had an urge for Keitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Beta read by my GF

Title: Frenemies with Benefits

Warnings: Rough sex, doggy style, hair pulling, snarling, ABO dynamics (Lotor is a beta)

………………..

Lotor gripped on to the edge of the back of the couch, gritting his teeth with a smile as he felt the red Paladin thrust deep and hard into him, groaning.

He moaned, slit twitching and clenching around the hybrid’s cock. He rested his head on his arms, blushing and gasping. Oh stars it’s been a while since he engaged in such activities….

“Mmmm….nnnngh…” he jumped when nails dig into his hips and he mewls needily, “Haaaa….”

“Nnngh…” Keith buried his face in the prince’s shoulder gritting his teeth. He looked down at him, watching sweat glisten down his lavender skin and that lovely white hair hanging loosely….

He took a handful of it and pulled his head back as he slams into him growling with each sharp, angry slap of their hips.

Sure they weren’t enemies…..but like hell they were friends.

…………………..

Title: Distracted

Warnings: Blowjob, on call, deep throat.

…………………

Keith bit into his glove, as he felt that wonderful mouth wrapped around his cock. He slowly pet over the Galtean’s head with a soft gasp, moaning softly and trying hard not to tremble as he tried to listen to what Shiro was saying.

Lotor smirked around the girth, before giving a particularly hard suck on him and then pulled back to swirl his tongue over the tip and moaned softly purring.

“Keith? Are you ok? You seem…out of sorts.”

“Gah!” He looked up, trying to give his full attention “I-I’m Fine I promise! Just a little…mmm….distracted. I promisssse I’m listenin!”

He dug his nails slightly into Lotor’s scalp, as he rests his face on his hand. 

_Just you wait until Shiro hangs up….  
_

…………………..

Title: Midnight Snack

Warnings: oral, overstimulation, cunnilingus, squirting, ABO dynamics (Lotor is a beta)

………………..

Lotor gasped before biting into his knuckle as his lover buried his face between his trembling thighs. He trembled as he leaned back on the wall with a quiet moan and trembles. 

It was late and they were in the Rec. Room with only the neon lights illuminating them as he gasps and arches with a moan. He felt his fingers dig into his thighs as he pushed his hips down gasping with each wonderful swipe of that talented tongue.

He whimpered and bucked his hips when Keith kissed over his clit and sucked hard on it, bringing him closer to a third orgasm. He covered his mouth to try and muffle his own cries as he arched hard. His toes curled into the couch cushions as he muffled a particularly loud moan—

Keith moaned as he slurped up the sudden rush of fluids that stained his face, gasping and trembling.

“Mmmmm….!” He whimpers and curls slightly.

Keith pulled back and licked over his lips before smiling up at him purring.

A happy mess on his face.

……………….

Title: Cowboy

Warnings: riding, silly stuff, ABO dynamics (Lotor is a beta)

………………

Keith tilted his head back as Lotor pushed his hips down against his gasping softly.

“Mmmmmmooooooh fuuuuuuuck….” he hissed and bucked his hips up more with a choked gasp.

Lotor smirked, licking his lips and leaning down to kiss over Keith’s face, feeling his hand grip his hips. He gasped as he was moved up and down harder, arching with a cry.

“Oh…..!”

“Hmmm…that’s it….ride it good….god you make a great cowboy….”

Keith blinked when the alien stopped and looked down at him in confusion.

“….What….is a cowboy?”


	35. Lothrok Drabbles 2: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like these two today, in a domestic!AU setting,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Title: Missing You

Warnings: scent kink, masturbation, fingering, ABO dynamics (Lotor is a beta)

………………..

Lotor gasped softly as he shifted his fingers around inside himself as he had Throk’s jacket around himself. He held one of the sleeves to his face and takes in a deep scent as he slowly slips his hand past his half erect cock and rubs over his slit. 

He shivered and took in another whiff of the familiar scent of his boyfriend. He hated when he had to go out on late nights for his stupid job….

Slowly he slips a finger inside himself. For a moment he pretend it was Throk’s finger inside him and slowly spreading his slit open…and that he was laying back on him instead of having his jacket around his shoulders.

_Hurry home please…._

………………….

Title: Naughty 

Warnings: groping, handjob, multitasking, ABO dynamics (Both are Betas)

…………………

Throk almost spilled his noodles when a familiar hand gropes him through his sweatpants. He snapped his head to looks down at his lover and raised a brow as he swallows the noodles he’d gotten into his mouth.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

Lotor looked up at him, wearing one of Throk’s t-shirts and purple boxers. He had a smirk on his face as he gropes and rubs over the front of Throk’s crotch. He leans his head on Throk’s shoulder,

“Hmmmm? Oh it’s not me who wants help…more like I want to help you….” he nuzzled his shoulder, “You’ve been stressed…”

“I work with incompetence,” he slurps more noodles and shivers a bit arching his hips slightly at a particularly nice grope, “Though…I accept your offer to de-stress me as long as it doesn’t interfere with my lunch.”

Lotor raised a brow and slipped his hand into Throk’s pants and gripped his cock gently, “Bottomless pit.”

_Slrrrrrrrp_ ~

………………………..

Title: Dirty Laundry

Warnings: blow job, sex in laundry room, ABO dynamics (both are betas)

……………………….

Lotor shivered as he gently held Throk’s head and stroked over his ears. The washer was going beneath them and vibrating against his slit as his boyfriend sucked on his cock. 

He rolled his eyes back and shivered as that mouth sucks around him and laps at the underside of his cock as he shivers. He gripped on to the black hoody he wore and bites his bottom lip as his jeans are around his ankles.

“A-a-a-a-ah Thro-o-o-ok….!” The washer made his voice vibrate slightly as he mouth.

Throk snorted and pulled off with a wheezy laugh that made Lotor blush. Strands of saliva connected Throk’s mouth to his cock still.

“Ahahahahaahahaha! Oh my stars you sound like you’re on one of those spinner rides ahahahahahah!”

Lotor blushes and huffed before the washer stopped with a ding.

………………..

Title: Love Me Sweet

Warnings: Soft sex, sex from behind, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

………………..

Throk moaned softly as he felt Lotor laying on his back and slipping inside of him softly. He gently held one of their soft, plush pillows, blushing softly as he gave a quiet moan.

“Mmmmm….aaaaah…..haaa….” He shivered as he felt that gentle stretche of Lotor’s cock inside him. He reached back and gently pulled him down and nuzzled him.

Lotor blushes and nuzzled him back, “Is….Is this ok?”

Throk purred and pressed a kiss to his cheek and temple, “You’re fine…I’m fine…”

The young Galtean man blushes and then kisses along the bitemark he’d left days earlier and nuzzled him more, “Mmmm…mmm…”

_You’re so sweet to me….I wish I knew why…_.


	36. Lotura Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mood for royal cuties tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for sporadic postings.

Title: Speechless

Warnings: doggy style sex, hair pulling, biting.

……………………

Allura gasps and arches when Lotor’s hand pulled her head back by her soft, white locks. She pushed her hips back into his with a barely audible cry, with her cheeks dark and eyes glazed from the pleasure.

She gasped and trembled when his cock hits against her spot and she could feel his front pressing up against her back. She felt his heavy breathing against her neck as he thrusts harder…..!

Her mouth opened in a silent cry when he bit down into her throat and made her tilt her head back.

Lotor only purred as he smirks against the soft skin of her neck.

……………………

Title: Sneaky

Warnings: semi-public sex, frottage, heavy kissing, fingering, handjob.

………………….

Lotor moaned quietly into the kiss as those soft hands gently grip and rub over his cock. They stood in the corner of the club, the lights flashing and distracting for the other aliens there dancing up a storm.

He slowly slides his hand down into her pants, under the waist band of her panties and gently pinched over her clit. He felt her arching in his arms when he tugged on it lightly and gave a few little twists.

Allura leaned back and pressed her head on his neck, “Oooh…!” She turned her head and kissed over his neck when he traces over her folds.

He purred softly when he felt her slick stain his fingers before he gasped and pressed his face into her shoulder at a particularly firm squeeze around his cock.

They were lucky no one found their hiding spot yet,

…………………..

Title: Return of the Sproggles

Warnings: Altean estrus cycles, riding, light femdom.

…………………

The Princess panted as she held her lover’s face to her breasts and bounces her hips down on to his cock. She growls softly as she buries her face into his hair and breathes in the sweet scent.

“Mmmmm…Stars….!” 

Lotor gave muffled moans into her bosoms, eyes rolling back as she rode his cock so wonderfully. Her scent was intoxicating as she increases the pace of her thrusts.

“Oooooh darling, your so good to me….!” She panted, looking down at him as she licked her lips, “Helping me again in my time of need…”

Lotor’s face darkned as his eyes rolled back. 

_Oh stars help me survive this again…_.

………………………..

Title: Pegged

Warnings: pegging, light fem dom, missionary, ABO dynamics (Lotor is a beta)

………………………..

Lotor moaned as he tilts his head back and gasps as he feels the Princess’s hips slapping into his own. His eyes rolled back with his slit twitching around the strap on she had slipped inside him.

He could almost feels the smile on her face when she nuzzled his neck and gave another harsh roll of her hips as his slit drips with slick on to the bed. His cock bounced slightly, hard and leaking pre cum.

“Mmmm….princess…..aaaah….!” He gasped and tilted his head back.

Allura smiled a little wider and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around him, “That’s It my sweet prince….just give into the pleasure….”

He moaned and arched with a cry.


	37. Antolivan Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two old men are my weakness. And need so much attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally post on my tumblr sinfultrails has not been beta read.

Title: Kinky

Warnings: fingering, implied spanking, tail stroking, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

…………………….

Kolivan smirked softly as he gently rubbed over Antok’s slit. He pinned the larger Galra down with a foot pressed on his head to keep him in place.

“Mmmm….!” Antok shivered and blushed as slick gushes from between his legs and down his thighs. There were handprints on his ass as it was a darker shade of purple from having it smacked.

“Ah, Ah….no moving,” Kolivan purred as he slides a finger inside his mate’s slit, “Or I make your pretty ass a darker shade of purple than it already is.”

Antok just moaned and dug his nails into the floor as he whimpers needily, “Pleeeease….please sir….”

He gasped and arched his hips up when those fingers curl inside him. He almost lost it when Kolivan moved his other hand over to rub over the base of his tail smiling down at him.

“Hmph…who would have thought you were so kinky Tok…” he slid into another finger before curling said fingers inside the soaked heat.

……………………….

Title: Closet

Warnings: blowjob, oral, sneaking around, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

……………………….

Antok shivered as he leaned back against the wall. He gently stroked his fingers through Kolivan’s soft white hair and bowed his head with a soft gasp when those soft lips caress over his shaft.

He groaned and pressed his head against the wall and gasped softly when teeth lightly scrape over the skin.

“Oh….Leader….aaaaaaah….!” Antok tilted his head back with a loud gasp, “Mmmm…! Oh oh oh….!”

Kolivan purred as he took more of Antok’s cock into his mouth and looked up at him softly it’s a soft chuckle. He moaned around him and slurped up the pre come that dribbles from the tip and onto his tongue,

Thank the Stars he could keep the closet door from opening inwards with his foot pressed firmly against it.

……………………..

Title: Wish is My Command

Warnings: Begging, pile driver, squirting, ABO dynamics (Both are Betas)

………………………

“Please….!”

“Please what Leader?”

“Mmmmm…! Please Antok….! Please fuck me harder please please please….!”

Antok purred down at him as he moved his cock slowly, stopping just slightly away from touching Kolivan’s spot. He tilted his head down at his leader’s flushed face as he gasps and throws his head back.

“Aaaah…Aaaaah…..!!” Kolivan looked up at him as his slit clenches around the cock to try and pull it deeper, “Antok please!”

Antok just smiled at him before he mercifully did as he wished. He angled his hips just right and fucked into his spot. He watched those eyes grow wide and roll back as Kolivan’s expression is one of a silent scream. His slit spasms and clenches wantonly and he sees how his toes curled as he pinned his legs down by his head, 

Kolivan arched and clawed at the floor, “T…Tok…! ANTOK….!!”

The larger beta paused when a rush of fluid squirts from the slit and stains over his cock and hips. He blinks slowly and tilted his head down at him as Kolivan trembles and breathes shakily.

Antok purred deeply and leaned down to kiss him before giving another gentle thrust. After all he still needed to cum too.

…………………….

Title: Stay Close

Warnings: post-sex cuddles, naked snuggling, nuzzling, kisses, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

…………………….

Kolivan gasped, his eyes dropping slightly. He trembles slightly as large arms are holding him close. He buries his face into his mate’s chest and took in a deep breath of his mate’s scent.

“Mmmmm….” he shivered and blushed as he nuzzled into his the soft fur there.

Antok pulled him tight to him, and rests his cheek on Kolivan’s head. He let off a deep rumble of a purr as he strokes over his white hair as he hugs him tight and cuddles him.

The leader slowly relaxed as he came down from his orgasmic high, smiling and purring from the cum and slick the dribbles out when his mate’s cock softens and slowly slops out. He pressed closer to him, breathing softly as he nuzzles him more.

_Stay close to me….just for a while before we have to go back out there_ ….


	38. Galra Drabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new season has inspired some new pairings with the Galra Ohonhon~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.

Title: Reunion

Pairing: Kolivan/Krolia (Krolivan)

Warnings: m/f, Wall sex, rough kissing, biting, knotting.

………………..

She growled as she kissed him deeply, gasping and arching when he thrusts up into her and feels his claws digging slightly into her hips. She gasped as his cock slams into her spot and drew a moan from her.

Kolivan hiked her legs up over his shoulders as he thrusts deeper and harder, his breathing heavy and fangs bared in a snarl. He buried his face in Krolia’s neck and bit down, the taste of her blood on his teeth making his rhythm grow erratic.

“Haaaa..haaa haaa….!” She dug her nails into his back, “K….Kol…..!”

_Never leave again, never leave me again, you crazy, reckless, beautiful creature_ …..

She gasped and arched harder when she felt his knot beginning to form as his thrust became erratic.

Krolia growled and nips along his neck in turn before arching and gasping wantonly.

Well…it certainly was quite the reunion~

……………………..

Title: BloodlusT

Pairing: Ladnok/Trugg (Tradnok)

Warnings: hate sex, frottage, clothed sex, clawing, biting, wrestling, rough angry sex, ABO dynamics (Both are Alphas)

…………………..

Ladnok growled as she rolled across the floor, wrapping her strong legs around Trugg and digging her claws deep into the other commander’s back and through her armor. She bared her teeth in a hateful grin as Trugg growled down at her.

Blood dribbled down Trugg’s chin and stained her sharp teeth as her hair was frazzled and ruined. Claw marks stain across her face that bled down as she felt those claws that have crushed enemies and brought beasts to their knees maiming over her back.

She pushed her hips forwards, hissing at the pleasured heat the pulses from her thighs as she gives a harsh kiss.

Ladnok gave a muffled snarl when she bites on her lip hard enough to draw more blood. She bucks her hips up, groaning as she felt Trugg’s hardened bulge against her own, precum leaving small stains through the fabric. 

The taste of each other’s blood, the scent of battle and arousal, combined with adrenaline…

The bloodlust of it all was addicting.

………………….

Title: Slave

Pairing: Lotor/Sendak (Lodak)

Warnings: masturbating, fantasizing, fingering. ABO dynamics (Sendak is Alpha, Lotor is Beta)

……………………

Lotor bit down into his pillow to muffle his soft moans as he gropes over his slit. His pants were long forgotten on the floor as he pressed his hand down and rubs it over the slit and whining needily. 

He imagined it was Sendak’s hand, with strong calloused fingers tugging on his clit and rolling it between his fingers. Imagining the Commander fingering him, feeling his wet his slit was and prepping it to be filled. 

The Prince, now emperor blushed and buried his face in the pillow as he gasps with his thighs trembling. Imagining the alpha’s cock thrusting into him, spreading him wide and filling him with cum. Reducing him to a needy, wanton thing and keeping him by his side….

He bites his lips and whines a bit as shame mixes with his pleasure. Because he knows that when he walks out of his room, he has to push these thought and fantasies down so no one knew how much of a slave to his own desires he was becoming.

…………………..

Title: Break

Pairing: Sniv/Haggar (Snaggar)

Warnings: mind control, dub con, bondage, Shibari, handjob, femdom.

…………………..

“Explain something to me Sniv,” Haggar huffed quietly as she watched him lay there, shivering as he laid back on the slab.

Intricate, violet ropes tie around him and brush over his naked body. His eyes flowed purple under the witch’s spell and unable to stop himself as he arches his hips when he hand closes around his cock and slowly pumps him. She had a neutral look and watched him.

“In what world did you think you could kill me?” She squeezed him particularly hard and slowly grips the tip of his cock. She dug her nails slightly into the skin there and watched him arch with a needy whine, seemingly undeterred by the threat of those sharp nails.

She snorted and slowly pumps him, “Ah what does it matter? Don’t worry. Even though you’re an absolute failure as a conniving Commander, I’ll make good use out of you yet.”

He moaned and trembled under her as his eyes flowed purple.


	39. Shotor Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 has left me weak for these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Title: Missed You

Warnings: Reunion sex, soft sex, missionary, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Lotor is a beta)

……………..

Lotor gasped softly as he presses his face in to the black paladin’s shoulders. His long white hair was a mess, some of it sticking to his sweat soaked face as he felt the other move into him.

“Ha….ha…..!” He tilted his head back and bared his throat, moaning softly as Shiro slides his human hand down his body to gently trace patterns along his hips. He shifted the half breed’s leg so better angle his hips to thrust into him a bit harder with a groan.

The human closed his eyes and leaned into the familiar fingers gently running over his scalp and head gently with a purr.

Glazed, purple eyes look up at him as he arched more beneath him.

_Star I missed you Champion_ ….

……………….

Title: Unusual Spaces

Warnings: Oral, victory sex, blowjob, post S05E04. 

……………….

Shiro lowered his head a bit to press his forehead to the controls as a warm, soft wet mouth closes around him. He bit his bottom lip as he piloted away from the newly lit torch and put his lion on autopilot.

He leaned back and gently stroked over Lotor’s head.

The new emperor looked up, lips stretched over his length as he suckles around it. He licked at the underside and groaned softly as he placed his hands gently on his paladin’s thighs and purred softly. He groaned whenhands gently grip his hair and twist it around a bit.

He shivered and looked up with a deep purr in his throat…..before the lion jerked a bit and caused him to choke a bit and pull off with a gasp. Strands of saliva still connected his lips to the cock in front of him.

Shiro blinked, “Ah shit….”

Sure the rush of victory certainly made things heated…..but doing it in the lion was…not ideal.

……………….

Title: Untitled

Warnings: riding, rough sex, power bottom, ABO dynamics (Lotor is a beta)

…………….

Lotor purred down at his lover as he pushes his hips down hard with a soft gasp. He placed his hands on the other’s chest, gently tracing over the scars and his ears lowered as he bites his bottom lip.

“Mmmmm….” 

Shiro panted and tilted his head back, closing his eyes, “Nnngh….oooh fuck…fuck Lotor….!”

He chuckled as he clenched around him, smirking softly as he rides him harder with a purr, strands of hair coming loose from the bun he’d put it in. He grins down at his human as he moved a bit harder on him. 

The black paladin’s eyes rolled back when Lotor suddenly went very slow and teasing with his slit twitching around his hard, aching cock. He gave a shuddering groan and arched beneath him.

………………..

Title: Adored

Warnings: soft sex, cuddle sex, tender, sex from behind, ABO dynamics (Lotor is Beta)

……………….

He bit his bottom lip as he felt the weight against his back and gentle nuzzles along his shoulders from his human.

Slowly, he reached up and pulled him a bit closer and kissed his temple.

Lotor purred and gasped a he felt Shiro move inside of him and arched his hips up with a soft groan. His slit twitched and clenched down with slid dripping out on to the bed and his own cock stuck between his body and the soft mattress of the bed. 

He smiles a little when Shiro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. The familiar heat of the other’s body, being held like he was something treasured….

“Stars I adore you…..” he whispered softly 

Shiro blushed and then smiled as him and turned his head to kiss him deeply.


	40. Throk Drabbles 5: Awkward 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe, I’m just in a giggly mood and need some funnies with my favorite noodle armed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Throk you poor soul. Hope you guys enjoyed! Happy Throk Thursday~
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Title: Messy

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: whipped cream, food kink, riding, ABO dynamics (Throk is a beta, C.G. is alpha)

………………….

The delicious white treat drips from on Throk’s chest as he moves his hips up and down on the wonderful cock of his mate.

“Mmmm….! Oooooh quiznak….!”

C.G. bit his bottom lip as he arches into the warm, twitching heat of that wonderful, snug slit. He could feel the slick dribbling out and down on to his thighs.

“Quiznak….Sweet quiznak you’re perfect…..!”

At one particular hard thrust, the melted whipped cream splattered…..

….and went directly into C.G.’s eye.

He yelled when his eye squints completely shut and he stopped his thrusting up into Throk while cursing. Oh stars dammit he should have just licked it off first!

Throk stopped and blinked, “Oh…oh dear, are you ok?”

“Yes…just some cream in my eye….hold on….!”

He reached up slowly and tried to wipe it away…and ended up poking his eye with a claw.

“OOOOOOOOOW!”

……………………

Title: Leave a Mark

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: post sex, hickies, bitemarks, creampie.

……………………

Throk wheezed when he felt Narti’s hand firmly push on his chest as she stands up. Her slit slips off him smoothly with his cum dribbling from her as she rubs her hands over her neck and shoulders.

“Wh—Narti?” He blinks in confusion.

She only trills in annoyance as the sound of a fridge opening is heard. 

Curious, Throk stood up and pulled on a pair of pants before he walks out and looks at her…..

Rubbing a cold spoon over the hickies and love bite marks that decorate her neck and shoulders. She’s trilling and clicking as she rubs it over them, trying to make them disappear and huffing.

“…..uuuuuuuuuh……” he stared at her, “What….?”

“Hssssss…”

She can’t help it! She’s a General and if Ezor sees these marks, she’s gonna get nosey and wonder who put them there. 

Throk yelped when he tail whips down at him warningly and he grumbles and walks back into the bedroom.

………………..

Title: Rude

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: doggy style, burping, ABO dynamics (both are betas)

………………..

Throk purred down at the Prince as he laid under him, hips raised to take in his thrusts as he gasps and pants. 

He gripped the soft white hair in his hands and gently pulls his head back. 

He leaned down slowly and nuzzled the side of his face as he feels Lotor buck his hips back with a groan. Throk smirked a bit and leaned in closer, opening his mouth to murmur the most filthy things—

_BUUUUUURP!_

....Everything just went entirely still for a moment as Throk felt utter mortification grip him. Lotor went completely quiet with his ears pressing back against his head before he out his hands together with narrowed eyes.

“…..You have ten seconds to get out of me, and run you disgusting, cretin….”

…………………

Title: Cramps

Pairing: Throk/Zarkon (Zarkok)

Warnings: riding, throne sex, sudden cramping, ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, Zarkon is alpha)

………………..

“Mmmm….aaah…my Lord….!” Throk tilted his head back as the Emperor lightly dug his claws into his back and pulled him down on to his lap. He whined and gasped bowing his head when he feels the powerful hips slap into his. 

Zarkon gave a rumbling purr and leaned up to nip and lap at his throat—

A sudden rippling pain ran through the emperor’s hips and he gave a grunt if pain and slumped back. 

Throk gasped and blinked, “…E-Emperor….?”

“Nnnngh….” Zarkon’s eye twitched and he groaned. Of all the times for these old bones to act up….

Throk stared at him, before avoiding his gaze as his Emperor started grumbling to himself and huffing. Oh dear….

“Can…can you just stay right there for a few minutes?”

…..Well he can’t exactly say no to the Emperor now can he? He gave a resigned awkward sigh and tried making himself comfortable on the Emperor’s cock.


	41. Voltron Drabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right lets give these guys some loving, been a while since I did some Voltron Drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.

Title: A Little Tied Up

Pairing: Shiro/Lance (Shance)

Warnings: Bondage, gag, blindfold, sensory deprivation (to be safe), groping., D/S tones.

…………………….

He shuffled softly on the bed with shaky breathing. He laid on the bed with a small chain connecting his collar to the bed post. He squirmed slightly and moaned as he tilts his head back. 

“Mmmmm..” 

He could barely move with how tight the restraints were. 

How long had he been here? Minutes? Hours? Maybe even a day? He could tell anymore. All he knew was he had an erection that refused to go down and he couldn’t do anything to fix it….

There’s a quiet creak as the door opens. 

Lance mewled when he heard the familiar footsteps. He took in deep shaky breaths, the slight pressure of the bed pressing his cock against his belly causing slight, twitching pulses if pleasure but not enough to make him go over the edge. 

Thankfully relief was on its way.

He moaned into the gag when a strong, calloused hand gently caressed down his back and over his spine to grope his ass. He gasped as cool metal fingers gently trace down his taint and just stroke over his balls. He whimpers needily before hearing that familiar, sexy chuckle.

“Did you miss me today pet?”

……………..

Title: Better, Down Where It’s Wetter

Pairing: Blaytz/Lumin (Galra Servant)

Warnings: eating out, cunnlingus, ABO dynamics (Lumin is a beta.)

………………..

Lumin gasped and tilted his head back as that wonderful tongue swipes over his slit. He whines as he grips on to his mate’s head, running his fingers over his fins and his antennae with a gasp.

Blaytz purrs and looks up at him softly as he suckles on the clit with a posessive purr. He gently held his mate in place against the wall and held him up humming, “Mmmmm….”

“Aaaaaah….! Mmmmm….! Blaytz……….”

He gave one of the folds a small little nip and then slurped over the twitching hole. The Servant bowed his head, gasping and trying to hold in loud moans as pleasure courses through his hips in a wonderful, aching heat.

“Aaaaah….aaaah….! Oh oh oh…!” He tilted his head back and whimpered wantonly, “Oh stars, oh stars….!” He mewled breathlessly. 

Blaytz only smirked against those clenching and twitching folds.

……………………

Title: Ticklish

Pairing: Kolivan/Coran (Corivan)

Warnings: Cunnlingus, giggly sex, Coran Coran the mustached man, ABO dynamics (Kolivan is a beta)

………………….

Coran hummed as he moved his face in between the deliciously thick thighs and gave the pretty slit a kiss. Ah how such a beautiful Galra hasn’t walked his way before was a mystery to him—

There’s a sudden strained sound coming from his partner.

“Hmmm?” He looked up and saw Kolivan covering his mouth, “Aaaah, too good for words innit?”

“Kkkk…” Kolivan took in a deep breath, and tilted his head back when Coran nuzzled over his thighs again. He tried to keep quiet as his legs twitch a bit. 

Oh stars damn that mustache, why was it so soft and yet so bristly!?

“Haaaaa…..!” He thumped his head back with a gasp when Coran licked up his folds and then moved his head back and forth a bit.

When that mustache moved over his clit, he wheezed and gave a loud snort.

“PfffffftttttAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Coran raised his head up, blinking, “Kolivan! Are you sick? Oh dear stars you poor thing, let’s get you to a doctor!”

“AHAHAHAHAH OOH no no nohohoho! No I’m fine please I’m fine….” he yelled whenhes suddenly lifted up off the bed.

“No time for protest! To the medical bay!”

“Wha—CORAN!”

………………………

Title: Cowboy

Pairing: Shiro/Keith (Sheith)

Warnings: riding, loving, soft, silliness.

………………………

Shiro snorted and giggled when Keith put the cowboy hat on that he’d hidden under the bed. He wheezed and laid his head back on the pillow as Keith straddled his lap with Shiro’s cock pressed against his stretched, lubed hole. 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry I…the fucking hat…ahahahahaha….!”

Keith raised a brow….then snorted as he leaned down and kissed him while slowly pushing his hips down on to the cock as he gently places his hands on his chest. He moaned softly clenching around his lover as Shiro made noise caught between a moan and laughter.

“Y-you has that there this whole time?” He snickered.

He was answered with a kiss before Keith answers, “Wouldn’t you like to know….Now lay back and let me enjoy my ride~”

Shiro blushes and smiled before laying back with a soft hum.

……………………

Title: Shimmer 

Pairing: Keith/Regris (Regrieth)

Warnings: doggy style, xenophilia, soft sex, ABO dynamics (Regris is an omega: Keith is an Alpha)

……………………

He couldn’t help but stare down at him as he thrusts into the slick heat that envelopes his cock and clenches over it. He watched how the lights of the stars reflect off Regris’ scales through the window of his room. 

Slowly Keith slipped his hands down and pinched Regris’s clit and watched him arch hard with a soft cry.

“K-Keith….!”

He looked up as the light reflects on to the walls and shimmered softly. The human hybrid stared a moment as he slowly thrusts into his lover, completely awed by the sight around him.

“…God you’re so fucking pretty….” he whispered.


	42. Coran Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous man returns!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there’s not a lot but this is hat I could muster for some shenanigans. Peace out!
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.

Title: Missing You

Pairing: Alfor/Coran (Alforan)

Warnings: masturbating, voice kink, dirty talk, handjob.

…………………….

“ _After all these years you’re still quite the sight to be hold, my dear.”_

Coran shivered as he pumped himself in the dem blue glow of his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed was the AI that held Alfor’s being and memories and watched him with loving, soft eyes as he pumped himself.

“Mmm….Alfor….”

“ _Stars Coran…do you still remember how I touched you?”_ Alfor’s eyes glimmer softly, “ _How I would pump you slow and teasing in my hands? Just like you’re doing now…is touch you every morning before we went in to work….”_ he smiled at the find memory as he watched Coran arch and shiver.

“Y-yes….Stars you had the most wonderful hands….and mouth Alfie….” Coran panted and shivered.

The hologram slowly moved and laid beside Coran, barely touching him as he tilts his head at him.

“ _I bet you wish it was me now. Pumping you, sucking you, licking over the tip of your cock as you arch….I love all the expressions you make….the way your cheeks flush after you’d get to cum on my face….”_

Coran panted and gasped as he arched at the memory with a moan. 

Though what was said next caught him off guard.

_“….Do you miss that about me?”_

……………………..

Title: Epic Fail

Pairing: Zarkon/Coran (Corkon)

Warnings: riding, throne sex, ABO dynamics (Galra only, Zarkon is omega)

………………………

He looked up at the larger Galra as he pushed his hips down to take more of his cock into the twitching slit. 

Zarkon panted as he felt the Altean grip his hips and help move him harder with ease. He leaned back on the throne—Zarkon’s nice, big comfy throne with plenty of pillows for comfort ohohohoho~—and angled his hips to hit against the omega’s spot. Zarkon bowed his head and gasped as his clenched around hips harder.

“C-Coran….!”

“Great Grogery the Infirm, your a bloody sight to see you know that?”

The Emperor blushed and then arched at a particularly hard thrust into his clenching slit.

“Uuuungh…aaaah…..!”

Coran gasped and arched under the Emperor as his hips slapped into his with a groan—

“WHOOP!”

Had he paid attention to the pillows sliding under him, he may have avoided what happened next. He slid right off the throne with Zarkon and right on to the floor with a smack.

“Ommph!” Zarkon grunted when he fell off the Altean and off his cock and stumbled on to the floor, “Guh…”

“Ooooooow…..!” Coran hissed. 

“What the…oh dammit Coran I told you to adjust the pillows before we started!”

………………

Title: Sushi

Pairing: Blaytz/Coran (Coraytz)

Warnings: cloaca, silly sex, cunnilingus (?) oral sex.

………………

“Ohonhon~ what do we have here hmmm?”

Blaytz snickered as he laid across the table as Coran slowly rose up between his thighs and licked his lips happily. The blue Paladin stuck his tongue out a bit before snickering.

“Ooooooh~ Nalquodian sushi for dinner hmmmm?”

“Pffffshhhh…” Blaytz laughed, before it morphed into a gasp moan when Coran closed his mouth over his cloak and lapped over it with a hum.

The Nalquodian gasped and tilted his head back with a gooey smile as he gently runs his hands over Coran’s hair. He bit his bottom lip and shivered as he pushed his hips up into that wonderful mouth—

He squeals when Coran flicked his tongue right over the rim and hummed happily.

Aaaah he liked the occasionally raw fish to eat~


	43. Voltron Drabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the on and off activity on here lately. Hope you guys enjoy these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy ^^ shoutout to my friends on discord, thank you for the inspiration.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Title: Ruined 

Pairing: Throk/C.G. (Claw Guy)

Warnings: Rough sex, bondage, gag, multiple orgasms, fucking hard and fast, ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, C.G, is omega)

…………………..

“Hmmmnngh…! Mmmmngh….! Oohmmm Thrmm…!”

He rubbed the side of his face against the sheets as his thighs tremble from wonderful spread of Throk’s cock inside him. He sobbed as his slit gives a squelch with each hard thrust inside him.

He felt those hands grip his back, fingers digging into the skin as he gasps and shivers.

“Mmmm…!”

Throk gave a growl as he angles his hips to hit over the other’s spot, panting softly as he buries his face in his neck.

“Oooohhmmmm…!!!” C.G.’s voice grew higher in pitch as he felt the thrusts increase and his slit twitches almost possessively around the cock.

He screamed into the gag when the other bites into his neck and whimpers needily as he came again for the third time. He slumps down, his body practically flat against the bed as those thrusts continue to fuck him through his orgasm.

Throk smirked against the neck with pride swelling in his chest.

…………………..

Title: Privacy

Pairing: None

Warnings: masturbation, relaxing, hands and knees, humping.

………………….

Trigel shivered as she slumped against her pile of soft pillows with a quiet gasp escaping her. She mewled as she slowly circles her fingers over the three clits inside her with a gasp.

“Mmmm….aaah…” she took the primary one between the two smaller and gave it a small tug and twists as she used her other hand to lightly rub over her folds with a moan, “Aaahnn…Mm…hhhaaaa…”

She slowly moved her hips down on to her hand with a soft cry as she stroked over her folds wantonly, “Oooo Stars…yeeesss….uuuunhhhh…”

She pressed her face into the pillows as he thighs begin to twitch and tremble from the wonderful heat the courses through her. She bucked back into the sensations, with her cheeks flushed and eyes rolling back. 

Oh stars yes….!

“Mmmmmm…..!” She gasped and muffled her squeal of delight as she came with her cunt twitching at the empty air with a soft gasp. 

Oh stars she needed that..

…………………

Title: Stars

Pairing: Thace/Prorok (Tharok)

Warnings: sex against a window, nipple play, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Thace is omega, Prorok is alpha)

………………..

Thace panted and tilted his head back against the cool glass of the window with his mouth open and eyes glazed in pleasure as he felt his Commander thrust hard into him.

He whined as calloused hands gropes over his chest, lightly pinching his nipples as he gasps. He whimpered when he gives them a small twist, blushing harshly as he pushed his hips down and whined.

“Ooooh…s-sir….!”

“Gorgeous….” the commander murmured as he angled his hips to slam harder into his spot, “Star smelting gorgeous….”

Prorok slipped a hand down to pinch and tug on Thace’s clit and watch his lieutenant tilt his head back as starlight shimmers off him through the large window.

He looked like a pleasure shot angel with how they illuminated him.

…………………

Title: Team Bonding

Pairing: Zarkon/Gyrgan/Blaytz/Alfor

Warnings: gangbang, double penetration, oral, blowjob, ABO dynamics (Galra only, Zarkon is omega)

………………….

“Shhh….easy now….easy…relax Zar….”

Zarkon whimpered at the stretch of the thick cock inside him. He tre,bled slightly with his face buried in Gyrgan’s neck and straddling the large yellow paladin’s thighs. He mewls weakly as those strong hands grip his thighs and gently spread them a little wide.

He gasps when he feels fingers—slightly slimmer and a smaller but still quite nice—slip inside him beside Gyrgan’s cock and gently tug at the rim to stretch him a bit wide.

“Mmm…!”

“Hey..easy….I know….” Blaytz’s voice murmurs before gently kisses are pressed over his shoulder, “Relax…”

Zarkon shivered and whimpered, ears lowering, before soft hand gently cup his head and tilts his face up. Alfor smiled down at him, Altean markings glowing along his body as his cock stood proud and hard.

“Would it help if you had something to distract you?”

Zarkon panted softly, before he leaned up and gave the tip of the cock a kiss before suckling at the head, “Mmmhm….”

Alfor gasped softly and groaned before gently caressing over the scales on Zarkon’s head. Blaytz took his time, and watched Gyrgan gently rub over The galra’s back in soothing circles. Once the Blue Paladin is satisfied with the stretch, he slowly pushes into him alongside Gyrgan.

“Mmmnnnnn!” Zarkon’s eyes widen when chokes slightly when The tip of the Altean King’s cock hits the back of his throat when he gasps. He pulled back slightly to recover and lightly massaged the underside of the cock.

His slit clenches weakly around Blaytz and Gyrgan inside him as he gripped on to Alfor’s hips for purchase and waiting for them to start moving.

Best. Team. Bonding. Ever. Alfor smiled to himself as he watches as Zarkon is thrust into slowly but deeply.

…………………..

Title: Reunion

Pairing: Shiro/Sendak (Shendak)

Warnings: Rough sex, clawing, biting, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega)

………………….

Shiro grunted before snarling at the familiar clench of Sendak around him.

It had taken him weeks to track the other down, digging his fingers and tangling them in that thick fur as he thrusts up into him harshly with grunt. He watched Sendak tilt his head back with those gorgeous fangs bared for him.

“Ch-Champion…..!” His voice was hoarse and strained with each thrust of the humans hips as the Galra digs his claws into the other’s back.

His slit was hot. Familiar. Wet. An anchor for him to reality. 

He just needed to forget himself and remember another time where nothing mattered but this and remembering he’s alive. That they are alive….

Sendak panted and clawed a bit harder before burying his face in his lover’s neck and biting with a soft growl.

Shiro grits his teeth in a feral grin.

His lover failed to notice the slight golden glow to those eyes…

………………..

Title: Endearing

Pairing: Honerva/Coran (Honervan), mentioned Alfor/Coran/Fala (Falforan), Honerva/Zarkon (Zanerva)

Warnings: pregnancy kink, open relationship, fingering, lactation kink, motor boating, AU where nothing horrible happens.

……………….

Honerva moaned softly as she gently slips her fingers into the other’s hair and gasped as his mouth closes over one of her sore, leaking nipples. 

“Aaaah….aaah….!” She shivers and arches her hips down on to the fingers curling inside of her cunt as she bites her lips.

Stars she was so lucky he was around and thankful that their husbands didn’t mind they took care of each other when they were away. After all being the lovers/spouses of the paladins could be taxing on the love life. And with Honerva pregnant, her hormones were all over the place and when needs ar not met…well.

As was said before, it was a good thing Coran was here.

Coran hummed as he laps over a nipple before giving a soft suckl he gently supports her back with his arm as rubs over her swollen belly affectionately. Aaah what an absolutely stunning sight Honerva made with her belly round with a child. It reminded him of his time with Queen Fala when she as pregnant with Allura when Alfor was busy with making the lions…

He hummed a moment and looked up at her.

Honerva shivered and looked down, “Mmmm…yes….?”

“…I’m sorry I can’t resist…!” He buries his face in her breasts.

She squealed with laughter when he motor boated her, “OH MY STARS CORAN AHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAH!”


	44. Voltron Drabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the on and off activity on here lately. Hope you guys enjoy these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.
> 
> Also a shout out to my friends on discord for the inspiration.

Title: Ruined 

Pairing: Throk/C.G. (Claw Guy)

Warnings: Rough sex, bondage, gag, multiple orgasms, fucking hard and fast, ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, C.G, is omega)

…………………..

“Hmmmnngh…! Mmmmngh….! Oohmmm Thrmm…!”

He rubbed the side of his face against the sheets as his thighs tremble from wonderful spread of Throk’s cock inside him. He sobbed as his slit gives a squelch with each hard thrust inside him.

He felt those hands grip his back, fingers digging into the skin as he gasps and shivers.

“Mmmm…!”

Throk gave a growl as he angles his hips to hit over the other’s spot, panting softly as he buries his face in his neck.

“Oooohhmmmm…!!!” C.G.’s voice grew higher in pitch as he felt the thrusts increase and his slit twitches almost possessively around the cock.

He screamed into the gag when the other bites into his neck and whimpers needily as he came again for the third time. He slumps down, his body practically flat against the bed as those thrusts continue to fuck him through his orgasm.

Throk smirked against the neck with pride swelling in his chest.

…………………..

Title: Privacy

Pairing: None

Warnings: masturbation, relaxing, hands and knees, humping.

………………….

Trigel shivered as she slumped against her pile of soft pillows with a quiet gasp escaping her. She mewled as she slowly circles her fingers over the three clits inside her with a gasp.

“Mmmm….aaah…” she took the primary one between the two smaller and gave it a small tug and twists as she used her other hand to lightly rub over her folds with a moan, “Aaahnn…Mm…hhhaaaa…”

She slowly moved her hips down on to her hand with a soft cry as she stroked over her folds wantonly, “Oooo Stars…yeeesss….uuuunhhhh…”

She pressed her face into the pillows as he thighs begin to twitch and tremble from the wonderful heat the courses through her. She bucked back into the sensations, with her cheeks flushed and eyes rolling back. 

Oh stars yes….!

“Mmmmmm…..!” She gasped and muffled her squeal of delight as she came with her cunt twitching at the empty air with a soft gasp. 

Oh stars she needed that..

…………………

Title: Stars

Pairing: Thace/Prorok (Tharok)

Warnings: sex against a window, nipple play, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Thace is omega, Prorok is alpha)

………………..

Thace panted and tilted his head back against the cool glass of the window with his mouth open and eyes glazed in pleasure as he felt his Commander thrust hard into him.

He whined as calloused hands gropes over his chest, lightly pinching his nipples as he gasps. He whimpered when he gives them a small twist, blushing harshly as he pushed his hips down and whined.

“Ooooh…s-sir….!”

“Gorgeous….” the commander murmured as he angled his hips to slam harder into his spot, “Star smelting gorgeous….”

Prorok slipped a hand down to pinch and tug on Thace’s clit and watch his lieutenant tilt his head back as starlight shimmers off him through the large window.

He looked like a pleasure shot angel with how they illuminated him.

…………………

Title: Team Bonding

Pairing: Zarkon/Gyrgan/Blaytz/Alfor

Warnings: gangbang, double penetration, oral, blowjob, ABO dynamics (Galra only, Zarkon is omega)

………………….

“Shhh….easy now….easy…relax Zar….”Zarkon whimpered at the stretch of the thick cock inside him. He tre,bled slightly with his face buried in Gyrgan’s neck and straddling the large yellow paladin’s thighs. He mewls weakly as those strong hands grip his thighs and gently spread them a little wide.

He gasps when he feels fingers—slightly slimmer and a smaller but still quite nice—slip inside him beside Gyrgan’s cock and gently tug at the rim to stretch him a bit wide.

“Mmm…!”

“Hey..easy….I know….” Blaytz’s voice murmurs before gently kisses are pressed over his shoulder, “Relax…”

Zarkon shivered and whimpered, ears lowering, before soft hand gently cup his head and tilts his face up. Alfor smiled down at him, Altean markings glowing along his body as his cock stood proud and hard.

“Would it help if you had something to distract you?”

Zarkon panted softly, before he leaned up and gave the tip of the cock a kiss before suckling at the head, “Mmmhm….”

Alfor gasped softly and groaned before gently caressing over the scales on Zarkon’s head. Blaytz took his time, and watched Gyrgan gently rub over The galra’s back in soothing circles. Once the Blue Paladin is satisfied with the stretch, he slowly pushes into him alongside Gyrgan.

“Mmmnnnnn!” Zarkon’s eyes widen when chokes slightly when The tip of the Altean King’s cock hits the back of his throat when he gasps. He pulled back slightly to recover and lightly massaged the underside of the cock.

His slit clenches weakly around Blaytz and Gyrgan inside him as he gripped on to Alfor’s hips for purchase and waiting for them to start moving.

_Best. Team. Bonding. Ever._ Alfor smiled to himself as he watches as Zarkon is thrust into slowly but deeply.

…………………..

Title: Reunion

Pairing: Shiro/Sendak (Shendak)

Warnings: Rough sex, clawing, biting, ABO dynamics (Sendak is omega)

………………….

Shiro grunted before snarling at the familiar clench of Sendak around him.

It had taken him weeks to track the other down, digging his fingers and tangling them in that thick fur as he thrusts up into him harshly with grunt. He watched Sendak tilt his head back with those gorgeous fangs bared for him.

“Ch-Champion…..!” His voice was hoarse and strained with each thrust of the humans hips as the Galra digs his claws into the other’s back.

His slit was hot. Familiar. Wet. An anchor for him to reality. 

He just needed to forget himself and remember another time where nothing mattered but this and remembering he’s alive. That they are alive….

Sendak panted and clawed a bit harder before burying his face in his lover’s neck and biting with a soft growl.

Shiro grits his teeth in a feral grin.

His lover failed to notice the slight golden glow to those eyes…

………………..

Title: Endearing

Pairing: Honerva/Coran (Honervan), mentioned Alfor/Coran/Fala (Falforan), Honerva/Zarkon (Zanerva)

Warnings: pregnancy kink, open relationship, fingering, lactation kink, motor boating, AU where nothing horrible happens.

……………….

Honerva moaned softly as she gently slips her fingers into the other’s hair and gasped as his mouth closes over one of her sore, leaking nipples. 

“Aaaah….aaah….!” She shivers and arches her hips down on to the fingers curling inside of her cunt as she bites her lips.

Stars she was so lucky he was around and thankful that their husbands didn’t mind they took care of each other when they were away. After all being the lovers/spouses of the paladins could be taxing on the love life. And with Honerva pregnant, her hormones were all over the place and when needs ar not met…well.

As was said before, it was a good thing Coran was here.

Coran hummed as he laps over a nipple before giving a soft suckl he gently supports her back with his arm as rubs over her swollen belly affectionately. Aaah what an absolutely stunning sight Honerva made with her belly round with a child. It reminded him of his time with Queen Fala when she as pregnant with Allura when Alfor was busy with making the lions…

He hummed a moment and looked up at her.

Honerva shivered and looked down, “Mmmm…yes….?”

“…I’m sorry I can’t reaist…!” He buries his face in her breasts.

She squealed with laughter when he motor boated her, “OH MY STARS CORAN AHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAH!”


	45. Galra Drabbles 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the Galra and that shall never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails.

Title: Alone Time

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: bondage, fingering, gag, biting.

…………………..

Lotor growled as he bites into Allura’s neck, ears twitching at the muffled squeal she gives off as she bucks her hips up. She moans and pants softly around the gag, drool dribbling down her chin as her thighs tremble.

“Mmmmmm….!”

His pupils dilate as he lightly rolls her clit between two fingers gently. He groaned softly at the wetness of her cunt that stains his fingers with each little tug and twist. He gives a deep rumbling purr as he nuzzles into her shoulder with eyes gleaming.

Allura panted and arched as her hand twitch in the violet cuffs. She gasps as his other hand lightly gropes over her breast and lightly plays with the nipple as she felt his mouth pull back. She cried out again when slim fingers slip inside her.

“Mmmm…! Mmm mmm Mm…!” Her eyes rolls back as she tilts her head back when he stretches her slowly.

“That’s it….that’s my girl….” He purrs softly, “My princess…”

_Mine and mine alone…_

…………………

Title: Senseless

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: Rough sex, suspension, muzzle gag, hickies.

………………..

He grunted as he felt her toes digging into his back as he held her up. He felt her tail lightly run down his leg, her arms held up to the ceiling by a nice rope looped around a hook. She makes soft needy sounds through the muzzle, clenching around his, cock as he thrusts into her.

Throk growled and pressed his face into her neck, nuzzling over the marks he’d littered there. He dug his fingers harshly into her hips and grunted at how she clenched hard around him when he hit against a particular spot.

Narti gasps when she feels him shift the angle of his hips and made sure every thrust hit right there.

“Mrrrr! Mmmmrrrr….!”

He only chuckled and smirked as he moves to wrap his arms around her and lift her up more so he could move a bit more steadily.

“Stars….I’m surprised your can make noise at this point…” he hissed softly, nipping at her throat, “I would think after the last orgasm…..well…”

She pants and weakly nudges her head towards the source of his voice. She just needed to feel more of him.

A kiss is pressed to her nose before he picked up the pace to fuck her completely senseless.

……………….

Title: Power Struggle 

Pairing: Ranveig/Gnov (Ranvov)

Warnings: Riding, biting, clawing, some blood, hate sex, rough sex, crest pulling,

……………….

“You…think..you can really….lead?”

Gnov made a choked gasp when he slams up into her. She pants and looks at him, sweat and dirt from the training grounds staining her face. She grits her teeth, feeling him grip her head in a vice like grip.

“Nnngh….haaa….Mm..I could…lead better than you…!”

Ranvieg roared when he felt her claw into his back harshly enough that he felt the warmth of blood drip down his back. He pulled harder on her crests and fucked into her tight slit harder. She clenched harshly around him in turn, as if trying to squeeze him for all he’s worth.

Armor and weapons litter the lightly blood stained ground as the Warlord rolled over to trying and gain the upper hand.

“Ghrr!” Gnov gasped and growls when he has her on her back and moves harder. In turn she slams her heels into the small of his back before moaning as his cock hits along all the right spots…!

She bared her fangs at him in a hate filled leer as blood dribbles slightly from her split lip before opening in a gasp when he bites into her throat to mark her.

………………

Title: Soft

Pairing: Gyrgan/Zarkon (Gyrkon)

Warnings: Doggy style, gentle, soft sex, nuzzling, size kink, ABO dynamics (Zarkon is omega)

……………….

“Hhhh….hmmm…!”

“Shhhh….I got you I got you….just lay back and let me….” 

The Emperor gasped quietly and gripped on to the sheets of his bed when he felt Gyrgan’s hands gently grip his hips as he slides into him with ease. He panted and pressed his face down to try and keep from being loud. 

It’s just been such a long time….

The weight of the other on his back was soothing as he felt him press his face into his neck. He panted softly and pushed his hips back. If Gyrgan wanted to he could have engulfed the Galra beneath him as he thrusts slowly into him. 

Zarkon’s eyes rolled back and he gasps as his thighs tremble wantonly, “O-oh….!”

“You feel so good Zar….so so good….” Gyrgan murmured as he kisses the back of his head and smiles at him.

He was just….so lovely when he came undone like this and all he was doing was giving him sweet words and loving touches as he fucks him softly.

……………………

Title: Pet

Pairing: Alfor/Zarkon/Coran (Zarforan), implies Zarkon/Honerva

Warnings: threesome, pet play, ring gag, leash, collar, oral, ABO dynamics (Zarkon is omega)

……………………..

“Such a good boy for us, aren’t you?”

He grunted softly and looked up with needy eyes as the cock fills his mouth. The firm rubber of the ring gag keeps his mouth open and pliant as Alfor slowly thrusts into his mouth.

“Such a good boy…you like staying with me and Coran when Nerva is away yes?”

“Mmmgghhkk…!”

Coran chortled and shivered as Zarkon was pumping his cock while letting his mouth be used by Alfor. He hummed and licked his lips with a shiver.

“He’s a very well trained pet, isn’t he?” Coran purred as he slowly gives Zarkon’s head a small tug.

He panted and mewled as he’s moved to have Coran in his mouth. Though a bit slimmer than Alfor, he was longer and he had to relax his throat as he took him into his mouth. He pressed his tongue along the underside, as he takes Alfor into his hands to pump him as he works.

He mewled when he felt the bell on his color jingle when the leash is handed to Coran.

“Oh yes. I just hope we aren’t spoiling him too much before she comes to get him,” Alfor purred before he bites his lips at a firm squeeze Zarkon gave that causes him to buck his hips, “That’s It….just as I like….”

_Stars I’m almost tempted to keep you to myself…I wonder if Honerva wouldn’t mind you staying longer…_


	46. Throk Drabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe I crave ze noodle armed gremlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like some Throk stuff tonight, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: bondage, gag, restraints, from behind, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Throk is Beta, C.G. is omega)

…………………..

Throk growled softly as he slamme up into his lover, slowly gripping his neck from behind as he thrusts into him. He grunted and shivered at how his lover clenched around him wantonly and kept trying to push his hips back to try and keep the cock inside him. 

A purr left him as he smirks down at the sight, watching those claws dig into the floor as restraints hold his lover’s legs in place. Slowly he pulls out and nudges him forwards for a better angle.

He hummed, “Hmm…what a good fucktoy you make my dear….my pretty fucktoy….so wet and pliant and ready just for me and my cock…” he lightly swats his ass and chuckles when he arches his hips back with a muffled squeal. 

Stars his slit looked so pretty between fucking it and filling it up. He adjusted his position before thrusting deep into him and groaning when C.G. moans wantonly. He fucks into him and slowly presses his thumb over his other hole slowly.

“My gorgeous fucktoy….”

…………………..

Title: Watching

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: sibian, bondage, blindfold, squirting.

………………..

He sat back in his chair, crossing his legs quietly as he watched his lover only a few feet away from her. 

The thrum of the machine mixed with her trills and pants made it hard for him to resist pulling her off the toy and having her ride him. It was such a tempting thought…

But alas, the longer he waited, the better the actual fucking will be.

He watched her practically humping the sibian. How her tail flicked back and further was her curled her body forwards with sweet dripping over those lovely scales. She pants and clicks and whines as she ground her hips harder and harder with her ears pressed to her head.

Throk pushes the setting up to the highest vibrations and watched her throw her head back with her mouth open in a silent scream. He saw her body shaking as she scrapes her toes along the floor as fluids gush from her twitching, clenching cunt around the nob of the toy.

Narti shook and panted heavily with her head bowed before her ears twitch towards the sound of his chuckle.

“You make a gorgeous sight when you cum my dear…I’d like to see it again.”

…………………

Title: Three’s a Party

Pairing: Throk/Sendak/Haxus (Threndaxus)

Warnings: threesome, spitroasting, blowjob, ABO dynamics (Throk and Haxus are betas, Sendak is alpha)

………………..

Throk moaned as he suckled softly around Haxus, and clenched down around Sendak with a muffled grunt. He felt the powerful prosthetic grip his waist as the lieutenant’s nimble fingers hold his head and stroke his ears.

He relaxed his throat to take in more of the cock as drool dribbles down his chin when Haxus thrusts into his mouth.

“Mmmmm….!” He bucks back when Sendak’s cock hits against his spot, making him gasp while his fellow commander chuckles.

Sendak hummed, “My you are certainly a needy one aren’t you? How does his mouth feel Haxus?”

“Hmm..almost as good as his slit…he takes me down so well…don’t you Throk?” Haxus licked his lips and smirks down at him with a soft chuckle, “I just love seeing that mouth stretched over me….”

Throk’s eyes roll back and he groaned as the thrusts picked up.

Oh stars, he neeeds to have threesomes more often….!

………………

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Throk/Gnov (Gnok)

Warnings: semi public sex, hallway sex, sex standing up.

……………..

Throk groaned softly as he buried his face in Gnov’s neck with a shiver and felt her hands grip on to his shoulder. He kelt his ears perked, twitching them this way and that, listening carefully. 

He didn’t want them to get caught after all.

He groaned as he gripped on to her thighs and moved her legs to over his shoulders as he listened to her gasp and whimper needily. She was already so soaked he had pulled her suit open. Stars no matter how many time they fucked, she still felt so good…!

Gnov dug her nails slightly into his neck with a gasp, “Ooooh…!”

He put a hand over her mouth and hissed almost hoarsely.

“Shhhh…someone will here…”

Her only response was a quiet moan and a slight twinkle in her eyes.


	47. Zarfor Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there’s not enough love for this pairing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like Alfor and Zarkon tonight, so here you go! Oh and I love submissive/omega Zarkon. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Always Wanna be Your Lover

Warnings: Reverse riding, slow and soft, slight bruising, alien anatomy, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

……………….

Zarkon panted softly as he felt Alfor’s hands grip on to his hips and groaned softly. He leaned back a bit as he spreads his legs open with a soft moan.

He felt the Altean pressing kisses against his shoulder and neck softly. Alfor moaned at the heat that envelopes his cock as he moved his hips up to meet with the other’s in slow plunging thrusts.

“Haaa…haaa…..!”

He grunted as he tightened his grip on Zarkon’s hips as he started to pick up the pace and shivered.

“A-Alfor….!”

He groaned when he heard his name in the hoarse, needy sound that was Zarkon’s voice. 

The Emperor cried out when he felt those fingers push against his skin. He could feel the bruises forming as the thrusts grew harder and faster.

He loved every minute of it.

………………

Title: Dull Pain

Warnings: wet dreams, past love, alien anatomy, light angst. ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

………………

_He purred softly when he felt the hands gently cup his face and soft kisses press to his head. There’s a warm mess between his thighs and a swell of emotion to his chest as he felt his lover kiss softly over his neck and nuzzles him.  
_

_Chills run through him as his toes crinkle and he gave a quiet moan when a warm hand slowly rubs over his soaked folds.  
_

_“You’re so beautiful….”  
_

_Zarkon chuckled quietly at the light kiss to his mouth as he reached up and held the other’s face….  
_

…..And opened his eyes to find only the cold darkness of his chambers with the curtains pulled back to show the stars. He slowly sat up and looked around a moment. He could feel an old ache echo within the emptiness in his chest as he found himself alone.

He shut his eyes right and gripped the blankets with his teeth grit.

With a sharp deep breath he pushed the lump down and laid back down pulling his knees in.

_I will not cry for what can never be again._

………………….

Title: Quick Meal

Warnings: cunnilingus, semi public, eating out, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

………………….

Zarkon moaned as he pushed his hips down softly as he felt Alfor lapping at his slit. He gasped softly and trembled as his ears lower and blushes harshly.

“A-aaah…hmmmm….Alfor….!”

The Altean King looked up with a raised brow and purred softly. He liked seeing the stoic, together Emperor falling to pieces at his tongue. Stars he just loved it so much how he seemed to become a mess from such a sweet touch over his intimate parts.

He thumped his head back against the wall with his eyes rolling back slightly.

“Nnngh….Stars Alfor….nnnghhh….I-it’s the m-middle of the….aaaaaah!” He covered his own mouth with a quick flash of mortification crossed his ore he shudders and bucks his hips down, “Oooooh hmmm….!”

Alfor raised a brow and smirked softly as he flicked tongue over the small, swollen bud as he uses his thumbs to spread the folds open for better access. He swipes his tongue down to lap over the slick soaked hole.

How Zarkon held back the scream of pleasure in his throat was a mystery.

……………..

Title: Honey

Warnings: food play, shibari, vibrator, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

……………

 

Zarkon laid out beneath his lover with black ropes playfully hugging around his body as he lays back with his ears lowered in submission.

“Mmmm….”

“Stars you look amazing like this….”

He looked up at Alfor softly, and he purred a bit before he noticed the jar he was holding, “…,Alfor…what…?”

“Hmmm? Oh! Trying something a little new~” he smiled softly at him as he slowly straddled his Galra mate with a hum. The omega raised a brow at him before laying back on the pillows.

He unscrewed the life to the juniberry honey and smiled down at him. The scent fills his senses as he purrs and arches with a soft moan. Hmmm it wasn’t bad smelling…

He shivered when Alfor drizzled a little of it on to one of his pecks before leaning down and lightly lapping it up with a hum. He gasped softly and blushed hard.

“A-ah…! Mmm…..” he gasped and trembled a little when that talented tongue flicked over his nipple.

He felt himself growing wet from the ministrations with his legs shifting a bit as he closes them slightly,

“…Alfor if I’m sticky—mmm—after this youre giving mmeeeee a bath…!l

Alfor raised a brow then smiled before closing his mouth over the nipple and sucking the honey off around it.


	48. Shendak Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do some lovely stuff with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.
> 
> Sorry for the absence lovelies!

Title: Whole

Warnings: afterglow, naked cuddling, creampie, ABO dynamics (Omega!Sendak)

…………………..

He grunted when he felt the champion slowly slip out of him and bury his face into the thick fur along his neck. He blinked a moment when he felt the other’s new prosthetic slowly tighten its grip as his human breathes shakily.

Sendak blinked, biting his lips with a blush when he feels the cum slide from his slit before he slowly wrapped his really arm around he other. He gently stroked through the black and white hair and leaned down to nudge his head to his.

“Shhhhh….”

“Nngh….” Shiro breathed shakily.

He held him tighter, leaning in to groom his head soothingly.

His poor champion….

Prosthetics are never easy to get used to.

………………….

Title: Beneath the Desk.

Warnings: semi public, oral, cunnilingus, ABO dynamics (Omega!Sendak)

…………………

“… _and the Mliv system has enough quintessence rich planets to choose from…”_

Sendak tightened the grip of his prosthetic as he tried to shaft into a more relaxed position. His fur was slightly fluffed up as his ears are twitched towards the screen with his Emperor and fellow commanders faces on it.

“ _Sendak are you listening?”_

_“_ Hmmm? Oh….Yes sir forgive me I…” 

He took in a deep breath to try and push down the moan as he felt that wonderful, soft tongue brush over his soaked folds. Sendak down slightly and resisted the urge to glare down at Shiro with his mouth buried in his slit. The soft fur lightly tickles the human’s nose and he could smell the other’s arousal if the slick wasn’t enough of an indication.

“ _Sendak? You better not be getting sick…”_

“No, I am _fine_ Commander Throk,” he grits out and then lightly bites the knuckle of his real head when the human starts to suck around his clit.

_You’re lucky I’m on call, Champion, or else I’d be riding your cock dry right on the console._

………………….

Title: Mine

Warnings: Posessiveness, hallway sex, biting kissing, fingering, hand job, frottage, ABO dynamics (Omega!Sendak)

………………….

Shiro pushed the commander into the wall as he almost devours the other’s mouth pisessively. Their teeth scrape slightly as he keeps a harsh grip on the other’s fur so he can hold him in place.

He felt the calloused hand closing around his cock and slowly pumping him.

He didn’t care if they were in a hallway. He didn’t care he was sweaty, covered in blood and dirt right now. He needed to be grounded, he needed his lover there to ground him…!

His lover….

_Mine…_

He growled softly as he slides his fingers inside of him, the crotch of the armor unzipped as he brushed over the clit with his thumb. He grunted when he felt those sharp teeth lightly bite on to his bottom lip and drew a soft moan from him.

_All mine…._


	49. Galra Drabbles 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a Galra lover and I need some Galra loving,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Galra lover and I need some Galra loving. I was inspired by my friends on discord.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Title: To Serve

Pairing: Zarkon/Lumin (Galra Servant), implied Blaytz/Lumin (Galra Servant)

Warnings: humiliation kink, d/s, dirty talk, doggy style, panty gag, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zarkon, Beta!Lumin)

…………………….

“Does it make you feel good, whore?”

Lumin whined as he felt the powerful hand gripping the name of his neck and pinning him there. His slit twitches around the cock as he buries his face in his arms and whimpers helplessly. He tasted himself and the Emperor’s cum in his mouth from the soft panties Zarkon had pulled down his thighs and pushed in.

He could only make soft whimpers as he happily took the cock that spreads him open so wide….!

“Does it make you feel good to make me jealous? That when I see that damned nalquodian watching you, flirting with you, speaking to you I want to slam you down on to the table and show everyone how you beg for my cock?”

“Mmmmmm….!”

He screams into the gag as he’s slammed into harder, Zarkon pulling his arms back as each powerful thrust into his weeping slit sent wonderful shocks of pleasure through him.

“That’s it….moan for me whore….” he rolled his eyes back as he felt him nudge his neck, “Just for me……”

He loved to serve his Emperor like this.

………………

Title: Eggs

Pairing: Kolivan/Tentacles.

Warnings: tentacle fucking, oviposition, oral sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan)

……………..

He panted quietly as he felt the cool, soft appendage slowly rub over his aching slit before pushing inside him. He was suspended off the ground upside down with his slit clenching as his body trembles needily.

“Mmmmm…aaah….!”

The creature purrs as it starts to lightly encircle his clit with the tip of one tentacle. He could feel the biggest one inside him, thrusting into him and spreading him open. He felt it press at the entrance into his womb before it flicks over his spot. 

When Kolivan opened his mouth to cry out, two other tentacles slip into his mouth. He choked slightly and slurps.

“Mmmm….!”

Stars when he had agreed to do this for the creature he didn’t thing he would be so turned on……

A choked noise escapes him when feels the tentacle releasing the first batch of eggs inside him. He cried out and gasped at the stretch as it slowly nudges them one at a time into him, slipping deep within without a problem.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t loving how full he was starting it feel.

……………………

Title: Sweet

Pairing: Shiro/Lotor/Lance (Shancelot)

Warnings: blowjobs, dirty talk, light hair pulling.

……………………

“My my, that mouth is certainly good at something.”

Lance looked up, raising a brow before he smirked around the girth and gave a particularly hard suck around Lotor. The Galtean Emperor gasped before shuddering and groaning down.

Slowly Lance pulled back and lapped over the tip. Meanwhile his hands were pumping and gripping Shiro’s cock in slowly, rhythmic strokes. Shiro panted and looked down with slightly glazed eyes and a smile.

“Stars your hands are amazing….” Shiro whispered.

“Wait until his mouth is on you. It’s almost as nice as his hole around my cock….I could sit here and let him suck me all night but I know you’ll want the pretty blue whore to please you too….” 

Lance’s ears burned as he felt his own cock seem to grow harder at that damned, sexy voice….

_Stupid sexy Lotor and his stupid voice….fuck…._

He pulled off and moved to suck around Shiro, moaning softly as he stroked his head oh so sweetly. 

 


	50. Throk Drabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this noodle armed gremlin and I hope he comes back in season 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Some late Throk Thursday requests ^^

Title: Me Time

Pairing: None

Warnings: masturbation, fingering, Solo!Throk, handjob, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk)

……………………..

Throk bit his bottom lip as he laid on his side.

He gripped on to the plush blankets as he laid his head on the pillows and bit his bottom lip. He groaned softly as he slips one had down to pump his cock and used the other to gently rub over his slit. 

Ah stars it’s been a while since he’s been able to do this. He can’t remember that last time he had time to spare like this. Enjoying himself and pleasuring himself.

He bites his lips, “Mmmmm….ooooh….haaa…haaaa….!”

Pre cum dribbles from the tip of his phallus and down to join the slick dribbling down on to the sheets from his slit. His mouth hung open with his tongue out slightly as he curls his fingers inside of himself to press along the slick walls and his spot.

He lets off a long, needy moan as he pumps himself harder.

_Ah…it’s so good to get some me time…._

………………..

Title: Sharing the Moment

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: f/m, consensual mind control, sensory kink, riding, loving stuff.

……………….

He felt the slight tendrils of her gently slipping into his mind as he felt her sink her hips down on to his cock. He groaned softly as he calmly opened his mind to her and pulls her closer.

_Are you sure?_

Throk smiled a little, _Go right ahead._

Narti trilled and shivered as she pressed her face into his neck. She gently stroked the back of his head with her nimble fingers as she slowly moved up and down on him. Her cunt twitches as she has him hold her hips.

She gasped as she felt him stretching her….filling her…

And she felt his pleasure too. She felt how she clenched over him, pulling him in, how the pleasured heat spreads through them both.

He gasped and softly, eyes a dim purple as he tilted his head back. He let her take control, let her feel him while he relaxed and lets Narti take over for now. Just…enjoying be moment together…

………………

Title: On Deck

Pairing: Throk/Prorok (Prok)

Warnings: Sex on the bridge, missionary position, semi public, slight exhibitionism (to be safe), ABO dynamics (Alpha!Prorok, Beta!Throk)

……………..

Throk grunted as he was pushed back on to the console.

It was sleeping hours. The bridge of empty. No one else was around but them working late on reports.

Or well they were supposed to be doing reports. 

Throk shivered and moans quietly as he felt Prorok’s cock slip inside his wet slit. He bites his bottom lip and tilts his head back with a quiet gasp and shivered.

Prorok groaned as he presses his forehead against the slimmer galra’s chest, biting his bottom lip as he thrusts harder into him. Stars, they were lucky no one else was awake to walk in on them. Although the idea of someone seeing them, seeing how Throk spread his legs and took him without a second thought, and how his cock filled that slit and spread it wide…!

He growled deep in his groan and pulled him tighter against him, covering his mouth to muffle the loud moan he gives off.

He didn’t want them getting caught on deck.

……………………

Title: Miss You

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G,)

Warnings: masturbation, fantasizing, flesh light, comm. sex, ABO dynamics, (Beta!Throk, Omega!C.G.)

…………………..,

“ _How is it Throk?”_

Throk grunted softly over the comm. as he rubbed lube along his cock and looked at his new toy. He purred a bit and licked his lips at seeing the familiar shape of C.G.’s folds on the entrance of the flesh light. He hummed as he leaned back in his chair.

“Mmmmm…damn…I’m about to use it….”

He heard C.G. groan softly and he could hear the wet sounds of fingers fucking a very needy slit on the other end.

“ _Heh. Good….I know it’s not the same but hopefully it will help alleviate some of your tension~”_

Throk purred before he slowly presses his cock into the toy. God it felt almost like his lover’s…how the folds stretched around him, how the walls of it clench slightly over him…

He closed his eyes as C.G. moaned on the other end of the comm. He imagined it was him, writing him and enjoying his cock inside the gorgeous, aching slit.

_Now if only I could feel your hands in my chest….and those gorgeous thighs around my hips and see how that ass bounces…._

Even with the fleshlight, he still missed him.

…………………..

Title: Dirty

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: spanking, buttplug, cock ring, dirty talk, d/s, ABO dynamics (Both are betas)

…………………….

“Filthy, needy thing….”

He jumped and gasped as he grips the couch cushions with a soft cry. Throk bit his bottom lip and raised his ass up.

The new Emperor chuckled softly as he rubbed his palms over the sore, dark marks on Throk’s ass as he lightly digs his nails into the skin. He licked his lips at the pretty butt plug that spreads Throk’s hole as he watched how the slit below drip wet and soaking the sofa. He watched Throk’s cock twitch with the light purple ring at the base of it.

“Please…..!”

“What a dirty thing you are…..making a mess all over my couch and your legs…” Lotor brought his hand down again, smirking as Throk bucks, “Whatever am I to do with you Throk?”

Hi shivered and reached up shakily yo pulls his cheeks open to give Lotor a better view, “Please….please my Prince….please fuck me raw…use my slit, my ass, anything you want, just please…..!”

The chuckle he gave was enough for Throk to know the smirk plastered on Lotor’s face.

………………….

Title: Suspended

Pairing: Throk/Thace (Thrace)

Warnings: bondage, suspension, gag, sex from behind, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Omega!Thace)

…………………..

Throk hummed as he quietly grips the blue ropes holding Thace is in the air. He purred at how he was held open for him with the slit clenching and twitching around him as he thrusts at a slow teasing pace.

“Mmmmm….!” Thace whined needily as he felt those hands on his thighs and how the cock stops just shy of his spot.

He could feel Throk pressing up against his back as he moans softly. The lieutenant almost squeals when a hand slides down and pinches his clit and tugs on it. He looked back slightly with needy pleading eyes at the commander. 

His cheeks darken at the grin on Throk’s face and how those eyes flowed with a carnal, wanton glee as he angles his hips….!

Thace screams in pleasure as he almost comes right there when finally, _finally,_ he hits his spot….!

 


	51. Voltron Drabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe, Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles, everywheeeere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Title: Between Meetings

Pairing:  Coran/Alfor (Alforan)

Warnings: Wall sex, alien anatomy, hermaphrodite!Alteans, loving stuff, pre-war

………………….

Alfor gasped softly as he wrapped his legs tight around Coran’s hips and buried his face in his neck. A soft whine escapes him as he pushes him hips down, gasping and trembling needily.

“Aaaaah….aaah….aaah….!”

The Advisor kissed uo his neck, moaning softly at the sweet clench the others slick socked hole, the folds of it fluttering slight against his balls with each meeting of their hips.

He groaned when he felt the King reach down and grip on to his hips with his hands to try and pull him deeper. He gasps and tilts his head back with his mouth open.

“Oh…! Oh Coran…! Aaaaahhhhnnn…..!”

Coran smiled adoringly at him though he could help side eyeing the clock on the wall.

After all they had another meeting soon.

……………………

Title: Pudgy

Pairing: Morvok/Prorok (Prorvok)

Warnings: groping, riding, nipple play, knotting, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Prorok, Omega!Morvok)

……………………..

Soft, needy pants fill the commander’s office as he leans back in his seat and sighs contently as he watches the adorable, chubby omega bouncing on his lap. 

Morvok had his head tilted back, his cute, chubby belly jiggling with each roll of his hips down onto Prorok’s. He moaned and shivered and bits his bottom lip.

“Oh…oh Prorok….please….!”

He chuckled softly as he slowly slid his larger, calloused hands over the soft body. He groped over them softly, feeling along the love handles,  and moving up along the pudgy sides to gently pinch and rug on the other’s nipples.

He growled at the needy cry that leaves Morvok’s mouth when his knot is beginning to inflate. 

Prorok growled and started to fuck up into him harder with a possessive groan.

…………………

Title: Rough

Pairing: Blaytz/Trigel (Blaygel)

Warnings: doggystyle, light scratching, horn pulling, biting, xenophilia.

………………..

It was rare to see Blaytz in such a mood.

His hidden frustrations and irritation building up with his neglected libido. He growled as he pressed his face into Trigel’s shoulder and bit down to leave a possessive mark on her skin.

The cry she gave made him drive his hips harder into her as he gripped her horns in both hands and listened to how she whimpered needily.

“Please….please…..!” Trigel groaned loudly as some drool dribbles down her chin when she feels those sharp nails dig slightly into her shoulders, “Blaaaaaaaytzzzz….!”

He shuddered with a growl against the skin of her shoulder before he pull back and moves up so he could better slam into her.

“Fuuuuuu….ooooh Triiiii…..!”

She bit her lip and gives a pleasureshot smile. Stars she loved it when he was rough~


	52. Claw Guy Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some inspiration for the lovely C.G. getting fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> That’s all I got tonight, hopefully I’ll get inspiration for more soon. I blame galra-slut for this, thank you so much for inspiring me.

Title: Filling

Pairings: C.G./Multiple, C.G./Throk

Warnings: stuck in the wall sex, bukakke, group sex, creampie, oral sex, blowjob, cunnilingus, anal sex, ABO dynamics (Omega!C.G., Beta!Throk, Alphas)

………………….

When he had agreed to this, he had not expected so many to be interested.

He gasped and whispered needily as he felt the load filling him up before that wonderful cock slips out of him. He could feel the fresh cum dribble out and stain down his thighs along with the last orgasms of the others. He whimpered quietly as he bowed his head, mouth hanging open slightly as he felt his legs beginning to shake and cramp.

Already a new one takes the last ones face and he could feel the head of the new cock rubbing over his used, stretched ass with cum dripping along the edge of the rim. His eyes rolled back when it presses in teasingly.

Oh stars _this was a big one._

He yelled in surprises, hips bucking weakly when a tongue swipes over his swelling, needy folds. He whimpers and gasps and sobs at the overstimulating need that wracks through his body.

Hands gently cuts his face and tilts his head up to the only Galra he’d allowed on this side of the wall with him. Throk purred and gently pets his head before kissing his brow.

“Come on….just a few more C.G.”

“Th…throoook….!” His eyes rolled back as the cock that slips into his ass as Throk kisses him softly before standing up.

His eyes almost glow at the sight of the other’s cock, half hard and read to use.

“Perhaps this can help distract you a bit, my little cum bucket?”

Almost instantly, he closed his mouth over it with a mewl and sucked lazily on the length. The moans and gasps are muffled as Throk gently controls the movements of his bead up and down and purred at the completely fucked out look in his eyes,

………………………..

Title: To Serve

Pairing: Zarkon/C.G.

Warnings: vibrator, dirty talk, handjob, light humiliation kink, facial, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zarkon, Omega!C.G.)

…………………………

He panted softly as he sat in the middle of the floor before Zarkon’s throne in the empty command center. A whine escapes the commander as he dug his claws into the floor before the buzz of the vibrator growls louder at the increase in vibrations.

“Aaaah…..!” He felt his knees slowly giving out as his eyes roll back.

“Such a desperate one aren’t you?”

C.G. looked up with glazed eyes and shivers running down his back. He bites his bottom lip and lowers his ears further as a pleasure shot smile forms. Zarkon stood over him, cock out as he looks down at him with violet eyes.

“Desperate for attention…my attention, yes?” The Emperor touched his head and slowly stroked over the hair with a purr, “Hmmm….I bet if I asked you to stripe and spread yourself open for your fellow commanders you would wouldn’t you?”

He looked up with his mouth open as he watched Zarkon starting to pump himself. Oh how he wanted to touch him and take that yummy cock into his mouth….

But he knew better. He was a good boy. He wouldn’t do anything without orders.

“Y-yes…”

“Would you beg them to fuck you? Would you beg them to finger you and eat out your used slit and ass? Would you whine about how much you’re just a wanton, needy whore who can’t go even a night without a cum dripping out of you?”

C.G. whimpered and opened his mouth with his tongue out slightly, “Please…..! Please master yes yes I would…..!”

Zarkon hissed as he suddenly stilled.

Warm, drops of cum stain C.G.’s face and tongue as he closes an eye to accept what his Emperor face him. He was here to serve after all.

……………………..

Title: Prepping.

Pairing: Throk/Narti/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: threesome, double penetration, bondage.

………………………

“Be gentle.”

“I am Throk.”

“Watch your claws!”

“Oh stars help me—I’m not even using them to stretch her!”

C.G. was about seconds from throttling Throk away as he lightly flicked the tip of his claw over the half breed’s clit as his cock was fully seated inside her. He could feel Throk’s fingers gently tugging on the rim of her snatch, stretching her a little to prep her as slick was drilling on to the floor.

Narti panted and chirped as her arm she are bound behind her with her legs held open by a spreader bar. She’s mewled and tilted her head back with a soft gasp as she tried to buck her hips down.

“Ah, ah ah, wait for Throk,” He chuckled as the whine she gave at them before Throk pulled his fingers out.

He bit his bottom lip as his fellow commander slips in slowl beside his cock inside of her. Watched how he kissed over her neck and shoulders, before kissing her temple and holding her a bit tighter. C.G. leaned in and nuzzled under her chin with a soft purr.

“Ready?”

She nodded softly.

…………………..

Title: Tease

Pairing: C.G./Haxus/Sendak

Warnings: threesome, bondage, gag, blindfold, fingering, dirty talk, D/S, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, omega!Sendak, Omega!C.G.)

…………………..

He squirmed slightly against the warm fur of the other’s body with a soft whimper. The fabric of the sheets was so soft and silky and combined with his bed mate’s fur left him squirming a bit in his bonds.

There’s a quiet chuckle that makes him go still beforehand a third weight creak seems on to the bed.

He heard Haxus hum softly and he shivers when those fingers lightly trace down his thigh.

“Hmmm….I was quite surprised you accepted our proposition commander…”

He arched to try and follow the hand when it pulled back, but the bindings held tight. He heard Sendak gasp, how the other’s breathing became heavy and how it almost hid how Haxus chuckled again.

C.G. jumped slightly, at the muffled squeal from beside him and the soft, wet noises of fingers fucking into a soaking wet slit.

“I’ve been debating on who to start this with the whole day and decided to start with Sendak…..”

The sound’s pace quickened and he heard the bed creaking and soft whines and muffled pleas from his fellow commander. There’s the soft sound of a kiss that’s soon followed by a muffled scream of protest.

“Ah, ah ah Sendak, we have a guet tonight. I don’t want him to feel neglected….” 

He whines into the gag when those fingers return and gently slip between his thighs. He could hear Haxus’s purring in his ear and he nearly bucked off the bed when those fingers close over his clit and start tugging and twisting it between his fingers.

Oh…it was going to be a long night wasn’t it?


	53. Shiro Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give thee wonderful Drabbles of our lovely Black Paladin all loved up and fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Requests from my friends on discord, myobsessionsandloves and fucky-keef

Title: On Edge

Pairing: Shiro/Keith (Sheith)

Warnings: Handjob, edging, overstimulation, oral.

…………………..

“No touching.”

Shiro bit his bottom lip as he forced his hands to stay at his sides as a soft hiccup of pleasure escapes him. He bites his lips as one of those wonderful hands pump his cock in slow up and down moment. 

The other hand fondles and gropes over his balls as his thighs shake.

“Mmmmmm…aaaaah…!” He tilted his head back as he moans needily.

Keith smirks down at him as he gives those balls a nice, firm squeeze while massaging over the tip of Shiro’s cock.

“Do you like that, my needy cumslut?”

“Yesssss….yessssss….!” 

He pulls his hands up when Shiro raised his hips to try and get more friction as he raised his arms with a needy whine. He sobbed as the aching heat that runs through him when he orgasm is denied _again._  The poor Black Paladin was bucking his hips and whining softly at the denial of his pleasure.

Keith just hummed as he leaned down slowly so his face was level with the other’s cock, eyes almost glowing.

“How bad do you want to cum hmm?”

He dug his fingers into the bed with a quiet sob and tilted his head back, “Please….Please let me cum Keith…!” He made a choked whimper when that soft move closes over one of his balls and suckles on it, “Please….! Ooooh fuuuuck….fuck fuck fuck please……!”

That soft tonge lightly massages over the testicles before Keith sucks them into his mouth. He smirked slightly at the wanton look at Shiro’s face, cheeks dark and mouth open with those brown eyes glazed over.

With a hard pump of the cock, Shiro arched and gasped with wide eyes as streams of white cum spurt from his cock….before he slumped and sobbed as Keith didn’t stop pumping him sucking on his balls.

“Mmmmwha…..!?”

Keith pulled off with a wet pop of his lips as he gropes the tip of the cock and smirks, “You didn’t think I would let it end so quickly did you?”

……………………

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Krolia/Shiro (Kroliro)

Warnings: femdom, xenophilia, hair pulling, bondage, anal sex, d/s, praise kink, implied knotting, ABO dynamics (Galra only, Alpha!Krolia)

……………………

He whined as he felt those sharp fingers dig into his hair and pull his head back.  He felt her slim body pressing up against his back, the ropes binding his hands back. 

His legs spread open as that wonderful cock fills his twitching, stretched hole. 

Krolia purred against his ear as she raised one leg up to plant her foot on the bed. She nibbled slightly along his shoulders as Shiro made the most loveliest sounds when she his up against his spot.

“You’re so good for me…such a good needy pet aren’t you?” She increased the pace of her thrusts as he whimpers needilt, “So needy and pliant with my big cock inside you…”

Shiro just nodded and made unintelligible sounds as he raised his ass up higher when he felt her deflated knot against the rim of he clenching hole. His thighs trembled as he felt the slap of her balls against his own. The praise sent such a sweet pulse of pleasure through him as he practically slumped in her hold. He just wanted her to cum inside him and make him cum…

“Please….!” He almost slurred a bit, “Please gimme your knot…!”

……………..

Title: Feast

Pairing: Hunk/Shiro (Shunk)

Warnings: Nantaimori, food kink, nipple play.

……………..

Shiro bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold still on the kitchen table.

Hunk looked both stunned and turned on as he slowly approached the other’s naked body stretched out with all kinds of goodies on him. He hummed and then wiggled his eyes brows.

“Huh…someone was busy today….”

Shiro shivered as the other leaned over to kiss him. And then leave a small trail of kisses down his neck and to the delicious salmon nigiri resting on one of his bosoms. Hunk hummed as he eats it off him and hums when he tastes it.

“Mmmm…oh wow, that’s really fresh~” Hunk chuckled and leaned down to lap around the nipple to try and get more of the flavor off that soft skin.

The black paladins gasped and leaned his head back, “Mmmm….! Ooooh…!”

Hunk help Shiro’s peck in place, groping into the supple skin as he flicks his tongue over the hardenin nipple. He shifted his legs a bit and whined when he felt his cock slowly rise, half hard from the sensations of having that warm mouth on his nipple. 

“Oooooh….oooh….!”

He almost bucked off all the sushi when Hunk closed his mouth over it and sucked hard.

………………………

Title: Share

Pairing: Shiro/Lance/Lotor (Shancelot)

Warnings: riding, xenophilia, alien anatomy, three way, face sitting, ABO dynamics (Galra side, Beta!Lotor)

…………………….

He was in absolutely nirvana as he held on to the gasping Prince’s hips. He shuddered as he suckled on the slit while pumping Lotor’s cock and moaned at the way Lance’s ass clenches around him.

Lance panted as he had his arms around Shiro’s neck and buried his face in his neck with a quiet whimper.

“Ooooh! Oh oh fuck Shiro…! Fuck you’re so goooood!”

“Haaaa…haaa…..” Lotor buries his face in Lance’s shoulder as he rides Shiro’s tongue wanontly. 

Slick stains the Black Paladin’s mouth and chin as he bucked his own hips up into Lance. He flicked his tongue over Lotor’s clit before suckling on it softly before the prince reached back and gripped his hair to pushed his face further against the warm arousal.

Lotor licked his lips as he pulled back and kissed Lance, swallowing the other human’s moans into his mouth while using the other’s to pleasure himself.

………………….

Title: Check Up

Pairing: Ulaz/Shiro (Uliro)

Warnings: handjob, blowjob, xenophilia, light role play, stirrups, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Ulaz)

………………….

“Hmmm….Patient seems to react well to stimulation.”

“Aaaah…aaah….! Oooooh Ulaz…..!” He gasped and tilted his head back with a quiet moan.

A small smile tugs on Ulaz’s lips, breaking character a moment, before he grows serious again. He gave a fascinated him as he jerked Shiro’s cock around. Tilting his head, he leaned in.

“You’re very aroused, Shiro…”

“Please…!”

“I’m going to see how you do with my mouth now, Shiro,” those yellows eyes look up and seemed to bore into the human’s. If there’s was any doubt of how much Ulaz wanted him with how well he hid it, his eyes were a dead giveaway alone.

Shiro cried out as that warm mouth almost takes his whole cock into it. He bites his bottom lip and whimpers in utter pleasure as those teeth light scrape over the foreskin. Pre cum drips into Ulaz’s mouth as he slurps and suckles on him.

His legs shift slightly in the stirrups holding him open. 

“Oooooooh…..Ulaaaaaaazzzz….!” He gasped.

The Doctor looked up and purred softly.

So far this check Up was going quite well.


	54. Haxus Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Haxus Hump Day requests I did a while back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Haxus Hump Day requests from lotors-saltwife deathblossomlp and friends on discord.

Title: Hard

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus

Warnings: anal sex, mating press position, semi public sex, rough sex.

………………

“O-oooh….f-fuck…! Fuck fuck fuck…!!!”

Sendak growled softly as he has his lieutenant pinned down under him on the floor of the empty rec. room. He shivered at the sounds Haxus made with each drive of his cock into that twitching hole.

He doesn’t really know what brought all this on with Sendak….but hell he’s not complaining~ 

“Aaaaaah…! Sendak…! SENDAK—!” A whine escapes him as Sendak places a hand on his mouth.

“Shhhh, shhh shhh you some want anyone hearing you do you?” He hissed with a small smirk.

The lieutenant’s eyes roll back as he feels him slam his hips down into his, his legs shaking and toes curling when he felt that wonderful dick fuck into his sweet spot. He gives a muffled shriek of need into the hand as he tilts his head back.

“Mmmmmmph…..!!!”

Sendak buried his face in his neck as he rolls his hips down harder into his lover. 

……………………

Title: Whack

Pairing: Haxus/Throk (Thraxus)

Warnings: spanking, hair pulling, bruises, dirty talk, d/s, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Alpha!Haxus)

………………….

“Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out, you brat?”

Throk bites his bottom lip as he felt the sharp hand come down on his buttocks. He groaned quietly and lowered his ears with soft gasps. 

His poor ass was turning darker shade of purple with each harsh strike.

He could feel Haxus’s bulge against his sto,arch as he felt his other hand gripping his head. He knows if he looked back he’d see that smug pensive expression on his face: slight smirk, raised brow and one ear twitching. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out it wasn’t you? That I wouldn’t know? Hah…” he snorted at how Throk raised his hips at the next harsh strike, “You really underestimated me…”

Throk whined and panted, slit wet, cock hard and leaning into the sweet pull on his strands of fur on the back of his head.

“P-please….! ‘m sorry….!”

“Are you really sorry for eating my favorite sweets?”

Throk looked back slightly at Haxus’s raised hand, ass pleasantly warm from the harsh treatment…

“..N-No sir….”

_SMACK!_

………………….

Title: Relax

Pairing: Haxus/Trugg (Hugg)

Warnings: cunnlingus, oral, squirting.

………………..

If there’s one skill Haxus is well known for it was how he used his mouth. He had a sharp remark, knew how to use words as weapons….

“Haaaaa…..aaaah….mmm….!”

….and use it to bring beauties like Trugg pleasure. 

He lapped over the soft, slick folds with vigor, lightly writing into them with the tip of his tongue as he holds her legs open with a soft moan. He hummed as he traces his fingers on the soft skin and moves to suck on her swelling clit.

“Mmmmm…”

“Quiznaaaak….!” Trugg gasped and panted, cheeks flushed and tongue lolling out slightly, “Mmmmmooooooh….!”

He looked up when he felt her hands on his head, pressing his mouth harder against her as she ground her hips up.

“Please, please, please…..!” He shivered at how her voice raised in pitch the closer she was to orgasm.

She shrieks in pleasure as a flood of fluids flood his mouth. He choked slightly a moment…then his eyes glow as he slurps up when he could as the rest gushes on to the floor.

…………………….

Title: Strung Up

Pairing: Haxus/Sendak (Sexus)

Warnings: suspension, bondage, gag, vibrator, ABO dynamics, (alpha!Sendak, Omega!Haxus)

…………………..

Haxus whined as he felt the head of the vibratory against his twitching slit. He panted with his thighs queezing slightly over the thigh to hold it in place. He could feel his mate’s hand against his back as he pants softly in anticipation.

“Patience. I’m turning it on…”

He slumps in his bindings with a frustrated moan. He wanted Sendak to just get it over with….!

The vibrator buzzed with life, making him arch with a shark gasp.

“Ooohmmmm…! OOMMM!!!” He threw his head back shakily as he pushed his hips down and squeezed his shaky thighs over the wonderful toy. He ground his folds over the head of it a choked cry as the slick dribbles over it.

He almost melted when he felt that familiar hand gently cup his cheek.

“Thats it…my wonderful lieutenant….”

………………………..

Title: On My Own

Pairing: None

Warnings: masturbation, jerking off, stress relief, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus)

……………………..

Haxus leaned back in his chair with a sigh as he gripped his cock and slowly pumped it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head black as he slowly pumped it in his hand, trying to get it to full hardness.

He bit back a grunt as he felt the flesh harden against his palm before a dribble of pre cum seeps from the tip. He licked his lips as it drips over his fingers as gives the base a squeeze. 

“Haaaaa….mmm….” he tilted his head black with a quiet gasp, “Oooooh Stars…..”

Using his other hand to cover his face, he slightly tightens his hold on his cock. A whimper escapes him at the delicious ache is sends through him as he arches.

A soft curse leaves his lips as he pumps himself, pushing his hips up into the movements of his hand. He could feel the stress bunching up between his legs that seeps from his shoulders and down his back…!

_Stars….It’s been a while….._

………………….

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Thace/Haxus (Thaxus)

Warnings: tit fuck, nipple play, semi public, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, Omega!Thace)

………………….

He loved that cute blush on Thace’s face as he pushed his cock between his pecks. He gently thrusts his cock between him as he lightly pinches over the nipples.

Thace bit his bottom lip and blushed as he laid back on the desk—Commander Prorok’s desk—and lowered his ears as he arches into those skilled fingers. Heat pulses through his spine to between his thighs.

“O-oooh….ooooh….!”

Haxus smirked down at him, and bit his bottom lip as he admired the view of Thace becoming a puddle beneath him as he played with his chest and used it to get off.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping Prorok would notice the scent of sex at his work station~


	55. Shiro Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has not been beta read, enjoy more of this hottie getting some loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

Title: Senseless

Pairing: Kolivan/Shiro (Koliro)

Warnings: suspension, blindfold, gag, shibari, sensory deprivation, cock ring, d/s.

…………………….

It felt like he was floating.

He doesn’t know how long he’s hung there in the ropes. His cock arched and pulse with the cock ring squeezing firmly at the base. The only thing he could feel was slight drool dribbling around the bit gag and precum from the tip of his shaft.

The footsteps sounded soft, yet confident. He could almost pinpoint where Kolivan would be by the sound of his foot steps.

Oh gods how he wished he’d touch him, jerk him off, finger him anything to make the incessant ache of his hard cock go away. He jerked slightly when he felt soft, warm breath against his spine that tends such delightful tingles through him.

“Mmmmmm….!”

There’s a quiet chuckle as the ghost of a caress traces down his thigh.

“Stars…I didn’t think you were so sensitive Shiro….” he smirked slightly, “I must say I’m surprised you have cum yet…”

He panted softly when the sensations stop before whimpering needily.

A scream of need almost escapes him when a hand closes over his cock.

“Let’s fix that.”

……………………

Title: Going Down

Pairing: Shiro/Ulaz (Uliro)

Warnings: bondage, blowjob, gagged, duct tape, spreader bar, little teeth scraping, orgasm denial.

…………………..

“Mmmmm…..!” 

The spreader bar kept him from squeezing his legs around the galra’s head as that wonderful tongue licks up along his cock. A whimper of pleasure escapes Shiro as he watches Ulaz work.

The Galra kept those yellow eyes on him as he moved his head up and down along the length, making sure his human lover caught every moment. He swirls his tongue over the slit and shivers at the taste of precum.

Those gorgeous, scarred thighs tremble needily as Shiro tried to buck his hips. He whimpers and cries out as Ulaz slowly took him into his mouth and sucked along his length as he took him down his throat slowly. Those soft lips lightly touch the base as he gives a slurpy suck before lightly scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin,

“Mmmmmmm….! OOohmmmm..! Plmmm!” Shiro pleaded through the gag, toes curling and arching.

He could almost feel Ulaz’s smirk along his cock before the Galra pulled off completely and pumped him.

_Fucking tease…_

……………………

Title: Curiousity 

Pairing: Shiro/Sendak (Shendak)

Warnings: nipple play, male lactation, grinding, dry humping.

……………………..

Shiro bit his bottom lip and had to bite back a whine as he straddled the commander’s thigh. He tilted his head back and leaned his hands back to rest them on the galra’s knee to arch up into the hand lightly pinching and tugging on his nipple. 

Little drops of milk dribble down over his front as those fingers lightly roll the nub slightly.

He heard Sendak hum in thought before that prosthetic gently supports Shiro’s back.

“I wouldn’t think that new quintessence would affect you like this, Champion,” Sendak licked his lips as he leaned in, lightly lapping up the stream of milk along Shiro’s stomach and chest before he lightly licks over the other leaking nipple. 

Shiro gasped as he felt his cock slowly growing hard from the pleasant attention. He ground his hips down on the other’s thigh, getting only slight friction against the forming bulge as he pants.

“O-Oh ffff….mmmmm! S-Sendak…..!”

He’s answered with  deep rumbling purr before Sendak leans uo and kisses him.

“Shhhhh……don’t worry your pretty head…I’ll take care of you~”

 


	56. Zarkon Drabbles 2: Paladin Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon had an…interesting way of bonding with the OG paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> I’ve had this on my mind for days with sub Zarkon being a needy slut. Hope you enjoy guys.

Title: Appetizer

Pairing: Zarkon/Gyrgan (Gyrkon)

Warnings: riding, sex in dining room, deep, slow sex, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

……………………

It was a common occurrence that Emperor Zarkon and Gyrgan were usually the first ones in the dining hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner. No matter what whenever the paladins gathered and no matter whose planet it was, these two always arrived the earliest there. 

And once the servants had cleared the room that’s when Gyrgan enjoyed one of his favorite appetizers.

He kissed the Galra deeply as he thrust slowly into him. Zarkon whimpered quietly at the delicious stretch of his slit as his laid back on the table, closing his eyes and lowering his ears. He gripped on to the rygnirathian as he clenched around the other before breaking the kiss and leaning down to nuzzle into the other’s neck.

Gyrgan breathed heavily as he moved over him and slowly moved a bit harder into him with a groan, “Mmmmrrrrr….oooooh….quiznak….oh Zar….” 

No matter how many times they’ve done this, the Galra always seemed to keep him coming back for more. He was addicted to the feeling of him, seeing him submit to him in such a place like this…

Just looking back on this later would make him hot and hard.

……………..

Title: Hush

Pairing: Zarkon/Trigel (Zargel)

Warnings:  fingering, teasing, hallway sex, light exhibitionisma kink, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

……………..

She couldn’t help it. 

Whenever they were alone in a hallways, she made her move. She pressed the Galra up against the wall and pressed kisses all along his throat, nipping at just the right spots she knew would draw the most delicious noises from him. 

She loved seeing Zarkon trying to be quiet, covering his mouth as her fingers reached under his waistband to play with his clit. Loved seeing those eyes roll back and how his hips bucked when she’d tug on the bud or rub over his folds a certain way.

Or when she slipped her fingers in at just the right moment and move just the right spots~

“Hnnnmmmgghhhh….!” He bites into his knuckle and shivers.

Trigel purrs and nuzzles him softly smirking a little. She sometimes hoped someone might walk by. See them together, see the Emperor in such a debauched and needy state…

It was such a delicious thought.

…………………….

Title: Putting on a Show

Pairing: Blaytz/Zarkon (Blaykon)

Warnings: exhibitionism, slight public sex (to be safe), blindfold, throne sex, double fish dick, creampie, voyeurism, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

……………………..

On Nalquod, it was quite a common occurrence to see Blaytz and Zarkon in…quite the interesting positions. The Emperor Of Daibazaal tilts his head back, biting his bottom lip as he feels the familiar stretch of the nalquodian’s two phallus, spreading him nice and open with his legs shaking. 

He whined quietly as he hears the hushed heated whispers around them as strong hands grip his thighs and hold him spread open on display to the people watching. Honestly he never thought he’d enjoy the idea of having strangers watch him but Blaytz sure has proved him wrong. 

“Haaa…haaa…mm…Blaytz….!”

“That’s it beautiful, show them how full I’m going to make you….how I spread you out so well…you love when I fuck you like this yeah?”

He nodded in his pleasured haze before arching when the pace picks up. He could feel Blaytz’s cocks twitching inside him as his slit spasms slightly and clenches. The whispers increase and grow excited as his legs are lifted up slightly and suddenly Blaytz was moving him up and down on him, controlling the pace completely—

A choked moan escapes him as he feels cum flood inside him and ooze out around the nalquodian’s cocks as he followed him in his own, quiet orgasm. Even with the blindfold on, he could tell how happy the others were at seeing him. He felt the cocks slip out slowly with the cum oozing out of him.

………………..

Title: Kinky

Pairing: Zarkon/Alfor (Zarfor)

Warnings: toys, vibrator, edging, kissing, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

……………….

“Please….?”

“Hmmmm.”

He kept his head bowed as his thighs shake with strain from trying to keep on his hands and knees. He took in sharp breaths and gasps as the vibratos buzzes inside of him, sending wonderful little spasms of pleasure through him but never enough….

_Absolutely not_ enough to get him to pleasured nirvana.

He heard Alfor’s footsteps circling him. The Altean watched him, watched him trembling with hours of edging as those strong, gorgeous legs tremble. Slowly he presses his palm over the base of the toy and pushes it slightly deeper, chuckling at Zarkon bucking his hips up.

“Alfor…please….” he looked back slightly width watery, needy eyes. He ached so much and his slit was so warm.

Slowly Alfor moved around before he knelt down to eye level with Zarkon. He smiled as he held his face and gently places warm, soft kisses to his mouth and face. He mewled as he kisses him back, panting softly.

“Please…!”

“…No. Not yet.”

He sobbed as he felt the vibrations go lower before receiving another kiss. Zarkon wasn’t sure how much more he could take….but stars why did Alfor make it feel so good to be denied?

 


	57. Dayak Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back to write about one of her new faves? (points at self) Missed you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy these. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted from my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Naughty Boys

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy/Dayak

Warnings: Femdom, crop, bondage, punishment, cock cages, ABO dynamics (Throk and C.G. Are betas, Dayak is an Omega) everyone is of age.

…………….

“Palen-bol!”

“Aaah…!”

“Hmmmnngh…”

The sharp steps of Dayak’s heels sound sharply as she circles the two young men, eyes narrowed with an angered sneer on her face. Throk was shaking as he laid over C.G., arms tied tight together to the head of the bed.

It was taking everything in the two young soldiers not to buck their hips into the crop when it strikes over their slits. The soft dig of the cock cages cause their toes to curl as they gasp and whimper. 

“Such foolish young men you are. I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t catch you in my office, humping like two yuppers in heat….” 

Dayak gave a particularly sharp strike over Throk’s clit below his balls that has his give a silent scream.

“And dare to use my crop like some crude sex toy instead of the instrument of Painful Enlightenment that it is.”

C.G. bites his lips, fluids leaking out of him as he claws at the sheets of the bed.

“Therefore, I think two of my most rambunctious students deserve a very harsh reminder.”

Both barely hold back their shrieks when she gives a particularly harsh strike that leave dark purple lines on thighs.

………………….

Title: Hold

Pairing: Dayak/Trugg (Drugg)

Warnings: Femdom, teasing, light humiliation, ABO dynamics (Both are omegas)

…………………

Trugg grits her teeth as she stands alone in the training room. The weights in her hands keep her in place, her legs shaking slightly as the lieutenant stands there.

She breathed deeply to try and steady herself as sweat dribbles down her face and she bites her bottom lip. She stands completely naked and if anyone were to walk in they’d see how her legs shake with pretty welts decorating her thighs. 

“Hmmmmm…”

Her ears twitch at the hum of her trainer, the Prince’s governess, circles her. She hears the swish of the crop being swung around quietly and she’d be lying if it didn’t send a thrill through her.

“You’ve grown soft, Lieutenant. Ever since you rose in Ranks from a foot soldier,” the crop slips between Trugg’s thighs, causing her to gasp.

Slick stained along the instrument of pain that traces over her soaked folds. She bites her bottom lip with a quiet whimper.

“Imagine if your soldiers ever caught you like this. What would they ever think of you?”

She shudder and tightens her grip at the warning smack over her dripping opening.

“Straighten up and hold that position! How are you to possibly expect to go into battle or demand any respect from your troops if you can’t even stand up straight!?”

…………..

Title: Refresher

Pairing: Dayak/Lahn (Dahn)

Warnings: pet play, femdom, vibrator, ABO dynamics (Both are omegas)

…………..

“You know better than to talk back to a commander!”

Lahn whimpered and winces at the sharp strike to the middle of his back. He trembled as he cross on his knees as the pleasure of the vibrating dildo India leaving slit, small cock pulsing needily.

“Please…please I…”

“Good little dogs obey without question, this applies to every soldier out under a commander from grunt to Lieutenant,” Dayak had her legs crossed with Lahn looking up at her as she sits with her cup of tea in one hand while pointing the crop at his face, “But you have not been a good dog have you?”

He whined as the vibrations are lowered as his knees threaten to give out from the aching bruises and intense heat of his slit.

Lahn cried when the crop came down.

“Have you?”

“…N-No ma’am…”

“Do you want to be a good little dog?”

He gasps as the vibrations increase again, “Yeeeessss….!”

He feels the crop stroke over the stuffed hole and when he looks up he sees the pleased smile.

“Very good. Youve earned a little refresher.”


	58. Voltron Drabbles 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe, some new pairings and old ones after watching seasons seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy these little Drabbles. They have not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Sneak

Pairing: James/Kinkade (Jamkade)

Warnings: semi public sex, anal, hickies, m/m.

………………..

_Were going to get into so much trouble…._

He shivered as lips mouth at his neck as he tried to find some kind of purchase from the wall his front is pressed up against. One big hand gently grips his side while the other slides up his arm to grip one of his hands.

“Aaaah…haaa….mmmm…!” He clenched around the cock seated inside his ass as Kinkade suckles at the crook of his neck, almost ripping a loud moan from his boyfriend.

With his free hand, James covered his own mouth to muffle the cry that attempts to escape his lips. Kinkade rolled his hips forwards and the hand on James’ side moves to grip his leaking, hard cock.

“Shhhhhh….” the calloused thumb strokes over the tip as Kinkade’s cock slides over his spot and causes James to arch.

“R-Ryan….!”

“Shhhhhh….you don’t want us to get caught…..” he pressed up against his back, ““Right?”

James whimpered quietly when his boyfriend shifted before he sucks harder on his neck with a moan, the skin darkening to form a new hicky.

_For someone who wanted to be sneaky, he sure is making it hard…._

………………..

Title: Aplogy

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: bondage, muzzle, rough sex, f/m, dirty talk, established relationship. Consensual.

………………

“You should know better than to try and cross me my dear.”

A shiver ran through her when his hand closes over her neck: not to choke or strangle, no only to remind her not to try to move out of place. She can feel his fingers brush along the muzzle as she breathes heavily.

Without Kova she could only guess his position before feeling his cock lightly rubs over her ridged folds. She trilled quietly as his other hand rests on her left thigh.

“Did you think I wouldn’t eventually remember?” 

The cock slides into her, causing her hips to buck as he seated himself inside of her.

“Do you forget what the witch is capable of? Hmmmm?”

Narti gave off what sounded like a whimper as he began to thrust into her. His hand slid up her throat to grip under her chin as he leans over her. If she had eyes he’s sure they’d be looking at him pleadingly as he angled his hips to thrust into her.

“Ah no matter, no matter…Stars your slutty hole must have missed me…I don’t think it’s ever been so sopping wet before…your slick is staining my pants.”

She keens through the muzzle as she arches under him. There was a slight burn but no true harm to her, the heat only adding to the aching pleasure that builds up from his plunging thrusts.

“Mmmmrrrrr….!”

For a moment she feels a soft brush of his lips before he gives a bite to her neck. Slowly her tail lightly curls over his ankle.

_You know your signal, yes?_

She panted and shivered, before turning her head to try and find his to nuzzle. A soft hiss of relief leaves her when his forehead presses to hers. To reassure him, she lightly bumps her head into his to tell him she did.

“Hmmm…Now…let us continue your…apology to me, yes?”

…………………..

Title: Cute Toy

Pairing: Krolia/Kolivan (Krolivan)

Warnings: vibrator, voyeurism, dildo, squirting, f/m, light D/s.

………………….

“P-p…please….it’s….”

The soft sound of coffee being sipped can be heard from behind her as she looks at Kolivan from where she lay. Her back was supported by the soft pillows given to them by the Garrison as her leg spread open.

Filling up her cunt was a nice, purple vibrator that hums inside of her.

The Blade Leader leans back in his chair, placing the coffee mug down with a raised a brow, “So soon? I’m a little surprising, Lia.”

She moaned as the vibrations increased with a small flick of the dial. Her breathing hitched as she tilts her head back and mewls, “Oh….!”

“I’m a little surprised, usually your endurance is…well stronger than this,” Kolivan tilting his head, “Ah but I shouldn’t be surprised. It has been a while…”

She looks at him pleadingly with a soft mewl. She slides a hand down to rub her clit as she arches her hips with her tits giving a small bounce. Her nipples were perked slightly from the A/C that was in inside.

“I suppose I could go easy on you.” 

Without looking away the dial turns to the highest setting, causing his fellow blade leader to shriek and raise her hips up. It came so soon it almost hurt a little. But that was quickly swept up by the sweet pleasure of orgasm as a rush of fluid squirts from her cunt and forms a puddle on the floor between her thighs.

Her vision goes white a moment as she lays back on the pillows, trembling harshly. She didn’t even feel the toy turn off before she’s slowly approached by her lover. Kolivan gently held her face. His calloused fingers gently and lovingly help ground her as she looks at him with a goopy smile.

“Hmmmmm….Stars I missed you….” Kolivan leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth.

She could have melted from that kiss alone.

…………………

Title: Serving the Empire.

Pairings: Hepta/Sendak (Septa), Hepta/Others.

Warnings: glory hole, blowjobs, oral sex, bukakke, ABO dynamics, (Omega!Hepta, Alphas.)

…………………

He gives a loud slurp as he turns his head to suck on the next cock almost frantically.

There’s a growl from the other side of the wall and if he were in a clearer state of mind he’d hear the claws dragging over the metal. Drool, cum and pre-cum gush out the sides of his mouth as he moved his head rather sloppily.

His prosthetics pump and rub over two other cocks  besides the one he’s sucking as his thighs tremble with heat. Gods if he had known how hot it would be to suck off random Galra soldiers cocks through holes in a wall, he would have taken his Commander’s orders a lot more enthusiastically. He could feel the slick that stains the fabric of his suit, squirming at the wet spot betweenness his thighs. It was taking everything not to let go of one of those wonderful cocks and rub himself to his own orgasm—

_Remember Lieutenant. Your slit belongs to me and if I find out you played with it and came without me inside you….well…_

He moans hard around the cock filling his mouth, gargling as he pulls back to let the cum dribble out of his mouth and more spurt on to his face. The owner was groaning loudly at his orgasm from the other side, the sound sending shivers through him.

_You will not like the consequences of failing to serve the empire._

………………

Title: One Last Night

Pairing: Adam/Shiro (Shadam)

Warnings: Anal sex, nipple play, rough sex, creampie, m/m.

……………..

Soft whimpers filled the dimly lit room as the resounding smacks of skin on skin fill the room. Panting and grunts fill the air as the bed rocked with quiet creaks beneath the couple with the radio strumming quietly in the background.

“Aaaah….ahaaaa…..Adam….!” he gasps softly and arches under him with a moan.

A sharp gasps escaped Shiro when his nipples are lightly pinched and given a light twist. His moans fill the room as he tilts his head back groaning as Adam’s hips drive harder into him.

“Fuck….ah fuck…..Takashi….!” Adam grunted as he angled his hips to hit that place that would make his boyfriend see the galaxy.

He growls when Shiro’s fingers dig into his shoulders and in turn he leans down to give a harsh kiss. Sure signs that orgasm was approaching them. Adam felt the sudden urge to hold Shiro tighter the harder he went. To just hold him tight and hope the sun wouldn’t rise tomorrow.

He kissed him harder, swallowing the muffle shout at the sudden rough pace, “Mmmm! MMMMM!”

He stilled as he came, gasping. He barely felt Shiro’s cum staining his stomach as he followed soon after, the man under him arching. A moment passes before Shiro slumps under him, breathing heavily as he gives a soft moan. Adam looked down at him, slow to pull out.

Cum dribbles out from the used hole as Adam moves to lay beside him and cuddle into his side. He basked in whatever warmth he could in that moment as he slowly held his hand with a shaky breath. Judging by how Shiro breathed, he was always nodding off and Adam took that moment to look up.

_….I don’t want you to go…._  


	59. Voltron Drabbles 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Drabbles Tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: By the Campfire

Pairing: Keith/Acxa (Kacxa)

Warnings: rough sex, outdoor sex,cave sex, xenophilia. f/m

………………..

It had felt like forever before the other paladins had gone to their lions to sleep before continuing their journey. They were exhausted, and they were processing the fact that they’ve been gone for three whole years as they recovered from a battle.

However, while the others were off to think though, Keith stayed behind with Acxa for…a distraction. One that they both needed right now and one that she offered him quietly out of earshot and he accepted.

The fire crackles as he buries his hands in the fabric by her head, shuddering as how she clenched around him with each thrust. He feels his nails digging into his back as he pants heavily.

He could feel her heels digging into his back, gripping her hips as he slammed hard into her frowling. Acxa panted as she gripped on to his back and groaned as he slams into her spot, her cunt squelching with slick.

“Haaaa…ahhhha…” She tilted her head back moaning softly before he bites into her neck. She gasps with a loud cry that’s immediately silenced with a hand on her mouth. 

Keith’s ears twitch at the sound of the campfire.

……………….

Title: Full

Pairing: Vrepit Sal/Varkon (Salkon)

Warnings: feeder/feedee kink, weight gain kink, foodplay, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sal, Omega!Varkon)

…………….

Varkon moaned as he bites down into another piece of cheesecake, as he feel’s his mare’s cock driving into his slit. His gasp is muffled as crumbs of grahmn cracker crumbles down his chin.

Sal growls as he placed his hands on Varkon’s soft belly’s, his cock twitching at the sight of Varkon’s cheeks filled with food and struggling to chew it and swallow. Varkon breathed heavily as he struggles a moment before he swallowswith a loud gasp.

“Aaaaaaah….aaaah Sal….!” He panted, cheeks dark and slit growing wetter as his tomach gives a loud gurgle.

“Stars chubby bunny….You’re so cute with how you eat….” he chuckles softly, as he reaches for another slice of cheesecake and smirking at how more excited Varkon was getting.

Even when his belly was telling him he was a full, he continued to eat what Sal gave him.

…………………..

Title: Take Care Of You

Pairing: Zethrid/Ezor (Ezthrid, Orange Crush)

Warnings: oral sex, cunilingus, soft stuff, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zethrid, Omega!Ezor)

…………………

“Zethyyyy…!” Ezor gasped as her legs rest on Zethrid’s shoulders, her real one’s toes curling as Zethrid sucks on her folds.

She watches those plush, emerald lips devouring her slit as she arches up into her mouth with a soft moan. Gods how did she make it feel so good…?

She gasps as Zethrid’s tongue swipes over her clit before slipping her tongue inside of her and lapping along the wall softly. Those strong hands gently cradle Ezor’s hips as she smaller woman was growing closer to orgasm.

“Mmmmm…ooooh….!” Ezor cried out when Zethrid gives a powerful slurp and swallows her orgasm as she tightens her grips on her ears. Zethrid raised her head after a moment before giving Ezor’s thigh a kiss and slowly climbed over her.

Ezor purred weakly as she smiled and leaned up for a kiss, “…Thank you..I needed that…”

Zethrid holds her close and strokes her hips, “As I said before….I will always take care of you….”


	60. Krolia Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Drabbles of my favorite space Mama getting some loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok has not been beta read and sorry for shortness, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Home

Pairing: Krolia/Texas Kogane

Warnings: Pregnancy sex, loving sex, riding, morning sex, xenophilia

………………..

She can feel the sunlight against her back as she felt her mate’s hands gripping her shoulders as she rolls her hips down to meet his. She rested her face in his shoulder with a soft mewl, ears lowered as his cock drives into her.

Krolia’s nipples leak lightly with milk as she felt one of his hands rub over her swollen abdomen. She looks down pressing her forehead to his as she rolls her hips down fast.

“T-Tex…” she gasps softly as she pulls him closer.

He looked at her softly, “Lia…damn you’re gorgeous…” he kisses her softly on the mouth. If it were possible she would have melted as she clenched around him gasping.

She smiles into it as she places her hand over his on her stomach.

_Is this…what home feels like?_

………………..

Title: For the Mission

Pairing: Ranveig/Krolia (Ranlia)

Warnings: blowjob, deep throat, hair pulling, face fucking.

…………….,,

Krolia choked softly as the tip of the Warlord’s massive cock brushes against the back of her throat. She took in slow breaths, feeling his large hand gripping her hair softly as he give shallow thrusts into her mouth.

“Urk…ggrrgll….” drool dribbles down her chin as she relaxes her throat.

She keeps her eyes closed so she can hide her discomfort at the massive cock filling her mouth. _For the mission. For the mission. For the mission…_

She grunts when he gives shallow thrusts into her mouth, her lips aching from the stretch as her jaw starts to cramp. His grip in her hair tightens as he gives a growl of pleasure.

“Stars look at you….a little overachiever hmm?” His thumb gently wipes the sweat from her forehead and she blushes hard.

_Gods why did he have to be handsome?_

…………………..

Title: Familiar

Pairing: Krolia/Kolivan (Krolivan)

Warnings: soft sex, non penetrative, lightly fingering, handjob. 

…………………

Gently she kissed the top of her leader’s head, blushing a little as his fingers lightly brush over her folds. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and ground her hips down slowly into his callouses hands.

She kissed him warmly, feeling his breathing growing shaky as her hand gently unzips his pants and tugs him out before she carefully strokes his length. 

Kolivan leaned up slowly nudging his forehead to hers with a soft groan. His ears twitch at the soft gasp Krolia gives when he slips a finger inside. She bit her bottom lip and pulls him closer. 

His breathing hitches slightly when her lips brush over his again.

“Shhhhh….shhh shhh I’m here….it’s me….” She whispers softly into his mouth as she lightly rubbed her thumb over the tip and bites her lips as his fingers rub along her walls. 

His eyes meet hers before he relaxes with a soft moan at the familiarity of Krolia. It made him feel safe and secure, knowing she survived even after all these years.

It even made him feel hopeful.


	61. Orange Crush Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for galra lady loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing these two ladies tonight. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Sweet Moment

Warnings: soft and slow sex, amputee, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zethrid, Omega!Ezor)

…………………………….

There’s a quick click as the white metal leg is gently pulled pff Ezor’s stump. She smiles a little as Zethrid moves down and kisses over the scarred skin where her lower leg used to be. The larger woman then made a trail of kisses up Ezor’s thigh, over her hip, up her stomach, between her breasts and to her softly mouth.

“Hmmmm…” Ezor closed her sky blue eyes and reached up to gently stroke over Zethrid’s ears with a happy hum. 

Those strong hands gently rub down her sides as she hooked her one leg over those lovely hips as Zethrid held her face in her hands.

“Mmmmm~ Gods you’re so perfect…”

A blush touched Ezor’s cheeks but before she could give an answer, she gasps when she feels her mate slowly slip inside of her. She gently traces her fingers up to trace Zethrid’s neck as she mewls softly. Her heel digs into the other’s lower back when she begins to roll her hips forwards. 

Zethrid leaned down for another kiss, holding her close with a happy purr. 

After so much hell they deserved a sweet moment like this.

…………………

Title: Buzzing

Warnings: vibrator, edging, slight exhibitionism.

…………………

Ezor shifted slightly with a her brow furrowed slightly. She stood on the bridge beside Zethrid, their crew below listening to Blofar’s report on the latest raid. 

However, the second in command of Zethrid didn’t seem to be paying to close attention as she shifted her weight back and forth a bit and twirls her antennae in her fingers. Her eyes look to Zethrid’s hand behind her back, holding the small device. 

Poor Ezor digs her fingers into her own leg as the vibrator starts to buzz harder inside her. Honestly she wonders if any of the crew could hear it and if they did were they just ignoring it? Though as she thinks about it she’s wouldn’t mind a small audience….

She barely stops herself from moaning, taking in a deep breath when she shifts one way and it sends the toy shaking over her spot. She gives Zethrid a side glacé, spotting the small smirk on her lips as she tries to stop her legs trembling.  

_You’re so lucky I love you so much…._

………………….

Title: Admire

Warnings: riding, nipple play, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zethrid, Omega!Ezor)

…………………

“Aaaah….aaah…aaah,…!”

Zethrid licks her lips as she watches. She shivered at the feel of that wonderful slit around her shaft as Ezor bucks her hips down. She could feel the prosthetic lightly rub over her hip as those nimble hands rest on the Zethrid’s chest.

The larger woman panted as she slides her hands up to cup Ezor’s supple breasts, gently playing with the nipples as she bucks her strong hips up into hers. Ezor gasps and tilted her head back.

“Mmmm! Oh Zethyyyy…!!”

Zethrid angled her hips to makes sure she hits against the other’s spots, groaning and shivering. Gods how did someone so pretty manage to look even moreso while she fucked her?

“….You’re so gorgeous….”

Ezor blushes and laughs softly before moaning and tilting her head back, “Oh! Oh oh oh…!”

_Such a beautiful sight…._


	62. Galra Drabbles 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets give the Galra some loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Sneak Peek

Pairing: Blaytz/Lumin (Galra servant)

Warnings: public sex, exhibitionism, vibrator, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lumin)

…………………

Blaytz stood calmly by the curtains, arms crossed as he leans against the wall. Waiting.

His eyes follow after the person of his desire, walking about with the empty platter he’d carried drinks on under his arm. To the guest currently making smalltalk he looked fine. He smiles and nods, listening to them.

If anyone bothered to take a closer look they wouldn’t notice the light blue on his cheeks and small tremble to his hands. The moment the guest turned away, Lumin walked forwards towards Blaytz, making sure not to catch anyone’s attention. 

He moves into the small corner out of sight and smile softly as he leans against the wall, ““Hey….”

“Hello,” Blaytz smiled at him, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Lumin purred softly and hummed into the kiss happily. He could melt right now without hows warm and soft just one kiss made him feel before he felt Blaytz’s hand grope his ass. 

“Hmmm….is it still in?” He whispered softly.

Lumin blushed and nods.

“….Show me baby,” He smirks softly at him.

A blush touches the galra’s cheeks before he takes a quick look around. If anyone looked he could get in so much trouble…

It sent a shiver of excitement.

Slowly the servant tugs the skirt of his uniform  up to give the nalquodian the view he wanted. Between his legs, the vibratory buzzed quietly, with slick staining his panties. They were slightly tugged to the side showing the base buzzing away.

Blaytz smirked and he reached down slowly and pushed at it, watching his lover arch.

“Good boy.”

………………..

Title: Double Stuffed

Pairings: Gnov/Acxa/Keith (Gnacxeith)

Warnings: Feeding kink, weight gain, threesome, femdom, blowjob, spit roasting, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Gnov, Omega!Acxa, Alpha!Keith)

…………………

She drooled as she looked at that wonderful cock covered in a large amount of whipped cream as she felt Keith’s cock slip inside of her with ease. There were three empty plate seats of food and she could feel the slight softness from Keith’s own forming belly against her back as he leaned over her. 

Gnov smirked softly down at Acxa, still gripping the cane of whipped cream and chuckles before she motions down, “Come on now…you wanted dessert right?”

Acxa panted, arm’s pushing her tits together as her belly jiggles with each sharp thrust of Keith’s hips, She moaned as she leaned up to lick the devious sweet treat off Gnov’s cock, shuddering when Keith’s balls slap over her clit with each thrust.

“Mmmmmm….MmmmMMMMmmmm….!”

Gnov smirked as she reached down and gripped Acxa’s hair, and her eyes go to look at Keith. The half Galra certainly was a promising addition to their little…relationship. 

“God’s look at you two…..so soft and plump now…” She wipes a smidge of whipped cream and precum from the corned of Acxa’s stuffed mouth as she moved down the length, “Does he feel good inside you? Do you like when we fill you up on both sides? Hmmm…your cheeks are bulging Acxa….it reminds me of the first time your stuffed that pretty face…”

Keith shuddered, and bites his lips as he imagined it…Acxa putting as much as she could in her mouth and struggling to swallow it all, breathing heavily after….

He reaches under her and gripped her breasts as they swung slightly back and forth before he gropes and squeezes them.

“Hmmm….I like you stuffed this way too…” Gnov purred and smirked.

…………………………..

Title: Over and Over

Pairing: Trugg/Ladnok (Tradnok)

Warnings: Bondage, femdom, magic wand vibrator, multiple orgasms ballgag, D/s.

……………………………

Ladnok licked her lips slowly as she watched Trugg with a raised brow. She couldn’t help admiring the pleasant sight on her bed as she sits, crossing her legs.

Trugg was gasping around the purple ball gag. Her arms and legs were tied spread apart as she struggles to buck her hips. She breathe slowly heavily, grunting and moaning at the vibrations over her clit.

“Mmmmmmmm….! Mmm! Pllmmmm! Ooohmmm!” Trugg twitches in her bindings as she breathes deeply with a slight slurping noise. 

Ladnok chuckled softly, “My goodness…how many times has I been now?”

The bound commander whined as she feels the vibrations increase, gasping as her slit gives an aching twitch. Her hair stucked to her face by the sweat on her skin, eyes rolling back as she couldn’t escape those wonderful vibrations.

“Mmmmrrrrhhhnnnnn~”

“You’re so cute….” Ladnok smiled at her, “Your cunt made a mess on my sheets and it’s only been three orgasms. Ah but no matter….”

She screeches into the gag as the vibrations are at the highest setting, choking and mewling needily, “MMMMMMM!”

“I think I’ll try and pull a few more out of you before the night is over,” Ladnok leaned back in her chair and picks up a cup of tea.

 


	63. Throk Drabbles 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Throk Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Throk Thursday my lovelies, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Snacktime

Pairing: Throk/Ulaz (Thrulaz)

Warnings: pre-Voltron war, oral sex, cunnilingus, office sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Omega!Ulaz)

………………….

Ulaz panted world tea as he gripped the two strands of fur on the back of Throk’s head, wrapping them around his hand as he moans. He had his feet settled in a pair of stirrups on a medical bed as he grips the other galra’s head mewling and tilting his own head back.

“Mmmm….oh stars….!” Ulaz tilts his head back, panting softly as that tongue slides over his holds, lapping up the slick seeping out. 

He felt Throk’s hands grip under his thighs, holding him open as he rolled his hips up whining, “Aaaaaaaah…..! Aaaaaaaah….!”

_Slrrrrrrrrr~_

The doctor bucked his hips when his clit was sucked on, giving a choked cry and throwing his head back, “O-Oh s-sta—!”

He dug his nails into the padding of the bed with a screech when Throk took his clit between his teeth and lightly twists it back and forth with them.

_Hmmm…best snacktime ever~_ Throk chuckled internally to himself.

………………….

Title: Firm Grip

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: thigh fucking, frottage, ABO dynamics (Omega!C.G., Beta!Throk)

………………….

“Stars…”

C.G. blushed and looked back slightly at him as his ears lower. His slit twitches slightly as Throk holds his hips, slowly sliding his hands up his sides and gently gripping over the small love handles that had started forming. 

Immediately, C.G. looked down as he felt the cock slip between his thighs before those nimble hands press on his legs so they close around the shaft. He bit his bottom lip when Throk rests his chin on his shoulder and slowly thrusts forwards.

“Look at me,” Throk whispered softly.

He gulped and slowly turned his head before the taller Galra’s grip on his love handles tightens softly as he moves his hips in a little harder. He gasps softly when he feels the friction against his slit, toes curling slightly when the ridged length goes over his clit.

“Aaaaah….aaah….”

Throk purred softly as he pulls him closer and smiled, “So beautiful…”

………………….

Title: Tell me I’m Adored

Pairing: Throk/Lotor (Lothrok)

Warnings: hate sex, unrequited feelings, riding, scratching, biting, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Beta!Lotor)

……………………

When those nails dig right into his shoulders, Throk bared his fangs and hisses as he slammed his hips down on to the Prince’s. He grabbed Lotor’s shoulders and pins them down, gritting his teeth as that cock slams into his spot roughly.

“Nnnngh…that….the best….you got!?” He snarls at him, eyes narrowed.

“Haaa….you want my…aah.l.best commander!?”

Lotor sits up and bites hard near his collar bone. A screech escapes Throk before he leans down and bites down hard into the other’s neck.

_Quiznaking little…..!_ He sunk his teeth harder when those nails dig in a bit deeper, ears pinning back. 

With this position he really couldn’t see his face. If he had it might have seen a glimmer of something….something that shouldn’t be there.

Something Throk had long ago wished was there.


	64. Kolivan Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really miss this man and was worried about him, so some Drabbles I wrote for Kolivan Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…Happy Kolivan Friday! Enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Lonely

Pairing: Kolivan/Ulaz (Kolivan)

Warnings: soft sex, light nipple play, doggy style, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan, Omega!Ulaz)

……………………

His eyes close softly as he feels kisses against the back of his shoulder. Those strong, calloused hands gently running up his sides as he felt Kolivan’s length thrusting into him. He pushed his hips back to meet his leader’s, his legs trembling as he whimpers needily.

The kisses over Ulaz’s shoulders move up the back of his neck as those hands slid up to grope over his nipples. 

“Haaaa….!” He tilts his head back, showing his throat to him.

Stars it’s been so long since they had a chance to do this…..

He reached up and lightly pulled Kolivan’s braid over his shoulder and used it to tug him over further. Ulaz then turned his head and kisses him, moaning softly and shivers as the kiss is deepened.

Stars he missed this….missed feeling his lover’s arms around him, feeling his weight on top of him, reminding him how much he loves him….

_If you only knew how lonely it is here without you…._

………………….

Title: Apology

Pairing: Allura/Kolivan (Allurivan)

Warnings: riding, soft sex, comfort sex, light crying.

…………………

Allura shivered softly as she holds him close, closing her eyes as she straddles his hips. If he wanted he could completely roll her on to her back and cover her whole body…but not tonight.

Not tonight.

It’s been so long, she almosr forgot what it felt like to have him close to her. She sniffs softly as she runs her fingers through his white hair when she sinks down on to his phallus. She bites her bottom lip as she placed a hand on his cheek.

He looked so worn out and worn down from the abuse he suffered under Macidus. Kolivan looked at her with half lidded eyes shivering.

_I should have been here…I should have been beside you….not…._

A small tear slips down her cheek and on to his chest before he gently pulls her down and strokes down her spine. He manages to gently help her move softly and slow. He leaned up for a gentle kiss.

She sniffs as she returns it, feeling her heart crack a bit. How could she have asked for a break from him before Lotor’s arrival….?

“I’m…I’m so—” she gives a shaky breath a thought the next kiss.

When it breaks he reaches up and gently holds her face with both hands carefully, “Shhhh….don’t apologise, my princess…” he caught a tear on his thumb, “You didn’t know this would happen.”

She looked down and pushes her forehead to his.

_But I could have stopped it._

…………………..

Title: Safe Place

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warnings: Piledriver position, oral, cunnilingus, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan, Beta!Antok)

…………………..

Kolivan hummed softly as he slid his hands up Antok’s gorgeous thighs. He couldn’t help purring softly down at his mate. He can’t help it he made such a wonderful sight against the bed, his legs over his head and looking up at him so needily.

The larger Galra purrs and chirps his tail swishing softly.

“K-Koli~…”

The Leader smiled anencephaly laid across the bed and wrapped his arms around those lovely thighs. He slowly laps over those pretty lavender folds while he uses his other hand to pump and stroke his mate’s cock. He slurps softly and laps lovingly over the slit with a groan. 

His tongue slips inside Antok carefully, rubbing over those slick walls. His ears twitch at his handsome mate’s gasps and arches as he works that pretty slit open. He blushes as he feels those large hands gently stroke over his hair, causing him to look at him.

Kolivan’s cheeks darken slightly and he smiles a little before he lifts a hand to hold Antok’s with a small squeeze.

_Safe….this place is safe…no one will find us here…_

_This is our safe place._

…………………….

Title: Deep Blue 

Pairing: Kolivan/Lance (Kolivance)

Warnings: Anal sex, sex in the Red lion, soft sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan)

…………………….

It was a good thing the Red Lion was sound proof. 

The hangar was darkened with the soft night lighting giving a clear path outside of her cock pit. Inside, sitting on the pilot seat, Kolivan looked up at Lance as he grips his soft hips. He groaned as the smaller man clenches around him, while moving his hips down with a happy shiver.

Lance has a pleased smile on his face as he presses his forehead to the older galra’s with a happy moan.

“Aaaah…..ehehehe…..n-never took you for the risky type….” he gasps as the tip of that wonderful cock brushes over his spot, “Aahaaaaa fuck…..!”

Kolivan raised a brow and a rare smirk forms on his face as he pulled the young man forwards with a purr, “Hmmm…..trust me Blue Paladin, there’s plenty you will learn about me should we…continue.”

He sits up, leaning up for a kiss and purring deeply when Lance clenches around him before breaking the kiss.

Those pretty blue eyes glimmer softly with pleasure as he looks at Kolivan with such a soft smile…

Kolivan’s smirk morphed into a warm smile as he leans up for a softer kiss, purring deeply into it.

Lance snickered and pulled back, “Pffssh….your kisses tickle when you purr against my mouth…”

Kolivan blinked…then he chuckled and pulled him closer. His thrusts became deeper and slower as he holds him with a groan, warmth blooming between both of them.

 


	65. Allurivan Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Allurivan Sunday my dears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Allurivan Sunday my dear! Hope you enjoy, Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Rainy Days 

Warnings: Sex in the rain, public sex, up against the wall, heavy kissing.

………………………

When the rain poured down, neither of them seemed to notice. It soaks through their clothing, Allura’s skirt up and held bunched up on Kolivan’s hands as he holds onto her hips while slowly thrusting into her. She bites her bottom lip when he hits against her spot, gasping quietly as her ears lower.

“Aaaaaah…aaah…!”

The cool raindrops soak her skin as he pulls her top down to kiss over her soft skin, “Mmmm…”

Allura tilted her head back, slipping her hands up to hold his head gently as shivers of pleasure run through her back. Kolivan looked up at her with a softness in his eyes as he shifts the angle of his hips so he hits her spot harder.

She smiles and blushes hard before her toes curl in her shoes from the Stars that fill her vision, “Aaaaah!”

Hmmm…they should fuck in the rain more often.

………………..

Title: Tease

Warnings: showing off, no panties, butt plug, slight exhibitionism.

 ………………

He didn’t miss the way Allura was walking across the rec. room today in a small dress. It was only them at the moment on the Garrison base, a moment of piece time. 

Her hips sway slightly as she moves towards were some tea was waiting as she hums quietly to herself.

Kolivan’s eyes follow his lover, raising a brow slightly at her as she makes tea. Looked at how the dress hugs around her hips and barely covers abover her thighs. She accidentally drops one of the styrofoam cups on the floor with a quiet yelp before she bends down….

The Marmora leader chokes on his spit and his eyes widen when her dress rides up and shows off her uncovered ass and mound between her legs. Embedded in her second hole was a cute plug with a pink gemstone on it.

His cheeks darken and he looks back and forth a moment to make sure no one was on their way in while listening for footsteps.

He then turned back to the beautiful view with a gulp. 

For a moment he thinks she hasn’t realized what’s happened, until she looks back at him and raising a brow.

“Enjoying the view?”

He blinks for a few moments….gives a guttural snarl. 

_You little tease…._

…………………………..

Title: Good Morning

Warning: Blowjob, morning wood, sloppy, wake up sex.

………………………….

Allura hummed softly as she kisses down her lover’s body slowly as she slips under the covers. The sun had only just started to peak over the horizon as she tugs in Kolian’s waist band to tug out his length, a smile forming on her face when she sees him half erect, 

Ah yes just as she suspected when he pressed up against her back in his sleep.

She hummed as she licked over the small nubs on his cock, and slowly over the tip with a hum. She slowly holds his hips, slipping her hands down to stroke his inner thighs.

Slowly she leaned down and suckled at the base and moved her way up to the tip with her ears twitching when she hears him give a quiet moan. She slurps as she moves to take the tip into her mouth, drool dripping down the length as she tastes his precum. 

She could feel him growing hard in her mouth as she sucks him wetly, humming around the length when she feels him shifting under her.

“Mmmm…fffff…..uh…?”

The blanket lifts up as Kolivan looks down sleepily with a blush, “Allura….?”

She pulls off his cock with a wet pop, “Good morning sleepy head~”

 


	66. Morvok Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Morvok content for Morvok Monday, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Morvok Monday, hope you guys enjoy the soft gremlin getting love. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: All Fours

Pairing: Zarkon/Morvok (Zarvok)

Warnings: doggy style, rough sex, implied knotting, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zarkon, Omega!Morvok)

……………….

He was practically slumped on to the ground, his legs shaking as that wonderful cock slams deep inside of him, slit twitching as he whines needily.

“Mmmm…! Please…please please Emperor….!

He hears the guttural growl by his ear as he felt Zarkon bottoming out inside him. He gasps with a quiet squeal as his folds clamp down and he sobs helplessly, “Mmmmmmmm…..!”

That’s largehands grip at his side, digging into his soft belly slightly as he feels the base of Zarkon’s length start to slowly expand. He mewls and whines as his toes curl in anticipation…!

“A-aaaah….! Aaaahnnnnn….!” his tongue lolls out slightly when he felt cum flooding his slit, the warmth of it sending him into his own shaky orgasm as he grips the pillows under him. 

“Haaaa….mmmm…”

A large hand gently rubs up his back as he gives a quiet mewl and slumps down completely.

………………………..

Title: Go Galra!

Pairing: Lotor/Morvok (Lotvok)

Warnings: fingering, chubby kink, handjob, blowjob, face fucking, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lotor, Omega!Morvok)

………………………..

Those skilled hands slid down over Morvok’s belly, down over his soft thighs and between his legs slowly. 

“So soft aren’t you?”

Morvok responded by giving a slurp over that cock in his mouth, grunting at the drool seeping around his mouth as the cock stretches his lips open. He whines when those nimble fingers rub up and down slowly over his puffy folds, before light flicking a finger over his clit.

“You’re so unique like this, Morvok…hmmm….I’ve never met a Galra with such a cute belly like this before…” Lotor purrs as he rubs over it with a happy hum, “Mmmm i like it…”

He slips his fingers in and curls them, before giving a shallow thrust into Morvok’s mouth, smirking at the grunt he received. He began a slowly, teasing pace as he fucked that wonderful soft and wet mouth around his length. He slowly increased the pace, biting his bottom lip.

_I wonder if I can make you even softer._

…………………….

Title: Mealtime

Pairing: Sendak/Morvok (Senvok)

Warnings: cunnilingus, feeding kink, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Morvok)

………………….

Sendak looks up slightly from between Morvok’s legs as he kneels down in front of him, holding those chubby thighs open. He slowly mouths over the folds, lapping over them as he gives them attention.

The younger Galra shivered and moans happily as he reaches for a piece of cock and bites into it. Little bits of crumbs do down his chin and on to his chest and belly. 

“Mmmm~” Sendak sucked on the clit as he used his thumb to press lightly at the rim of the a slit, “Rrrrrrrr…~”

“HmmmMMMmmmm! Ooooh Sendak~” Morvok panted and shivered with a moan as his slit twitches at the stimulation. 

Oh nothing beat getting eaten out while eating cake made just for him~

 


	67. Shendak Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehehehe some fluffy smut for this pairing because I still adore this. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! It been a while since I wrote these two, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Sore

Warnings: rough tucking, Creampie, pile driver, xenophilia, pre-escape ABO dynamics (Omega!Sendak)

…………………

 He watched the Galra under him as he slams his hips down into his, pinning his ankles by Sendak’s shoulders. He pants softly, gritting his teeth at how the slit clenches around his cock.

Sendak tilted his head back panting softly as he tries hard not to moan loudly to attract attention to this cell. Shiro starts to move more frantically, starting to reach his peak as Sendak reached his arm up and grips Shiro’s shoulder tightly—

The human gave a choked moan and froze as he comes inside the other, licking his lips as Sendak arches with a gasp, stilling under him a moment as white cum fills the twitching slit. 

There’s a moment of silence before Shiro slowly slips out of him and helps him up on to the cot. Sendak winced a little before he laid beside him, purred a little when those hands gently rub over his back and run through the thick fur on his back and down to his sore hips. He gently curls it around his fingers and listens to the deep rumbling purr he gives off.

Sendak shivered a bit and bites his bottom lip a little as his sore slit gives a warm twitch before cuddling him.

………………..

Title: Comforting

Warnings: soft sex, comfort sex, handjob, post amputation.

……………….

Shiro closed his eyes and leaned on Sendak’s chest, closing his eyes as he feels the other’s hand around his length. It was soft and gently as he has his stump where his diseased arm used to be wrapped in bandages.

He pushed his face into the warm fur, and breathing in the sweet scent of honey, musk and metal. He feels Sendak’ stump where his giant monstrosity of a prosthetic usually went. But not today.

Shiro moaned softly and arched his hips as he nuzzles under Sendak’s chin.

The pleasure was comforting from the dulled ache where his arm used to be.

“Mmmmm…”

“Shhhhhh….shhhh…..it will pass….you’ll be so much stronger…”

Shiro closed his eyes and listens quietly.

…………………

Title: Moodkiller.

Warnings: bathroom sex, cunnilingus, ABO dynamics (Omega!Sendak)

…………………

“This is un—mmm!—dignified Champion….!” Sendak gripped the top of the stall and tilted his head back as Shiro lapped over his folds. The door was locked to the bathroom luckily and no one would trouble them.

He gasps softly and arches his hips up moanin quietly, before reaching down to stroke Shiro’s hair. His ears pin back as he grits his teeth.

“Haaaa….haaaa…..”

Shiro looked up with a small smirk as he opens his mouth to give a particularly hard suck—

“Aaaa—”

Shiro suddenly gagged and pulled back, “Pleh! Ech! Guh!”

Sendak looked down, confused, “What….?”

“Fur in my mouth! Eeeuuugh…..” Shiro coughed and starts wiping his tongue, while Sendak just sighed and leaned his head back. A complete deadpan expression on his face

“…Well then.”

……………….

 


	68. Haxus Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haxus Hump Day, lovelies. Writing some lovely Haxus~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy these Drabbles! Have not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Reflection

Pairing: Haxus/Hepta (Hepxus), side Sendak/Haxus/Hepta (Senhaxta)

Warnings: fingering, sex in the bathroom, mirror sex, ABO dynamics (Omega!Haxus, Omega!Hepta)

………………………..

There’s a soft squeak as Haxus slides his hand across the steamy mirror to get a nice, perfect clear view of Hepta’s face.

He smirks at the way the second lieutenant trembles and places his prosthetic hands on the sink with his head bowed. Hepta panted while rolling his hips down into Haxus’ other hand that’s lightly rubbing over his slick folds teasingly before slipping a finger in. His calloused thumb rubs over his clit as those fingers curl inside of Hepta, making hums arch and mewl.

“Haaaa….haaa….”

“Look at yourself…” Haxus whispered as he leans over Hepta’s back, “Just look Hepta…This is how I love seeing you. Compliant. Eager. Obedient….” his lips brush over Hepta’s neck. He smirks at the whine Hepta give him before he gives his clit a flick, “It’s such a good look on you….No matter what we’re doing, whether my fingers are working you open or Sendak is fucking you into the floor…”

Hepta whined before his head is lifted to look at himself, at his reflection. He whimpers at the sight when a fresh gush if slick stains Haxus’ fingers when he rubs at a particular sensitive spot.

“Oooooh….!”

“Hmmm…” Haxus just smirks, “….Perfect…”

……………………

Title: The Chair 

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: Soft sex, sex on the bridge, deep kisses, nuzzling, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Haxus)

………………….

He held his commander’s head to his neck as he curled his legs around his hips. He closed his eyes and shivers softly with a moan as he feels Sendak sliding in and out at a gentle but still deep pace. His fingers dug into the soft fur above the collar of his armor.

Stars if they didn’t have the crotch zippers like they do, they’d probably have had to wait until it was time to sleep and who knows how tired they’d be…

Haxus tilts his head back as Sendak kissed along his throat, laving a small mating bite mark on his neck in affectionate licks. The Commander angled his hips to hit against his mate’s spot, feeling his legs around his waist as he feels those claws dig into his shoulders.

“Unh..haaa…mmmm…S-Sen….” he’s cut off by a deep kiss, shivering happily as he arches beneath him, “Mmmmmmm~”

………………..

Title: In Charge

Pairing: Throk/Haxus (Thraxus)

Warnings: handjob, on the couch, D/s, rec. room sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Alpha!Haxus)

…………………

When Throk plopped himself onto Haxus’ lap the shorter Galra didn’t flinch. Even when he felt the commander’s hardened cock and slit—crotch zipper pulled open and slit on display—rubbing over his forming bulge he didn’t seem perturbed.

“…Yes Commander? You wanted something?” He raised a brow, “This is an interesting place you picked to come seduce me.”

Throk’s ears flop a bit and he looks at him, “Please….”

Haxus leaned back on the bouch before he reached up and groped Throk’s ass. He hummed softly as he looked down, “…Well since you asked so nicely….”

He gripped Throk’s cock and gives a slow, lazy stroke. He watched Throk bite his lip so he wouldn’t moan to loud. Haxus gently slides his over hand over the warm slit with a small smirk.

“Well goodness me, look at this, wet already?” 

Throk growled in slight annoyance, “Please shut up and fuck me lieutenant.”

He hissed when the slimmer Galra gives a particularly harsh squeeze, “Oh I’m sorry, who is in charge here again? Hmmmm?”

The commander lowered his ears, “….You.”

Haxus reaches up and pulled him down for a deep kiss, nipping his bottom lip and giving an almost possessive snarl.

“Exactly.”

……………………….

Title: Service

Pairing: Zarkon/Haxus (Zarxus) implies Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: suspension, sex from behind, slight nipple play, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zarkon, Omega!Haxus)

……………………….

“You have done well as my first commander’s lieutenant you know…”

Haxus shivered and moaned softly at the praise as his slit twitches around the Emperor’s length, “A-aaah…y-yes sir….” he gasps softly.

He grips the cuffs around his wrists, his toes curling as he’s held up by the ropes from the ceiling. His ears pin back as he feels Zarkon thrusts growing harder, a resounding smack filling the room as Haxus gasps and moans wantonly.

“Hmm…you earned this lieutenant…” those large hands hold the slim waist, claws digging slightly into the skin, “You make your Commander and I so proud….I can almost see why Sendak chose you…”

“Aaaaaah….! Ooooh s-Stars…! Aaaaah….aaah aaah aaah….!” He gasps when those fingers close over his nipples and give a light squeeze, “OOH!”

He moaned softly and bowed his head, eyes rolling back as his slit twitches around the emperor, “Mmmmmm…..”

One thing that would make this better is Sendak being here to join the fun….


	69. Sendak Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sendak Saturday. I love the floofy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sendak Saturday friends! I hope you enjoyed these. This has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Display

Pairing: Sendak/Hepta (Septa)

Warnings: light exhibitionism, public space, hallway sex, from behind, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Hepta)

………………….

A deep growl leaves his throat when he feels his lieutenant’s prosthetic hand grip at his fur. He wrapped his own monstrosity of a prosthetic around his lover as he thrusts hard into him, his ears twitching at every gasp, mewl and moan Hepta gave off. 

He just couldn’t wait for them to get back to his own quarters, hence why Sendak had opted to do it right here in the hallway. He held Hepta’s leg up over his shoulder, sliding his real hand down that soft, lovely thigh. He took the clit between his finger and gives it a twist.

“Aaaaah…aaah….! C-Commander S….!”

“Aaaah, Ah ah…” he smirked down at his dear, pretty Lieutenant, “We don’t want to alert any corporals now do we Hepta? Hmmmm?”

Hepta turned his head, his eyes dazed and pleasure shot as that wonderful cock continues to thrust into him steadily. He dug his claws into the wall for purchase as he moans wantonly.

“Nnnngh….! Please sir….!” He whispered, licking his lips as his slit gives a needy clench.

“Or do you?” Sendak started to rock his hips hard, “Do you like the idea of one of our subordinates walking down this hall and seeing you stretched over my cock?”

The only answer he received was another loud moan, as Sendak—a chill of excitement going up his spine—listened for any incoming troops.

………………….

Title: Bitter

Pairing: Haxus/Sendak (Sexus)

Warnings: wet dreams, riding, nipple play, light angst, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Haxus)

………………….

_It was their wedding night. He could remember it so clearly even after all theses years._

_He laid back and watched his mate, his spouse rolling his hips down with his nuptial robes opened to show his slim body. He caressed over the soft skin along Haxus’ sides, looking up at him gently._

_Those nimble fingers gently card through his fur as his new mate leans over and kisses his lips._

_He deepens it, breathing heavily before he murmured softly, “Haxus….”_

_“I’m here….”  
_

_“Haxus I…”  
_

_“I’m here Sendak….!”_

He is jarred awake, eyes opening to the wide open windows showing the expanse of space through the lace canopy over his bed. The commander looked around a moment in slightly confusion as his real hand shakes.

Slowly, his real eye wells up before the tear slides down his cheek while his breathing grows rough. He slowly bowed his head as the familiar euphoria from his dream turns to a bitter taste in his mouth. His throat aches with his held in sobs that sneak out quietly as he trembles slightly.

For a moment he thinks he can feel a hand on his fur but no one as here…

_He should be here…_

……………………

Title: Give it To Him Rough

Pairing: Sendak/Kolivan (Senivan)

Warnings: Rough sex, fur pulling, biting, scratching, anal sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Kolivan)

…………………….

He grunts softly at the rough thrusts into him, clenching over the other’s cock with his ears pinned down. His real arm grabs at the other Galra, snarling as his tiny alpha slit drips with slick and slides over the cock inside his ass.

Sendak dug his claws in with a snarl when Kolivan slams into his spot, the Blade’s fingers digging into his sides in turn. His thrusts had started to grow erratic as Sendak’s legs wrap tight around his hips.

“Haaaa..rrrnnngh…..!” The Galra commander’s own cock bounces with each meeting of their hips, his legs shaking as Kolivan refused to let up. He bared those fangs as he reached down to pump Sendak hard and fast,

“Ungh….! Mmmmngh….! Haaaaaa……!” He tilted his head back showing his throat.

He’s thankful his troops were too busy with their own things. The last thing anyone needed was to see Sendak taking it from a traitor Galra but they had made this arrangement due to the commander needing someone to be rough with him, taking control from him…

Without warning, Sendak choked when those gorgeous teeth bite into his neck to mark him possessively, “Aaaaaah..!!”

“Rrrrrrrr….” Kolivan gave a deep growl as he continues to fuck him raw.

Just how they both wanted it.

……………………

Title: Sharing

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus/Hepta (Senhaxta)

Warnings: threesome, blowjob, teabagging, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Alpha!Haxus, omega!Hepta)

………………..

It’s rare Sendak has such a beautiful sight kneeling before him,

He sits on the edge of his bed, leaning back on to his arm slightly as he watches his two lieutenants, his lovers knelt before him. 

Hepta sucked on the tip of Sendak’s cock, making soft slurping sounds as Haxus was licking up and down along the length before he moves down to give attention to Sendak’s balls. 

The two mouths were so soft and warm along his phallus, his tip leaking with precum as Hepta pulls off with a wet pop to lap over the small slit that leaks white droplets. Haxus’s eyes are half lidded as he takes one testicle in his mouth, sucking on it before he slowly takes the second sucking on them as he caresses Sendak’s thighs,

“Mmmm….oh stars….you two….mmmm…” Sendak rumbles deep on his throat as he reached down to hold their heads as pleasured chills run up his spine. It was taking him every bit of control not to buck his hips. 

After all he didn’t want to spoil it since it took a while for these two to learn to share.

 


	70. Kacxa Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ship needs some love and I find it quite the sweet little ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some fluffy and soft smut and intimacy for these two, they deserved some fluff with each other. Also please no hate, I am a multishipper who loves a lot of ships, this one included. I’ll probably write a long set of Drabbles for them! Hope you enjoyed! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: New 

Warnings: cuddle sex, new experience, xenophilia.

………………….

“This…mmm…is different….”

Keith blinked and looked at her, pausing slightly as he caresses over her soft skin, “…You don’t like it?”

He had his arms around her loosely, as they lay on a pile of pillows they had placed on the floor of their bedroom. She had a leg wrapped around his hips, his cock still inside of her as he gently holds her.

Acxa blushed a bit, “No it’s just….new. This is new,” she presses a light kiss to his nose with a small smile, “But i think I can get used to it….”

Keith’s lips twitch a bit into a small smile as he leans in and nuzzled his forehead to hers, slipping his arms up to gently hold her shoulders as he starts to move again. Feather light kisses press to Acxa’s cheeks and forehead before she slips her arms firm around him, closing her eyes and just enjoying the gentleness for once.

…………………

Title: Giggly 

Warnings: Laughing while fucking, cunnilingus, ticklish, xenophilia.

………………..

_Snrk!_

Keith pauses mid lick when he tongue swipes over one of her puffy folds. He blinks and looks up raising a brow at his lover. Acxa blinked a bit at him blushing slightly,

“Wh-What?”

“…Did you snort?” he smiled a little, raising a brow.

She blinks then blushes, “Sorry I didn’t mean tooooOooOOO!” 

When she had started to apologize a small grin had formed on his face before he had dove right back in and licked over that spot again. He suckled on the left side, laving it in attention.

“Aaaaaahahahahaha! K-Keith! Keith aaahahahaha!” She laughs, blushing and arching a bit at the mix of pleasure and ticklish sensations combine.

Keith could only smile and give a small chuckle himslde. 

_How are you so cute and hot at the same time?_

……………….

Title: Cold

Warnings: intimacy, nudity, spooning, comfort stuff.

………………

She slowly opened her eyes and blinks when she feels a warm presence against her back before she feels his fingers intertwined with hers. She blinked a moment before she holds the warm hand,

Her eyes ached a bit and as she comes back she realized she had been crying in her sleep again. Her ears lower before she feels him pressing closer to her. A soft, shaky breath leaves her as that familiar misplaced guilt and sorrow starts to close its cold hands over her and make her numb for a while…

Suddenly, she felt Keith shift behind her and the warmth of his lips light brushing over her neck. She sniffed slightly before giving his hand a squeeze before a kiss is pressed to her temple.

“…Sorry….” she started to apologize for waking him up.

“Don’t be.” he pecks her on the lips to cut her off, sending a familiar warmth over her that quiets her mind, “Don’t be…”

Slowly she relaxes and then closes her eyes before settling down slowly as she grows warm again.


	71. Hepta Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with this beautiful man, so let’s give him attention no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so…some crack pairings for Hepta. I hope you enjoyed these Drabbles! Have not been beta read.

Title: Shy

Pairing: Sendak/Hepta (Septa)

Warnings: Lingerie, voyuerism, masurbation, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Hepta.)

………………..

“Hepta.”

He blushed when his name’s is called, his ears twitching as he looked up slightly. His cheeks were darkened a soft indigo blush as he laid back on the bed, legs closed around the hand between his legs. 

The lingerie he was wearing his nothing, showing the soft lavender markings along his chest and stomach to between his shaky thighs. He bites his bottom lip as he felt those eyes on him, licking his lips. 

He looks up a bit at his commander, Sendak leaning back in his chair and watching intently. His legs are open to show his hardened cock, standing proudly for Hepta’s eyes.

“S….sir….”

“Come now….open your legs,” Sendak purred deeply, “Don’t be shy….Let me see you….”

Hepta blushed and slowly shifts to opens his legs to show his small omega cock twitching, while his slit clenches around his fingers. He licked his lips and closed his eyes as he uses his free prosthetic hand to hold himself spread open for him.

The deep, approving purr he receives makes him blush and smile dopily from pleasure.

………………………………….

Title: Turning the Tables

Pairing Haxus/Hepta (Haxta, Hepxus)

Warnings: fingering, cunnilingus, vibrator, ABO dynamics (Omega!Hepta, Omega!Haxus)

………………………………….

“I have to say Haxus, I never thought you’d get wet so quick….”

“Gnnhh…”

Hepta just purrs as he flicks his wrist to moves his fingers tonight along the wet, soft walls of Haxus’ slot. The first lieutenant grunted and bucked his his, his cheeks dark and teeth bared.

“Nnnngh….y-you’re lucky I d-don’t…aaahnnn…!” Haxus gasps when Hepta’s tongue swipes over his clit while his other prosthetic hand gives his inner thigh a squeeze.

He pants and gasp as his hips jerk at the sensations. Oh stars where did Hepta learn to use his fingers like that?!

There was a sudden soft clicking sound. Then a sharp gasp escapes Haxus when those fingers start to tremble..then hummed with a vibration. He arches with those pretty yellow eyes widening in surprise.

“O-ooooh….OooOOOOOOOOh…..!!”

“Thats it…you like my new feature? I had a feeling you would. I got it just for you lieutenant~”

Haxus found himself unable stop bucking his hips up with a needy mewl, instantly covering his mouth with a whine. Oh in all his years he never thought Hepta was capable of reducing him to such a state.

_Just you wait until later._

……………………………….

Title: Know Your Place

Pairing: Throk/Hepta (Threpta)

Warnings: ring gag, face fuckinf, ear pulling, under the desk, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Omega!Hepta)

……………………………..

“You _really_ love pushing people’s buttons don’t you?”

“Rrrk….ulk…ghlk….!”

“Not a lot to say now hmmm?”

Hepta looked up, eyes blood shot from some tears leaking out and the cock sliding over his tongue and down his throat. He choked slightly as he massages the underside of the commander’s cock with his tongue, ears being gripped by those sharp fingers.

He looked up blearily shiverin at the soft pulls as he bobs his head.

The deck was quietly as he was kneeling under Throk’s work station, a shiver running through his spine as drool lightly dribbles down his chin.

“I think….Sendak and Haxus have grown a little lax in their discipline of you….Ah but not to worry….” Throk smirked softly down at him as he starts to rock his hips into that wonderful mouth.

Hepta grunted as that cock slides down his throat a little harder, “Hrrrnnnghhmmm….!”

“I’ll make sure you know your place…right on your knees.”

………………………….

Title: Doctor’s Orders

Pairing: Hepta/Ulaz (Heplaz)

Warnings: Face sitting, power bottoming, office sex, ABO dynamics (Omega!Ulaz, Omega!Hepta)

…………………………..

He gripped the sides of the medical bed with a soft mewl as those lovely, pale thighs straddle over his face. Hepta moaned soflym leaning up to lack at the pretty white-grey folds in front of him with a shiver running down his spine.

Ulaz shivered as he lightly rolled his ups up and down to earn more friction from that talented tongue. His breathing was growing shaky at the attentional the rim of his slit and over his clit. He pressed his hips down slowly when that wonderful mouth closes over him to slurp around the folds. 

However he didn’t miss the slight twitch of Hepta’s hands.

“Ah, ah ah….” he looks down, holding the skirt of his uniform up, “Do not move…”

Hepta only whined as his own slit had grown slick and dripping fluid on to the medical bed as the cloth paneling between his thighs had been pulled off. He moaned and gasped softly.

“Mmmooooo…”

Ulaz purred deeply, “Tsk, tsk, tsk now now….doctor’s orders.”

The second lieutenant of commander Sendak could only groan in response.


	72. Lotura Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more love for this lovely pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotura needs love too, I hope you guys enjoyed and it has not been beta read.

Title: Faint 

Warnings: light angst, wet dream turned nightmare, riding, loving sex.

…………………

_She wanted to melt in his arms with the way he strokes down her spine and kisses her head. A soft gasp escapes her as she rests her head on his shoulder, wrapping her legs firmly around his hips at each pleasant roll up into her._

_“Mmmm…aaah….” she tilted her head back to give him complete access to her neck and chest, her breasts pressed against his chest.  
_

_“Allura…”  
_

_She bites her lips and reached up to gently holds his head, “Lotor…haaa…so…good….!”_

_“Allura….!”  
_

_Something warm drips on to her chest as he had his head bowed. She pants softly and looks down at him blinking a bit,_

_“Mmm, yes?” She blinks at him with a dopey smile…._

_Until he looked up at her._

_“ **Why didn’t you save me?”** Quintessence seeped out from blank purple eyes and his lips over his chin in a dark, glowing purple as he bared his sharp teeth down at her before he lunged—  
_

She woke with a soft cry, sitting up sharply. Her thighs were warm and she could feel how wet she had gotten from the dream earlier. 

She looked back and forth, shaking slightly as she tried to remember she was here. On the Base. In her hospital room.

Slowly she hugs herself and closed her eyes tight. It…had felt so real…Stars she could still feel a faint tingling where he and touched her in her dreams….

Slowly she gripped the sheets of her bed as a sob leaves her as her heart throbs slightly.

_I’m so sorry….._

………………………

Title: Poker Face

Warnings: Nudity, strip poker, teasing, silliness.

……………………….

The two sat across from each other at the small table, their cards held up like fans as they hid the lower halves of their faces. Lotor raised a brow as his eyes look up at Allura before he smirks little bit.

Their shirts and pants already littered the floor, leaving both of them in their underwear. They’ve been like this for hours, both seeming to take turns winning the game.

Lotor looks over Allura’s skin a moment trying to keep a straight face as he picks up another card. Oh but it was hard because she was sitting right there, nearly completely naked in front of him…

She didn’t even look up from her cards when he felt something press over his crotch. His cheeks darken and ears flicker slightly but he makes no move to break his expression. She lightly rubs over his crotch, slowly nudging at his cock through his trousers. It hardens slightly under the administrations as Lotor struggled nit to squirm.

“Hmmm…” Allura hummed quietly as she moves one of her cards a bit before those blue eyes look at him playfully as she pushes her foot a bit harder on him. Gently she puts her cards down, “Hmph. Read them and weep darling.”

Lotor looked at the cards then at his own…and chuckled quietly, “I think not my dear.”

Her movements stop before he puts down his cards: a royal flush as Lance said. Lotor leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed and raises a triumphant brow. 

“….Are you cheating?”

“Never. I have nothing to hide,” Lotor smirked softly before he leans in, “And I think you remember what happens next.”

Allura started a moment…then she sighs, pulling her foot away before she stood up slowly and reached behind her to unhook her bra.

…………………

Title: Blue 

Warning: Sex in blue lion, cunnilingus, clothed sex.

………………….

Allura moans as she tilts her head back gasping as she reached down as gripped at the soft white hair, arching in her pilot’s seat. She pants and bucks her hips down the seam that held her suit closed over her snatch now opened to give access to Lotor.

He lovingly sucks on the pretty folds, licking almost hungrily over them and lapping the slick that seeps out.

They’d had to wait until everyone had gone to sleep and make sure the Blue Lion was okay with it first to do this. She lightly massages his scalp moaning quietly and gasping.

“Aaaah….aaaahaaa…mmmmm…..!” She bites her bottom lip with a small smile, “Y-Yes….oh stars…please…yes…!”

“Hmmmmrrrr~” he looked up, eyes glazed over as he warms her cunt, eating her out like a last meal. He can’t help it, he loved seeing her in so much pleasure…

He moved up and circled his tongue over her clit, smirking a little when she squeaks and arches. A chuckle leaves him before he holds her in place groaning,

They were lucky the Blue Lion was such a laid back one.


	73. Klance Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give this little pairing of mine a little attention tonight,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had an urge to write these two tonight hope you guys don’t mind. Anyways back to my beautiful, Galra babes. Hope you guys enjoyed, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Pillow Fort

Warnings: Cuddle sex, soft kisses, soft stuff.

………………………

Keith rested back on the wall of pillows with the blanket roof up over them creating a soft blue aura around them. He smiles into the soft kiss as he held Lance close to him gently making soft patterns along his back. 

“Hey…hey…hot stuff,” Lance nudged his forehead to his as he slowly, lazily rolls his hips down with a hum, licking his lips.

“Yeah?” He closed his eyes a bit when Lance lightly runs his fingers through his hair. He leaned into the soft kneading along his scalp with a small smile.

A kiss is pressed to his forehead, before a trail of more kisses goes down the side of his face, to his lips. He can’t help but smile at how well the blue hue the blanket made fit Lance. Like they were in small pillow fort ocean.

He melts a little when Lance murmurs softly against his mouth:

“Love you~”

………………………..

Title: Wet n’ Wild

Warnings: bath sex, doggy style, slight awkward sex, fluffy, silly, anal sex.

………………………

Lance panted and blushed smiling as he grips the edge of the tub. The water sloshes around the two of them as he clenched around Keith, blushing as his boyfriend pulls him closer.

“Hnnn…haaa…mmmm…! Keith…!” He gently reached back before gasping when Keith shifted his position to angle his thrusts better,

He licked his lips as he kissed over Lance shoulders with a happy purr, groaning at how he clenched around his cock. He gropes one of those lovely ass cheeks, biting his bottom lip when he clenches—

There’s a squeak before Keith’s foot on the edge of the tub slips and he finds himself falling forwards on top of Lance.

“Ah!” Lance wheezed when the wind is knocked out of him as Keith bangs his knee still in the ton on the hard surface.

The Red Paladin hisses in pain before he slowly rolls off Lance, pulling out with a grunt, “Ow….ow….ow…”

Lance coughs a moment before he looks worriedly at him, “Y….ahem..you ok? That was—” he coughed a bit, “—that sounded like you hit your knee hard.”

Keith hissed as he gripped said knee, wincing, “I-I’ll be ok….are you all right? Fuck…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall on you….”

“…Well….when I said let’s get Wet n Wild, I think we got a liiiittle out of hand….” Lance moved closer to him and gently pulls Keith close, “Come on…I’ll help you out and get some ice on that…we can make it up to each other later…”

………………..

Title: Scars

Warnings: Intimacy, nudity, cuddling again, fluffy stuff.

……………….

“…I still remember how you got this….”

Lance opened his eyes as he felt a hand lightly trace over the burn scars on his back. He blinked a bit before he moved a little closer to him. Slowly he reached up and traced the mark on Keith’s face.

“Yeah?” He moved closer, “…Before our ‘bonding moment’ right?”

Keith snorted before leaning into the hand with a nod. He slowly pulled Lance closure and lightly curls his legs with his a little with a quiet hum.

“I knew you didn’t forget….” He smiled a bit and closes his eyes when those nimble fingers caress over his shoulder and sides.

Lance snorted a little, “Well you know…had a reputation to uphold back then,” he hugged him closer, closing his eyes softly, “…You’re really warm….”

Fingers card through Lance’s soft brown hair as Keith bumps his forehead to his a bit. A soft purr escapes him as he pulls the blanket up further so they’re nice and safe from the world outside for a little while.


	74. Haxus Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haxus Hump day, time for some awkward stuff for him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if these are rushed and a bit short, but I wanted to get these out ASAP. Happy Haxus Hump day! Enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted in my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Sticky

Pairing: Throk/Haxus (Thraxus)

Warnings: Food play, honey, attempted cunnilingur, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Omega!Haxus)

……………………..

Haxus hummed as he slowly lifts the spoon full of sweet honey collected from the planet they’d just begun to colonize. It was so delicious and sweet he just knew Throk would enjoy it too.

And well the commander had been doing pretty well lately…

Throk blushed as he watches the honey being drizzled on to Haxus’ slit as he shudders softly. Oh stars….

“…Well? Are you coming in to eat or not?” Haxus raised a brow with a small smirk as he slowly puts the spoon in his mouth to lick it off. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. The commander drops his data pad and walked over with a small smirk.

“Well…this is unexpected Haxus…” Throk shuddered at the sweet scent as he moves down, “If I’d know you’d had such a treat waiting for me, I would have rushed here sooner~.”

Haxus snorts before he slowly pulled Throk’s head down, leaning back as he felt that wonderful tongue lapping over his folds. He shivered, ears wiggling a bit as he tilted his head back when that tongue swipes over his clit—

A loud yell escapes him when Throk tried to pull back….and pulled on the fur around Haxus’ slit, stuck to his face from the sticky food and keeping Throk’s face in place.

“Ow ow ow…!”

Throk blinked and pinned his ears back, “….Well I’ve been stuck in worse places.”

Haxus’ eye twitches and he growls at the muffled words.

……………………..

Title: Scratches

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: after sex, implied rough sex, creampie, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Haxus)

……………………

Haxus stares at himself in the mirror, ears pinned back as he turns his sore body this way in that. Never mind the cum that seeps down his tender thighs as his slit squelches slightly from the activities of last night.

Sendak stirred in the bed behind him, the blankets tugged down to show his now softened cock, spent from the long night they had.

“….How the quiznak am I to work like this!?”

“Mmm…Haxus….?”

He snapped around to face his sleepy commander and mate, glaring. 

In little time, Haxus was limping like a wild man towards Sendak, eyes narrowed.

“How many times have I told you, when we do it rough, to make sure I’ll be able to walk around in my lieutenant uniform the next day!?!?”

…………………….

Title: Cramp

Pairing: Hepta/Haxus (Hepxus)

Warnings: rough sex, reverse cowgirl, ABO dynamics (Beta!Haxus, Omega!Hepta)

……………………..

Haxus groaned as he slammed deep into Hepta, closing his eyes as he bucks his hips up. He couldn’t help looking down and watched that gorgeous slit swallowing his cock as that gorgeous ass jiggles with each slap of their hips,

Hepta panted, as he rode the first lieutenant. He clenches around that wonderful cock with a moan when those nails dig into his hips.

The first lieutenant closed his eyes and began to lose himself to that wonderful wet heat, thrusting his hips up—

There’s a sudden popping sensation before suddenly pain ripped through his neck.

“…Mmmnnnngh….!”

Hepta panted when Haxus suddenly stopped and laid back grunting,

“H-hey…c-c’mon…!” He started to raise his hips,

“Hepta wa—” Haxus shouts when the movement jostles him and only more picks of pain rush through his back.

Hepta blinked and stopped looking back, “H-Haxus….?”

Haxus wheezed as he nudged Hepta off his cock and laid back in pain. He winces when the second lieutenant moved to look at him worriedly.

“Hey…..are you ok?”

“….I threw out my back….” 

Hepta blinked a moment, then sighed, “..Oh Haxus…I told you sitting hunch over those reports would be murder on your spine.”

If he wasn’t in pain right now he would have smacked him with the pillows.

 


	75. Bohn Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to give these boys their own Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Showing Off

Warnings: D/s, masturbation, voyeurism, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Bohg, Omega!Lahn)

………………………

“That’s it…stars there’s so much slick I’m surprised  there isn’t a puddle under you…” 

Lieutenant Lahn mewled as he arched his hips up, showing his weeping slit as he was rubbing his clit with one hand as the other was pumping two fingers inside himself. He carefully stretched it, the lovely wet crevice giving small little spasms.

Sitting before him with his phallus out, was Bohg. He sat back in the chair, slowly pumping himself to pull hardness as his eyes watch his lover intently. 

A rumbling purr escapes him when Lahn tilts his head back with a cry. He makes a circlualr motion inside of himself as he brushes over his spot. However it still wasn’t enough to get him off.

Lahn whined softly, “S-sir….sir I can’t reach it….!”

“Ooh?” Bohg raised a brow with a tilt of his head.

The lieutenant whines as his head tilts back and thighs shake. His slick soaked fingers slip out with a little string still connecting them to the puffy folds.

“…I’ll help you with that. As soon as you’ve stretched yourself out enough to take me of course.”

……………………..

Title: Lick

Warnings: afterglow grooming, light bondage, doggy style, knotting, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Bohg, Omega!Lahn)

……………………..

Lahn gasped and trembled softly as he slumps on to the bed as cum flooded inside him and that knot stretches him open. He bites his bottom lip as his hands twitch in the handcuffs as Bohg rests his head on his shoulder.

There’s a moment of just heavy breathing and soft gasping before Bohg slowly slides his hands up to gently uncuff Lahn’s wrists…while slowly grooming the back of his head and over his hicky covered neck.

A weak purr escapes the lieutenant as those large hands close over his, gently rubbing his wrists as he was groomed gently. He slumps down slowly, the comforting tongue following as it laps over his crest of fur.

“Hmmm…mmm…” his eyes started drooping as Lahn carefully wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close.

The soothing rumble of that deep purr Bohg gave off sets him at ease as he slowly relaxes as he clenches a little around him.

_You make me feel safe….._

He closed his eyes and kept the mushy thoughts to himself, nodding off with his caring commander inside him and grooming him.

………………….

Title: Warm

Warnings: cock warming, semi-public, under the desk, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Bohg, Omega!Lahn)

………………..

Lahn breathed slowly through his nose as he shifted his knees to get a little more comfortable. He can here Bohg above him reorganizing files on his desk and putting data pads aside as he works.

The cock in the lieutenant’s mouth gives a little twitch as the tip touches the back of his throat. He keeps his hands planted by his thighs as his cheeks darken when he hears the door open to the office.

He feels a soft caress along his head as before he hears Bohg speak. 

Lahn couldn’t catch what was being said, as he was focused on fighting the urge to suck him off. It was so hard though…he just wanted to move his head and give him the best blowjob he could in his state.

But he was a good boy today. And he had a job to do.

A soft stroke over his head was encouraging as a thumb gently traces over his forehead.

_I’m a good boy._

He relished in the thought and keeps still for as long as his mate saw fit.


	76. Haggar Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to write some loving for this lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, I may write more Haggar stuff in the future! Hope you guys enjoyed and this has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Yummy

Pairing: Zarkon/Haggar (Zargar)

Warnings: cunnilingue, face sitting, femdom.

…………………..

She softly stroked the emperor’s had, her fingers lightly tracing over the pretty scales with a softepness to her eyes as she watches her Emperor work. Soft piques of pleasure course through her as her ears twitch,

Zarkon lapped at the folds as her hips slowly grind down over his mouth, his hands gripping the side of his bed as he was instructed.

“Mmmm….!”

Gently Haggar leaned back to place her hands on either side of her husband as she grinds her hips down a little harder. It filled her with a sense of pride that only she could have control like this over his Emperor. To have this privilege that no other could claim, freely given to her by him.

When his tongue slowly slips inside of her, she arches with her vision going white.

…………………….

Title: Belong To.

Pairing: Sniv/Haggar (Snaggar)

Warnings: fisting, femdom, dirty talk, D/s, ABO dynamics (Omega!Sniv)

…………………….

“You really thought by worming your way into my bed you could rid of me so easily?” She hisses softly.

She watched Sniv whimpering before her as she had three of her fingers already inside his soaked slit. Already she was inching her pinking inside of the former commander to stretch him out better as she smirks, 

“P-please…haaa…mmmm….!”

She clicked her tongue as she curled her four fingers inside of him, knowing were to rub along the velvety, wet walls, “Hmm…Have you forgotten who owns you pet?”

Sniv moaned when he feels her thumb slowly sliding into him, “M-mistress…!!”

Haggar hummed as she rests her head on his lower back while her hand disappears inside his twitching slit. A small smirk firms in her face at the moan of pleasure he gives off before she hisses softly.

“ _Mine.”_

……………………

Title: Madame

Pairing: Haggar/Dayak (Daggar)

Warnings: femdom, dildo, femdom, older women, f/f.

…………………..

Haggar licked her lips as she lightly pushes on the pretty dildo under the governess’ skirt. The pretty pussy was stretched nice and open for her as she lightly traced over the spread folds.

The woman shuddered as she lightly raised her hips slightkym her legs trembling slightly.

“So pretty…all the stretching paid off….” Haggar hummed as she gives the clit the lightest of tugs, making Dayak buck her hips needily.

“H-High Priestess…” she hissed softly when Haggar slowly gripped the base of the toy and starts to slowly move it in and out of her slowly. A kiss is lightly pressed to her thigh as the Witch took the clit between her fingers and starts to give it little tugs and twists with a smirk at the soft gasps and whimpers if pleasure escaping the other woman.

_How lovely…._

 


	77. Senhaxta Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This OT3 needs a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I’m tired. Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Naughty

Warnings: butt plug, light exhibitionism, showing off, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Alpha!Haxus, Omega!Hepta)

…………………..

Haxus almost falls flat on his face when Hepta bends over to pick up somethinf it’s the soft, simple yellow dress rides up slightly. They were on a little retreat on one of the Galra colonies today since they were in leave. It was a good thing Sendak had half a mind to catch his first lieutenant, even though his eyes too were hyper fixated on the sight:

Hepta was wearing nothing under his dress, giving a clear view of his ass with a cute plug inside of it….and no panties to hide his wet slit.

The commander’s fur was fluffed out as a deep rumbling forms in his throat. Images of slamming him down on his knees right there on the street flashed through his mind.

However a tug on his arm from Haxus stops him.

Haxus was narrowing his eyes at their second lieutenant as he stood back up holding the bad he had dropped and looking non chalant. Like he didn’t just flash the two in public knowing full well anyone else could see.

The two share a quick look before they go to their lover.

_We will punish him when we get back to the hotel._

…………………..

Title: Full

Warnings: double penetration, anal fingering, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Hepta)

………………….

Sendak groaned as he watched Hepta’s face as Haxus carefully slips in along side their commander’s cock. The second lieutenant pushed his face into Sendak’s chest, panting softly.

“Haaa…..mmmm…,sir….!” He painted softly when he felt Haxus’s fingers light play with his other hole, left empty.

“Stars you’re so nice and snug around me Hepta….I just want to slam in to him and listen to the noises he’d make…”

“Patience Haxus…” Sendak chuckled as he reached down and lightly rubbed over Hepta’s clit, “We don’t want to damage him do we?”

Hepta whined as he pinned his ears back, gasping as Haxus got slick on his fingers and slowly slid two inside Hepta’s ass. He is slow, meticulous and carefully as he gives him time to adjust. 

Hepta could only mewl and shiver needily as he slumps down and basks at the feeling of being full of his two lover cocks.

………………………..

Title: Competition

Warnings: play wrestling, voyeurism, fucked sideways, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Hepta)

……………………….

“Oh stars come on…!”

Sendak purred deeply as he watched Haxus roll Hepta down on to his side, those sharp hands around the secon lieutenant’s neck and crotch pieces ot their armor gone.

Haxus just smirked as he kept Hepta in place and pulled one of his legs on to his shoulder, “Hmph. I expected better this time around, Hepta…aaah but you did get better since last time so I suppose you did make some progress.”

Sendak leaned back, eyes on the two as his first lieutenant already rubbed the tip of his cock over Hepta’s slit, the second lieutenant shutting his mouth with a sharp gasp. It was obviously that the heated wrestling match to see who would join Sendak for an important meeting next month, had turned him on greatly.

Hepta moaned softly when he feels Haxus sink into him slow and easy, making sure their commander had a perfect view.

And despite losing the match, at least Hepta was improving. Maybe one of these days he would beat Haxus.


	78. Lotura Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovelies strike again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing Drabbles about them tonight. Hope you guys enjoy, this has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Nibble

Warnings: biting, frottage, clothed.

………………….

He slid behind her almost fluidly as he hands gently slide down her front of her silky shirt. He lightly gives her breasts a soft grope before one hand slips under the band of her shorts gently.

Allura shivered, her ears lowering as she reached up to cover her mouth so not to give off too loud a sound.

Her other hand grips the edge of the kitchen counter, the inky source of light being the soft blur neon bars on the walls around then. She reached up to pull some of her hair back and tilted her head to give him acces to her soft throat. 

Lotor chuffs as he leaned down and pressed lightly kisses as he rubs over her clit through the silky panties she wore. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric, chuckling quietly as his mouthed over the crook over her neck where it met with her shoulder.

“Haaaa…aaahnn….” she gasped when his teeth lightly nip at her skin.

Lotor shuddered as he slowly ground his hips against her ass, the hand on her chest slipping under her shirt to play with her nipple as she started to move her hips down into the fingers playing with her clit. She whines as his teeth continues to tease before he slowly nibbles up her neck growling softly…

Before sinking his teeth in to leave a lovely bitemark.

…………………………..

Title: Weddinf Night

Warnings: lingerie, face sitting, loving stuff, (this is me with wishful thinking).

……………………………

“You look….gorgeous…” 

A blush touches the princess’ cheeks as she looks down at her now husband with a shy smile. She felt his hands lightly play with the garterbekts holding her pretty lace stockings up as she reached down to lightly stroke through his hair.

Lotor smiled up at her softly, as he slowly holds her legs with his head cradled between her soft thighs. He leaned up slowly to lap at her uncovered folds, gently her fingers tighten their grip on his hair.

“Haaaa…you’re one to talk,” she laughed breathlessly, before gasping as he laps firmly over her folds, “Mmm…..darling….!”

Lotor’s eyes looked up at Allura as he began to work her cunt. Gently he moved his hand to gently take his new wife’s hand in his. Slowly he intertwines their fingers and rubs over her knuckles.

In all his millennia he never thought he’d have anything like this, let alone with such a goddess.

…………………

Title: Teaser

Warnings: semi public, teasing, handjob.

………………..

Lotor pinned his ears back a little as he tries not to blush a bit, thankfully all eyes were on Shiro as he was going over a battle plan, therefore no one would notice.

Well…no one but the cause of his state. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes a little perturbed by how she managed to keep a straight face. Allura leaned on ehh free hand while her other one was pumping Lotor slow and careful.

His cock was hard in her hand as he tried to make sure no one would be looking under the table when he pushed in. He covered his mouth a moment and closed his eyes when she squeezed over his deflated knot teasingly and almost makes him jump.

“Lotor?” Shiro looks up and raised a brow, “…You ok?”

“Nnnnnghaaa….mmm, sorry. I was distracted. Didnnnn’t sleep well,” he looked at his lover, squinting.

“Well, please try to pay attention.”

Allura looked at him calmly, “Yes please do, Lotor.”

He tried not to glare at her. After all she did have his cock in her hand and at her mercy.

_Just you wait…._


	79. Zarkon Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to give this cat-turtle some love once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like some Zarkon loving. Enjoy! Hasn’t been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Treat

Pairing: Zarkon/Blaytz (Blaykon)

Warnings: Cunnilingus, rimming, from behind, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

…………………

He dug his claws deep into the table as he raised his hips up, toes curling as that warm, long tongue laps over his folds. He felt the wood break under his claws as he feels the tongue slide up as Blaytz’a fingers grip his buttocks.

Zarkon pinned his ears back as he raised his hips wantonly, toys curling as his body trembles from pleasure.

“Nnnngh….”

He coils feel the smirk the Nalquodian Royal gave against his folds as he whimpers weakly. He raised his hips higher in need before stilling when the tip of that tongue move from his slit to the left of his ass.

“Blaytz, what—” he was cut off by his clit being pinched as the tongue lightly prods over the puckered rim of his hole. 

He feels it circled around it before Blaytz pushes his face between his cheeks and starts to go to town. He eats his ass out like he ate his slit just moments before, vigorously pushing his tongue inside him in and out with a purr.

Zarkon’s slit twitched as he clenched around the tongue wantonly, raising his hips to ride Blaytz’s face. He moans and claws deeper at the table as he’s worked open so wonderfully.

He loved when the Blue Paladin ate him out like he was the last treat he would ever have.

…………………………

Title: I Got You

Pairing: Zarkon/Alfor (Zarfor)

Warnings: hermaphrodite!Alteans, tender sex, missionary, table sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Zarkon)

…………………………

The fingers digging into his shoulders made Zarkon shiver as he bowed his head and groaned softly. He rolled his hips into Alfor’s, gripping his waist firmly as he had him on the table.

Alfor’s work was off to the side, having been carefully pushed there for other more urgent activities. The Alchemist tightened his legs around Zarkon as he moans softly and leans up to kiss him deeply with a soft whimper.

The Emperor purred deeply, shivering at the sweet clench of Alfor’s slit as he begins to move a little harder and faster as he pins him to the surface with his weight. He reached up a hand and brushes the bang from Alfor’s face as he breaks the kiss to press softer ones to his second’s forehead,

“Z-Zar….!” He gasped quietly when the Galra leader lifted one of Alfor’s legs up to rest on his shoulder as he begins to thrust faster into him with a moan. 

“Ssssshhh…” he hissed softly, “…I’ve got you….I’ve got you…”

_I have always got you…._

…………………….

Title: A Dark Place

Pairing: Zarkon/Honerva (Zanerva)

Warnings: biting, clawing, rough sex, loving stuff, 

……………………

He bit down into her neck with a possessive growl the same moment she dragged her nails down his back when he bottoms out deep inside her. Warm blood drips down his back as he feels her dull teeth nip at the lobe of his ear.

The bed rocked harshly under them both as he tastes blood in his mouth, ears pinned back as her heels dig into his hips.

Already he felt the bruises forming.

He pulls back looking down at his wife as he breathes heavily before he leans down to kiss her, smearing her blood on her lips as he swallows her moans.

“Nnnghh….mmm…!” She bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed as well before she suckles on it.

Zarkon purred deeply at the sweet pain and pleasure that mixes so well for them as Honerva smirks into the kiss.


	80. Galra Drabbles 12: Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Fixes witch hat* Happy Halloween my darlings, have some fun Halloween themed Galra Drabbles~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween dears! I wanted to do some Halloween themed stuff, and asks friends in discord what they would like to see tonight, I hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Sexy Costume 

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: costume, clothed sex, outdoor sex, intercrural sex.

………………………………

They had barely turned the corner of the block before he pulled his lover into a deep kiss.

Allura jumped with a small squeak at the kiss before a quiet giggle escapes her and she leans into it. She kisses him deeply, shivering softly as Lotor’s hands slid down to lightly grope up her thighs. 

“Mmmm…” he breaks the kiss some of her dark lipstick smudged on his mouth as he smirks softly, “Stars Allura…” he lightly traces the split in the dress that had her legs showing out the side of the skirt while he top gave him an unadulterated view of her lovely bosoms, “Where did you even get this?”

“Hehe, Lance’s sister suggested it for the party, telling me it’s what a character named Elvira wears….which remains me were going to be late for the party if we don’t hurry—” she gasps when he kisses her again, cutting her up and slowly slipphis hands down her sides, framing her waist.

“Hmmm..they will understand if we’re a little late….just took little detour….” he nuzzled his forehead to hers, feeling her shiver beneath his hands.

Allura shivered softly before she leaned back against the wall with a small smile, “I….suppose since were out in costume, I could give you a little treat~”

Lotor smiled lovingly at her while at the same time had unbridled lust in his eyes as he kisses her deeply. He gently lifts the front of the dress and pushes it aside as he moved between her legs. He kisses down her neck, ears twitching as the soft moan that leaves her as he slides his hand between her thighs and rubs her through the panties.

He feels her soft hands tug on his gangster costume, the fake tuxedo being tugged open as he rubbed his thumb over her clit before leaning down to kiss over her breasts and mouths over the skin softly.

“Ooooh….ooooh….! Lotor…..!” She gasps softly, tilting her head back, 

Well…they maybe later to the party than he had anticipated.

……………………………..

Title: Trick or Treaters

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warnings: oral sex, cunnilingus, interrupted, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Thace, Omega!Ulaz)

…………………………….

Ulaz bucked his hips softly as he was bent over the arm of the couch, thighs trembling as he moans. He was dressed in a nurse’s costum, the skirt of it now bunch up above his hips. He trembled and gasped as Thace’s talented tongue lapping at his slit and clit, hockey mask tilted up so he had complete access to Ulaz’s slit.

The folds twitch as the doctor digs his claws into the bed, toes curling into the carpet.

“Mmmm….Please…!” He gasps when that wonderful tongue slips in and lightly laps at his walls as he bucks his hip down, “Thace….! I-I—” 

He gave a particularly laid slurp that as Ulaz standing on the tips of his feet gasping—!

_Ding dong!_

Both of them snapped their heads up at the doorbell, Thace’s mouth covered in slick and Ulaz panting and blushing…

“…Thace they can wait….”

_Ding dong!_

_“…_ You were saying, my love?” Thace snapped his mask back down and stood to go grab the candy. 

Ulaz whined quietly before he stood and fixed his costume. Stars smelt him he just wanted to have a little fun before the Trick or Treaters arrived.

Thace picked up a bowl of candy and sighed before he opened the door.

“Trick or treat!” A little ghost, a Druid witch, a princess and a lion stood holding their bucket up.

A smile forms on Thace’s face as he passes the candy out, all annoyance and frustration forgotten at the sight of the cubs cute costumes. Stars he hoped one day he and Ulaz would get to that point. He looked at Ulaz who now was checking on Halloween cookies.

_….Maybe later tonight._

………………………………..

Title: Haunted House

Pairing: Prorok/Sendak (Senrok)

Warnings: semi public sex, wall sex, semi clothed sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Prorok, Beta!Sendak)

……………………………….

“I cant—aaah—believe I let—mmm—you talk me into this.”

Prorok hummed as he gently lifts up one of Sendak’s legs to better fuck deeper into him, just out of sight of the remaining passerby of the corny haunted house they were in. He thrusts slow and deep inside the other, bracing his hands against the wall to hold him up.

Sendak gasps softly, tilting his head back as his spot is hit, “Mmm..!”

“Stars Sen….you’re so good for me….so so good….”

“Uuunngh…!” Sendak grunts when he’s cut off with a deep, heavy kiss, “Mmmm…!”

He started to move harder into that warm, twitching slit, pumping Sendak’s cock as he feels himself growing closer to orgasm. Prorok buried his face in Sendak’s chest, breathing in his scent with a possessive snarl—

WHUMP!

“RAAAARGH!”

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!!!!”

There’s a slight crack as Prorok, out of reflex when he heard Sendak’a screech and the sudden scar, punched the mummy that had jumped up square in the face. The actor grunts as he hits back against the floor of the coffin.

The bandages around his nose had started to turn red.

“…Oops.” 

Sendak face palmed.

……………………………..

Title: Halloween Candy

Pairing: Haxus/Hepta (Hepxus)

Warnings: feeding kink, stuffing kink, fingering, ABO dynamics (Omega!Haxus, Omega!Hepta)

………………………………

Hepta’s stomach gives a loud gurgle as he swallows the chocolate, peanut butter treat pushed into his mouth, “Mmmmm…”

“What’s the matter Hepta? I thought you liked these,” Haxus raised a brow down at him as one hand was rubbing over the bloated belly while the other gently traces over Hepta’s slit.

The second lieutenant swallowed and breathes heavily, “I…I do sir…”

Hepta moans softly as he opens his legs as Haxus lightly slips a finger inside him to rub teasingly over his pleasure spots, but never aiming for that one spot. 

“Aaaaah….! Aaaaaaahaaaa mmm…!” Hepta gripped the sheets of the bed with a whimper, “Please sir….”

“If you like these so much, then it shouldn’t be a problem for you to eat it all up no? And if you manage to finish the entire bowl….” Haxus’s finger slowly and teasingly brushes over the spot, chasing a fresh wave of slick to gush our around his finger.

Hepta squealed, mouth opening before as new handful of candy is pushed into it.

………………….

Title: Thirst

Pairing: Gnov/Zarkon (Zarov)

Warnings: Vampire!Galra, biting, sex from behind, doggy style, clawing.

………………….

She shudders softly as she felt the fangs slowly glide up the nape of her neck. Strong claws gently close over her soft skin, lightly digging into into her hips as her legs are spread wide for her Emperor. 

His cock was slowly rubbing over her pussy, the tip rubbing over her drenched folds as she feels his weight on her back. 

Zarkon growled low in his throat as he lightly traced the tip of his fangs down the side of her neck now. He felt her shivering his his arms, smell her blood and hear it pulsing through her veins. 

“Do you enjoy this, my dear?”

She bit her bottom lip, her own fangs showing as she nods, “Y-yes….my master….”

The only warning she heard was a guttural growl before he slips inside her and bites down into her soft neck. 

“Aaaaaah….! Aaaaaahaaa….!” Her arms buckle, as she slumps down, his fangs following her and keeping their grip as he drinks her in. Her breasts press against the cool surface of the floor as she felt the warmth of her blood dribbling down from her neck over her chest.

A strange euphoria fills her at being abke to quench his undying hunger while she herself was being given so much pleasure in return as his cock slides into her slow and easy to hit against her spot. He wanted to drown out the sting of the bite. 

After all he didn’t want to damage one of his favorites.

……………………..

Title: The Catch

Pairing: Sendak/Morvok/Prorok (Sendrorvok)

Warnings: blow job, rough sex, costumes, spitroasting, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Alpha!Prorok, Omega!Morvok)

……………………..

Morvok whined as he sucked on Sendak’s cock with a needy whimper as his hips bounce off Prorok’s with each strong thrust into him. 

His costume—a white leotard with a little bunny tail and white bunny ears he wore on his head to match—had the crotch open and stocking’s ripped. His slit squelched softly at stretch of Prorok’s girth,

He shyly looked yo at the two larger Galra, their fur wild and having what was called wolf ears on as they both stand over him. Sendak carefully held Morvok’s face as he thrusts deep and slow down his throat with a growl.

“Haaaaa…..mmmm….you gave ya quite a little chase there bunny…” Sendak lightly lets his head with a small smirk. 

Prorok gropes the generous ass as he starts to fuck Morvok harder, a small smirk forming on his face when Morvok whines around the cock that begins to thrust harder. Morvok grunts the tip lightly hits his throat.

“Mmmmm…..!!!” The smaller Galra moaned blissfully at the rough treatment. He loved having these two fucking him~

“Hmmmm…we made a good catch tonight didn’t we???”

……………………….

Title: Blood Moon

Pairing: Thace/Prorok (Tharok)

Warnings: werewolf!Prorok, rough sex, riding from behind, monster fucking, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Prorok, Omega!Thace)

………………………….

“Aaaah….aaah….ahh ah ah..!”

Large claws grip his arms and pulls them back as the large, bipedal lupine under him named Prorok thrusts his hips up. Thace bites his bottom lip and lowers his ears as he arches,

“Rrrrrrrr~” Prorok growled softly as he feels Thace clenching around his cock.

The folds of that wonderful slit were spread wide and almost thin. He growls as he suddenly holds the other in place. He slowly moved the other around in circular motions around his cock, warning him a soft sob of pleasure.

“P-please…! Please….!”

The werewolf sits up slowly, wrapping his arms around the other to pin them in place as he slowly rolls his hips up. Thace tilted his head back, looking up eith glazed eyes and jaw slack from pleasure.

“M-More…please please stars ple—” Thace is cut off when Prorok tightens his grip and begins to slam into him with a growl. The base of his knot lightly nudges the rim as the smaller Galra pins his ears back and whines, 

Prorok resisted the urge to bite down into Thace’s neck to claim him as a mate.

He didn’t want to turn him just yet.


	81. Blaytant Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Blaytz Pairing getting some loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, hope you enjoy some Blaytz/Lumin. Enjoy and has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Double stuffed

Warnings: oral, double dick, deep throat, tears, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lumin (Galra Servant))

…………………………….

He choked softly as he felt the tips of one of the cock’s reach the back of his throat. The hand on his head was firm and held him in place as Blaytz was pumping his freed cock, groaning softly.

“Damn…fuck Minny….haaa…” 

Tears of pleasure drip down his face as he pulls back and gasps for air, mouth hanging open as he breathes heavily. He’s gives a moment, just a moment before he sees Blaytz grip both his cocks and slowly push them into Lumin’s mouth.

“Mmmmmmm…! Mmmmm…! Mmmmm….mmmm~” 

He shivered when one of the blue paladin’s feet lightly nudge at his crotch as his thighs shake, “Mmmmmm~”

“Gods….” Blaytz looked down at him raising a brow, before smiling a bit, “You look so cute like this you know?”

Lumin blushed harder before a tear us caught in Blaytz’s fingers.

…………………………….

Title: A Little Privacy

Warnings: Handjob, broom closet, clothed sex, teasing, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lumin (Galra servant))

………………………….

His ears twitch when he hears people passing the door. He bites his bottom lips as his ears pin back at the wet strokes of the hand in his cock. Lumin mewls softly as his curls his toes, sitting back on a shelf as Blaytz’s hand gives his cock a squeeze,

“B…Blaytz,…!” He gasps before he’s kissed deeply.

He blushed when the Nalquodian pulls him closer, and increases the movements of his hand. He moaned and arches his hips, gasping when the other gives his bottom lip a nibble,

“Mmmmm….!!”

He arched his hips as his toes curl in their boots as his slit twitches from the pleasure of his cock being stroked. He tilted his head back with a cry, breaking the kiss before a hand closes over his mouth.

Footsteps pass them, earnings a little mewl from him when the stroking stops. Blaytz was still a moment, making sure no one else was coming before he turns ack and resumes his work.

………………………

Titles: Wild Ride

Warnings: cloaca sex, riding, clothed sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lumin (Galra Servant))

……………………..

Lumin’s eyes roll back as he tilts his head back with a gasp. He gripped the armrests of his seat as he laid back with a moan. His cock twitched inside the clenching cloaca as he grabs the sheets of his bed.

Blaytz’s antenane curl softly as he rests his own hands on Lumin’s chest, gripping the fabric of the Servant uniform as he smirks down at him.

He made sure with each roll of his hips he clenched hard around the other and had the tip hit against his spot. He moaned softly rolling the vest he wore slightly off his shoulders as he tilted his head back.

“Blaytz…..Blaytz…fuck…!” Lumin whined and tilted his head back, “Ooooh fu….!”

Blaytz smirked softly, “Hehehe, too wild for you baby?”

The only answered was a loud groan and Lumin arching hard under him.


	82. Thace Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This floof boy needs loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like writing some Thace, and the man needs so much love. Enjoy! Has not been beta read
> 
> Orginally posted in my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Repent

Pairing: Prorok/Thace/Sendak (Tharordak)

Warnings: ring gag, blowjob, desk sex, threesome, doggy style, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Prorok, Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Thace)

…………………

He choked slightly when the cock hits the back of his throat, making his eyes roll back as his slit is filled. Claws grip his head and holds him in place as his hands are tied back tight behind him and legs pinned open by his commander’s hips slamming into his.

“Mmmmgghhhk….!”

Sendak growls down at him softly, prosthetic eye glowing as he pushes in to the hilt, “Haaa…you’re lieutenant knows…mm…how to give an apology, Prorok.”

Thace choked as the cock doesn’t move, seated in his throat. He chokes and gags before looking up with teary, bloodshot eyes. A moan vibrates around the length in his mouth when Prorok starts fucking him harder.

“Indeed, and he’s very sorry for being so rude to your lieutenants, First Commander,” Prorok squeezed Thace’s ass to emphasize his point before smirking at the whimper.

Sendak pulls his cock back and watches him gasp for air through the ring gag. 

“Good. I wouldn’t want to give him a physically damaging punishment….it would be a crime for such pretty slut.”

………………………

Title: Breathtaking

Pairing: Thace/Lotor (Thotor)

Warnings: Asphyxiation, power bottom, D/s, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Thace, Beta!Lotor)

……………………….

He wheezes softly as those strong hands close over his neck. He feels the Prince roll his hips down to take as much of him in as he could, growling possessively. 

Lotor looks down at him, biting his bottom lip as he rolled his hips down as he felt the other’s pulse under his fingers. He bowed his head as his long white hair tickles Thace’s face. The lieutenant chokes and reaches up to hold the Prince’s shoulders.

It was only when black dots started to form that his throat was released.

He took in deep gulps of air as that sweet slit clenches around him and he felt the prince’s pre cum drip on to his stomach from his cock. Lotor licked his lips as he reached down and strokes the sweat slick fur, with a small smile.

“Hmmm….”

“Haaa…like what you….see Prince?” He hissed hoarsely, biting his bottom lip when the other shifts his hips slightly.

“Oh yes…” Lotor slid his hands up to hold the other’s shoulders before leaning over him, “Its quite, breathtaking.”

Thace gave a weak laugh before those hands close over his throat once more.

……………………

Title: Reward

Pairing: Thace/Druids

Warnings: fisting, blindfold, gag, bondage, pet!Thace, brainwashing, dub-con, ABO dynamics (Omega!Thace)

……………………

He moans when he feels his master’s fings rubbing deep in his twitching slit as he laid back with his arms behind himself. He rolled his hips needily, ears twitching as he whines.

He could hear them all whispering, hands slowly caressing his body as more fingers joint the first. Thace gasps into his gag before whimpering as the folds spread and his slit is stretched.

“Plmmm….!”

He hears a chuckle before other fingers of different Druids pull away before he feels the original hand inside him slide in more of it own. The owner rubs at all the right spots, causing more slick to gush out of him as he bucks his hips down.

“Mmmm….! MMMM….!!”

“You stretch so easily around my fist now pet….” the thumb slipped in along with the other fingers, “Youve made your masters so proud…”

He ignores the small little voice in his head telling him something wasn’t right, in favor of savoring his masters praise of his accomplishments.

………………………………

Title: Can’t Sleep Love

Pairing: Thace/Ulaz (Thulaz)

Warnings: kissing, soft sex, nuzzling, missionary ABO dynamics (Alpha!Thace, Omega!Ulaz)

…………………………….

Thace pushes his forehead to Ulaz’s as he moves slow into him with a happy purr. The scientist shivers as he gently holds the other’s shoulders and makes gentle circling motions around them.

He leans down and kisses him deeply, moaning softly as Ulaz uses his legs to pull him closer as he tightens his hold on him.

“Mmmmm….mmmm….” Ulaz gasps softly when the tip of his mate’s cock hits against his spot, “Aaaah…Thace….!”

He nibbles lightly on the bottom lip before nuzzling his mate with a purr.

It was very late in the night, but how could they sleep when it was the first time in weeks since they were able to touch each other. He kissed him against deeply, purring in adoration. 

_Hmmmm…my pretty Ulaz~_

 


	83. Galra Drabbles 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehe, I love the Galra and I hope they get good screen time in season 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I’m very tired. But I hope you guys enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing these. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Ulaz/Crew

Warnings: bondage, stockade, blowjob, group sex, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Omega!Ulaz)

…………………………

“Mmmmmmmmmm!!!”

“Ooooh fuck yes….!” 

“Look how his mouth just takes it…such a good slut isn’t he?”

“His slit’s is wet already…”

His blush went up to his ears as fingers lightly trace over his slit and hands groping his ass roughly enough to leave fingerprint bruises. He chokes slightly when the cock hits the back of his throat 

Ulaz moaned as his hands squeeze slightly around the cocks thrusting through them. The stockade held his head and hands firmly in place as his thighs shake and threaten to give out when fingers rub over the slick folds and pinched his clit.

“Mmgghhhhk…mmmmm!”

A hand grips the tuft of white fur in his head and slightly tilts it up so his eyes looked up at the other.

The corporal smirks down at him purring, “Damn…you’re such a pretty one aren’t you Doc?”

A muffled squeal escapes him as a finger slips between his twitching folds and grunts when the cock slides in deeper.

_It’s only just this once….Last time I ever make a bet against one of the commanders…_

……………………………….

Title: Watch and Learn

Pairing: Lahn/Bohg (Bohn), Raht/Bohg (Braht), Raht/Bohg/Lahn (Raghahn)

Warnings: anal sex, voyeurism, cuckholding, rough sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Raht, Alpha!Bohg, Beta!Lahn)

…………………………….

Lahn watched with wide eye, ears lowered and feeling heat spread from his aching thighs, through his hips. He was made to sit back on the recliner in their living room and watches the sight before him intently.

Bohg whispered as he had his legs held up on the air and his hands gripping the arms lifting him up and down like he was almost weightless. Hair loose and over his face as his ass clenches down around the cock currently fucking up into it.

General Raht growled in exertion as as rests his head on the other’s shoulder to make eye contact with Lahn.

“Hmmm, see Lahn? When you dominate him, you need to gain full control,” He hissed before nipping Bohg’s neck, “Look how he whimpers from me filling his ass. How I hold him up like this, keeping him in place. He loves to be fucked like this when he submits…”

Lahn just nodded with a blush, watching Raht’s flashed hand slowly slide down Bohg’s thick, soft thigh and slips his fingers under his balls with the small slit was. Slick glistened and stained his fingers as he rubs over it.

“Oooooh….!!” Bohg gasps and tilts his head back, “Oooooh Stars, oh quizna—AAAH!” He looked at Raht with a whimper, “Please…please harder….!

Lahn bites his bottom lip and shudders. He bites his knuckle and nods to show he was listening as he watches Bohg coming undone in front of him. Stars if he had know Raht was this good at showing how to fuck his commander like this he would have invited him to their quarters a long time ago.

……………….

Title: Stuck

Pairing: Zarkon/Alfor (Zarfor)

Warnings: stuck in wall sex, oral sex, eating out, cunnilingus, ABO dynamics (Omega!Zarkon)

………………..

Zarkon bites into his knuckles as he trembles  ears pinned back as he digs his claws into his side of the wall he currently was stuck in. His thighs shook as he felt those familiar hands grip his hips and slid up the small of his back.

His thighs rested on a pair of shoulders from what he could feel, gasping when a tongue laps at his thick, petal-like folds. He could feel the familiar beard lightly brushing over them.

“A-Alfor…..! H-help me y-you….!” 

“Shhhh shhhh….” he blushes at being shushed, opening his mouth before he feels the tongue swipe over his little clit. 

He pushed his hips up with his tiptoes, squealing helplessly as his thighs tremble wantonly, “Ooooh…mmm..! Alfor….! P-please…!”

Those warm lips close over the weeping crevice before giving a hard suck over them. A loud moan sounds from the Emperor as he drags his claws up the wall. He couldn’t help it. How could he in his current predicament!?

A sob of pleasure escapes him when he feels his ass being groped when another slurp sounds from the alchemist. His slit twitches and gushes more slick as Zarkon moans loudly.

_…How Do I get myself into these situations?_


	84. Lotura Drabble 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet little Drabbles tonight for Lotura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like Lotura tonight, hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Marked

Warnings: Hair pulling, doggy style, rough sex, biting.

………………..

A soft cry sounded when he gripped the soft white hair and pulled her head back. He watched her back arch and her hips raise up to meet his own as he fucks her hard and deep into the bed.

Allura clenched her cunt around him wantonly as she lowered her ears that were tinted pink in a blush. She moaned when she felt his chest press against her back. His free hand slides down her front to pinch and rub her clit.

“Mmmm….! L-Lotor..!” She gasped softly.

His lips lightly brush her shoulder as she tilted her head back and whined. She could feel the light point of these fangs against her skin when he started to move harder into her. She bowed her head when he angled his hips just so—!

“Aaaaaaah….!” Her eyes widen as a fresh wave of pleasure runs through her. 

Each roll of his hips into hers makes her legs shake and toes curl up from each hit against her spot. Right then she felt the fangs sink into her shoulder, earning a soft whimper from her lips. 

Lotor groaned and shuddered softly as he tastes a little blood on his teeth. He gently pulls her closer, feeling her buck softly as she pants in pleasure.

He just…didn’t want her to leave later without a little mark to tell everyone she’s with him.

…………………….

Title: Relax 

Warnings! nudity, deep tissue massage, arousal.

…………………….

“Mmmmmm….”

A smile forms on her face when the pleased purr reaches her ears as her thumbs slowly rub along Lotor’s spine. The tension was thick in his back as she attempted to work it so he could relax.

She couldn’t help but admire his form as she worked on the tight muscles.

“How tense you are…” she whispered softly.

A gentle chuckle leaves her when his ears twitch slightly.

Lotor turned his head slightly, “Hmmm….when you run an empire it can be quite difficult and stressful….”

She licked her lips a bit when she pushes her palms up along his back before sliding them back down to his buttocks. She bites her lip a littl as some hear pools between her naked thighs.

_Stars you’re so hot…_

…………………..

Title: Rough

Warnings: face ducking, deep throat, tears, hair pulling, rough.

……………………

“Ulk!!”

Lotor looked down at her, panting heavily as he gripped the sides of her head and watches his lover. She looks up at him, her cheeks pulling slightly as he gives slow, deep thrusts into her warm mouth.

Her eyes were pink and tears as he slowly moved his hips, gently brushing some loose hair from her pretty face  gently. 

He had a fond smile on his face as she held on to his thighs with a soft whimper as he watches her taking him in that pretty mouth of hers. Those soft lips spread open as Allura had tears of pleasure and exertion dripping down her cheeks.

Gently, the prince wipes them away and pills out a moment to allow her a moment to breathe. 

“How…How are you holding up?” He landed softly, smiling fondly down at her.

She licked her lips and rested her head on his thigh a moment with a weak smile.

“Hehe….wonderfully…” she whispered breathlessly.


	85. Gnov Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Gnov and she seriously needed more screentime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing some Gnov getting attention tonight, I hope you all enjoy. Has not been beta read.

Title: Lovely

Pairing: Ranveig/Gnov

Warnings: dry humping, Frottage, collar, leash, D/s.

……………………..

She rested her hands on Ranveig’s chest as she straddles one of his thick thighs. She bites her bottom lip as her folds rub against the skin, her toes curling softly at the slight friction when his leg moves. 

“Mmmm…” she shivered softly as she felt one of his hands gently brush over her sides.

Gnov gently slid her hands up to stroke along his face, fingers carding over the fur as she slowly began moving her hips up and down with a shaky gasp. The collar around her neck was lightly tugged in by the leash in Ranveig’s hand.

“You look beautiful like this…” he whispered softly, kissing her shoulder.

She bites her lip before feeling his hard cock lightly brush against her leg as she jumped his thigh. Slick began to slowly stain his skin as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against his shoulder with a shaky gasp. 

She wouldn’t admit it outside the room but she loved when he took charge.

…………………

Title: Untitled

Pairing: Sendak/Gnov (Sendov)

Warnings: fingering, love bites, breast Worship.

……………….

She bites her bottom lip as she felt his fangs lightly dig into the crook of her neck. She grips the back of Sendak’s hand, gripping on to his thick fur as the claws of his prosthetic slowly trace down her side.

His flesh hand fingers her slow and gentle as he stretches her open. Those talented digits rub at just the right spots as her thighs close over his wrist when his thumb slowly rubs over her clit. 

As she tilts her head back, he releases her neck before mouthing down to her chest. He suckles at the skin of those soft mounds, gently leaving small hickies until he came to her nipple.

“Aaaaaah…!” Her grip on his fur tightens before she whimpers when he suckles around the tit slowly.

A deep purr left Sendak as Gnov bucked her hips and moaned needily.

“Mmmmoooooohhhhh….quiznak….!”

She could feel his smirk against her soft skin.

…………………….

Title: Lord 

Pairing: Zarkon/Gnov (Zarkov)

Warnings: Lingerie, groping, intimacy, kissing.

……………………

She keeps her face turned down as her Emperor circled her. She could feel his eyes on her, standing in his bedchamber in only a silken robe and the lingerie she had chosen for tonight. 

In all her centuries, she had only dreamed of this moment happening. She bites her bottom lip when he stops behind her and then slowly presses up against back. 

Zarkon slowly slid a hand over her neck while the other slides down her front slowly. 

“Whose are you?” His voice is unusually softly.

A shiver ran through Gnov as she tilts her head back and feels his fingers gently caress over her neck. A quick gasp leaves her as his other hands slowly gropes over her breasts as he rests his temple against her head.

She mewled quietly before she answered her Emperor.

“Yours….I’m yours my Lord….”

 


	86. Shotor drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like a little Shotor tonight, I hope you guys enjoy. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Safe

Warnings: soft sex, creampie, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lotor)

………………….

His hair was fanned out under his head as a thumb gently caresses over his forehead. The galtean panted quietly as he tightened his legs around the black paladin’s and moaned when fingers—prosthetic and flesh alike—dig into his hips gently. 

It was so…different compared to what past lovers had done.

He bites his bottom lip and gasps when Shiro hits his spot with a deep thrust. His pale hips roll in between the lavender thighs. 

Lotor panted softly as he clenched around him, slit twitching softly as he felt his climax slowly approaching. He slides his fingers into the soft hair as Shiro pressed his forehead to his. 

The young emperor bites his bottom lips and closes his eyes, “S…Shiro….”

He’s cut off by a deep kiss as the pace picked up slowly. The kiss was so gentle. No teeth trying to nip into his bottom lip, no pinpricks of pain along his sides and back.

It…it was nice and sweet. 

He gasps as he cums around the other, shivering when warmth floods his slit from the human. His legs tremble as he closes his eyes and bows his head with a shiver.

“Haaa….haaaa….” he feels Shiro gently pull him close after a moment. 

Soft kisses press to his forehead and then gently to his mouth as some of the cum lightly drips out when the black Paladin slips out. He waits a moment to catch his breath before giving a small smile when he’s pulled closer with blankets being pulled over them. 

He took a moment to settle before purring quietly at the safe hold he was in.

…………………………..

Title: Say My Name

Warnings: riding, rough sex, semi clothed, xenophilia, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lotor]

…………………………..

Shiro watched the young Emperor as he rolled his hips down. He felt those claws dig into his night shirt as he arched his hips with a soft gasp as those soft, velvet, wet wall clench around him. A groan leaves him when he feels those soft white locks gently caress his face.

“Haaaa….haaa…Shiro…..!” Lotor lowered his ears as he picked up the pace, a soft slapping sound filling the room with each meeting of their hips.

He gasps when his face his held and he’s pulled forwards until his nose touches the human’s.

“…Takashi…” he whispered softly, “….My name….is Takashi. Please call me by that….when we’re in here…”

The emperor blinked a moment before he smiled, “Yes….Takashi….”

His lips lightly brush his, before he gently slides his hands into the human’s gently. His purple bathrob slips off his shoulders a bit as he resumes his pace.

“So good Takashi….you feel so amazing inside me….my Takashi….”

Shiro closed his eyes and groaned softly as he tilted his head back. He loved hearing his name being said.

…………………..

Title: Footsies

Warnings: teasing, semi public, light foot play, during a meeting, xenophilia.

……………………

Shiro barely stopped himself from yelping when he feels something nudge his crotch. He gasped softly and bites his bottom lip a moment before hiding it behind his hand.

A few of the paladins turn to him in slight surprise and worry.

“Shiro?”

“You ok man?”

He just nods a little before hissing silently as he looks at the prince sitting across from him. Lotor appeared to be completely paying attention to his data lad of notes he was supposedly taking.

However the foot rubbing and pressing against Shiro’s slowly forming bulge told a different story. The toes lightly nudge at the confined cock as Lotor swipes to the next page and briefly looks up.

There’s a small flash of a smirk befor it disappears.

“…Are you sure you’re all right?” Allura tilted her head worriedly.

He is cutoff when two feet now cradled his crotch that has him trying to keep from blushing.


	87. Cayak Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This lovely rarepair deserves attention and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Drabbles Of this adorable couple. Has not been better read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: New Tricks

Warnings: lubricant, vibrator, dildo, anal fingering.

………………………..

Dayak hummed as she spurts some of the translucent lube on to her fingers, watching it glisten off the tips. She slowly rubs it between them to warm up the lubricant before she turns to her lover and raises a brow at how his eyes train on her fingers.

“Yes Coran? Is this not to your liking?”

“Hmmm? Oh! Oh I’m fine it’s just….well it has been a while m’dear….” he smiled sheepishly, legs open and cock erected as vibrators buzz around the base of it quietly. 

The woman chuckled quietly as she puts the bottle down before slowly reaching down and circling her fingers along the rim of his hole and smirking softly when his face darkens in a blush as she slips one digit in carefully. Her eyes take in his naked form under her, at the blue markings that decorate his sides, arms and legs. Oh she just wanted to kiss over them all and worship them…

“Ooooh….oh Yakkie….mmm….!” He shivered softly as she was gently stretching him, her eyes warming at the sight of him under her. 

The bullet vibrator’s setting turns up a notch, making him gasp softly. He arches his hips up and tilts his head back with a quiet groan before a second finger slides in. Coran raised bus head and looked at her with shiver.

“Y-Yakkie please….!”

“Patience Coran…I’ve never done this before, so I want to make sure I’m as meticulous as I can be…otherwise I might hurt you when I slide this lovely toy in~” 

His eyes almost bug out when he sees the beautifully craft dildo, shaped after a desert galra’s phallus with lovely intricate ridges and nubs on it. A shiver ran through the Altean and he nods.

After all can’t rush when learning a new trick

…………………….

Title: Refresher

Warnings: crop, D/s, fluff, kissing.

…………………….

She was on her hands and knees on the bed, watching the man holding her crop and giving it a few swings around as he walks back and fort around the bed. Her legs shift slightly in anticipation as he moves behind her.

“Hmmmm….” Coran lightly fiddles with his mustache, before slowly sliding the crop slowly between the cleft of her buttocks, watching her tense slightly, “Well…Someone sure hasn’t been at the end of this in a while Hmm?”

“No sir,” she blushed a little.

Some of her hair is gently brushed from her back and over her shoulder by gloved fingers. 

“Youre sure you need a refresher dear?” Those fingers trace down her spine slowly, “You’re sure this will get a message across for you? I could think of better ways to do this.”

“No. This…this will do sir….” she looked back and smiled a little before Coran leaned down and kissed her shoulder…then gives a playful swat over her left cheek, “Ah!”

“Very well,” he kisses her temple before standing back up, “A good refresher it is then.”

Dayak gripped the sheets in anticipation, blushing a little bit. It may be a little embarrassing but…she trusted no one else to wield her crop upon her.

………………………

Title: Kiss 

Warnings: soft sex, bullet vibrator, heavy kissing, older people sex.

………………………

He shivers softly as he felt the vibrator’s hum every so gently brush over his cock as he slides into his lover. He feels her fingers clasp behind his neck as he leans down and kisses her deeply.

The little bullet vibe was pressed over her clit, belong her cunt to grow wet around his length with each careful thrust into her. A quiet moan left the ex-governess’ lips as she wrapped her legs carefully around his hips.

She smiled a little when Coran’s mustache tickles her upper lip slightly before opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. A moan escapes the Altean when she clenches around him the moment he hits her spot.

Dayak gasps into his mouth and pulls him closer as her ears lower. She mewls and shivers under him, blushing harshly as her toes curl. It’s been so long…so long since she’s done this with anyone. 

A purr leaves her as he began to move a little harder into her, eyes closed as he loses himself to the sweet, soft sea of pleasure that surrounds them in that moment.

He never wanted to break this kiss or stop for anything right now.

 


	88. Voltron Drabbles 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just writing some cute, smutty fluff for some pairings I enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys, I know I did. Has not been beta read ^^
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Tender

Pairing: Lotor/Lance (Lancelot)

Warnings: xenophilia, kissing, lovey stuff, riding, fluff.

……………………….

“Does it still hurt?” Lotor reached up, gently stroking a hand up the blue paladin’s back. His eyes soften when he touches the burn scar there as Lance rests his hands on his chest, straddling his hips.

Lance bites his bottom lip a bit, “Hmmm…sometimes.”

The prince looked up at him, before slides his hand to his hip, “Does it hurt now?”

“Heh….no…” He leaned down and laid over his chest, biting his lip a little when he feels the other’s cock shift slightly inside him, “Hmmmm…just don’t hit over it…otherwise I’ll be a bit tender there for a while….” he nuzzled the crook of the other’s neck before slowly holding Lotor’s hand.

He pulls it up and his eyes sadden a little when he sees the crystal prosthetic claws. He gently rubbed his knuckles and kisses them lightly.

Lotor gently wrapped his arm around him and pulls him close. He closed his eyes as he slowly rolled his hips up with a shiver, ears peeking slightly as he turned his hand to gently hold the other’s cheek. A soft gasp leaves his lover as he pulls him down for a deeper kiss, purring deeply.

………………………

Title: So Cute

Pairing: Kinkade/James (Jamkade)

Warnings: Cuddle sex, spooning, flustered James, anal sex.

………………………

He blushes when he feels lips lightly brush over his shoulder as hands slide up his sides and slowly wrap around his waist. 

“Hmmmm…”

James blushed as he felt his boyfriend curling over him, gently stroking his shoulders as a kiss is pressed to his neck and he feels the cock inside him slide a little deeper. He shivered and placed a hand over Ryan’s with a quiet moan.

The strong body pressed against his back covers him almost completely from view as a kiss now is pressed to his temple. He bites his bottom lip as he gasps quietly, blushing harder.

“…Heh. You’re so cute James~”

His face was now dark enough to match that of strawberry syrup, “Shhhh…no….I’m not cute….” he puts a hand on Ryan’s face playfully, “I’m manly as fuck.”

Ryan snorts, “Mhm…a cute and manly.”

“Shhhhhhhhh!!!” He couldn’t stop a smile on his face though.

……………………….

Title: Giggles

Pairing: Shiro/Adam (Shadam)

Warnings: sex from behind, fluff, anal sex, tickling.

………………………..

Shiro closed his eyes as he kissed softly along the back of Adam’s neck. He pressed up against his back as he fucks him slow and deep. He groaned quietly as he pressed his forehead into his shoulder, biting his bottom lip.

He feels his hand reached back and gently hold the back of his head with a soft moan.

“Takashi….” he hissed softly, closing his eyes.

Shiro smiled as he rests his chin against the crook of his neck as he hits the other’s spot. He brushed his lips gently over the skin….

…..and smirked when he hears a quiet snicker from his boyfriend. 

Adam gasps and pauses a moment, a sudden feeling of familiar playful dread hitting him, “…Takashi….Don’t you—”

Shiro stuck his tongue out a little from the side of his mouth as he sneaks his fingers under Adam’s arms with a mischievous gleam in them. A guffaw rips from Adam’s mouth as the ticklish sensations ran through him and he laughs so hard he snorts in between breaths.

“O-o-o-oh y-y-you—EHEHEHEHEHAAHAHAHAHAAA!!!”

“There you are….” Shiro kisses his chin softly as he angled his hips to hit over Adam’s spot again, the laughter replaced by a moan.

He couldn’t help it….he missed hearing him laugh.


	89. Lancelot Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing, and I miss seeing more of it on my dash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still really like this pairing, it needs more love. Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read. 
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Hold

Warnings: Soft sex, intimacy, xenophilia, anal sex. 

……………………

He felt the fingers lightly caress up his violet back under the warm blankets, as those lost tan legs tighten slightly around his hips. His white hair was in a messy bun, loose strands gently tickling that paladin’s face as he moved slow and soft.

The Prince bit his bottom lip as his ears lower before he slowly pressed light kisses along Lance’s cheek, blushing quietly. 

“Mmmm…”

“Blue…” he whispered softly, mouthing gently at his neck with a quiet purr. He lifted his human lover up softly to angle his hips and hit against the other’s spot in slow deep thrusts. 

“Aaah…please…..” Lance hissed softly, arching in the other’s hold.

He could feel a warm smile against his neck.

…………………….

Title: Pillow Talk

Warnings: aftercare, bondage, cuddling, xenophilia.

…………………….

There’s a quiet pop when the gag is slowly pulled from his sore mouth. Lance panted softly with a content smile as he slowly comes down from the high of orgasm. Slowly the ropes holding his wrists together are loosened and he feels fingers gently massage over them softly.

Lance opened his eyes a little and hums quietly as he leaned in for a little kiss.

“Hold on, you,” Lotor gently picked him up and slides out of the other, laying him down on the bed. 

“Mmmmm, but I want my kisses now~”

A light one is pressed to his nose, “Insatiable.”

The blue Paladin stuck his tongue out playfully before he felt a warm blanket wrapped around him as his boyfriend snuggles down under with him.

“You know it Princey~” he slowly pulled him down, “Now…smooch me.”

Lotor snorted before kissing him warmly, “Mmmrrrrrr~”

Insatiable Lance may be….but he didn’t want him any other way~

………………….

Title: Squirm

Warnings: Vibrator, tease, xenophilia, semi public.

………………….

Lotor lightly tapped his finger on the table as he rests his cheek on his hand, biting his bottom lip as his ears lay back. He was managing so far to keep his breathing steady as he sat there, with narrowed eyes huffing quietly.

His eyes go to Lance and narrow as he feels a shiver run through him when his cock twitches within his trousers.

The little bullet vibrators around his cock were making him extremely uncomfortable as he was trying to focus on the meeting as best he could.

He took in a deep breath a moment—

“Lotor do you have anything to input?”

His head snaps to Allura as he swalllows back a moan that threatens to escape, “Ah…I am fine Princess…!” 

Of course Lance—ever the tease—turned the vibrations up just as he finished his sentence.

_I’m going to kill him. After I fuck him into the wall later._

 


	90. Shiro Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel like writing about the good man who needs rest once all is said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro deserves the whole damned universe and to rest and be cared for. I hope next month he gets plenty of love. Hope you guys enjoyed. Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Close

Pairing: Ulaz/Shiro (Uliro)

Warnings: xenophilia, handjob, fingering, kissing, ABO dynamics (Omega!Ulaz)

………………………

He shivers softly as he feels those lovely claws card through his hair as he’s kissed deeply. A quiet grown leaves him when he feels the galra’s hand gently close over his cock beneath the blankets as he caressed down his lover’s side.

The kiss breaks before soft ones are pressed to his cheek and down his neck.

Shiro used his real hand to gently slip between Ulaz’s soft, pale thighs, groaning as his fingers feel the wet folds. A deep purr left the scientist as he lightly moves and bumps his forehead to the other’s.

“Is that..Mm…ok?” He smiled down at his human, slipping his other arm under his head to get pull him closer. He nuzzles him warmly with a soft hum as Shiro nods with a blush.

“I’m fine..” he lightly circled his fingers over the rim of the slit, before slipping a finger into his lover.

…………………………..

Title: Rest

Pairing: Kolivan/Shiro (Koliro)

Warnings: somnophilia, xenophilia, missionary, soft sex, consensual, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan)

…………………………..

He was careful as he slid his hands over the Blade Leader’s chest. His hands card through the soft fur as he slowly rubs the tip of his cock over the soft folds.  Gently he stroked his hands down Kolivan’s sides to gently hold his hips as he bites his lips.

Shiro loved seeing him like this. Loved to see his older lover at ease, relaxed and lost in a world of dreams. It was a sight he never grew tired of.

A quiet groan left him as he slips his cock into the wet heat and slid his arms around the ofher’s waist. He still was wrapping his head around the fact Kolivan didn’t mind him doing this and it made him a little happy knowing he trusted him so much…

A groan left him as he slowly began to move his hips and rested his head on the galra’s chest. A smile formed on Shiro’s face when he hears a sleep moan leave his lover.

…………………

Title: Naughty

Pairing: Shiro/Lance (Shance)

Warnings: bondage, Shibari, gag, orgasm denial.

…………………

Lance whined as he felt that wonderful cock sliding in and out of him at a steady but firm pace. Each thrust hit directly but not too hard into his spot, making his toes curl as he bites into the cloth gag.

His blue eyes roll back when Shiro gripped his cock and pumps him.

“Uuuungh..Fuck Lance…you take me so good don’t you? Just a sweet little attention whore no matter what…”

The blue paladin’s eyes rolled back as his toes curl when the nape of his neck is lightly gripped and the pace picks up. He feels Shiro’s teeth lightly brush his shoulder.

“Being so naughty and rude to everyone, when you know what happened when you’re bad,” Shiro hissed into his ear. He growls when he lightly traces the underside of his lover’s cock. He could feel it twitch from the touch, a sign of how close he was…

Suddenly, the Black Paladin pulls out and pulls his hands away with a small smirk when it earns him a loud keen of protest.

“Ah, ah, ah…this is punishment, Lance. That means no cumming until I’m convinced you’re apologetic for your bad behavior.”

………………………

Title: Heartache

Pairing: Shiro/Lotor (Shotor) 

Warnings: angry sex, rough sex, hair pulling, clawing, biting, some blood, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lotor)

………………………

There’s a loud screech as Shiro bits down hard enough into the former emperor’s shoulder to taste blood. He felt him tighten his legs around his hips as his claws pierce through the Paladin suit and drag down Shiro’s back.

Lotor growl and hissed as he could feel bruises forming from the force of Shiro’s thrusts. He raised his red stained fingers up to grab at the short hair and pull at it.

“You…nnngh…you son of….!” He cried when the cock slams directly into his spot.

Shiro gave him not room to speak. He didn’t even try to speak himself. Anger, betrayal, pain and lust were coursing through his veins, making him thrust harder and faster with a snarl.

No matter how he tried to reason with himself, that he shouldn’t be fucking someone who hurt him and hurt his team….he still wanted him. He craved for him. Like an alcoholic craved wine…

He pulls back, breathing heavily as he glares down at Lotor…and snarls at the smirk on the Galra royal’s face.

…………………..

Title: Serve

Pairing: Shiro/Sendak (Shendak)

Warnings: blowjob, collar, leash.

………………….

Shiro groaned softly as he knelt before the large Galra before him, shivering at the tug of the leash that tugs his head forward. He looks up slightly at Sendak with a shiver as a clawed hand stroked his head,

“Please me, Champion,” the commander’s voice was soft, gentle as he slowly pushes some hair from Shiro’s face.

He looked at the large, ridged cock with a soft shiver running through him before he starts to lick along the length with a soft groan. He could feel the flesh hand gently run through his hair as Sendak gave a quiet rumble.

He moved to take the tip in his mouth, suckling softly on it as he moved his head up and down, “Mmmm….”

“That’s it….good boy…” Sendak closed his eyes and bowed his head as his ears twitch, “Good boy….”

The praise made him feel better than he should say.

 


	91. Haxta Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an urge to write Haxus and Hepta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, maybe more in the future! Has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Breathe 

Warnings: breathplay, bondage, rough sex, mirror sex, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, Omega!Hepta)

,………………..

“Mmmmgghkkk…!”

He moaned as he felt Haxus’ hips slap into his, biting his bottom lip as a hand covers his mouth and his slit clenches around the cock slamming into him. He arches as his arms are bound behind his back and his ears lower with each wonderful thrust into him.

Haxus was quiet, safe for his panting and quiet grunts if pleasure. 

Hepta breathes shakily through his nose as the first lieutenant’s hand covers his mouth to keep him from moaning too loud. He rolled his hips up slowly to meet the ofher’s as he clenches around him with a mewl. 

Suddenly his nose is pinched shut.

“Gmmmgh!?”

Haxus smirked softly down at him as he cuts off his air ways. He watches his lover struggle and buck under him. His eyes wide and looking around a moment before rolling back the longer oxygen was cut off—

At the last minute his nose was released and he breathes in a fresh gulp of air. 

A fresh wave of slick seeps our around Haxus’ cock at his actions.

…………………….

Title: Wet

Warnings: fingering, chair sex, teasing, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, Omega!Hepta)

……………………

A quiet hum left Haxus as he gentlg runs a hand down Hepta’s front to between his soft thighs.

The second lieutenant rested his feet on the armrests, blushing as he leaned back in the first lieutenant’s lap. He bites his lip and shivers s his folds are lightly caressed over, and his thighs begin to shake softly.

“Hmmmm….” one hand rests on the thigh as Haxus’ other one slips down and strokes along the folds and rim with a soft smirk. He ran his fingers through the wetness, lightly spreading it along the pretty slit’s folds before stroking over the clit.

He hummed and kissed Hepta’s shoulder.

“Had I known you missed me this much I would have made you wait a little longer…” Haxus smirked as he spreads the slick around more a bit.

Who knew absence made Hepta so wet?

…………………..

Title: Helpless

Warnings: bondage, encasement, vibrator, D/s, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, Omega!Hepta)

………………..

Hepta laid on the floor, panting around the gag as he squirms in the tape that bound his arms and legs togetherso he lay perfectly still. He could barely jerk his hips at the vibrations coursing through him.

His slit clenches from the toy buzzing over his clit as he closed his eyes and tilts his head back.

He heard Haxus’ chuckle as the other was sipping from a glass of wine, completely naked and holding the remote to the toy as he relaxes in his chair. He smirks softly at seeing Hepta in such a state. He seemed so…helpless. Needy. Wanton.

“What a pretty sight you make…”


	92. Kolivan Drabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful blade leader needs all the love,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite, still living Galra deserves all the love he can get. Hope you enjoyed, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Full

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan (Antolivan)

Warnings: doggy style, creampie, ABO dynamics (Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan)

…………………

He whimpers as he felt Antok’s tail around his leg as the other slams into his spot. He was slumped on a nice, big pillow, thighs shaking as kisses are pressed over his shoulders. 

“Aaaah…aaah,…aaah..! Tok…! Close…!”

What answers Kolivan, is a feel growl as he felt his hips slap into his. It almost sends him slumping on to the bed. Which is what he ended up doing as his toes curl and legs shake. He gasps and pants as his ears pinnbedore before his slit starts to twitch and clench.

He cries out when Antok bottoms out inside him, going still as he clenches down around him. His entire body shakes from the force of his orgasm as cum fills him. He could feel it slowlt seeping our and dripping down his shaky legs.

He feels his mate slump on top of him and slowly begin grooming his ears sleepily as he slowly slips out of him. The cum slips out and on to the sheets as Kolivan closet catches his breath and shivers.

…………………….

Title: Eat Out

Pairing: Kolivan/Ulaz (Kolivaz)

Warnings: face sitting, cunnilingus, oral sex, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan, Omega!Ulaz)

……………………

He groans softly as those pale, lavender thighs straddled his head. A deep purr leaves him as he licked at the velvety, lilac folds softly. His eyes look up at Ulaz and he smirks softly at the sight.

The doctor was blushing as he slowly rests a hand on Kolivan’s head, gently stroking the ridges on his head as his small folds clench softly around the warm tongue on him. He bites his bottom lip and lowers his ears as he ground his hips.

“Leader….aaah….oh stars….mmm….”

Kolivan closed his rates and easily closes his mouth over the slit and gives a long, firm lick along the length of it to the clit.

The cries that his action emits sends heat to Kolivan’s groin as he continues to pleasure his lover.

………………..

Title: Show

Pairing: Kolivan/Thace (Kolivace)

Warnings: butt plug, sex through the communication screens, handjob, voyeurism, exhibitionism, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan, Alpha!Thace)

………………….

Kolivan leaned on his chair sir support, blushing slightly on the privacy of his quarters. The small kilt of his uniform is hiked up as he used the arm rests for support and raised his hips to give a clear view to the built in camera,

“ _Stars Kolivan….I didn’t think you’d do it but I’m so glad to be proven wrong.”_

His cheeks darken in a blush at the view he presented to Thace: his ass stuffed with a lovely, dark purple plus, his slit wet and his cock hard between his thighs.  His ears perk when he hears the wet rubbing of someone pumping their cock. 

“Haaaa…thought you’d like a reward with how long you’ve been doing this….” Kolivan purred, slowlt slipping a hand back and pushing the plug into himself deeper with a gasp.

“ _Fuck…Stars you don’t know all the things I’d love one to do with you right now….”_

He looked over his shoulder before smirking softly.

“Ooh….do go on~”

 


	93. Keith Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sweet mullet head lovely~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Keith, he deserves love and I hope he does ok next season. Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Rowdy

Pairing: Lotor/Keith (Keitor)

Warnings: Shibari, rough sex, consensual, hair pulling, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lotor)

……………………….

When the young blade slid in between the prince’s thighs he narrowed his eyes when Lotor gave a small growl. The galtean was tied firmly in the red ropes that suspend him from the groun and holds his pretty thighs open and left his hair to be grabbed.

Honestly it had taken less convincing then Keith had expected to get the Prince in this position though he certainly had expected some struggling from him. It was just part of the game.

“Damn Lotor….” he whispered softly as he slid a hand up the strong back, biting his bottom lip at the soft, wet heat that surrounded his cock, “You must really enjoy how i fuck you huh?”

Lotor panted softly as his legs start to tremble, “Hah…if you….call this fucking….”

The blade member’s eyes flash a moment before he snatched up that long white hair in a harsh grip. A cry left Lotor hen his head is pulled back by his hair, making him arch and gasp harshly.

“Ghhhmmmmgh…!”

“I’m sorry Lotor, what was that?” Keith smirked a little as he started to pick up the pace, hips smacking into his as he felt the slit clench around him, “Im not fucking you hard enough you rowdy, little brat?”

The only answer he got was a needy whimper.

……………….

Title: Hold Me Closer

Pairing: Shiro/Keith (Sheith)

Warnings: cuddling, handjob, kissing, hickies.

………………..

A quiet whimper escapes Keith as she places his hand on the arm around his waist. He bites his bottom lip at the prosthetic slowly pumps his cock, his thighs shifting as he slowly rolls his hips into it.

He slid one of his hands into the flesh one that held him close to Shiro’s chest, the older man kissing the back of his neck and along his shoulder. 

“Haaa…..haaa…..Shiro….!” He whispered as he tilted his head back, moaning,

Shiro nuzzled him, “Shhhh shhh….I got you baby….I got you…just relax and enjoy…” he slowly closed his mouth over a spot on his neck, suckling on the skin hard enough to leave a mark there.

A groan leaves him when Keith arches and gasps loudly, mouth hanging open, “Oooooooooh…!!! Haaaaaa….! Mmmm mmmmm mmm….”

He turned his head and nuzzled his temple against his lover’s, a sense of security coming over him along with the sweet pleasure he was feeling. He felt….safe…

……………………

Title: Feel

Pairing: Keith/Acxa (Kacxa)

Warnings: Breast Worship, curiosity, light nipple play. 

……………………

“Huh.”

“What?”

“They’re perky.”

Keith tilted his head with a blush as he gently touched Acxa’s soft looking breasts. They weren’t big like Zethrid’s but they were soft and had some jiggle to them when he lightly gropes them. A nice B cup by human standards or at least that’s what he was told was a size by girls on the past.

Acxa raised a brow before shivering a little when his fingers brush her nipples, “Haaa….is that….good?”

“Hmmm? Oh yeah! Yes that fine! Sorry I just…wow,” he lightly traces patters along the curve of them, his head tilting as his fingertips touch the dark purple areolas. 

She raised a brow before she closed her eyes with a soft sigh and lightly rest her forehead to his, “Aaaah….”

He looked at her face softly, “Is this ok?”

“More…mmm…more than ok,” she smiled with a blush as she leaned in and kisses him warmly. 

Keith’s eyes soften before he closed them and slipped his arms around her to pull her close.

………………………..

Title: Handsome

Pairing: Regris/Keith (Regreith)

Warnings: afterglow, heavy kissing, fluffy, loving, ABO dynamics (Omega!Regris)

……………………….

He gasps softly as he slumps on top of the Galra, shivering when he feels arms wrap around him and a tail gently slide around his thigh. He breathes heavily, forehead pressed to Regris’s chest as he bites his bottom lip and shivers.

Regris held on to him, gently stroking his back as he mewls softly, “Aaaah….Keith…”

He looked up slowlt with a small blush. His eyes now had a yellow sheen to them as his teeth had more of a point. He gulped softly before purring when he feels Regris gently stroke his hair while catching his breath to recover from that orgasm.

Keith’s blush darkens as Regris leaned up and kissed his forehead and nose softly.

“Heh…hello Handsome man….”

The red paladin’s cheeks darken before he smiles almost shyly and nuzzles him, “Hehe….you’re handsome too you know….”


	94. Galra Drabbles 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just giving my beautiful purple aliens some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have some lovely Galra content. I miss these guys so much. Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Snap

Pairing: Kolivan/Ulaz (Kolivaz)

Warnings: Latex suit, bondage, spanking, vibrator, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan, Omega!Ulaz)

………………….

He watched Ulazs lying completely still with his arms tied behind his back and legs forced open by a spread bard. The suit clings to every inch, every curve, every outline that was the scientist’s body, with only his Marmora mask covering his face.

“Uunnngh….mmmm….” Ulaz bowed his head as he ground his hips down slowly on the toy as it buzzed against his covered folds. 

The Latex creaks softly with each lightly roll of his hips to gain more pleasure, his head turned to face the wall. 

“You really love to test my patience don’t you?”

_Smack!_

He jumps when he feels Kolivan’s hand connect its his ass, the impact against the Latex covered buttock making a louder sound than was intended. 

“Haaa!” Ulaz shivered, “S…sir please…”

_Smack!_

_“_ Did I give you permission to speak?” 

_Smack! Smack!_

Ulaz tremble slightly as the combination of the spanking and the toy over his slit  makes him arch and gasp softly, “Uuuuuuungh….mmmm…..!”

He gasps when the toy slowlt is tugged away from his needy slit.

“I asked you a question, Ulaz.”

Ulaz whined under the mask as his thighs shake needily, “I….I….n-No sir. You didn’t.”

Slowly the toy is pressed back against him.

“Good boy.”

……………………………..

Title: Earning Loyalty

Pairing: Lotor/Sendak (Lodak)

Warnings: mating press, rough sex, biting, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Lotor)

…………………………..

“Fuck….” 

The bed creaked as it rocks back and forth on the ground. By it was a large prosthetic claw that was deactivated at the moment as owner’s flesh hand grips the Prince’s neck loosely but not enough to break free of.

Lotor gasps and curses softly as his slit is spread open by the cock currently slamming into his spot. His own phallus was hard and bouncing from the deep, plunging thrusts that hit his spot just right,

He tilts his head back, feeling the slight brush of Sendak’s fangs against his neck as he whines needily, “Mmm….haaaa…..uuuumgh….! Aaaaaaaaaah….!!!”

The thrusts start to increase their pace, making Lotor’s eyes widen and start to see stars around him as he moans. He gasps and pants softly his thighs trembling before those fangs sink into his neck.

“Aaaaaah….!” Lotor slipped his fingers into the thick fur, curling them in it as he held Sendak closer while his toes curl, “Mmmmmmm….!”

He hopes this would get him the commander’s unwavering loyalty….

……………………..

Title: Pudgy

Pairing: Prorok/Morvok (Morok)

Warnings: riding, reverse cowboy, soft sex, groping, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Prorok, Omega!Morvok)

……………………….

Morvok shivered as he slowly rolls his hips down, biting his bottom lip as his ears wiggle happily. A mewl escapes him as he felt those large hands gently grip his sides and slowlt grop the little love handles.

“Aaaaah….mmmm….Rokkyyyy~”

Prorok growled softly as he fucks into the other’s spot, panting softly as he closed his eyes, ears lowered. He watched Morvok riding him, how his cute ass jiggles with each meeting of their hips.

He licked over his tusks when Morvok squeals the moment his cock brushes agains the omega’s spot. 

“Ooooooh staaaaaarsssss…!! Oh oh oh my staaaaars! S-so Good! Oh!”

The commander licked his lips before his slipped his hands up to grip that beautiful, soft pudgy belly, smiling when Morvok arches into his grip. He started to move his hips up to meet the ofher’s, moaning softly when the small commander keens in delight.

……………………….

Title: Bruises 

Pairing: Lotor/Throk (Lothrok)

Warnings: implied last torture, soft sex, riding, bruises, scars, ABO dynamics (Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk)

………………………

“How much do they hurt?”

Throk’s eyes were slow to open as he looked up slowly at the other. He sighed softly as those hands are planted at either side of his head as he felt those hips still on his. His cock twitches inside the other.

The rift had done damage to the once confident and near unbreakabke prince. One eyes was missing its pupils with one of his Altean markings stretching down the right side of his face. Somehow though that didn’t have the negative effect it might have had on others.

One of his hands moves from the left side of Throk’s head and lightly traces the scars on his collarbone. Throk grits his teeth before he reached up shakily to stop the hand. His breathing trembles when Lotor took his hand and lightly traces down over the bruising on his wrist. 

From the restraints…

Throk presses his forehead against the Quintessence corrupted prince as he rolls his hips slowly. A quiet gasp escapes Lotor as he closes his eyes and shiver,

“Aaah….”

_…..Yes is does hurt…..but less so than before._

 


	95. Coran Drabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gorgeous Man needs a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gorgeous man needs all the love! Enjoy! Has not been beta read
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Bristly Kisses

Pairing: Coran/Dayak (Cayak)

Warnings: nudity, intimacy, kisses, fluff.

…………………………..

The first thing that brought her back from slumber was a soft bristly feeling along her neck. Dayak squeaked slightly and then chuckled.

“Mmmmmm….” Coran hummed as he nuzzled along her neck, holding her closer from behind, “Mmmmmnomnomnomnom~”

Dayak snorted and then laughed softly, “What are you doing?”

“Hmmm, gobbling up a delicious lady~” He hummed before leaning up for a kiss on the lips. The light brush of his mustache has her break the kiss, snickering softly as he then moves to kiss her forehead.

“Hmmm….Adorable~”

“Now now my dear you know vitamin C is an important part of the day.”

Dayak snorts before she sat up in all her naked glory, looking down at her equally nude lover, “Hmph, I think you need some vitamin D though.”

…………………….

Title: Gorgeous 

Pairing: Coran/Kolivan (Corivan)

Warnings: Lingerie, blowjob, soft, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan)

…………………….

Coran sighed softly as he slowly ran his hands over the galra’s head gently. He took in a deep slow breath before looking down with a warm smile at the sight beneath him. 

Kolivan sucked softly around the cock, blushing as he fixes his light blue lingerie dress, looking up at Coran with a blush. Gently, he tugged on the cute orange panties around Coran’s hips with the little clementine colored bows on it. 

A soft chuckle left Coran, his eyes warm, “You look so cute you know that? I’m so glad you like my panties~” 

A quiet purr escapes the Galra as he smiles a little with a blush, “Mmmmmm~” 

Coran chortled before lightly playing with the braid, his smile widening at the cute blush that darkens on his lover’s face.

……………………..

Title: Strip Tesse

Pairing: Coran/Alfor (Alforan)

Warnings: strip tease, lap dance, fun stuff, groping.

………………………

“Ooooon Alfor~”

The head alchemist blinked at the summons before looking at the doorway into his office…and blushes when he sees a fishnet clad leg resting on the doorframe.

“…Coran?”

The leg pulls back befor said man twirls in wearing nothing but a trench coat before shimmying towards his flabbergasted lover with a wiggle of his brows. He smiled as he played with his mustache and winked.

“I thought maybe you could use….” He now was on the desk and moved so he was in the right position and slides into his lap, “A little distraction eh?”

He tugs the coat open with a dramatic huff, showing the panties and garter belts as wells as his well toned body. Alfor’s ears perk up straight as he cheeks darken.

“Aaaah….baaaab….hmmmmhmmm…!” 

“Speechless?” Coran rolled his shoulders and lots the coat slide off teasingly before reaching up to stroke Alfor’s hair, “I had a feeling you would be~”

If Alfor didn’t know better and with he nosebleed he started he would have thought he had died and gone to the Goddess.


	96. Haggar Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to see her again next month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I hope you guys enjoy. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: More

Pairing: Haggar/Sniv (Snaggar)

Warnings: fisting, shotgunning, femdom, sticky, dirty talk, ABO dynamics (Omega!Sniv)

..........................

Her eyes narrow softly as she watched the commander’s slit clenching around her hand. His thighs shook around her arm and wrist as she slowly moved her fist in and out while slowly gripping his cock in the other.

“Oooooh....ooooh....!”

“Hmmm...I must say Sniv it was much easier to reduce you to this state than I had anticipated.”

Sniv whined and arched his hips when he feels her knuckles lightly brush over his spot as the pleasure of having his cock pumped made him slump down with a groan.

“Mmmmmnnnghhh....please....please high priestess...!!!”

She squeezed the tip of his cock, smirking at the precum that dribbles over her sharp fingers. When she twisted her fist a certain way it has Sniv screaming in helpless pleasure. 

“That’s it you slut....say my name like how you would chant to the gods before....”

She gave a hard squeeze to his cock, listening to him scream in pleasure.

......................

Title: Worship Me

Pairing: Zarkon/Haggar (Zargar)

Warnings: cunnilingus, oral sex, face sitting, femdom.

......................

She shivers when his claws lightly caress over his thighs as she held the skirts of her robes up. Her knees rest on the soft pillows around his head as she slowly ground her pussy over his tongue.

Zarkon growled against the wet mound, sliding his hands up to grip her waist as he licks up to their clit.

Haggar gasps softly bowing her head as she gently gripped the ridged scales on Zarkon’s. She lightly caresses her thumbs over crown still there before arching when he gives a hard suck on her cunt. She looks down at him grunting softly as she breathes heavily.

“Nnnnggh...my lord....give me more...” her yellow eyes brighten, “Please me...adore me...” she ground her hips down harder.

The Emperor growled, eyes rolling back as he suckles harder on her.

_Worship me...._

........................

Title: Loyalty

Pairing: Haggar/Acxa (Hacxa)

Warnings: fingering, nipple play, clothed sex, femdom. 

........................

Acxa groaned softly as she rolled her hips down into those lovely long fingers that rub at her walls. She gasps and tilts her head back, feeling the witch’s arm under her back, supporting her as those fingers rub over her spot, making her shake softly.

“Aaaaah....aaaah.....!”

“Thats it....” Haggar smirked, showing her fangs. 

The arm around Acxa’s waist slid the hand up to pinch one of her nipples. She cries out and bucks her hips as she moans needily. The Witch scissored her fingers insider the other while her eyes glow a soft yellow. 

The half Galra whimpered as her thighs shake needily when her clit is rubbed by a callous thumb.

“Just relax....lay back and enjoy this...” her lips brush over Acxa’s, smirking as she gasps.

“The loyal always get rewarded.”

 


	97. Kolivan Drabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful man deserves a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my darlings. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Needy

Pairing: Zarkon/Kolivan (Zarivan)

Warnings: bondage, doggy style, fingering, ABO dynamics (Beta!Kolivan, Alpha!Zarkon)

......................

“Move your hips back....yes that’s it...just like that.....”

A shiver ran up Kolivan’s back as he moaned quietly and buried his face into he soft sheets. His hands were held behind him by leather cuffs, his fingers twitching slightly with each brush against his spot.

Zarkon worked him open, lightly rubbing his thumb over the clit with a smirk. He watched how his lover squirms from the pleasure as slick fishes around the two, long fingers currently stretching him open. The Emperor slowly gripped Kolivan’s ass as he arched helplessly in pleasure.

“Sir....sir...!”

“You’re so perfect like this....” he whispered, smirking as his fangs show, “So compliant...wet and warm around my fingers...mmmm yes...”

He relished the whine Kolivan gave when he slipped in a third finger.

.....................

Title: Some Play

Pairing: Krolia/Kolivan (Krolivan)

Warnings: oral sex, deep throat, blowjob, throat fucking.

.......................

Her lips wrap around his cock, warm and wet as her tongue lightly works the underside of his cock. A quiet groan left him as he felt her hands lightly grope over his balls lightly as she slowly moved her head down to take him down.

Kolivan’s hand clenches into a fist before he gently reached down to grip her hair. His work lay scattered before him, long forgotten in favor of that wonderful mouth.

A grunt escapes Krolia when his cock slides down her throat slowly. She grunts and looks up at him with half lidded eyes.

“Quiznak...” he hissed as he slowly pulls her head up....then pushes it back down, “Fuck...Krolia....”

She moaned, reaching down to rub at herself between her aching thighs, “Mmmgh~”

Kolivan grits his teeth as he began to fuck her mouth slowly with a shiver, “Mmmm...fuck...yes....”

Honestly he was happy she was here and doing this. All work and no play makes for a dull time.

......................

Title: Lovely View

Pairing: Kolivan/Lance (Kolivance)

Warnings: vibrator, gag, blindfold,bondage, sensory deprivation, D/s, voyeurism, lingerie.

......................

“Mmmmmmmm!!”

Kolivan raised a brow as he leaned back in his chair. He smirked softly as he watches Lance squirming on the bed, legs shaking as the vibrator is pressed over his cock with a dildo on his ass vibrating as well.

The Blue Paladin whined around the ball gag, his eyes covered as he bumps the covers of the bed, his legs trembling.

“You look so pretty Lance...” Kolivan smile a little. Gods, Lance looked absolutely stunning in his blue lingerie split crotch panties and top. His toes curl as he moans and raises his hips needily.

The Blade leader leaned back in his seat, “You just love being the center of attention...Do you really want me to fuck you that bad? I’m not surprised considering how needy you are....hmmm....”

He licked his lips and lifted up the remote to the dildo....and smirks as he turns it up to the highest setting.

 


	98. Galra Drabbles 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case it was not obvious, I love Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy some Galra stuff! Enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Mark

Pairing: Throk/Hepta (Throta)

Warnings: biting, riding, some blood, needy Hepta, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Omega!Hepta)

……………………

The tips of the commander’s claws lightly trace down over Hepta’s smooth stomach. He watched as his Sendak’s second lieutenant ground those lovely naked hips down against his still clothed one needily. The only thing sticking out was his cock as he carefully moved his hands to Hepta’s waist, his hands almost completely closing around it.

“Aaaaah….!” Hepta blushes as a shiver ran through his spine, “Mmmm….sir….!” His thighs tremble softly as he tilted his head back, “Sir please….”

Throk bared his teeth in a grin as he slowly rolls his hips harder into the other’s warm slit. He could feel the grip of Hepta’s prosthetic arms on his shoulder as he leaned in and kissed up his neck hungrily.

A cry escaped the second lieutenant when Throk bites down into the soft skin of his neck.

“Oooooh….! Oh oh oh….! Oh fuuuuuuck…..!” He shakes and bucks his hips down with tears dripping down his face, “Please!”

Throk only growled as he tastes the warm blood in his mouth as his nails dug into the other’s hips to keep him in place. 

_Perhaps I should borrow Sendak’s second lieutenant more often…_

……………………..

Title: Ravaged

Pairing: Ranveig/Sendak (Ranvak)

Warnings; D/s, clothed sex, doggy style, security office sex, pre-canon, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Ranveig, Beta!Sendak)

……………………..

Sendak whined softly as he bucked his hips back into the Warlord’s as he’s bent over the security console. The red lights of the screen illuminate his features as his ass is raised and fucked into to.

The lieutenant whimpered as a large hand grips his wrists and holds them behind him as strong hips drive the large cock deep inside him. His ears pin back as he gasps and shivers in pleasure.

“Ghhhh….mmmnngh….aaaaaahhnnnn…!” 

“That’s it….You just love being fucked like this don’t you?” Ranveig’s voice rumbled softly as he angled his hips to slam harder into him, “Anyone could just walk in and see you taking my cock in that slutty slit of yours you know….”

Sendak blushes, opening his mouth to reply before the pace picked up suddenly. He squealed softly and arched his hips up further. He feels the tip of that thick cock slamming right into his spot as a whine escapes him, “Mmnnnngg….! Aaaah aaaah aaah….! Fuuuuuuuck…..!!”

A hand slips around her neck and lifts him up slightly to turn his head as Ranveig leaned down close enough to press up against his back, “Mine…” there’s a nip to his neck, “Mine.”

“Y-yes….s-sir….”

……………………..

Title: Delicious

Pairing: Ladnok/Herreh (Ladreh)

Warnings: rimming, handjob, femdom, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Herreh, Alpha!Ladnok)

……………………..

A groan left her general as she raised up his hips having his thighs rest on her shoulders. His cock was squeezed between her chest and his hips, some ore cum dribbling out before her other hand carefully reached up to stroke him. His ears lower as he blushes softly.

“Nnnnngh…..” he hissed softly, before he felt her tongue lick along the cleft of his ass. 

His ears lower as he almost rips the sheets with his claws as his wife began pressing her tongue along the rim of his hole while his small slit twitches softly. He groaned with a shuddered as his body trembles.

“Haaaaaahhh….aaaaah…..” He felt her tongue slither into his ass, pressing at the walls as his cock twitches in her hand and his slit has a small dribble of slick seeping from it, “C-Commander….”

Ladnok closed her eyes and buried her face between his buttocks, closing her mouth over his hole to continue eating his ass out like a delicious meal.

…………………

Title: Cover

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: naked cuddling, afterglow, intimacy, fluff.

………………..

She could feel him move over her back as she laid on her stomach. Her tail lightly taps at the mattress before slowly wrapping around the first thing it felt: Throk’s ankle.

Her legs ache as the last bits of orgasm wear off. She could feel his cum seeping from between her thighs as his cock slid out before he stilled on top of her.

A quiet murmured escapes the Galra commander as he gently slides his hand over her hers carefully. He grumbled as his ears twitch before shifting. Little more until he was on top of her comfortable.

Curious, Narti turned her head with her little ears twitching before she settles down. She feels his mouth brush the back of her head. 

A soft chirp leaves her when he kisses her head and then nuzzled his cheek against hers with a rumbling purr.

“Mmmmmrrrrr….mmmmm…..”

If she had the mouth for it she would be smiling.

 


	99. Lotor Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some love for my perfect boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy m’dears! Hope you like theses! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted in my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Warm

Pairing: Thace/Lotor (Thotor)

Warnings: bath sex, loving stuff, deep kisses, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Thace, Beta!Lotor)

.........................

Lotor leaked his head back against the edge of the bathing pool as arms wrap around his waist and gentle hands caress up his back. He purred quietly when he feels the warm lips against his neck as the Galra lieutenant slides between his legs.

“Mmmmm...” he slowly slides his fingers into Thace’s fur between the ears he rocks into him. 

His cock twitched as it rests in the older man’s stomach, moaning when his hips are lifted up gently for a better angle. He bites his bottom lip as he clenched around Thace’s cock.

“Haaaaa....haaaa.....” his nails dig slightly into the skin as he tilted his head back further, “Stars....”

“You...you ok?” Thace whispered softly, pulling back to press his forehead to the prince’s,

A smile graces Lotor’s lips as he purrs softly and nods, sinking a little into the warm water as he’s held up by his lover.

...........................

Title: Working Man

Pairing: Sendak/Lotor (Lodak)

Warnings: prostitution, blowjob, crossdressing, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Lotor)

..............................

He tucked the money into his fishnets as he crouches down slowly before the Commander. He looked up at him, white hair down, dark mascar emphasizing his sharp eyes, lip gloss shimmering as he crouches down in dark skirt and dark blue crop top.

The cock was out and standing hard already for him as he closed his soft lips around it.

Sendak rumbled softly in his throat, leaning back against the wall as he gently gripped Lotor’s hair in his hand. He breathed in deeply and bowed his head to look downato watch those lips stretch over him. Those lovely eyes avert his gaze as Lotor slurps a bit loudly.

He pulls back to swirl his tongue over the tip, licking over the tip with a soft groan. He reached a free hand down to rub at himself with a quiet moan as his ears lower.

“Mmmmmmm....” he tasted the precum dribbling into his mouth as he continued to blow the other with a small smirk.

He couldn’t help it, he never got tired of his favorite regular’s reactions.

.........................

Title: Beautiful Nightmare

Pairing: Lotor/Allura (Lotura)

Warnings: illusions, Quintessence poisoning, dream, riding.

.........................

_It felt so real....everything felt so real...._

_The way her soft white hair tickled his face as she leaned over him, her hands weighing down on his chest, the way she moved her hips down on his...it felt so real._

_Her mouth opens in soft gasps and he watched her arch back as her legs squeeze around his hips. She has her head bowed and mouth hanging open as she whimpers quietly, clenching around his cock as her hands tighten on his shirt._

_His Allura leans towards him, lifts softly as they’re inches from his. Lotor leaned up slowly to meet her. He tried to push down the static that plagues his mind as he feels her unusually sharp nails along his cheek,_

_“Allura...”  
_

_“Lotor...” she looks at him with...red eyes?  
_

_He gasps when her claw like nails dig into his neck, “ **Why did you hurt me, Lotor?** “_

He choked softly, eyes wide when he finds her gone. He reaches his hands out in confusion and slight pain as tears well up in his eyes.

“C...Come back.....!”

There’s no answer. Only the mental static.

 


	100. Haxus Drabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haxus Hump Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and happy Haxus Hump Day! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Passed Around 

Pairing: Haxus/Others 

Warnings: bukkake, group sex, creampies, oral sex, handjobs, ABO dynamics (Omega!Haxus)

...................................

He moans around the cock thrusting into his mouth as strong arms hold his legs open. His hands grope over who ever’s cock was lucky enough to make it next after taking care of the last few. His body trembles as his slit and ass squelch with cum from earlier sessions that evening and his voice hoarse from his throat being fucked. 

His ass clenches around the on fucking him from beneath and while another leans over him fucking his slit.

Claws dig lightly into his thighs as the pace picks up, cum dripping over his chest and face and stomach with some light glistening off it. He starts to pump the ones in his hands as he feels his new orgasm approaching,

“Ghhhmmmmmm....mmmnnnnghhh...!” 

The hand on his head tightens when the cock stills in his mouth and spurts cum down his throat. It was almost simultaneous as he felt the ones fucking his slit and ass release deep inside of him. He stills as more warm cum spurts from the two in his hands and on to his chest and shoulders.

His own orgasm hits him, making his tremble and arch with a mere grunt, so different from the screams of pleasure from earlier.

“Ghhhhnngh...aaahhh.....”

Slowly the five pull back....before another group picks him up and turns him on to his front, causing a small, pleased smile on his lips.

.........................

Title: Bow Down

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: Leather, Latex, heels, petplay, D/s, leash and collar, stepping, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak)

............................

“Hmmm, what a nice pet you make Sendak,” he chuckled quietly, eyes narrowed down at him with a small smirk, 

Sendak was kneeling before him, eye downcast, completely naked in their room. Haxus stood over him, gripping a leash that pulls rather firmly at his neck.  Haxus stood wearing sharp stilletto heals and snug black latex pants, his hands covered in gloves.

A smirk comes over the man’s face as he lightly pulls the other further, “Come here pet. Stay still and present your back to me.”

Sendak shivered as he went to the pointed area and then got on his hands and knees, “Yes sir....”

A hand gently strokes over his fluffed up fur and cards through it. A quiet chuckle escapes Haxus as he twirls it softly between his fingers, and licking his lips when he notices Sendak’s thighs trembling. 

“Hmmm....a little lower..”

A hiss escapes the large Galra when a heel digs into his back and lightly presses down. It earns a soft whine as his cock twitches between his thighs as Haxus reminds him whose running he show tonight.

......................

Title: Punished

Pairing: Haxus/Hepta (Haxta)

Warnings: Spanking, buttplug, D/s, semi clothed, ABO dynamics (Omega!Hepta, Alpha!Haxus)

........................

The sound of hands smacking down against uncovered flesh fills the room.

It’s followed immaitelt by a whine as the receiver of that hand grips the arm rests, sniffling. He jumps when his bared ass is smacked again.

“I don’t ask that much of you Hepta.”

Fingers lightly rub into the sore buttocks, causing him to tremble a little bit before bucking when he was smacked right over the cleft of his ass. He whined softly and bites his lip.

“I told you that when you’re walking, not to go in the restricted hallway when being cleaned, and now because of your disobedience, our commander has to rewrite those reports that shattered when they hit the floor,” he huffs quietly before raising his hand.

“Please...” Haxus paused at the soft response. “please....Haxus....no more spanking....let me....let me repent antoher way.....please.?”

Haxus looked....thoughtful a moment. He hummed quietly before looking at the small table beside their couch. A smirk blooms over his sharp face before he reaches over.

“Perhaps if you hold this for the next few hours without touching it I’ll forgive you.”

He smirked at Hepta’s blush when he sees the butt plug in Haxus’s hand.

 


	101. Throk Drabbles 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THROK THURSDAY DARLINGS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, happy Throk Thursday! And it’s my birthday today! Wooooooo! Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Teeth

Pairing: Lotor/Throk (Lothrok)

Warnings: biting, rough oral sex, light blood, ABO dynamics (Beta!Throk, Beta!Lotor)

.............................

He listens the the prince’s gasps as he held his hips up levels with his face.

Lotor had his thighs around the commander’s shoulders as Throk gave no room for him to think as he closed his mouth completely over the slit. He ran a claw down the length of Lotor’s cock before he scraps his sharp teeth along the wet folds and moves his ands down to pinch that clit almost threatening to pierce through it.

The prince stills and looks up at him to meet those yellow orbs that seem to glow. There’s a glimmer in the violet eyes that watch the commander almost expectantly as his ears raise slightly. 

Without warning, Throk grips the folds between his fangs and bit down as hard as he could. Lotor’s eyes widen before rolling back, “Aaaaaaah....!!!!”

He smirked as the taste of blood drips over his tongue as he pulls slightly on the folds in his maw. He couldn’t help it...he loved seeing the prince whimpering and clawing at the sheets at the magnificent sting Throk’s teeth brough pt to his needy slit.

............................

Title: Playful 

Pairing: Throk/Narti (Thrarti)

Warnings: tickling, missionary position, fluff, giggly.

............................

When her tail had lightly traced up his thigh, he had thought nothing of it. He held the general’s hands in his gently rubbing pinning them by her head as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

His breathing was heavy as he felt her clench around him, listening to the soft chirps of pleasure that leave Narti as the pace began to pick up—

Then he felt it. The top of her tail lightly gliding over his inner thigh and igniting a powerful ticklish sensation that has Throk’s legs give out. He wheezed in an attempt to stop his laughter as his ears pin back.

“Phweeeeeee.....!”

Her tail continues to stroke playfully back and forth along his thigh as his body shakes with laughter and causes him to stop his thrusting. He snickered and snorted, guffawed and wheezed to the point he was laying on top of her now.

“Aaahehehehehehehe! N-Narti, y-y-you...! EhehehehehehehehehhHahahahahaahahah!” He rests his face against her neck until she slid her tail away with a playful click.

He took a moment, breathing heavily before looking up at her and squinting his eyes.

“.....Yooooou little....”

Throk was cut off by his own laughter when Narti responds to him by slipping her cute little forked tongue out at him in a ‘blep’.

..........................

Title: Miss Me?

Pairing: Throk/Claw Guy (C.G.)

Warnings: soft kissing, loving, sex on side, sweet stuff, ABO dynamics (Alpha!C.G., Beta!Throk)

............................

Throk presses his head lightly to C.G.’s as he slipped his leg around the other’s hip with a purr. He pressed his forehead gently to his, taking in a deep breath as he felt the other roll his hips up into his.

A shiver ran through him when he felt those claws lightly trace up his spine and gently play with his two tails from his neck. He moaned quietly as he was pulled into a soft kiss.

“Mmmmm....” His ears lowered as his spot is hit, tightening his grip around the other before the kiss breaks. He feels the other move his head so his tusks lightly brush over his neck. 

A small smile forms on Throk’s lips as he closed his eyes. C.G. shuddered at the way the other clenches around his cock before he shifts a bit so he’s looking up at him. It’s been so long since he’s seen him....

Throk purred softly and held his face, “Hehe....did you miss me that much?”

“...,Like you.....mm.....wouldn’t believe....”

...........................

Title: Buck Up

Pairing: Throk/Haggar (Throgar)

Warnings: femdom, hate sex, riding, dildo, vibrator, rough sex, tape bondage, gag. 

............................

He grunts when her hips roll down into his with a resounding slap. He hisses quietly, looking up at her, her tits bouncing slightly and long hair almost touching his wrists. 

A groan is muffled by the tape over his mouth as he tries to keep up with her pace, feeling her clenching around him as he growls softly in pleasure. The Witch groaned softly as she tilts her head back.

“Mmmm....I think I prefer you this way....” she hissed softly, smirking softly, “Especiallg with you mouth shut. So handsome when you’re not giving me lip...”

Throk growled, narrowing his eyes at Haggar, her robes rolled down and pooling around her hips. He had a clear view of her soft dark skin and the dark red markings on her that only accentuate her body. 

She was a beautiful woman. Even though he hated her he couldn’t deny how attractive she was not resist the desire to fuck her when the chance presents itself.

He groaned as the tape tugs slightly on his fur when he moves, shivering in pleasure, “Mmmrrrraaammmmghhh....”

Suddenly, sharp fingers turn his head up so he’s looking directly up at her. Her teeth were bared in a snarl before her grip tightens, earning a grunt.

“Harder, _Throk.”_


	102. Ladies Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets give the girls some love yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ladies needed attention tonight. I hope you enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

Title: Black Widow 

Pairing: Haggar/Throk (Haggarok)

Warnings: implied death, femdom, leather, cunnilingus.

…………………………

Death shrouded around her like an invisible fog. 

Many have entered this room but rarely had any exited. The room smelled of cleanser, the heavy set kind that could erase blood from the walls and no one would be none the wiser.

Her footsteps were barely heard as she circled her latest prey, crumpled to his knees and completely still as she circled him. Her long nails trace along the back of his neck as she smirks down at him.

If the witch had wanted she could easily drain him, gouge his heart out, slit open his throat or even crush his skull. Just like the many others she had tormented and destroyed her.

Ah but not him. Not yet. 

He tilts his head back when she grips Throk’s head and pulls until his head was angled just how she liked it. She was dressed in a corset and black lace stockings that were held up by cute black belts. Her skin ha light scars from those she had killed and fought over the millenia.

Haggar stares down at her prey, before she slowly pulls his head towards  her cunt, licking her lips when she feels his mouth over her. Throk groaned softly, mouthing at her slightly as she shivers softly with a soft smirk. 

The disgraced Galra shivered before closing his eyes. 

He would be allowed to live tonight.

………………………

Title: Keep Still

Pairing: Gnov/Sendak (Sendov)

Warnings: bondage, Shibari, pussy clamps, D/s, living furniture.

………………………

Gnov took in a deep breath as she rests her elbows on the floor and feels his feet resting on her back as she struggles to keel her balance under the weight.

Her hands are pinned against her shoulders with the heavy amount of tape keeping them in place as she whimpers quietly. When he switches his feet she feels his toes brush against her bared ass.

A soft gasp escapes her as the clamps along her wet folds and a slightly smaller one on her clit swings back and forth slightly. Her toes curl slightly as pleasure spreads through her like a heated blanket.

“Nnnnghh….mmmm….”

Sendak looked down at her and raised a brow, “Yes?”

She bites her bottom lip and shivers softly as she tries to stifle her sounds better. He looks at her a moment before he leans back to return to his book. 

Gnov closed her eyes and struggled to keep still when he lightly needed his feet along her back. It sends little shivers if pleasure through her as she bows her head and closes her eyes tight. 

But she would keep still like a good foot rest.

…………………….

Title: Trust in Me

Pairing: Hepta/Sanda (Handa)

Warnings: biting, fucking from behind, older woman, bargaining.

……………………..

Her pale hand grip on to the blankets as those prosthetic hands rub along her back. She closed her eyes as she felt him press up against her back, the Galra pushing his forehead against her shoulder.

It had been a while since she had ever had anyone treat her this way. She closes her eyes as she clenched around the other slightly, the lube squelching softly and warming inside her as she felt the pace picking up.

Hepta looked down at her, looking at the soft freckled skin down her back, lightly tracing his fingers along them in patterns and perking his ears at the soft sound it earns him. Slowly he tilted his head down at her. 

The human woman had come on to this ship so confident, with a promise of liberation of her planet in exchange for this and the lions. He smirked slightly and lightly bit down into her shoulder with a growl.

_Fool…_

_…………………._

Title: Longing

Pairing: Lotor/Acxa (Locxa)

Warnings: wet dream, fingering, kissing, feels, light angst, past relationship.

………………….

_His lips are arm against her neck when she feels him pressed up against her. She felt his hand trace little patters down over her stomach and between her trembling legs. A soft whimper escapes her as he lightly brushes the hair on her mound before slowly sliding a finger through it to her clit._

_Acxa gasps as he plays with her there, slowly sliding his fingers inside of her, as she opens her legs and shakes._

_“Aaah…aaah…!”  
_

_“Youre so beautiful Acxa….my beautiful, loyal Acxa….l  
_

_A finger slips into her slowly, feeling how wet she was before a second follows. She makes a quiet mewl before her head is lightly turned to face her lover’s…_

_Suddenly she’s cold.  He no longer is touching her. She floats through space now and sees him shouting nonsense and battling….then that horrible flash of light—_

_“_ Lotor!” She woke with a start, eyes wide as she sits up on bed. She looked back and forth slowly with wide eyes a moment. A familiar sting hits her befor she slowly wipes at the tears that threaten to stream down her face.

A hiccup escapes her before she looked to the side. 

Even now she still longer for him….


	103. Have Some Holly Jolly Voltron Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the Season, have some lovely pairings~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you’re all enjoying them! Wrote some lovely Christmas Drabble requests for friends on discord. Enjoy!
> 
> Have not been beta read.

Title: Mistletoe

Pairing: Prorok/Morvok (Provok)

Warnings: Heavy kissing, light groping, ABO dynamics (Omega!Morvok, Alpha!Prorok)

...

Morvok stared at the little plant hanging over him and Prorok in the doorway, blinking in slight surprise. Honestly of all the people who he could caught under it with, it was almot like fate was smiling on him for once in his mixed up life. It made him warmer than the silly sweater he had on to be under the mistletoe, as humans called it.

Especially with someone he held in such a high regard and has admired for a long time.

Prorok smiles a little at the plant before looking down at Morvok, "...You know the tradition for standing under the plant—"

The larger galra blinks when the small commander grabs his shirt and tries to pull him down for a kiss. He blushes as he does so, standing on the tips of his toes to try and reach him...and yet his height foils him once again. A soft whine escapes him a moment and he almost gives up.

He squeaks in surprise when he's suddenly lifted up and pressed against the doorframe, his soft help cut off by a deep, soft kiss that makes him slump. Thise big hands cup under his ass and hold him up as the commander presses closer to him. Oh if he could he would never stop kissing the other.

Unfortunately they both needed air as the kiss breaks. Morvok shivers as a wonderful heat spreads through him as he holds the other's shoulders, trying to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed as he wrapped his legs a round the wide waist as Prorok breathes heavily.

"You...have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that," Prorok purred.

A blush touched Morvok's cheeks and he smiles shyly before mewling when hes carried into the bedroom. A squeak escapes him when Prorok grops his ass as the door closes behind him.

...

Title: Scrooge

Pairing: Sanda/Sendak (Sandak)

Warnings: lubricant (Scented), fingering, breast worship.

...

Sanda hissed softly as she clicks her tongue and glares at the fifth e-card frim one of her fellow commanders before she swipes it away from her screen angrily. Honestly the lack of focus her fellows exhibited on this stupid holiday was astounding. She mumbled as she laid back and forgets about any work she could be doing.

A sudden hand slowly slides up her naked stomach as a soft kiss is pressed to her hip from the large, violet furred alien beside her. She raised a brow down at him as the Galra Commander kisses down slowly to her thigh before gently tugging on her thigh. Theres a small twitch at the corner of her mouth before she leans back a bit.

"Yes commander?"

"You are...tense Admiral..." he murmured quietly, lightly stroking over the small patch lf grey hair on her mound.

She looked down at him, before smirking a little and tilting his face up, "Hmmm...It's a stupid holiday that everyone back at my base is foolishly indulging in...when they should be focusing on this war..."

A rumbling chuckle escapes him before he slowly kisses up to her breasts, "This war could easily be ended if you simply gave me what I wished..."

"We do not have the—ah!" she gasped quietly as he slowly mouths over her left breast, lapping over the soft, tanned nipple.

His hand moved under one of the pillows and pulls out the bottle, popping it open. The scent of peppermint fills the air—something she did actually like about christmas—before he carefully squirts a little over her folds.

"S-Sendak—? Aaaaah...!" Her breathing hitched as a finger lightly flicks over her clit.

He made a possessive sound that made a chill run up her spine, whimpering when his tongue flicks over then nipple, making it harden alightly as her legs tremble from sudden heat. Well...at least this holiday was not a total waste.

...

Title: Holiday Baking

Pairing: Coran/Dayak (Cayak)

Warnings: Food play, nipple play, nudity, aprons, silly.

...

"Well well arent you a yummy looking sugar cookie."

A quiet snort left Dayak as she lay over the counter with her srms over her head and completely naked save for her head piece. Theres green, red, white and blue icing that forms pretty festive patterns from the curve of her breasrs, to her nipples.

Coran stood over her wearing nothing but his blue apron and holding the bag of delicious icing. She hummed and watches him put the near empty bag down before looking down at her. He looked playfully pensiv, lightly twirling his mustache in his fingers before waggling his brows.

"I think I should have a taste, yes?" he looks down at her breasts, chuckling.

Dayak purred, "Well what wre you waiting for baker? This frosting will not lick itself off~"

He grinned before he planted his hands by her sides and leaned down to lightly lick up a line of green vanilla frosting in the shape of a christmas tree. He slowly licks it up, suckling on skin to make sure he didnt miss a single bit. He listens to Dayak's breathing hitch and he looked up to see her tilting he head back with a quiet moan. Her thighs squeeze slightly around his waist as he lightly closes his teeth over one nipple and gives a little suckle to it to make sure he got every last bit.

"Hmmm...mmmm..."

A chuckle leaves the Altean as thise legs wrap around him to pull him closer.

Dayak smirked a little when his apron rides up and she could feel his length.

"Hmmm...another frosting tip, my dear baker?" she chuckled softly, "Whats in it hmm? Royal icing?"

Coran answers by slurping up more icing.

...

Title: Fireplace

Pairing: Keith/Lahn (Kahn)

Warnings: Soft sex, naked, loving stuff, ABO dynamics (Omega!Lahn)

...

He shivered softly as he gripped on to Keith's shoulders. The warmth coming from the paladin's body helped as he feels him slip inside his slit. He pressed his forehead to the half-galra's, gently holding his face with a quiet purr.

Stars it has been so long since anyone has touched him like this..

Lahn lowered his ears, eyes closing a the fire crackles softly from the hearth near them. The warmth coming from it was a far cry to the heat between his thighs. He watches his llver looking down at him, and for a moment Keith's eyes flicker to a different color.

The Warlord blushes slightly when he sees the lovely shade of yellow around those violet orbs.

His eyes go to Keith's teeth, and he purrs at the sight of those fangs. Slowly he moved his hands up and held his face gently. Keith cllsed his eyes and leaned into those hands. They practicslly cradled his whole head as he rolled his hips down into the other's worh a quiet moan.

Without thinking, Lahn leaned up and kissed him.

Keith falters slightly in surprise before closing his eyes and deepening it with a rare happy purr. Lahn slowly relaxed and smiled a little into the kiss when he wasn't rejected.

Hopefully it eas the first of many.

...

Title: Follow the Trail

Pairing: Ulaz/Shiro (Uliro)

Warnings: bondages, vibrator, gag, ABO dynamics (Omega!Ulaz)

...

Shiro was..a little perturbed when he recieved a note from one of the blades telling him to follow the misteltoe. It was hanging above him and wherever he went to spend time, he would find some waiting for him. Of course there were arrows telling which way to go when he saw it so at least he wasn't lost.

The more he followed them, the closer he realized he was getting to his quarters.

Raisig a brow, he slowly opened the door...

"Mmmm...!"

There, on their bed, hands and legs tied to the bed posts with tinsel, thighs trembling as a noticeable toy was thrumming against his sopping wet slit was Ulaz. He moaned softly, eyes closed and arching softly at the wonderful sensations. Slick practically gushes out of him and on to the sheets as some mistletoe hangs over him.

Shiro's entire face darkens in a blush as he swallowed thickly. Holy fuck...

Theres a small sign at the end of the bed that reads: _Merry Christmas Shiro! Love: Ulaz._

_..._

Title: Eggnog

Pairing: Antok/Kolivan

Warnings: aphrodisiacs, rough sex, hair pulling, doggy style, ABO dynamics (Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan)

...

The grip om his hair keeps his head as the two mugs of eggnog hit the floor. They were only half full as Kolivan is pinned down to the bed, his thighs spres open and shaking as he raises his hips needily.

"Please...Please...!" Slick dribbles down his thighs as Antok's cock fucks him into the bed.

The larger galra wrapped his arm under Kolivan, holding his waist as he angled his hips to hit his spot. A crie leaves the leader of the Marmorites as he slit clenches down hard around the length. The bed was rocking under them with the mix of eggnog and arousal fills the room.

Antok panted softly as he starts to move harder into him, "Fuck...fuck...stars Koli..."

"Haaa..haaa...!" Kolivan whimpered as he pinned his ears back, "Mmmnnngh..."

His claws dig into the sheets as he raised his hips up to try and take more of the other.

When he sees the one who made this eggnog, he would need to ask what was in it.

...

Title: Baby Its Cold Outside

Pairing: Sendak/Haxus (Sexus)

Warnings: Nudity, naked cuddling, comserving heat, kissing, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Sendak, Omega!Haxus)

...

Haxus shivered, teeth chattering from his side of the bed. He tried to move further into the blankets hoping to maybe get warmer. Alas the blankets, despite their amount didnt stop the chill that runs through him.

Stars he just...they just had a lovely night and now...

He slowly he turns and presses up against the familiar, warm fur covered back.

Sendak hummed a moment and cracks an eye open when he feels Haxus's form. He looked back slightly, ears perked. Haxus was shivering a bit against him, and it didnt help that there was a mess from last night's activites between his lieutenant"s thighs.

His eye softens before he slowly turns and pulls the oher close, purring deeply.

Haxus relaxes and slumps against him with a soft sigh.

Much better


	104. Galra Drabbles 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have more fun Drabbles with my favorite purple aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all been a while since I updated this! Enjoy some lovely Drabbles and have a good day/night. 
> 
> Has not been beta read

Title: Confidential

Pairing: Dr. Haggar/Rall (Rallgar)

warnings: pre-war, rough sex, sex from behind, bite marks, galra haggar from season 8.

...

"Aaaah...Aaaaah...! Raaaaall...! Rall please...!" she gasps softly as she grips the edge of the medical bed in her office. The doors thankfully were locked and the walls soundproof but she can't help arching his hips back as she moans.

She feels her mate's strong hands grip her shoulders, her skirt hiked up as she feels the tip of that cock slam into her. A gasp leaves her, her breasts bouncing slightly as his pace grows more erratic. Her thighs starts to shake from the strain of trying to stay up and keep from losing her footing.

A soft gasp escapes her when she feels Rall's mouth on her neck. The doctor blushes as she tilts her head back.

"Please...please...stars please Rall..."

Rall moved his arms around her waist as his fangs glide over her throat. She mewled as her eyes roll back when he rolls his hips and made sure the ridges of his cock rubbed at just the right places inside Haggar.

She cried out when he bites into her neck over the mating mark as she shakes in pleasure.

Now she's very thankful that walls were sound proof.

...

Title: Bad Pet

Pairing: Haxus/Hepta (Haxta), Sendak/Haxus/Hepta (Senhaxta)

Warnings: ball gag, crop, punishment, D/s, dirty talk, ABO dynamics, Omega!Hepta, Beta!Haxus.

...

"...I'm a very patient man, Hepta."

"Mmm.."

"Some may even say I have the patience of the saintly Vrig the Great himself. That I could be handed the most disreputable recruits and wait out the training to straighten them out. But you see the truth is, Hepta, I'm not patient. At least not when a pet Sendak and I trained for months starts spreading his legs around and almost gets caught by his commander."

Hepta jolted, whimpring when the crop striked sharply across his ass. He tries to squirm away but the grip on his scruff was alike a vice. He whined as he keeps his hands planted firmly on the cushion of the couch with his defenseless ass on display and at the mercy of his superior.

Haxus didnt let up, "Ah ah ah don't start being a beat now. We has an agreement didnt we?" He strikes down again, hard enough that it leaves a long, dark welt on the pretty skin, "You fuck whoever you like, when you'd like...as long as you cleaned up after your little messes," _Swat!_ "And don't," _Swat! Swat!_ "distract," _Swat!_ "Your commanders." _SWAT!_

"Mmmmmmmm!" Hepta sobbed as be bucked his hips at that last harsh crack.

Haxus sneered a little before he smirks almost evilly, "Ah but no matter, no matter..." he slowly rubs the tip of the crop over the slit and watches Hepta trembling, "I'll just gave to train you a little harder to get it to sink in."

**_SWAT!_ **

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

...

Title: Gushing

Pairing: Ranvieg/Sendak (Randak)

Warnings: creampie, Alternate Reality, mating press, multiple orgasms, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Ranveig, Beta!Sendak.

...

When a new wave of cum fills him, the young soldier's eyes roll back. He feels it seeping out of him, drinnling down betweem his crack and over his equally full ass. His legs tremble as they're held pinned at either side of his head as the larger warier was standing over him.

Ranveig stays inside the other, panting heavily as he watches how Sendak's eyes glaze over with pleasure, mouth open with some drool dribbling down his chin as he practically whines. The slit twitches wround the cock, giving a little quiver as the cum dripa on to the floor.

"P...Please..." Sendak's voice was hoarse from screaming in ecstasy earlier, "S-sir...please...I n-need...m-more..."

A small smirk forms on Ranveig's mouth as he shifts his posture. He slowly moves his hips down so he nudged against Sendak's spot. His cock twitches and slowly rehardens as he begins moving in and out and watchinf Sendak tilt his head back. The poor young man starts to babble softly as the pleasure courses through him, toes curling and whining needily.

His slit was so sensitive and twitching as the cum starts to gush out with each thrust in. He doesnt know how many times he's cum but now he just wants more.

So much more.

...

Title: Needy

Pairing: Zarkon/Kolivan (Zarivan)

Warnings: Riding, lingerie, nipple play, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Beta!Kolivan.

...

The red lace suited him. 

Kolivan pinned his ears back as he gasps when he feels the other’s cock slam into his slit. He clenched wround the emperor, feeling those hands slide up his front to grip his nipples. He weeps softly in pleasure as he rolls his hips down to meet the other’s, shiverinf as the way his slit stretches to take him.

”P-Please...please...I...I need...mmmm...!”

Theres a small snap from the waistband of the panties as his thighs shake. The lace of the split crotch lightly digs into his thighs as he jumps a bit.

”Hmmm...Stars who knew dressing you up like this would do this?” Zarkon purred as he lightly pinches the other’s nipples. He watches Kolivan buck and arch with a soft whine, ”I’ve never seen you so needy before Kolivan...” He leans in and nips lightly at his neck. 

 

Kolivan bites his lip and blushes before he feels the pace increase and his vision fills with stars.


	105. Bohn Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much and I just wanted to give them some love tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

...

Title: Timed

Warnings: Bondage, asphyxiation, collar, D/s, ABO dynamics (Alpha!Bogh, Omega!Lahn)

...

He feels the collar digging into his throat as he bucked his hips up with a wheezing hiss. His hands twitch in the cuffs as he bucks his hips up with a choked cry.

A hand grips his hair to keep his head up as the other grips the part of the collar that tightens or loosens it. He feels his slit gushing from the lack of air. He opens and closes his mouth as he feels the other pressing up against his back and rolls his eyes back as small dots litter his vision...!

The collar loosens and he gasps in precious air, slumping on the table. He groans and shivers when he feels the bulge lightly presses against his rear. He curls his toes slightly as he mewls weakly.

"Let's see...that was ten seconds I believe," Calloused fingers tilt Lahn's head back as he breathes heavily, "You're holding out longer..."

He mewled softly and and smiles a little at the praise, "Y...Yes sir..."

Bogh purred down at him and then grips the collar, "Do you think you could do another ten?" He presses further against him, the outline of his cock being felt against his skin, "For me? You'll get such a good reward..."

Lahn swallowed thicklt and looked up at him...before he nods. He chokes when the collar tightens once more.

...

Title: Control

Warnings: Fingering, nipple play, bondage, gag, dirty talk, D/s, ABO dynamics Alpha!Bogh, Omega!Lahn

...

"Mmmm..mmmm..mmm...!"

"How does it feel, Lahn?"

He groans softly, slick dripping down on to the floor from between his thighs. Thick fingers rub at the walls of his slit as his legs try to close around his commander's hand but are foiled by the strong spreader bar. He arches and whimpers when Bohg reaches up slowly to play with one of his nipples, giving it a light tug and small twist.

"Do you like being stretched and played with, my pretty pet?"

"Haaammmnngh..." Lahn shudders when he feels warm breath against his neck, causing little bumps to form along his neck.

Bogh gave a deep rumbling purr as he pressed his finger's deeper, searching for that one spot—

Lahn shakes and gave a choked moan as he almost came right there when those fingers rubbing and flicking over his spot. The bar creaks as he jerks slightly with a sob. He starts to breathe heavily when Bogh gives a particular squeeze to his nipple with a soft growl.

"Stars look at you...it reminds me of the first time I had you...you looked so pretty pet...your legs tied open and you soaking wet for me...do you remember? How I made you cum over and over with just my fingers playing with your clit?"

"Ooooooommnnnhhhh!" Lahn arched hard when that thumb rubs over the sensitive bud just under his testicles as he tilts head back.

Bogh smirked before he lets go of Lahn's nipple and gently wraps his arm around his neck, "That's it...just let go...give into the pleasure I have to give you, you little slut...who knows when you'll earn it again."

...

Title: Warmer

Warnings: Cock warming, under the desk, deep throat, naked, ABO dynamics. Alpha!Bogh, Omega!Lahn.

...

Lahn manages to breathe through his nose as he tries to relax.

The pillow under his knees keeps him comfortable as he remains as perfectly still as he could. He couldn't really hear what Bogh was saying as he focused on the task given to him by his commander until he wss done talking to whoever called him. He was trying to do it all as perfectly as he could.

He made sure his fangs wouldn't nick the cock and he relaxed his throat so the length would rest easily.

Theres a small click of the screen turning off before Bogh looked down and sighs softly.

"Hmmm...You're being very good today, pet," He raised a brow slightly and gave a small smile, "I see the training is starting to pay off."

Lahn looked up at him, but remained still as ordered as he mewls quietly.

A shiver runs through him when he feels Bogh slowly move his foot to lightly press at his slit and his own hardened cock. Slick stained the boot as he moans quietly and tried hard not to squirm.

"Hmmm...You're keeping me so warm Lahn...your mouth feels so good when it’s not shouting insults at me in front of the corporals...” He smirks when Lahn whines quietly as his only response.


End file.
